On Raven's Wing
by XenaRizzoli
Summary: Uber. Mandy, school teacher & mother of one, does not know what's in her future when Raven joins her class. For Raven is the daughter of Jake, a tall gorgeous, construction worker. When they meet, will Amanda realize what her ex & his mother already know?
1. Ch 1 I Will Never Be The Same

UBER Xena & Gabrielle set in modern day. The first fan-fic I ever wrote a LONG time ago (back in 2000 under Carrie Ryan. Yes, that is still me...) Hoping that by posting here, I will be able to complete it after too many years of life getting in the way! It's been a while so please, please PLEASE be kind in your reviews and I just may keep going. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

_Chapter One – I Will Never Be The Same_

Blue eyes opened and scanned across the room, squinting at the light. Boxes of various sizes lay open and discarded haphazardly around the room. A glance to the right showed the time flashing on the digital clock; 4:27AM

"Damn" Jake sat up, grimacing at the kinks that were now ever so present in her neck and back. She hated when she fell asleep on the couch. She always woke up cranky and her muscles stayed tight for hours. She vaguely remembered sitting down sometime around 1:00 to take a break from unpacking. She had meant to go upstairs to bed shortly but, obviously, she crashed right where she was and now was going to have to go to work irritable.

"_Great. What a way to start my first day on the job. 'Yes, it's nice to be working with you, Sir. Now, go screw yourself and stay the hell out of my way'" _

She had just moved into a new house... in a new town... in a new state about a week earlier. Maybe she wasn't ready to start over yet but she needed to. She HAD to. Then again, she did have enough cash in her savings to go a few more months but…

"Oh Hell..." She reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and made her way up the stairs into her bedroom. She glanced at the bed, which looked SO inviting, and then to the clock on her night stand.

"Too late to get any real sleep now." She had more than enough time to get a good run and shower in before work. Her mind made up, she changed into a pair of running shorts and a dark gray sleeveless sweatshirt.

She started back down the stairs when she stopped and poked her head through the door of the bedroom across the hall from hers. She stood there quietly watching the child sleep. She looked so peaceful as long midnight black hair fanned across the pillow. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these two were related. You could definitely see the family resemblance. Jake realized, and not for the first time while watching the child sleep, that she was the spitting image of...

"Ryan..."

She whispered his name softly; almost forcing a smile to touch her lips even though it never reached her eyes or her heart. She closed her eyes to the all too familiar ache before closing the door and heading down the stairs to start her day.

* * *

"Raven! Come On. You're gonna be late!" Jake had finished her run around the neighborhood, came back, showered and was getting breakfast together long before the child had even woke up.

"How come I have to go? I'd rather stay here with you" the child whined, emphatically dragging her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.

Jake smiled, watching the child as she placed her breakfast of cereal and toast on the table before her. Jake took a sip of her coffee as pale blue eyes, the same shade as her own, looked up at her hopefully until she saw "The Look". Jake couldn't help but grin at the pout that soon followed. If she didn't know any better...

She recalled her own protests to getting up and going to school as a child...

"_Jacqueline Marie, you get your butt in here right this instant, young lady" her father would yell while trying to get them all out the door on time. _

"_Oh Dad..." She had a whine that could rival Raven's. As she did today, her father would cast her "The Look". He didn't yell very often but when he did, he meant business and you had BETTER listen! _

_Her mother had died when she was only four years old due to complications during childbirth. It was a sad day in the Steven's household, not only loosing a wife and mother but, also the child she carried; a little boy. After that, there had only been the three of them: Jake, her father and... _

"So do I really have to go? Why?" The eight-year-old's question had snapped her out of her reverie.

Jake placed her now empty coffee mug in the sink and rinsed it out before putting it in the drainer and nodding at Raven to do the same with her breakfast dishes. "Yes, you HAVE to go. I'm starting my new job today and don't need to be late worrying about your unmotivated little butt" She suddenly tackled the child, laughing the whole time while tickling her relentlessly.

"STOP, STOP! I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!"

"I don't care. They're not MY pants and I'm not wearing them." She resumed her assault on Raven trying to will the child's laughter to mend the break in her heart from earlier.

"O.K., O.K., I give! Uncle, Uncle!"

Jake stopped long enough to consider the child's plea for mercy. Then, remembering the "Uncle" comment, made her decision... "Hmmmmmm... ...Nope!" She tickled her one last time and sent her to get her things. "Come on, Squirt. Let's get going. I'll drop you off and pick you up this week."

"On the Harley?" Raven asked, her eyes pleading with Jake to give in.

She loved riding the bike with Jake. It had belonged to Raven's father. He had bought it before Raven was born when he was a police officer in Chicago. It meant so much that she was allowed to ride with Jake. Only her and her Dad were lucky enough to share that special thrill with the tall woman. Raven couldn't really remember her father. He had been killed while on duty when she was only two years old.

"Not this morning, Squirt. We'll have to take the truck. I need my tools. Tonight after dinner. I promise. We'll go get ice cream or something."

"Really? COOL! Love you!" Raven threw her arms around Jake's neck. Jake hugged her back while playfully slapping her on the rear end.

"Love you, too. Now Scoot!"

They loaded up the 4Runner with Jake's tools and Raven's backpack. Within ten minutes, they pulled up in front of the school.

"O.K., you have your lunch money, right?" Jake was now nervous about being separated from the young girl in a new town.

"Yes..." Raven replied, rolling her eyes at Jake's sudden state of unease.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No. I should be O.K. I think I can handle it"

"All right, then. I'll be here to pick you up at about 4:00. STAY HERE in the school until I get here, O.K.?"

"O.K." Raven hopped down out of the truck and headed into her new school.

* * *

Raven nervously walked down the school hall to her classroom. She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and then to the numbers on the door. Room 142. This was only the 2nd week of the new school year and she had already missed the first one because of the move from Chicago.

She was a bit nervous and not quite sure what to expect when she stood in the doorway and lightly knocked on the door to get the teacher's attention.

Warm, green eyes looked up from the roll call book lying open on the desk while a slim hand gently pushed a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the teacher, Amanda Peters asked; her eyes smiling brightly at the child in the doorway.

"Yes, Ma'am. I think this is where I'm supposed to be."

The teacher's eyes got incredibly brighter. "Oh! Of course! You must be our new student from Chicago, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My name is Raven Stevens."

The teacher got up from her desk and walked over to the child who, at the moment, looked a little like a deer caught in headlights. Amanda smiled at her which, immediately, put Raven at ease.

"Well, Hello, Raven. It's very nice to meet you. Let me help you to your seat. I'll be your teacher this year. My name is Ms. Peters."

* * *

Jake had gotten home with Raven around 4:30 after picking her up from school. She unlocked the door and Raven ran in before her, up to her room.

Jake tossed her keys onto the table by the door and bent over to take off her boots. She walked over to the couch and sat down, laying her head back and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, groaning at the disorder in front of her.

"I am SO not in the mood for this shit" she said to no one in particular.

It had been a long, exhausting day. The first day on a new job always was. She had put up with the appreciative glances from all the guys on the crew. Since she was the only woman employed by the company, a few thought they could get away with their lewd comments about her body, surprised and not at all happy when she came back with some very crude remarks of her own.

Standing at just about six feet, Jake had an air of confidence and grace when she walked. The fact that her body was better toned and stronger than at least half of the men on the crew, left more than one of them unnerved. Their condescending tones and pompous attitudes, as they offered to help, were dropped quickly once they realized that she could carry, on her own, what usually took 2 of them. It was definitely an interesting start.

Later after dinner, she took Raven out on the Harley for ice cream. She loved riding. It was her greatest passion and one she only shared with Raven, in memory of the child's father, Ryan.

Ryan was seven years older than Jake but age did not matter between the two. They were the best of friends and always together. Always, that is, until Ryan decided to move to Chicago. Chicago was a LONG way from Mayport, Florida but he was able to transfer to the Chicago Police Department. He claimed he just wanted a change of scenery but, Jake was completely heart-broken. That is, until she had saved enough money to follow after him, much to her father's dismay. Jake couldn't stand to be separated from Ryan any longer so she joined the police academy to follow in his footsteps. She excelled under Ryan's proud, watchful eye.

She had lived in Chicago for all of a year when Raven was born. Ryan had been there for four years by this time and Jake could still remember the look of complete love and adoration on his face as he held his daughter for the first time.

"_Ryan, you're not seriously considering naming that child, Raven, are you?" _

"_Hell Yeah…" he said as he proudly looked down into tiny blue eyes that mirrored his own. "Look at that head of hair! Look at how dark it is!" _

"_What're you going to do if it lightens?" _

"_Please... You're kidding, right? Look at mine. Hell, look at yours! That is NOT likely to happen" _

Ryan, himself, was a virtual tower at the height of 6'4" with neatly cut "raven" black hair and piercing blue eyes. A strong angular face with a mustache and goatee that Jake LOVED to tease him about. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she knew and she dared anybody to debate that fact. She was so proud of him. Absolutely adored him.

Then, two years later, it seemed like her near perfect world came to a screeching halt when Ryan had been shot during a routine domestic violence call. She was on patrol at the time when the call came through for an officer down, with assistance and backup needed. She was about two miles away and responded when she heard the address.

A chill ran down her spine as she recognized the neighborhood on Ryan's beat. Her worst fear was confirmed when she pulled up at the scene and saw Ryan being put into the back of the ambulance, his shirt crimson with the blood from the gunshot wound.

She screamed his name and ran to his side. Once inside the back of the ambulance, he weakly grabbed her hand and looked at her with eyes that couldn't quite focus on her. Those blue eyes... Raven's eyes.

He closed his eyes and then re-opened them, trying to focus on her face. He pulled at the oxygen mask covering his powerful face, which looked so pale and childlike now. He began to cough once he had removed it enough to talk to her.

"_Ryan, leave that on! You need that until we can get you to the hospital. Dammit! What in the hell were you thinking? Why weren't you wearing your vest?" Bulletproof vests were a requirement and she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't be wearing his. _

"_Tracy… safe?" He attempted to ask. _

"_Tracy? What does Tracy have to do with anything?" Ryan seemed to be so frustrated as he tried to explain. _

"_Had… to give it to her… Wanted… her safe. He's… after her." Jake couldn't make much sense of what he was trying to tell her. _

"_Who, Baby…? Ryan, who's after Tracy?" _

"_Anto….." A cough stopped the rest of his reply. It was getting harder for him to concentrate. 'Gotta stay focused…' He had to make sure he said everything he needed to before… _

"_Just hang on, Ryan! PLEASE! Just hang on." Jake had pleaded with him as he coughed uncontrollably, seeming to lose more of his life's blood with each spasm that rocked his body. After the coughs subsided a bit, he managed a weak smile. _

"_I knew you would come (cough) knew I had to wait…" he managed to get out as tears streamed down Jake's face. _

"_Shhhh... Lay still and be quiet. You're going to be fine, Ryan" she tried to convince and reassure him with a belief, she herself, did not possess. _

"_Raven... (cough) you have to take care of my Raven." He had begun struggling for every pained breath he took into his body._

_Then, quietly... "Love...you, Jake..." before he closed his eyes for the last time. _

She didn't try to call his name. She didn't try to revive him. There was no point in it.

He was gone.

The one person she loved more than anybody in the world.

A wonderful, loving father.

Her best friend.

HER Ryan.

Her brother.

And for what she swore would be the last time... she cried as the shrill scream of the ambulance sirens cut through the night.

* * *

"Well, well, well... lookie what we have here…" a strange voice shook her from her musings and she looked behind her for it's owner. She wasn't happy when she found him. She recognized him immediately as one of the guys from the construction crew, Tony. Two other men accompanied him but Jake did not recognize either one. Tony was a little taller than Jake with long brown hair, almost black in the light, cascading down his back. His eyes were a shade of brown that was anything but warm. He had a strong, muscular build and Jake thought he might actually have been somewhat attractive if he wasn't such an asshole. He seemed… familiar to her somehow.

"Heh, heh... Dyke on a bike." She tightened up hearing this in front of her niece as Raven's arms tightened instinctively around her waist. She patted the child's hand to reassure her that everything would be all right.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you that it was rude to use such language in front of women and children?" Jake answered just as even as possible, showing no signs of fear.

The three laughed at her, steadily moving closer until they were only a few feet away. Close enough for Jake to smell the alcohol they had obviously been drinking.

"Women?" Tony laughed as if he was completely surprised that the term even came from Jake's lips. He looked to his right and spoke to his friend.

"Hey Mike... you see any women here? Funny, you didn't resemble one too much today! You don't look too tough when you're not dressed like a man, though." He looked at her suggestively.

Jake had an uneasy feeling that she wouldn't be able to just walk away from this.

She reached in her pocket for some cash to give to Raven. "Hey Squirt... you know I really liked that ice cream. What was it... cookie dough? Why don't you go back in and see if they have some that we can take home for later, O.K.?" This said without her eyes ever leaving Tony's.

Raven looked back and forth between her aunt and the man standing now directly in front of her before taking the money, climbing off of the bike and heading towards Carvel.

As soon as Raven was gone, they began to close in around her like wolves, surrounding their prey. Jake paid special attention to the guy coming up on her left. The one she heard Tony address as "Mike". She could tell that he had definitely had his share of spirits tonight, if for no other reason than the glazed look in his eyes. He walked with a drunken stagger and was carrying something, which looked like a pipe or a rod of some sort but, with the poor lighting on that side, Jake couldn't tell for sure.

The guy coming up on her right was a lot more sober than "twinkle-toes" on the left and looked to be about twice her size.

"Easy!" she thought to herself with a cocky air that she had picked up from Ryan. She figured that handling these guys would not be a problem for her.

"O.K. boys, you want to play with me? Let's play..." Jake drawled as she climbed off the bike.

Tony stepped back away from the bike where he had come to stand. He looked back and forth between his two buddies who were now excited by the fact that this woman would put up a fight. He looked at her, taking in her strong, well formed jaw, down her neck where he could see her pulse point, the hollow of her throat and then ...leather. He had noticed the leather jacket on her earlier and now wondered what treasures lay just beneath its surface. She took off the jacket and set it on the bike revealing strong, muscular shoulders. A well defined back and abs to die for. All barely visible through the white of the tank top she was wearing.

"Hell guys...this ain't no woman. She's more like a freak of nature. I dunno, Jim; she could probably even kick YOUR ass." Tony spoke to the guy on his left.

"Well...don't just stand there! GET HER!" Tony shouted.

Mike swung the pipe at her head, which she immediately grabbed and stopped. Still holding on, she forced it back towards him, the pipe colliding with his head and rendering him unconscious as her booted foot came up and caught Jim in his chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back and once he caught his breath, lunged at her again. "You BITCH!"

Jake caught him with a perfect roundhouse kick to his face, flinching as she heard the snap.

"Dambit...you bwoke by dose..."

"I'll break more than your nose if you don't stay down!"

He looked up at her as he dropped his hand away from what was left of his nose. He grinned at her and spit directly into her face, blood and a few teeth included.

She released a laugh of her own as she wiped her face. "Wrong move".

She swept his feet out from under him and as he hit the pavement she jabbed two strong, slender fingers into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Jake stood, towering above him and wiping her face once again.

"Don't bother struggling. I just cut off the blood to that gray matter you like to call a brain. Hurts don't it?" She was having fun now.

She walked over to Tony and wiped her blood-stained hand on the front of his white shirt.

"You know he'll die if I don't release that pressure point." She saw the look of disbelief cross over his face before she turned to walk back into Carvel to get Raven. "O.K. suit yourself" she called from over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Tony screamed after her. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

He practically growled at her. God, how he just wanted to show this bitch that she wasn't as tough as she liked to think she was. But that would have to wait for some other time because of whatever shit she did to Jim. Not to mention that Mike was snoring his ass off right where she dropped him with that pipe. _Frickin' unnatural bitch... _

"Well, I'm waiting. I don't have all night and from the look on your friend's face, he doesn't either."

"Let him go from what ever shit you put on him."

Jake smoothly walked over and knelt down next to Jim. She released the pressure point and he immediately gasped for air, crawling over to practically hide behind Tony's legs.

Just then, Raven came walking out of the ice cream store with a police officer and another man following behind her. Jake knew the one guy. It was her boss, Jason.

"Get up, you worthless sack of shit... there's a cop coming" Tony scowled down at Jim. He reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and forcefully hauled him to his feet. He then stalked over to Jake and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't EVEN think this is over, Bitch. It ain't. Not by a long shot."

"Oh Goody..." she answered growing tired of this petty game now that Raven was coming closer. She could care less about the cop or her boss but, Raven was a different story. "I'm counting on it!" She said with a most sinister smile on her face.

Raven ran up and threw her arms around her aunt's legs as Jake stood there with her arms on the child's shoulders, never breaking her stare with Tony.

"Is there a problem here?"

Tony immediately recognized the officer as Jason's brother, Steve. Half-brother actually.

"Not a thing Officer Jameson. Just having a nice little chat with a new fellow employee. Nothing out of the ordinary"

Steve knew Tony Galdini and didn't like him one bit. He didn't trust him any further than he could throw him. He turned towards Jake with a questioning look in his eyes. "Ma'am is this true?"

Jake stared at Tony blankly as she answered. "Yes Sir... just a nice friendly little chat. We were discussing the unfortunate circumstances of Jim's broken nose. You know, Tony, maybe you should take him to get that looked at. It looks kinda painful"

Raven giggled at this comment. Tony glared down at the young girl. Jake caught his gaze once again and, with her eyes, dared him to so much as even think about saying something to the child.

"I think you're right. It's so unfortunate how these things can happen." He let the threat hang between them for a moment before he couldn't stand it any longer and broke her gaze.

"Oh and Tony..." Steve called behind him causing him to stop and turn around to face the officer. "Don't forget to pick up your trash on the way out. You know how I hate litter." He motioned towards Mike, still snoring away where he landed near the bike; not a care in the world.

Tony and Jim picked Mike up and carried him away to Tony's car. As they pulled away, Tony spared one last long, hard look at Jake before driving off. Everyone watched until all they saw of his car were the tail lights.

Steve walked over to stand in front of Jake. "Hi. Sorry about that Ma'am. He's kind of an as-(noticing Raven looking at him) ah... an idiot."

"I agree. And it's Jake. I'm not a ma'am. This is Raven. How are you Mr. Peters?" Jake addressed her boss.

"I'm good, Jake but, PLEASE, Mr. Peters was my father. It's nice to meet you Raven." He melodramatically shook the child's hand causing her to laugh and Jake to relax. "This is my brother Officer Steven B. Jameson..."

"HALF-brother, Thank-you. I'm not claiming relation to you anymore than absolutely necessary."

Raven giggled at the mock arguing between the two and soon Jake found it contagious as she too began to laugh as Steve extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Jake. And you too, Raven. I must agree with your laugh at my HALF-brother here. I laugh at him too. But, honestly, can you blame me? I mean look at him! Wouldn't you?"

"Hey...! Whadaya mean?"

Raven was practically in tears by this point just watching the two.

"Just what do you mean...`look at him'? Are you trying to insinuate that I'm as hideous looking as YOU?" This being said with a grin that reached from one side of Jason's face to the other. Actually, if truth be known, neither of them were lacking in the looks department, by any means.

Officer Steven B. Jameson. Five foot ten. Short dark brown hair and brown eyes. DARK brown eyes but, unlike Tony's, his were warm. Sun-tanned skin. He looked fairly young. Maybe… late twenties, early thirties. He had a northern accent. Jake could not be sure but she was thinking New Jersey, maybe.

Jason stood at around five foot nine with short light brown hair with the top highlighted blonde. Brown eyes as well but not quite as dark as his brother's. He also differed from his brother in the fact that no accent was present. He had quite a muscular body for his compact frame and a very gentle and charming way about him that automatically made anyone around him feel comfortable. At work, Jake noticed, as long as you did your job, you were all right. At first, however she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

She recalled their first meeting a week earlier.

_She had found him in the Foreman's trailer on this new site downtown. She had already spoken to him on the phone before she moved herself and Raven here from Chicago. He had sounded o.k. on the phone but as she neared the trailer door, she could hear his voice raised but no one else's. Obviously someone was getting a MAJOR ass chewing over the phone. As soon as she heard the slam of the phone, she knocked on the door. _

_"Yeah... what is it?" was the reply. She opened the door and stepped inside. _

_"Mr. Peters?" _

_"Yes. And you are...?" _

_"I'm Jake Stevens. I spoke to you on the phone. From Chicago." _

_His eyes lit in recognition as he recalled their conversation on the phone. _

_"Of course! Please, sit down. Can I get you some coffee?" _

_"No thanks. I'm fine" Jake answered politely. _

_"Yes you are" Jason thought to himself as he got up to fix himself a cup of coffee. He turned around to address her and found himself staring at her back as she took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair_.

_He had had his doubts after speaking to her on the phone about hiring a woman to work on his construction crew. Not because he didn't think a woman could do the work but more because he wondered how well a woman could handle herself with HIS crew. From the looks of the clearly visible muscles in this woman's back and shoulders through her t-shirt, she could take care of herself. _

_Jake looked around the trailer while her soon to be boss fixed his coffee. She noticed the blueprints and CAD drawings for the site they were building strewn across the room, tacked up on the walls. _

_Everything was a virtual mess in the room. There were only two things in order in this office. One being a NY Knicks team poster, autographed and neatly framed, hanging on the wall. Not a spot of dust on it unlike some other items in here. She could make out the old and fading scribbled signatures of several players; Latrell Sprewell, Marcus Camby, Allan Houston, Charlie Ward and Patrick Ewing. Obviously a prized possession, well over a decade old. The other; another picture frame with several pictures neatly organized underneath the glass. As she looked closer she could see a small, smiling child with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes grinning at the camera. She didn't look to be more than about two years old. She noticed several other photos as well. One of what she assumed to be the same child being held by an extremely happy young man with long blonde hair past his shoulders. The closer she looked the more she realized that it was Mr. Peters. _

_"Cute kid." She said to him as he sat back down behind his desk. _

_"Thanks! That's my daughter. She's two. The frame was a present from my ex-wife for my birthday a few months ago. Do you have any kids, Ms. Stevens?" _

_"My niece moved here with me from Chicago." she answered as she cringed inwardly at the formal way he addressed her. He nodded and then took a sip of his coffee before he sat back in his chair. As he locked his fingers together, Jake noticed two tattoos. One on his right bicep, which appeared to be a music note and one around his right wrist, which she couldn't identify. _

_"Look Ms. Stevens..." he began but was cut off. _

_"Please call me Jake." _

_"...Jake. You see, Jake, I've only hired one woman to work for me before. She lasted all of three days and she wasn't even on the crew. She worked in the office here. Things get said around here that sound pretty harsh and aren't always very polite." _

_Jake didn't need long to come up with her reply. _

_"O.K. now YOU listen here, Mr. Peters, I worked for a construction company for the last five and a half years in Chicago. I've heard every snide remark that could possibly be made and I guarantee you that some of the things I heard there are FAR worse than anything your crew could say here in Norfolk. I'm still here so, obviously, I handled it just fine." _

_"Can you dish it out as well as you can take it?" he asked after a moment's pause to consider what she had just said. _

_Jake stood up and placed her hands on his desk before leaning over and looking him straight in the eyes. _

_"Lets just say that I know when to be quiet but, I also know when to bite back" They both remained right where they were. Neither willing to break the eye contact and give up first. Jason paused for a moment before replying. _

_"Can you start on Monday?" Jake backed off and they both visibly relaxed. _

_"Yes, sir" _

_"Bring your own tools and I'll see you Monday morning at 8AM. I'm sure you'll want to take care of things with your niece. The following week, though, be here by 7AM. Welcome aboard." He held out his hand to her which she grasped in a firm handshake. _

_"Thank-you" she replied before putting on her jacket and walking out the door. _

Raven's coughing brought her away from her memories. She looked down at the child in concern until she noticed that she was only coughing from laughing too hard at Jason and Steve who were still bickering like a couple of teenagers. The more she watched the more she realized that they were doing this because Raven was laughing at them. Jake was curious and decided to break up this little party.

"Ahem... Excuse me for interrupting but why were you two with my niece?" They both turned to look at her when Raven answered.

"I saw the policeman in the ice-cream store when you told me to go and get some more cookie dough. So I told him that there were some bad men out here looking at you funny. He was worried and wanted to get out here but, I told him that you could beat `em all up without even breathing hard. And by the time we got out here, I guess you had `cause one was breathing funny and one was snoring and umph..." Jake covered Raven's mouth with her hand which caused Jason and Steve to chuckle.

"O.K. Squirt, I think I've got the picture now and I'm sure the nice policeman does too." This caused Steve to grin at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't hear or see a thing. I'm just glad you obviously know how to take care of yourself. I've known that guy for a couple of years now and he's NOT good news." Jake met his eyes with a look that told him she meant what she was saying.

"Neither am I. At least for him if he gets in my way."

Jason looked at her and shook his head before saying anything. As soon as she noticed him, he spoke.

"I guess you proved your point." Jake shifted from one foot to the other and placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jason let her wonder for a moment before he walked past her and clamped a hand down on her shoulder. The only reason Jake didn't deck him on the spot, was because she saw it coming. And there was a cop standing there watching her who just so happened to be his brother. And he was her boss...o.k. so there were a few reasons.

"When you told me you knew when to bite back." His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Goodnight, Jake. I'll see you at work in the morning." Jason then grabbed Raven's hand and kissed the back of it causing the child to giggle at him.

"And a goodnight to you Ms. Raven. Fair thee well" Jason then grabbed Steve by the front of his uniform shirt and started to pull him back towards the ice-cream shop.

"Come on flat-foot...there's some chocolate chip calling my name." Jake started the bike and handed Raven her helmet. She started to ride away when a question popped into her head and she pulled around in front of the two before they made it all the way to the door.

"Officer Jameson, I just have one question..." Steve looked at Jason and then at her.

"Yes?"

"Since when is the norm ice-cream? I thought cops did donuts!" Steve dropped his jaw as Jason practically doubled over laughing before Jake grinned at them both and drove off into the night.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. Please review!


	2. Ch 2 Always Someone Marches Brave

**_Chapter Two - Always Someone Marches Brave_**

Amanda went back to her classroom to pack up her briefcase after she had made sure all of her students made it onto their bus or into their parent's car. It was not something she had to do but it made her feel better to do it and she was sure most of the parents appreciated it as well. She had her own concerns as a mother. Even though it would be quite sometime before Gellar was even ready to go to school.

Gellar. Mandy's two-year-old daughter. The joy of her life and the apple of her father's eye. Everyone was so disappointed when their marriage didn't work out. Everyone, that is, except for Mandy and Jason. She was happy that they remained close after the divorce. After, all, they were best friends. They had known each other since Mandy was four and they had grown up together. That was one of the only reasons they even decided to get married in the first place. Everyone expected them to. They were "the happy little couple". When they finally grew tired of listening to everyone else and decided to live their own lives, they talked about divorce. Little did either of them know, the day they filed for divorce would change their lives forever. And, for the better. Strangely enough, the day they filed for divorce was the day Mandy found out she was pregnant with Gellar.

Amanda made sure everything was in order and locked up her classroom. On her way out to her car, she ran into Stephanie, a fellow teacher and one of her closest friends.

"Hey girl! How's your class going?" Stephanie asked as she easily fell into stride with her friend.

"It's going o.k. God, I can't believe it's already been a month since school started. How are things going with you?"

" Same shit, different year. No actually it's been going pretty well. A few problem children that I'd like to hang from the shoestrings of their Reeboks but, other than that..."

Mandy laughed at her friend. They had gone to college together and were ecstatic when they realized they would be teaching at the same school.

"So tell me Red... how's that little angel of yours?"

"She's fine. She's with Jason's mom and DON'T call me "Red"! I do NOT have red hair!"

Now it was Stephanie's turn to laugh at her friend. She loved to get her riled up. Mandy could be quite the little spit-fire when she wanted to.

"Yeah, yeah... I know, 'strawberry-blonde'... same difference."

She turned to look at Mandy before a huge grin lit up her face. She winked at Mandy causing her to blush and playfully slap her on the arm.

"Eph...I swear, I don't know how in the hell Pat puts up with you. You are so bad!"

They had reached the parking lot by this time and Eph had walked Mandy to her car. Mandy was actually the first person to call her "Eph". They had roomed together in college and Mandy immediately began calling her "Eph", stating "Steph" was over-rated and too often used.

"Pony puts up with me just fine and you know she'd have your butt in a sling if she heard you call her that" Mandy simply grinned at her friend.

"Oh Eph... that's why I do it!" She unlocked the door to her Mustang and got in.

"I swear girl... sometimes I wonder `bout you. I still say you're not the straight arrow you try to make everyone think you are. Wow! I LOVE the new wheels!" Eph ran her hands appreciatively over the new car.

"I know. Isn't it great? I still wanted to get the convertible but Jason had a fit. I can see his point though. A convertible wouldn't be a very wise choice for transportation when you have a two-year-old. I really like this one though. Granted, I'll be in debt `till I'm 50 but other than that..."

"You are too much, girl. Hey, Pony and I were gonna stop by and grab a beer. You wanna join us?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. I don't have to pick Gellar up from Claudia's. Jason's going by there for dinner after work and said he'd bring her home." Mandy started the engine of the car.

"O.K. Let me drive around back and pick up Pony and you can follow us out"

Eph and Pony had been together for the last four years. They met the first year Eph and Mandy began teaching. Pony was the physical education teacher at the elementary school. She stood at about five feet, nine inches with straight dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders. She had light brown eyes with just a hint of gray. Her real name, Patricia, was a name that was never used unless you were looking to start a fight. Everyone called her "Pony" instead. No one knows where it came from exactly and no one dared to ask.

She had been instantly attracted to Eph. Eph was just a couple of inches shorter than Pony with long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. The two complimented each other well and Mandy was surprised that they were successful at keeping their relationship away from work.

Once Pony was in the car they were on their way.

* * *

Laughter could be heard as soon as the door to the bar was opened. The guilty party was sitting around a table near the back wall behind the pool tables. Two pitchers of beer had disappeared. Most of it consumed but a great deal of it from spilling off the side of the table as one very happy and very inebriated Eph hit the table. She had been laughing at the antics of her friend and her partner for well over an hour.

"So THAT'S how you got the name? I... (giggle) I mean...(laugh) That's just so..." Mandy couldn't even form her response, let alone finish it. They had loosened up enough after the first pitcher of beer to discuss how Pony got her name. This is part of the reason why the majority of the second pitcher was now on the table and floor. Either from being knocked over from hitting the table or spit from the mouths of the two listening in.

"Yeah, yeah, you two. Go on. Laugh it up." Eph and Mandy looked at each other for a brief moment and then busted out laughing. Pony just shook her head and drank down the last of her beer. She glanced up at the two women looking back at her, trying to hide their laughter before winking at each one.

"...Ride me." Pony winked at them both once again. Mandy laughed so hard that she inhaled most of her beer through her nose causing Eph to spit her beer across the table. Mandy laughed at Eph and slapped the table several times causing the death of the beer as the pitcher hit the floor.

All three women sitting around the table became very quiet.

"You two are CUT OFF! Sheesh, I can't take you two anywhere can I? You can dress `em up but you can't take `em out" Pony said with a twinkle in her eye that belied the fact she was just as amused with this as Eph and Mandy.

"So, Mandy,... when's Jason supposed to drop off Gellar?" Eph asked after she dried her eyes and drank what was left of the beer in her glass after signaling to the waitress for another pitcher.

Mandy cleared her throat and checked her phone to make sure she had no messages.

"He's going to call me before he leaves his mother's house. He'll bring her home then."

"Well... be sure to tell "Mr. Thing" I said 'Hello and Kiss-Kiss'. You already know to kiss that little angel for me."

Eph thought about the time she had spent with Mandy and Jason in college. The three of them had lived together after Mandy and Jason got married. Money had been tight on all three of them and since Mandy and Eph had been sharing a small apartment anyway, it just seemed logical for Jason to move in with them, which would cut the cost of living for all three of them. Jason was trying to get his construction business going so it had helped out a lot. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Mandy told her they were getting a divorce. She had been close to both of them, and although she was positive that they loved each other, she was also just as positive that they weren't IN love with each other. She knew that they had just gone along with what everyone expected of the two of them. She honestly thought the world of Jason and was pleased that the feeling was mutual.

"So tell me Mandy, how are your classes going this year?" Pony broke the brief moment of silence between the three of them. She looked apologetically at the waitress who brought the pitcher of beer over and wiped the table down. Pony decided that whether they finished this pitcher by drinking it, spitting it or spilling it, it was their last.

"Pretty good actually, not bad at all. I really like some of my students. I swear, there's this one little girl - a virtual scholastic sponge! She's actually caught a couple of MY mistakes. She's a very delightful child though..."

Pony considered this information for a moment, as she poured herself another beer.

"Yeah? Which one?" Pony asked, pretty sure she knew the answer to her own question all ready. She watched as Mandy emptied her glass before answering, and declined another refill from Eph, who was more than happy to finish the new pitcher herself.

"Her name is Raven... Raven Stevens. God, she's such a bright child"

"Yeah... I know which kid you're talking about... dark hair, blue eyes, she does seem like a smart kid," Pony added, knowing instantly who Mandy was referring to.

Just then, Mandy's cellphone went off. She glanced down and noticed that the number was from Jason's mother.

"Well, sorry to cut this short but, motherhood calls. That's Jason. Thanks for the company and I'll see you guys later." Mandy hugged her friends good-bye and threw some money down on the table to cover her portion of the bar tab and tip.

* * *

Once outside the bar, Mandy answered what she assumed to be Jason's call.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Dear."_

"Hi Mom!" Mandy was glad to hear her former mother-in-law's voice. She was relieved after the divorce was final between her and Jason that her relationship didn't seem to change with her in-laws.

_"Amanda! Honey, how are you? I thought you were going to come by and see us? We've missed you, Dear"_

"I know...I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with the new school year. I'll try and make it by this weekend. Is Jason around?"

_"Of course... just a minute..."_ Mandy could hear Mrs. Peters calling her son to the phone. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. _"Mandy?"_

"Hi Jase... I'm on my way to the house. How was your dinner?"

_"Dinner was GREAT! Mom made lasagna. She's sending me home with a plate for you. Gellar's asleep on the couch so, I'll get her and bring her on home. Mom and Rob took her shopping so don't be surprised when I walk in with a cranky child and an armload of bags"_

Mandy had to laugh at this as she turned onto her street and soon after, pulled into her driveway. "Awww... your mom is sweet. Be sure to give her a hug and kiss for me. I just pulled up so I'll see you soon. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." She could hear the protests from her daughter as Jason picked her up.

_"You mean you're not gonna help me with all this stuff?"_ He was answered with a laugh.

"Hell NO! You're the man so YOU can do it all by yourself!"

An idea popped into his head. _"Well, you know...I could always just leave this plate of lasagna in the truck and take it home with me. I'm sure it would be great re-heated tomorrow for lunch."_

Mandy growled her reply. Deep down, she knew he would do no such thing. She walked up onto her front porch and unlocked the front door. She placed her briefcase and purse next to the door. She sighed into her cell phone as she agreed to help once he got there. She knew she would anyway but she just loved to give her ex a hard time whenever the opportunity arose.

"O.K. Jason... I'll see you soon, o.k.? I'm gonna put some coffee on so just come on in and then we'll wrestle those bags o.k.?"

_"O.K. I'll see you in a bit. Bye"_

"Bye. Be Careful" The click of the phone being hung up was her answer. But, she knew she didn't need to worry. Jason absolutely ADORED his daughter. She knew, without a doubt, that Jason would be more than careful.

Mandy turned off her cell phone and walked into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. She sat down at her kitchen table and just relaxed a bit while she waited on Jason to get there with Gellar. She had custody of the two-year old but Jason knew that all he had to do was call and he could spend as much time with his daughter as he liked. Jason was an excellent father who spent as much time as he could with Gellar. Before Mandy even realized it, she had nodded off at the table. The sound of the front door opening and the aroma of fresh brewed coffee woke her. She got up and met Jason and Gellar in the living room. She walked over to the two of them and placed a kiss on his cheek before she took Gellar, who had fallen back asleep during the drive home.

"Awww... poor thing must be completely wiped after shopping with Grandma all day."

"Hey,... I'm completely wiped and all I did was carry all the stuff they bought her. Why don't you take Shorty to bed and I'll bring everything in."

"No Way! You are NOT getting MY plate of lasagna... you've already had your share." She stated with a grin as she headed towards the back of the house to Gellar's room.

Jason laughed at this. If there was one thing that he knew not to argue with his ex-wife about, it was her appetite.

"I won't try to take it from you. I know better so give me a little bit of credit, 'kay? Go on... I'll be right back in."

Mandy walked into her daughter's room carrying her precious cargo. She very gently removed her jacket. She changed her diaper and put her favorite Pooh pajamas on her. She kissed her daughter, softly on her forehead and then placed her into her crib. Mandy took one last glance at Gellar before turning on her baby monitor and heading back into the kitchen.

The wonderful aroma of what she knew to be her mother-in-law's lasagna greeted her. Jason had warmed up her dinner and had it set on the table waiting for her. She sat down with the biggest grin she could manage plastered to her face.

"YOU, Jason, are a doll!" Everything else was soon forgotten as she devoured the food in front of her.

* * *

After enjoying her dinner and washing her dishes, Mandy and Jason sat down in her living room to enjoy their coffee while she graded the quiz she had given to her class that day.

"Well, I'm glad Pony and Eph are doing well. So THAT'S how she got the name "Pony"? That is TOO damn funny. It seems to fit her. It makes sense to me now" Jason couldn't help but giggle after hearing about the explanation and the antics of the evening.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I felt so bad for that poor waitress who came over and cleaned up that beer."

"Well, I hope you guys left her a good tip at least..." Jason commented while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry, we did. So, how's work going? And how's Steve?"

"Steve is great. Looking forward to becoming a Daddy. He's so hyper. I hope, at least for the kid's sake, that it looks like Kristen." Jason laughed, thinking about the constant ribbing between he and his oldest sibling. Mandy playfully slapped him on his arm in defense of her beloved brother-in-law. Even though her and Jason were no longer married, she still considered his brothers and mother as her family.

"You behave, Jason. You know damn well that your brother is good-looking."

"Well, not to ME, he's not. Work is coming along o.k. You know we picked up the contract for some of the new additions to the mall downtown, right?"

"Really? That's great! You're definitely moving up. I'm so happy for you, Jason. If anybody deserves it, it's you. So, are you still dating what's her name?" Mandy didn't really like Jason's girlfriend. She seemed a little too phony for her tastes.

Jason almost choked on his coffee at the question. If truth be known, he wasn't too fond of Christie either. "Christie? No way... we broke up weeks ago. So, I'm single again, Thank God! I should have listened to you when you told me what a moron she was... She definitely gave new definition to the term, 'dumb-blond'. How 'bout you? Anyone special?"

Mandy looked at him like he had two heads. "Me? No way... Besides, I'm to busy with school. However, as soon as Tall, Dark and Amazing shows up on my door step, you'll be the second to know!" She grinned at him with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

At Mandy's description, one person came to Jason's mind. "You know, Mandy... you just amaze me... it seems to me that you only date people with blonde hair and brown eyes,...like me for example, but you worship people with dark hair and blue eyes... And you know, I know JUST the _perfect_ one for you...Jake!"

"For your information, my dear ex, first of all, I didn't date you, I _married_ you. BIG difference. Second, you know I _hate _it when you try to set me up."

Jason just knew his instincts were right this time though. He knew a little more about Mandy than she would ever admit. He knew things about her that she had not yet admitted to herself. He just looked at her, knowing if he just sat there and stared at her, she would actually ask to know more, for curiosity's sake. After a heartbeat's hesitation, she did just that.

"So who is Jake? Some new guy on your crew?"

Jason barely stifled a giggle and thanked any god who cared to listen that Mandy didn't notice. "You could say that... been working for me for about a month. DAMN fine worker. Does the normal work of at least two other guys. Hmmm...what else,... about six feet tall, long black hair, bright blue eyes..."

Mandy was beginning to get interested as Jason told her about this "Jake" person so he decided not to mention the fact that Jake was a woman right away. He had hung out with Jake a couple of times since she began working for him. The occasional beer after work. It didn't take him long to figure out that she was actually a lesbian. Jake wasn't quite sure what to think at first until Jason assured her that he had no problem with this fact and would keep it to himself. _"Well... KIND OF to myself" _he thought as he looked over at his ex-wife.

"O.K. Jason, you've got me interested. Maybe you can invite Jake out the next time the band plays."

Mandy, Jason and Steve had played in the same band together since Steve moved to Virginia from New Jersey several years earlier. Steve played guitar, Jason played bass and Mandy sang lead vocals. They also had their drummer, Annie. They played at some of the local bars. Mostly covers of what you would hear everyday on the radio but, they had a few of their own songs as well, written by Steve and Jason.

"Yeah, maybe... "

Mandy finished grading her quizzes and began looking at the outfits bought for her daughter.

"Oh, Jason, These are just TOO cute! I can't believe your mother bought her little Doc Martins."

Jason smiled at his ex. From the way she was acting, anyone would have thought that everything had been bought for her. "Yep. Just like Daddy's," he stated proudly. Mandy looked at him wide-eyed as if waiting on him to complete a thought.

"AND Mommy's! So, who's this Rob guy? You've mentioned him before, I think. What's the scoop?" She carefully folded everything for the baby and placed it in a neat little pile at the end of the couch.

"He's Mom's new boyfriend. It's so weird, you know? I'm just so used to seeing her with Dad."

Mandy grabbed Jason's hand and waited for him to look at her. She knew this was a touchy subject for him. Jason and his father were very close. "Jason, It's been two years. I know it's hard and I know you miss your Dad. I miss him, too. But, you have to realize that he would want your mom to be happy."

Jason took a deep breath as he looked over into bright green. "I know. It's just gonna take some getting used to, I guess. He's actually not a bad guy. He seems to be real good to Mom and he simply adores Gellar. As a matter of fact, I think _he_ picked out the Docs." Jason informed her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well see? There you go! He can't be too bad if he likes Doc Martins. He's obviously got good taste; he's dating your mom."

"Yeah, you're right. I think he's retired Navy."

"Well, I'd like to meet him if you think it's ok. Maybe all of us could get together for dinner or something!"

"Yeah, maybe. But, right now, I need to head on home. Kiss my little princess for me." Jason stood up and headed into the kitchen where he deposited his coffee cup into the sink. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and put it on as Mandy walked him to the door. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the coffee and... thanks for the talk. I think I really needed it."

Mandy reached up and hugged him. "You're very welcome. You can talk to me anytime. About anything. You know that. We'll always be best friends, right?"

Jason smiled at her. _She's right... we always will be..._"Right. Take care and I'll see you soon. And...I'll talk to Jake about coming to hear us play in a couple of weeks."

"You do that. See ya, Jase..." Mandy laughed and shook her head as she shut the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

Amanda stood up in front of her class finishing up the day's lesson before the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. She passed out a note to all of her students for them to take home to their parents. The bell rang just as she finished handing out the notice to the last row.

"O.K. guys... This is a note I need you to take home to your parents. Please have them sign it, and return it to me tomorrow. As you all have heard by now, there will be no school for you next Friday. It's a parent-teachers conference day. I need these returned so I can schedule a time to speak to each of your parents on your progress so far this year."

A collective groan could be heard throughout the classroom as well as the sound of all the students in the halls, going home. Mandy grinned at her class. "Hey... no groaning. You guys aren't doing _that_ bad. O.K., Go on, get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

The students wasted no time getting out of their seats and heading toward their school buses. All except for one... Raven. Mandy looked up from her seat at her desk. "Is something wrong, Raven? Do you need to speak with me?"

"No ma'am... Everything's fine. My aunt had to work late today and so I was wondering if I could wait in here until she gets here."

Mandy smiled at the child. "Of course you may, Honey. I'll tell you what, let me go make sure everyone gets out of here safely, and I'll be right back. Maybe you can help me go over tomorrow's lessons."

Raven's eyes actually brightened at the thought. She really liked Ms. Peters. She had a way of explaining things so she and the rest of the students could easily understand and remember. Raven actually found herself doing much better in school, not that she was ever a bad student but she actually looked forward to going to school now.

"Will you be all right in here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll just start on my homework"

Mandy smiled again before walking out the door to check on the rest of her students as Raven brought out her notebook and her math book and began on her least favorite subject. She always chose to do her math homework first so she could get it over and done with. As she was trying to get the hang of this fraction thing, Mandy walked back in the room. She noticed the confused and determined look on her pupil's face immediately.

"How's it coming along? Any trouble?"

"Ms. Peters, I don't think I'll _ever_ get the hang of how fractions work. I just don't understand them."

Mandy brought a can of Pepsi over to the young girl that she had gotten when she stopped in the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. Raven looked up and smiled at her teacher before taking the offered soda from her hands. Mandy went to the back of the classroom and grabbed a few items out of the cabinet in the corner before returning to Raven's desk. She sat down next to the child with an empty egg carton and a bag of jellybeans.

"Thank you for the soda. What's that stuff for?" Raven asked as she eyed the bag of jellybeans.

"You're welcome. Your parents won't mind will they?" Mandy wished she could have taken back the question when she noticed the sad look in Raven's blue eyes.

"No Ma'am. They're dead. My mom died before I was a year old and my dad died when I was two. I never really had a chance to know them and don't remember them but, sometimes when I see pictures of my dad, I think I remember him. I live with my aunt. She's kind of my mom _and_ my dad. She's cool. I've lived with her for as long as I can remember." Mandy smiled as she listened to the child talk about her beloved aunt.

"I think my grandpa lives around here somewhere. That's one of the reasons we moved here. He used to be in the Navy and the last we heard, he decided to stay here after he retired. That would be kinda cool. To see my grandpa. So to answer your question, no. I don't think my parents would mind the soda and I know my aunt won't. I'm allowed one soda a day." She smiled at her teacher as she waited for a reaction. The only one she received was a warm, genuine smile to answer her own. "So, what are the eggs and jellybeans for?"

Mandy laughed. "There's no eggs in here. It's empty. See? I'm going to teach you how to do fractions the same way I learned how o.k.? First of all, open the bag of jellybeans and take out... oh, say...twenty."

Raven did as she was told. She opened up the bag and took out the requested amount of jellybeans, still not sure of where this was leading.

"O.K., Raven. How many eggs were in this carton?"

"Uhmm,...six"

"Right, now we're only going to use four of theses spaces though, o.k.? Now you can use this little exercise to help with multiplication and division too. How many jelly beans do you have?"

Raven counted them again just to make sure she had twenty of them. "Twenty"

"O.k. now remember we're only going to use four spaces in the egg carton. Now, place one jellybean in each of the four spaces. Once you do that, add another jellybean in each until your hand is empty."

Raven did as Mandy instructed until her hand was empty.

"O.K. Raven, good. Now, we have four spaces with jellybeans in each one. How many jellybeans are in each space?"

Raven counted them and finally began to see where this was heading. She answered with a gleam in her eyes as she started to understand. "Five."

"O.K. and how many did you have to start with?"

"Twenty!"

"O.K. so, answer this for me, what is one fourth of twenty?"

"Five?"

"Right! One fourth of twenty is five. One fifth of twenty is four..."

Raven then cut in with a realization of her own. "And if you said that this works with multiplication and division too, that means twenty divided by four is five and five times four is twenty! Right?"

Mandy smiled at her student and how quickly she caught on. "Exactly! So, next time you have trouble, you can imagine this little trick to help you out and it helps with your homework _believe_ me. I drove my parents crazy buying me jellybeans for about three weeks. I used to take the eggs out of the carton and just put them back in the refrigerator. When my mom would open the door, they'd all fall on the floor and break. And you know what the best part about using this little exercise to help you?"

Raven arched an eyebrow at her teacher as she waited for her to answer.

"You get to eat the jellybeans when you're done!"

They both giggled as they shared the jellybeans in the egg carton. Just then a nasal sounding voice came over the classroom intercom. _"Ms. Peters?"_

"Yes?"

_"Please inform Raven Stevens that her aunt is here in the office to pick her up."_

"O.K. Thank-you." Mandy looked at Raven. "So, you all set now? Think you can figure out the rest of your homework from here?" She helped Raven with her coat and walked her to the door.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you. For the soda and jellybeans. And thanks for helping me. It makes a lot more sense now."

"You're welcome, Raven. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mandy watched until she saw Raven enter the main office at the end of the hall.

* * *

"So, how was school today, squirt?" Jake asked her niece as she drove the short distance from the school to their house.

"It was o.k. I started on my homework while I waited for you and my teacher helped me figure out how to do fractions."

"Good. Where'd you get the soda?"

"Ms. Peters. She brought it back for me when she came back from watching the school buses."

"Watching the school buses? Why does she do that?"

"Oh, at the end of each day, she stands outside and watches to make sure everyone gets on their buses or in their parent's cars o.k. She's really nice."

"Hmmm, she sounds like it. Do you like her?"

"Yeah."

Jake turned down Pennsylvania Avenue towards the house when Raven spoke up, "Oh! Can we stop at the store and get some jellybeans before we go home?"

Jake arched an eyebrow. "Jellybeans?"

* * *

Jake and Raven cleared the kitchen table together and started on the dishes after they had finished with dinner. Jake washed and put them into the dish drainer as Raven dried them and put them away with a little help from a stepping stool Jake had built for her to reach the cabinets and shelves that were too high for her.

"So that's what the jellybeans were for? That's a pretty good idea. She sounds like a pretty nice teacher. I'm glad you like her."

"Yeah. She's really nice. Can you get off work for a bit next Friday?"

Jake looked down at her niece. "I don't know. Why? You get in trouble at school or something?" She jokingly asked as she grabbed the towel from Raven and snapped her lightly with it.

"Oww... NO, silly, there's a parent-teacher conference day or something and all the parents go talk to the teachers. There's no school that day so, I get a day off! AND a three-day weekend. I have a note about it in my book bag that you need to sign so I can take it back tomorrow."

Jake thought about it for a moment. She supposed it would be a good idea for her to meet Raven's teacher but the problem wasn't getting off work for an hour or so but what she could do with Raven during the day since she didn't have to go to school. _Oh boy, _she thought. _I can't just leave her by herself. _"I'll see what I can do, kiddo."

* * *

Jake made her way to Jason's office. It was lunchtime so she knew that would be the best place to look to find her boss. She knocked on his door.

_"Come in"_

Jake walked into the office, shut the door and sat down across from Jason.

"Hiya, Jake. What's up? Still having any trouble with Tony?"

Jake all but growled at the mention of the asshole she, unfortunately, worked with, who had confronted her a few weeks earlier outside of the ice cream shop. "Other than the occasional crude comment and evil stare that make me want to rip his eyes out, he hasn't said too much. Otherwise, I'm fine. I didn't mean to disturb your lunch but I was wondering if I could possibly have next Friday off."

Jason put down his sandwich. "It's o.k. I don't think it'll be a problem. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Jake smiled a lopsided smile at him. "Nothing major but, there's a parent-teacher conference day at my niece's school. Not only should I attend it but, there's no school for the students that day and Raven's only eight so I can't leave her by herself all day."

Jason seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, of course you can have the time off but what if I could recommend someone to watch her for you? If you'd like, you can still work that day and have the time off to go to your niece's school."

"That's nice of you to offer, Jason. But, I don't know anyone here well enough to leave Raven with them." She answered him honestly.

"Well, she's a very nice woman. Loves kids and watches my baby daughter everyday. My mother."

Jake shook her head, not quite sure what she thought of the offer. "Well, Jason, that's a very nice offer and I'm sure your mother is a wonderful woman but I wouldn't want to impose on her."

"Well, how about I give her a call and see what she says. Will that make it easier on you?"

Jake shrugged her shoulders. "Uhhh,... yeah I suppose. If you don't mind"

Jason was already dialing the phone to speak with his mother. Jake could obviously only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hi Mom... I'm fine how are you?... Good... She's sleeping?... Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I have an employee here who needs someone to watch her kid for her next Friday?... Yeah, no school and she can't leave her all day... She's eight... Uh-huh... Her name is Jake… Yeah… Oh, her name's Raven... Yep, I've told you about Jake... Really? You will?...Cool... Well, during the day, mostly and into the evening if that's o.k..." Jason noticed the questioning look he was receiving from Jake.

"Yes, we are playing next Friday...That's right...That's why I was asking about the evening...Great...I'll see you tonight when I come by to get the munchkin... O.K. Bye, Mom." He hung up the phone before turning to Jake who still had the same questioning glare on her face. "All set. She said she'd be happy to do it."

"That's great but, what's this about 'into the evening'?"

"Well, my band is playing next Friday and I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to hear us play? Steve will be there as well as my ex-wife."

Both of Jake's eyebrows found their way rather quickly into her hairline. "Your ex-wife?"

"Oh yeah... she's great. She's the singer, Steve plays guitar and I play bass. We'll be done by midnight and Mom said she'd be more than happy to watch Raven for you if you'd like to go. So, how about it?"

Jake took a moment to consider before answering. "Where at?"

Jason couldn't wait to hear the reply to this one. "Hershe's Corral," he said with more than a hint of amusement in his tone.

Jake's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Your band is playing in the area's most popular lesbian bar? I might not have lived in town long but I _have_ heard of that bar"

Jason couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yeah. It pays well and between my ex and our drummer, Annie, the women don't seem to mind a couple of guys playing as long as Mandy and Annie are around. So will you go?"

Jake considered it for only a moment before deciding that maybe she did need to get out a bit more. "O.k. Jason, I'm there."

* * *

And so ends chapter 2. I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow morning. Until then, Please read and review!

THANKS! :-)


	3. Ch 3 Into The Fire

_**Chapter Three - Into The Fire** _

Jake had dropped Raven off at Claudia Peters' house on her way into work Friday morning. She had left earlier so she would have a chance to talk to Jason's mother. Mrs. Peters invited them in and Raven wasted no time starting to play with the toys she brought along. Jake and Claudia got to know each other over a cup of coffee before Jake had to leave to go to work. Since her appointment with Raven's teacher wasn't until 2:30 that afternoon, she went into work for at least a half day. She left a little after noon and returned home to take a shower and relax a bit before going to the school.

Once dressed, Jake checked her appearance in the mirror. She had decided on a pair of black jeans and a royal blue silk shirt. The shirt seemed to make her eyes a brighter shade of blue, if that were at all possible. Since she and Jason had agreed to meet after the parent / teacher conference, she decided to go ahead and dress for the evening. She had offered to help him and Steve set their equipment up after Jason got off from work.

Jake ran a brush through her hair once more before putting on her jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

As Jake sat outside room 142, she suddenly felt bad for the students if these were the chairs they had to sit in all day. She had been at the school for about twenty minutes and noticed that it seemed she was the last "parent" due to see this particular teacher. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed her name being called from inside the room. She got up out of her seat and headed for the door.

As Jake walked in, she noticed the cheerful atmosphere of the classroom before looking towards the teacher's desk and setting her eyes on what she decided to be the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Jake stood about six feet away from the teacher's desk and could not seem to take her eyes off the green-eyed beauty before her. She realized that this beautiful woman had spoken to her.

"Ms. Stevens? I'm Raven's teacher, Amanda Peters." Mandy held her hand out to the woman in front of her, which Jake accepted immediately.

"Uhhh,... Hi, I'm Raven's aunt. It's very nice to meet you."

Neither woman was really willing to let go but both did so after a respectable amount of time.

"_Well, Jason... I have the distinct feeling that I just met Tall, Dark and Amazing"_ Mandy thought to herself. It seemed as if this woman now sitting across from her, had magically stepped out of her dreams.

"Yes, well it's very nice to meet you. Raven speaks very highly of you, Ms. Stevens. She is a very bright and delightful child." Mandy could not seem to break the gaze of the blue eyes looking back at her. If truth be known, she really had no desire to either.

"Well, then it would seem, that makes two of us." Jake noticed the almost instant look of confusion on the teacher's face. "I mean... she speaks highly of you, as well. She actually seems eager to come to school now and I don't seem to have to argue with her in the mornings about getting out of bed."

As Mandy laughed at her last comment, Jake decided it was one of the most melodic sounds she had ever heard.

"Well, I know where she's coming from. I'd probably be late every morning due to sleeping in but my daughter makes _that_ idea next to impossible."

_Hmmm... she has a daughter. She's probably married or has a boyfriend too. Hell, look at her! Why shouldn't she? She's gorgeous! Lucky Bastard..." _Jake thought to herself as she listened to Mandy talk.

"So, you have a daughter?" Jake really wasn't good at trying to make small talk but, she was willing to try as long as the charming woman in front of her continued to speak.

"Yes I do. Gellar Nicole. She's two."

"Gellar? That's an original name. I don't believe I've ever heard it before."

Mandy allowed a genuine laugh to bubble up and out of her petite body. "Sure you have. Do you ever watch TV? My ex-husband was a _HUGE_ Buffy: The Vampire Slayer fan. He absolutely adores Sarah Michelle Gellar. I finally _had_ to give in and agree to name her Gellar. My ex actually begging is _not_ a pretty sight, believe me. Now, let's discuss what we'll be covering in class this year"

Mandy had absolutely no idea why Jake now had the most wonderful smile on her face but, she wasn't complaining.

"_EX-husband... Hmmm..." _

* * *

Jake had gone back to the job site after leaving the school and then proceeded to follow Jason to his mother's house so he could shower and change. As Gellar had been asleep upon their arrival, Jake was able to spend some time with her niece to let her know how everything had gone with her teacher. Jake had also not made the connection between Jason and Mandy but could not take her mind off of the honey-haired woman with the emerald-green eyes.

Jake now sat down at a table near the stage after helping Steve and Jason set up their equipment for the night. Jason walked over with a beer for each of them as he sat down across from her and placed his booted foot on the table.

"Thanks, Jason. How much do I owe you?"

Jason waved her off. "Not a thing. The bar pays our tab. So how did things go at the school? I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier."

"Oh my God, Jason. Raven's teacher has got to be the most beautifulcreature I've ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon."

Jason smiled at the easy banter between them. He was actually pleased that Jake was comfortable enough around him to discuss her sexuality. "Oh really? That good, huh?"

Jake took a sip of her Corona. "God, yes! Makes me want to go back to school and get in trouble."

"Get in trouble? Why's that?"

"Simple. In the hopes that she'd make me stay after class for detention. Believe me, Jason. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

As Jason laughed at her explanation, Jake glanced around the bar. As her eyes scanned towards the door, she saw the teacher walk in.

Mandy was dressed in _very_ tight black jeans with a very nice form-fitting black tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, small wisps hanging freely around her cheeks. Black boots and dark Ray Ban sunglasses completed her ensemble. She looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine. Jake couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. "Oh my God! She's here! That's her!"

"What? Where?" Jason followed Jake's gaze towards the door and inadvertently spit his beer out as he saw whom she was referring to. Then all he could do was laugh.

Jake immediately became defensive when she thought he was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing at me, Jason? She's gorgeous!"

This only caused him to laugh harder. "Oh, Jake, I'm not laughing at you. She _IS_ gorgeous. She's also my lead singer and ex-wife." As he signaled Mandy to join them at their table, he completely missed the look of total shock that crossed Jake's usually stoic features.

Mandy saw him and headed over towards the table, removing her sunglasses as she walked. She still had not noticed Jake sitting next to him. As she approached the table, Jason stood to greet his ex-wife, quickly followed by Jake.

Mandy leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "Hi Jase. Eph just dropped me off and said she and Pony would be by later and..." Her words seemed to trail off when she realized who was standing next to him. "Well, hello Ms. Stevens! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

The slight blush that crept up Mandy's face did not go un-noticed by her ex. Jason watched the exchange between the two of them with a great deal of interest and a mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes. "Mandy, I believe you've already met Jake here today." He waited for the recognition of the name to set in.

"Why yes... of course! We met at the school toda... wait..." She briefly tore her eyes away from cerulean blue long enough to address her ex. "Jason... are you telling me _THIS_ is Jake? THE 'Jake' you were referring to last week?"

Jason laughed, as she seemed to get a clue. "The one and only!" Jason replied.

Feeling a little uneasy that her boss had, for whatever reason, been discussing her with his ex wife, Jake allowed her chivalrous side to take over and pulled out a chair so Mandy could sit down. "I assure you, Ms. Peters, whatever this clown has said about me is _completely _false. I'm really not such a terrible person."

"Please, call me Mandy. And, actually, it seems so far that he was absolutely correct! Six feet tall, dark hair, blue eyes..." _Absolutely GORGEOUS! _

Mandy admired the way Jake looked now, hours after their first meeting. All though she was still wearing the same clothes as earlier at the school, Jake seemed… different somehow. Two more buttons were casually undone on her silk shirt, which by now, was a bit more wrinkled. Mandy thought she looked positively… _Sexy? "Oh, God!"_

"Well, you two lovely ladies have a nice chat. I'm gonna go talk to Annie and Steve and figure out the set list for the night. Have fun!" Jason waved at both women as he headed towards the backstage area.

Mandy proceeded to take in the features of this dark woman beside her while she could observe, unnoticed. Jake watched Jason leave to go and speak to his brother. She felt she was being watched as she turned to look into the eyes of the woman sitting next to her. It took a moment for Mandy to realize that she had been caught staring and she turned away, slightly, hoping to hide her blush.

Jake couldn't help but notice how adorable the flush, slowly creeping up Mandy's neck, made the younger woman look. "Uhm, can I get you a drink?" Jake decided to break the silence that now lingered between them.

"If you wouldn't mind. A Corona would be nice," Mandy answered shyly.

"Sure! I'll be right back." Jake smiled and then sauntered up to the bar. Mandy's eyes never left Jake's backside as she placed her order.

Jake returned shortly with two beers and placed one in front of Mandy. "Here you go. I wasn't sure if you preferred anything in it or not but, the bartender mentioned you liked limejuice. She wouldn't let me pay for it though"

Mandy couldn't help but laugh as she glanced toward the bar and spotted her friend, and immediately waved in thanks. "Thank you. That's KF. She owns half of the bar. She makes the best drinks in town. She owns the "corral" half of Hershe's Corral."

"KF?"

"Yep! Kung Fu Luey. She takes a martial arts class three nights a week. But, for the life of me, I can't remember exactly _what_ she takes. We just call her KF. She'd probably chop-suey our butts if we actually called her b her real name, Heather."

Jake nodded as she took in the bar. There was an old, battered couch against the wall, down from the bar and across from the stage. She noticed several photos hanging near the bar. "What's with all the pictures?"

Mandy turned around and followed Jake's gaze to the framed photos on a column behind the bar that made it seem like a deranged totem pole. "Oh, those are photos of the regulars that come in here." Mandy noticed the mischievous look now pointed at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are _you _up there?" Jake asked as she took another long pull from her beer. She smiled, _trying _to look as innocent as possible as she waited on the teacher's answer.

_Oh my God! Is she flirting with me? I think I'm starting to like this. No, I KNOW I'm starting to like this! Hmmm... TWO ca_n _play at this game. _Mandy thought to herself as she answered the smile with one of her own. "Well of _course_ I am. There's a band photo up there of all of us together" _Gotcha! _

Jake just looked into her eyes and smiled what Mandy considered the warmest smile imaginable. Jake knew that she had been out-smarted by the young woman."Well then, maybe I should go out more often."

"You might want to wait until after you've heard the band before you make up your mind on that. I need to go get ready but I will see you in a bit."

Jake nodded and Mandy smiled as she got up from the table with her beer and headed towards the backstage area to get ready. She glanced back towards the table one last time and smiled at the woman sitting there.

_Oh my God... did she just wink at me? _Jake thought to herself as she nearly choked on her beer.

* * *

"Good Evening. H.C.'s, how the hell are ya?" The nearly packed bar responded enthusiastically to Mandy as the band got ready to start their set.

"We're Corduroy and right now I only want one thing from you. I want... you... to want me!" The bar began screaming as the familiar guitar line of the Cheap Trick song began.

Jake sat at her table near the stage as she watched and listened to the band go easily from one song to the next. She was kind of surprised that everyone in the band sang. The band definitely had a large catalog of songs to play from just about every genre and everyone took turns singing them. They were sure to play something for everybody. Mandy was considered "The Woman Of A Thousand Voices" and knew just how to work a crowd. And the crowd loved every moment of it.

Mandy had seen Pony and Eph walk in near the beginning of the first set. They had sat down at the table next to Jake's. As soon as the first set was done, Mandy walked off stage and started towards the two tables. Pony and Eph were more than a little shocked when Mandy didn't quite make it to their table. They looked at each other and then to the woman at the next table who had obviously captured their friend's eye.

"You were incredible! You guys really did a great job" Jake said as she handed Mandy a cold Corona once she reached the table.

"Thanks. WHEW! Boy is it hot up there." Mandy reached down and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Hey come here. I'd like for you to meet some friends of mine." _Boy, I'm getting bold here. Maybe I better lay off the Corona. _Mandy thought to herself as she watched Jake finish her beer as she got up from her chair.

"Really? We haven't even been on our first date and I'm meeting your friends? Are your parents next?" Jake asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she stood up. _Ok, Jake... time to lay off the Corona."_

Mandy turned around to look Jake in the eyes as she brought her other hand up and placed it on the taller woman's arm to respond with more than just a hint of a twinkle in her own eyes as well. "That depends. Are you asking me out for a first date? Because, you know, I _could_ subject you to my parents just to spite you."

Neither woman seemed to notice that they were still holding hands as Jake answered. "Well then, _maybe_ we'll just have to see about that."

"Well then, _maybe_ I'd just like that." Jake and Mandy stared at each other in an unspoken challenge until the clearing of a throat brought them back to reality.

"You know, Mandy, I really hate to break up your little chat but, don't you think you could at least be polite and introduce Pony and I to your... friend?" The two seated women pretended not to notice the blush that came over their friend's features.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys. Jake? These are my friends, Stephanie Carter and Pat Andrews. Or, Eph and Pony as we call them. Ladies, this is my friend, Jake Stevens. She's Raven's aunt."

Pony was the first to offer her hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Raven's phys. ed. teacher."

Jake let go of Mandy's hand to shake the one offered to her. "Very nice to meet both of you. I was just gonna head to the bar for another beer. Would either of you like anything?"

"No thanks, Jake. We're fine." Eph answered.

Jake turned towards Mandy and asked the same as she pulled out a chair for her at the table. "Jake you just gave me a beer. You're not trying to get me drunk now are you?"

Jake gave her the best "who me?" expression she could manage as she waited for Mandy to sit. "Of course not"

"Yeah Jake, I'm sure `Ms. Thang' there would HATE to think that you might be trying to take advantage of her and her low tolerance for alcohol" Jake didn't notice Eph's arm firmly plant itself against Pony's stomach at her comment.

"Pony! I do NOT have a low tolerance for alcohol!"

"Oh yeah? I have two words for you then... Ride Me."

Eph lost all control of her laughter as Mandy tried to hide the blush on her face. Jake stood by and took all of this in with great interest. She arched an eyebrow at Pony who merely gave a smirk back at her.

Jake kneeled down next to Mandy. "So... does that mean you don't want another drink?"

Eph took one look at the expression on Mandy's face and laughed even harder as she slapped her hand against the table hard enough for Pony's beer to fall over. Pony rolled her eyes and Eph decided it would probably be better to remain quiet for a few.

Mandy looked back over at Jake. "Well, actually, could you bring me a Midori-Sour? And another beer for Pony. Just tell KF it's for me. And while you're at it, tell her yours is for me too." Mandy smiled innocently.

"Do you honestly believe that she's gonna buy that?"

"Of course she will! She'll just think I'm real thirsty and plan on getting hammered for the next set." Mandy grinned brightly at the taller woman and was pleased when she smiled back.

_Hmmm,... Nice ass! Mandy_ watched appreciatively as Jake strolled towards the bar and did not notice her friends watching her.

"So tell me about Tall, Dark and Sexy, 'Ms. Straight Arrow'" Eph said as she moved over closer to her friend. As Mandy began to blush, her friend had the good graces not to mention it.

"There's nothing to tell. I met her today when she came in to discuss Raven. I... I had no idea she would be here tonight. And Jason, that little shit, apparently has it set in his mind that he's going to set me up with her."

"Smart man!" Pony chimed in as she finished what was left in her bottle after Eph knocked it over.

"Oh come on, Pony. There's nothing there." Mandy started picking at an abandoned cocktail napkin sitting on the table.

"Excuse me? Nothing but one _very_ attractive woman whom you are _obviously_ attracted to. You know, it's ok if you decide that you're attracted to another woman. Honestly, Eph and I won't mind a bit. I swear we won't run off screaming."

"Pony, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just meant that... well, I've only known her for a few hours and I mean...well it's not like I'm experienced in... well, _you know_, and..."

"...and you keep blushing profusely" Pony smiled at her.

"I keep blushing profu... Hey!"

Pony and Eph looked at her with a knowing smile on their faces. Pony moved over to the other side of her and placed her hand over her friend's.

"Look, Mandy, it's okay. Really, just calm down and go with it. It's okay for you to be attracted to her. Hell, it seems at least half the bar is attracted to her."

Mandy hid her face in her hands and peeked out at Eph and Pony between her fingers. "Oh my God! Is it that obvious? I mean, it feels so different to be attracted to a woman. She's just so... tall and... those eyes! I mean, is this normal?"

"Is it normal for you to be attracted to someone THAT gorgeous? Hell yeah! If you're human and have an ounce of blood running through your body!" Eph answered her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, just calm down. It's not like you're going to end up in bed with her tonight or anything"

Pony looked at the exchange between her friend and her lover. "Pity"

Eph and Mandy both balled up napkins from the table and tossed them her way.

"Hey! Watch it you two. Come on Mandy! As far as being "different", different how? Attraction is attraction, regardless of the sex. If someone gives you butterflies in your stomach, who the hell cares what's between their legs. Can you honestly give me the name of _one_ MAN, just one... that you have ever been attracted to?"

Mandy looked straight into Pony's eyes. "Of course I can... Jason!"

Pony laughed at her. "Jason? Seriously? He doesn't count!"

"What do you mean he doesn't count? I was married to him for three years!"

"Yeah and you've been best friends for how long? Since you were four? Come on... this is Eph and me. Now I know that you two have known each other longer than I have but all of us around this table know that you two only got married just to please your familie. The two of you did what you felt was right at the time. I love Jason, but Mandy, he doesn't count."

Mandy sunk down into her chair and played with the condensation on the side of her beer. She started picking at the painted "La Cerveza" on the side the bottle. "I guess you're right." She laughed to herself. "I don't know why I'm acting a wreck anyway. She's probably not even interested. But, GOD is she fun to flirt with"

The three friends around the table laughed together as they noticed Jake walking back over. Eph immediately gave up her seat next to Mandy so Jake could sit down before moving across the table to sit next to her lover. Jake placed a beer a piece in front of Eph and Pony. She then handed Mandy her drink before sitting down next to her.

Eph was the first to break the silence. "Thanks for the beer, Jake."

"No problem," Jake replied as she glanced over at Mandy. "Your friend _still _wouldn't let me pay for anything. So I shoved the money in her tip jar when she wasn't looking."

"At least you HOPE she wasn't looking. Believe me, if she saw you, she'll throw a fit because she didn't get her way." Eph said as she took the first swallow of her beer. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she doesn't have to have her way all the time, she just told us a long time ago that she felt guilty taking money from her friends."

Jake crossed her left leg across her right knee as she leaned back in her chair and JUST stopped herself from placing an arm across Mandy's shoulders in the process. _"Damn! What is WRONG with me tonight?"_ she thought to herself before speaking. "Well, then I guess I don't need to worry since I'm not a friend of hers."

"No, maybe not. But, you're sitting with us so, you're guilty by association." Pony replied as Eph toasted her.

"I'll drink to that!"

"Baby, you'll drink to ANYTHING!"

Everyone around the table started laughing as they heard a guitar being tuned from the stage.

Mandy started to get up from her seat. "Well guys, that's my cue. I better get back to the stage before they send out a search party. I'll see you two trouble makers after this set." She smiled at her two friends as Pony saluted her with her beer.

She glanced back over to Jake, with just a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Are you staying for the second set? It's our last one."

Jake smiled warmly at Mandy. "I wouldn't miss it!" Jake was pleased to see the grin on Mandy's face get brighter. She watched as Mandy walked back up to the stage and speak with her drummer. She was so engrossed watching Mandy that she never noticed her two tablemate's knowing glances in her direction.

* * *

Claudia Peters thought of the bright young girl sitting quietly at her dinner table. After finishing her dinner, Raven took her dinner dishes to the sink.

"Thank you Mrs. Peters. That was very good. What's that called?"

"THAT, my dear, is called Chicken Cacciatore. I'm glad you liked it. That's my son's favorite." Claudia smiled s she took the child's plate and washed it thoroughly before placing it in the dish drainer.

"You mean my aunt's boss, Mr. Peters? I met him once. He's funny."

Claudia laughed at the girl as she washed another plate. She was pleasantly surprised when Raven pulled a small step stool up to the sink. She picked a towel up off the counter and began to help the older woman dry the dishes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Peters. You don't mind if I help do you? I guess I'm used to helping my aunt."

Claudia placed an arm around the girl's shoulders and squeezed, gently. "Of course not, Honey. Thank you for helping. And, Yes. I was referring to Jason. I kind of think it's funny. I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to him as 'Mr. Peters' before. And you are right. He is quite a character. Especially when he gets around his brother."

They finished the dishes and put them away together as Claudia told the young girl of the trouble her oldest and youngest sons used to get into. After they were done, Claudia decided they would reward themselves with a bowl of ice cream. Just as they sat at the table, a pouting two-year-old, her hair tousled, toddled into the kitchen, obviously just waking up.

"Gam-ma?" The child ran into Claudia's leg and hugged her as best as her little arms would allow. Claudia leaned over and picked up her granddaughter, placing her on her lap. She watched as the child furiously tried to rub the sleep from her little green eyes.

"How's Granma's little angel? Hmmm? How's Granma's little Gellar?"

Gellar yawned until she noticed her grandmother's bowl. "I-keem?"

Claudia laughed out loud as she placed a small amount of the frozen treat on a spoon for her first grand child. "OK, Baby. But, just a little" She fed the small amount of vanilla to the child on her lap.

"Mmmm!"

"She's cute," Raven said as she watched Gellar begin to reach for Claudia's bowl.

"Yes she is. Except for her hair, she looks like her mother. Same bright green eyes."

"They're pretty. My teacher has green eyes. Ms. Peters is really nice." All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Raven's head. Claudia watched with a knowing smirk and waited for realization to dawn on the dark-haired child sitting next to her.

"Ms. Peters is her mom, right?"

Claudia laughed at the, as Jason would call it, "Duh" expression on Raven's face. "Yes, honey. She is. Mandy and Jason used to be married. They grew up together." Claudia explained as she tried to straighten the hair on her granddaughter's head with her fingers.

"Cool! I like Ms. Peters. She's my favorite teacher I've ever had! She taught me how to do fractions!"

Just then, deciding she didn't like being ignored, Gellar made her greatest desire known. "Gam-ma? I-keem! More i-keem!"

"Ok, Gellar. Just a little more. Raven, do you like Disney and Pixar movies? We have a bunch in the other room for Gellar. You're more than welcome to watch them if you'd like."

Raven got excited just hearing the word "Disney" "Really? Do you have 'Finding Nemo'? That's my favorite!"

Claudia stood up from her chair and placed her bowl in the sink. "We sure do. Gellar likes that one too. You can watch it when you finish your ice cream."

Before she knew what happened, Raven had finished her bowl of ice cream, took it to the sink and rinsed the bowl out for good measure. After all, this woman had "Finding Nemo"! "OK. All done!"

* * *

"Mrs. Peters? Who are all these people in this picture?" Raven asked as she picked up a framed photo on the end table next to the couch in the den. Claudia placed the movie into the DVD player and walked over to the couch where Raven and Gellar were sitting.

She looked at the photo in the young girl's hands. "Well, that photo is a few years old." She began to point to each person in the photograph. "There's me and my husband, Frank." Claudia paused for a moment before continuing. She took a deep breath and smiled sadly at the bright-eyed child watching her. "He passed away a couple of years ago. Not long after Sweet Pea there was born."

Raven looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. She almost seemed... ashamed. She hoped she hadn't upset the older woman. She really liked Mrs. Peters. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosey."

Claudia put an arm around the dark-haired child and hugged her around her shoulder. "Oh, Honey, it's all right. You weren't being nosey."

Raven looked up with hopeful blue eyes as Claudia continued.

"Really, sweetie, it's OK. Here, let me show you everyone else. There's my oldest son, Steve and his wife, Kristen. There's my middle son, Mitch, and there's Jason and Mandy."

"So, this was taken before Gellar was born?" At the mention of her name, Gellar pounced on Raven's lap causing the older girl to giggle.

Claudia smiled at the sight of her granddaughter and her new friend. "Oh, yes. We'll have to have a new picture taken soon. My son, Steve and his wife are expecting their first baby." She announced proudly as she replaced the photo back on the table.

"I met him once, too. I like him. He's the policeman, right?"

"That's right. He is."

Raven thought about this and looked at the small child sitting in her lap. "My Dad was a policeman, too. So was my Aunt Jake. It was when we lived in Chicago. I was only a baby. After he died, Aunt Jake quit. I have a picture of her and my Dad in their uniforms. They looked alike. Only he was a bit taller and had short hair and a... a... goatee? Is that what they're called?" She looked up at the older woman who was smiling warmly at her.

"Yes Honey, that's what they're called. Maybe one day you can show me that picture. But right now, are you ready? Here we go." She started the movie for the two girls. Gellar was so excited once she saw what was on, she was practically jumping up and down in Raven's lap.

"Basjun, Aven, Basjun!" Raven laughed at her as she quickly realized Sebastian was the small child's favorite character. This little kid was all right. She liked Sebastian and The Little Mermaid.

Claudia grabbed a book and sat down to read at a chair in the corner. The next time she looked up from her book, both girls were fast asleep to the music of "Under The Sea".


	4. Ch 4 I Am The Spark

_**To funkey-monkey243, alltwisty, Jedi Caro, Sweet Silence's Voice, The Forlorn Prince, Chrono Crescent Flames and PhoneixFire DragonLight, Thank you SO very much for the comments and story alerts. To xxClois-Luverxx, Thank YOU for the favorite! It's been a VERY long time since anything I have written was a favorite. To all of you, Thank you! I will try to add more tomorrow!****  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - I Am The Spark** _

Jake carefully maneuvered her way around all the bodies that were on the dance floor now. Bumping and grinding to the music being supplied from the dj booth. She tried not to notice the obnoxious strobe and disco lights as she worked her way from the stage to the door while carrying Steve's guitar amp.

The band had been done playing for about 20 minutes and everyone was busy trying to remove their equipment from the stage before someone could break anything in a drunken stupor. The hardest part of packing up everything was trying to do so when people were now on the stage dancing as well. Beer and liquor was everywhere. On all of the cables and cases. Everything reeked of alcohol. Jake shook he head and wondered how someone could dance and drink alcohol at the same time. As she barely avoided slipping in a puddle of spilled beer she realized that, obviously, they couldn't.

Jason was coming back through the door, having pulled his Blazer around to the door. He held the door open for Jake as she stepped outside, happy to be getting some much-needed fresh air. Steve was already outside, arranging his equipment into his truck, an older teal-colored Explorer. She walked over and placed his amp on the ground, then, turned around to head back into the bar.

"Hey Jake?"

Jake turned around to see Steve hanging his head out of the back of his truck. "Yeah?"

Steve hopped out and walked over to her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple of twenties. He handed them to her. Or at least attempted to. "Here you go. Thanks for helping out tonight. We really appreciate it."

She held up her hands in protest and refused to accept the money. "No way. I can't take your money. I enjoyed everything tonight and you guys are really good."

Dark brown eyes stared defiantly into bright, azure blue in an unspoken, friendly challenge. Jason walked out, as did Annie, to the sight of his best employee all but towering over his cop brother, neither willing to break first. It made for quite a humorous sight.

Steve was the first to crack as he smiled at the woman. Jake grinned back. More like a smirk, actually. "Come on, Jake. At least take some gas money since you offered to help carry this shit back to my house."

She shook her head at him. "Nope. From the directions Jason gave me, it's actually on my way. Besides, your mother mentioned to me this morning that you and your wife are expecting a baby. Keep it for the kid."

Steve looked a bit confused at Jake's admission. "My mother? How were you talking to my mother?"

"She's babysitting my niece. Nice woman. And besides, I don't need any money. I didn't have to pay for a beer all night!"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, are you ok to drive?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. I stopped drinking before your last set. I had three in the last six and a half hours so, I'm fine, Thanks."

They started walking back inside the bar. Steve held the door open as they entered to the sound of Christina Aguilera singing about "rubbing" her "the right way".

"Well, in case I forget to tell you again tonight, Thanks."

"You're welcome, Steve. But, you know, there _is _something you could do for me."

He looked wide-eyed at her. "Sure. What?"

"Do you think you could ask the DJ to play some better music?"

They shared a laugh at this as Steve replied, "Most definitely!."

* * *

Mandy stood over at the bar with her friends as she waited for KF to come back with the band's pay for the night.

"Are you sure you don't need us to give you a ride home?" Pony asked as she stood with one arm wrapped protectively around her lover.

Mandy waved her friends offer away. "Yeah, I'm sure. I can catch a ride with Jason. Besides we need to unload all of our equipment at Steve's and I need to go pick up Gellar. She spent the night with Grandma last night."

"Well, okay... if you're sure."

"Yeah, give us a call tomorrow and let us know how things go with Ms. Sexy." Eph added. She watched on, with much amusement, as her friend turned an impossible shade of crimson.

"Honey, am I gonna have to get concerned? I don't know who's fallen harder: Mandy or you!" Pony questioned.

Eph couldn't help but grin at the worried expression that crossed her lover's features. "Of course you don't have to worry, Pony. I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything. You know that."

Pony let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she leaned over to brush her lips across those of the woman who captured her heart four years earlier.

Mandy looked on at the tender display in front of her. "Come on, guys. Enough with the mushy shit!"

Eph hesitantly broke away from Pony as she turned to address her friend. Pony reached and grabbed her beer bottle to finish what was left.

"Mandy, Dear,... at least I _know_ I'm gonna get some tonight!"

This tiny little bit of information caused Pony to snort the remainder of her beer out her nose and turn red, herself, as Eph and Mandy exploded into laughter.

"Yeah, sure, Eph. Rub it in!" Mandy grinned.

"Speaking of getting some, here comes Mandy's new playmate!" Pony just couldn't resist getting in one last jab at her friend as Jake walked up to the bar.

Mandy turned around and her eyes fell on the tall woman as she drew nearer to where they were standing. _God! She's magnificent!_

"Hi! Everything's all loaded up."

"Oh, okay. I was just saying goodbye to Eph and Pony."

"Yeah, Jake. We're gonna go home and scre...Hrumphhhhhhh" Pony covered her lover's mouth before she could say another word. _Man, I gotta start watching how much she drinks... at least when someone's around!_ Pony looked at Jake and smiled, a bit embarrassed by her girlfriend's admission.

Jake took one look at Mandy and grinned.

Just then, Eph licked the palm covering her mouth, catching Pony completely off guard. When she removed her hand to wipe it on her lover's shirt, Eph picked up right where she left off.

"So, as I was saying, Jake... what was I saying? Oh yeah, wanna come?"

Jake's reply was a _very _sexy, well placed, arched eyebrow, while Mandy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Pony suddenly felt it necessary to supply an answer for Jake to her extremely inebriated girlfriend. "Maybe later."

Eph looked at Pony. Then to Mandy. To Jake. Back to Mandy. "WooHoo! You go girl!"

Mandy wondered at that exact moment if murder were still illegal. Jake merely grinned at the entire situation. After all, she'd been drunk before.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I guess she's had a bit too much to drink tonight. I better get her home"

Jake smiled at Pony to let her know everything was all right. "That's quite alright. It was very nice meeting the two of you." She reached out a hand to shake first Pony's hand and then Eph's.

Pony actually looked...relieved. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you, too. Take Care and maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!"

Pony leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek. She gave Mandy a hug and whispered into her ear, "Sorry. Call us tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be groveling for forgiveness."

Mandy smiled and hugged her friend back. "It's okay. I'll just come over and talk _real _loud while she's hung-over!" She said with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

Pony's evil smirk answered for her. "You're on. See ya!"

"Bye"

Pony walked herself and Eph out the door as they each turned around and waved at the two women who were now, standing by themselves at the bar.

Jake stood in front of Mandy, admiring her, as she waved to her friends. Mandy could feel herself being watched. She just barely managed to suppress the blush she could feel beginning, under the gaze of the taller woman. She slowly turned around until emerald green met bright blue. Neither woman could be sure how long they stood there, openly admiring each other.

KF had returned in the meantime and watched on with great interest. Was Mandy _finally _going to admit her attraction to a woman? Because if the little staring match taking place was any clue, then this ebony-haired woman standing with her friend was _really_ going to get it. _Lucky Bitch..._

"Ahem..." KF, reluctantly, broke in. "Here's your pay for the night. Good job, girl."

"Thanks." Mandy blushed a bit at the praise she received from her friend. "Can I have one more Midori-sour, please?"

KF leaned over as if to whisper a secret to her friend, "Darlin', after seeing you on stage tonight, you can have any damn thing you want!"

_Really?...Anything?... Hmmm, how about one tall, gorgeous, blue-eyed..._ "A Midori-Sour would be great, KF. Thank-You. Jake, would you like anything?"

_Oh yeah, if you only knew..._ "No thanks. I'm done drinking for the night. I told Steve I'd help you guys unload everything. Then, I have to pick Raven up from Mrs. Peters' house."

Mandy's eyes widened and she, unconsciously, reached her hand out and touched Jake on her arm. "Mom is watching Raven? Cool! Then she's met my daughter. She stayed at Claudia's last night. I have to go pick her up, too."

Jake couldn't believe her good luck. Maybe she could offer Mandy a ride. _Uhm...better not go there. Been a while. What year is this? Oh Hell, just ASK her! _

KF returned with Mandy's drink.

"Really? Well, I overheard you say earlier that your friends had dropped you off here. I could give you a ride if you'd like."

"That's very sweet of you, Jake. But, I'd still need to get home once I left Claudia's."

Jake smiled warmly at her. "That's okay. I don't mind."

Mandy waited only a beat before answering. "Great. I appreciate it."

"OK, how about, we go to Steve's and unload everything and then we can go get our kids. What I meant was... not _our_ kids but..."

Mandy couldn't help but chuckle at the, apparently, flustered woman standing in front of her. _Oh my God, is she actually nervous? How CUTE! _

"That's okay, Jake. I know what you meant and it sounds great! Let's go!"

* * *

Jake and Mandy had driven to Steve's to unload everything. They talked the entire way there. They had gotten so lost in conversation, they didn't even notice that they were parked in Steve's driveway until Jason knocked on the window of Jake's truck to get their attention. They got out of the truck and unloaded everything into Steve's garage, trying not to wake up Steve's sleeping wife. Everybody said goodbye to one another and Jake and Mandy were on their way.

They stopped out in front of Claudia's. Before Mandy could open her door, Jake had come around to the side and opened it for her.

"Thank-you, Jake." Mandy smiled at the taller woman.

"You are very welcome." Jake offered a smile of her own.

They walked up to the front door and Mandy knocked on it quietly. A moment later, they heard someone approaching the door. A curtain was pulled back from the window at the top and they could see Claudia's brown eyes peeking out at them. She opened the door quietly and let them in. "Hi! Come on in but let's go in the kitchen. The kids are sleeping." Claudia whispered as she shut the door behind Mandy and Jake.

They followed the older woman into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. I hope we didn't wake you." Mandy said as she sat down at the kitchen table, motioning for Jake to do the same.

"Not at all, Sweet-Pea. I was just up reading a book and the girls passed out hours ago. Jake, I want you to know that Raven is the most delightful child. She is such a doll!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Peters. I'm very proud of Raven and thanks for watching her. It was very kind of you."

"No trouble at all and you can call me Claudia, Dear. Would you two like some coffee? I just made a pot."

Jake looked at Mandy and noticed Mandy's nod of approval. "Yes, please. That would be great."

"Mom, why don't you sit down? I'll take care of the coffee. Knowing you, you've been on your feet all day." Mandy got up from her chair and urged her former mother-in-law to sit down. She walked over near the coffee pot and grabbed three coffee mugs out of the cabinet over the top. She poured the steaming liquid into the cups and prepared Claudia's as she liked it.

"Here you go, Mom" she said as she placed the steaming mug on the table.

"Thanks, Sweet Pea."

Mandy looked over to Jake. "How do you take your coffee, Jake?"

"Uhm... Cream, no sugar."

" You've got it!" A couple of moments later, Mandy brought over a cup for herself and Jake. She was pleased that Claudia chose to sit down and join them. _Actually_, she was pleased that Claudia chose to sit in her chair. The only chairs left were those to either side of her new friend.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Jake, since we didn't really have a chance to chat very long this morning." Claudia said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jake did the same and sat back in her chair. She thought for a moment before replying. "There's really not too much to tell. We just moved here from Chicago a little over a month ago and I work for your son. That's about it really."

She didn't think the older woman would let her explanation fly and Claudia did not disappoint her. "Oh, come now, an attractive young woman like you? There must be _something_ you could tell us about yourself."

_Oh boy… I'm in trouble here. _"Not really. There really _isn't_ too much to tell. I've been doing construction and carpentry work for about five or six years now. I go home and take care of my niece. She's… she's really all I have and she means the world to me." Jake laughed a little at herself. "She's my best friend."

Mandy was absolutely speechless. She looked at the woman sitting next to her and couldn't believe the heartfelt remarks pouring from the lips of her new friend. Her admiration for Jake jumped about ten notches as she listened to her talk about her beloved niece. Mandy was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Claudia speaking to her. She also didn't notice Jake looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Claudia shook her head and smiled at the embarrassed woman. After all, she might be old but, she wasn't naïve _or_ narrow-minded. _I'm going to have to have a nice little chat with Amanda one of these days._"I just asked if you would like another cup of coffee, Dear?"

Mandy looked over sheepishly at Jake and then at her hands resting in her lap. "No thanks, Mom. I'm fine. It's getting kind of late so I better get Gellar home while she's still sleeping."

She started to get up when she realized Jake had pulled out her chair and offered a hand to help her stand. She took the offered hand, reveling in the feel of it wrapped around hers, even if just for a brief moment. None of this went unnoticed by Claudia, who turned to place their coffee cups in the sink.

"Okay, Sweet Pea. We went shopping yesterday so she has a couple of things to go home with."

"Mom? Knowing you, and your shopping trips with my daughter, Jake and I will be lucky if we can still find room to fit in her truck after we load everything!"

Claudia looked offended but Mandy knew it was just an act. "Well, Amanda, what good does it do _anyone_ to have a grandchild if you can't spoil them rotten? I'm a Grandmother. That's my job and I'm good at it! You wait till you're a grandmother and get YOUR Grandma Guide. You'll see."

"Okay, Mom. in about thirty-eight years, when Gellar is forty and I'll _consider_ allowing her to date and get married, I'll think back to this moment and remember about the Grandma Guide." Mandy wisecracked to her former mother-in law. Claudia merely rolled her eyes at the giggling, younger woman.

The three women made their way from the kitchen to the den, where the two younger girls were sleeping. The sight that awaited them was, to say the least, heartwarming. The older of the two was sound asleep with the younger girl held tight against her to keep her from falling off the couch. Gellar was asleep, half on the couch, half on Raven with her head resting on the older girl's shoulder. Her tiny hand curled into a small fist with her thumb held firmly between her lips. Mandy stood in the doorway, her hand over her mouth, as Jake walked up behind her. Jake couldn't help but smile at the picture the two girls made. Dark and Light. A smaller version of herself and the woman in front of her.

She felt herself being watched and looked down to notice that, sometime during her musings, she had placed her right hand upon Mandy's right shoulder. She also noticed that Mandy was now holding her hand. Green eyes traveled up to be embraced by blue ones. What should have been a slightly embarrassing moment actually felt comfortable and… right, as the two women smiled warmly at each other.

None of this went unnoticed by Claudia as she cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'll tell you what, Ladies. How about the two of you grab your girls and I'll grab Gellar's things."

Mandy walked over and gently picked up her sleeping daughter while Jake helped Mrs. Peters pack all of Gellar's things into the truck. Jake walked back into the house for another load and when she returned to her truck, Claudia had Gellar's car seat secured safely in the back seat. "I have a couple of these, so you can take this one for the baby." Claudia said, referring to the car seat. "There's no rush to get it back so you can keep it for as long as you like."

"Well, umm… thank you but, I think Raven has surpassed the car seat stage." Jake replied with a grin on her face as Claudia smiled a knowing smile.

"Hmmm, you _never_ know when it'll come in handy."

Jake decided that it would be pointless to argue with the charming, older woman. The two walked back into the house. Jake stopped Claudia before she could enter the kitchen and placed some bills into the woman's hands. "Thank you SO much for watching Raven today. I really appreciate it."

Claudia realized what was in her hands and placed it back into Jake's shirt pocket. "Nonsense! You keep that. I enjoyed every moment of it. I'm getting to be an old woman; I'm _supposed _to love watching after children."

Jake closed her eyes, smiled and shook her head as she realized which parent Steve inherited his stubborn streak from. "Come on, it's 1:30 in the morning and you've been watching Raven since 6:00 yesterday morning. I can't let you do that for free."

Claudia grabbed Jake's hands in her own and looked up into her eyes. "I'll tell you what, you keep that and we'll discuss it next time." Claudia let go and turned around to walk into the kitchen.

Both of Jake's eyebrows rose into her hairline as she asked, "Next time?"

Turning at the doorway, Claudia replied with a smirk, "Next time." then continued through the kitchen door without another word.

Jake walked into the den and found Mandy sitting in the corner chair, cradling her daughter in her arms. She walked over closer to the chair and knelt down, sitting on her heels, in front of Mandy. "She's a beautiful child."

Mandy took a Kleenex and wiped a slightly runny nose then brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Thank you. She's my baby."

Sleepy little green eyes opened and attempted to focus on the matching pair directly above. "Mommy?"

"Hi, Sweetie!"

Gellar smiled and then glanced over at Jake. She looked back up at Mandy as she pointed at Jake. "Who 'dat?"

Mandy smiled at her daughter as she pulled her hand back down and held it in her own. "That's Jake, Honey. Can you say `Hi' to Jake?"

Gellar looked over to Jake once again and smiled a toothy grin. "Hi Dake," her "J" sounding like a cross between a "J", a "D" and a "Z".

"Hey Munchkin!" Jake smiled at the child.

Gellar yawned, brought her thumb back to her mouth and said "Nite-Nite".

Jake grinned and ran her hand gently through the little girl's hair. She glanced up into Mandy's eyes. "I... uhm, guess we should be going."

She stood up and raised her hands above her head to stretch. There was an audible "pop" as she did so. She then walked over to the couch and very gently picked up Raven, cradling her in her arms so as not to awaken her. She looked over to Mandy and whispered, "Ready to go?"

Mandy nodded as she rose up from her chair and followed Jake out the door. Claudia followed them out, as well, and opened up the backseat truck doors for each of them. Jake gently sat Raven in the truck with her head resting against a jacket on the back seat. She fastened the child's seatbelt and quietly shut the door.

Mandy had put Gellar in her car seat and made sure she was safely situated. As Mandy walked around the truck, Jake opened the door for her. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I left Raven's bag. I'll be right back."

Mandy sat in her seat and watched Jake as she ran back into the house. She turned to look at Gellar, sleeping peacefully behind the driver's seat. She was startled when Claudia spoke to her through the window. "Sorry for scaring you, Honey. Got everything?"

"Yes Ma'am, But, Jake had to run back in for Raven's things."

"Ahh… she seems like a nice woman."

Mandy smiled. "Yeah. She seems to be. I've only known her for a few hours so, who knows? But Raven absolutely praises her. And from what I've seen, she's done a marvelous job raising her."

Claudia decided it might be time to add her two-cents worth. "And she's very attractive. Seems to me, she'd be a, oh, what do you call it? A keeper?"

Mandy's eyes grew huge as she slowly turned her head, shock evident on her face, towards her former mother-in-law. "Mom?" she asked calmly, "Are you fishing for something here?"

Just as Claudia was about to reply, Jake opened the driver's side door and climbed in the truck. She placed Raven's bag in the floorboard behind the seat. "O.K. All set", Jake said as she fastened her seatbelt.

They said "Goodbye" to Claudia and were on their way.

Claudia watched them leave and went back into the house. She locked the door and turned off the front porch light. Now that the kids were gone, she could go to bed herself. She went through the house, shutting off all the lights and making sure all of the windows were locked. She walked into the den and stopped in her tracks.

There, on the end table, in front of the photograph of her family, sat a nice little stack, consisting of five brand new twenty-dollar bills. There was a small note next to the money with a simple "Thank-you", written in nice, neat handwriting.

As Claudia shook her head, she realized she had finally met someone just as stubborn as her oldest son. She also realized that if she had her way, Mandy would definitely have her hands full with one, tall, attractive brunette.

Only one word came to mind as she continued down the hall to her bedroom, "Brat".

* * *

They drove out of Claudia's neighborhood and Jake headed back towards the boulevard. Once they had reached the first light, Jake looked over towards Mandy to ask for directions to her house only to find the young teacher sound asleep. She gently placed her hand on Mandy's shoulder to try and awaken her, but to no avail. Mandy just seemed to curl into the seat more. A quick glance to the light found it still red so Jake grabbed Mandy's jacket and covered her.

Jake was at a loss. Two passed out children in the back seat and her niece's teacher, a beautiful woman she was _quickly_ becoming _seriously_ attracted to, sound asleep in the front seat right next to her. She had no idea where the woman lived. She figured she could call Jason and ask him for directions but her phone was in her jacket in the back.

She got on the interstate towards her house. She really had no other choice. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled the 4Runner into her driveway. Jake quietly got out and walked around to the back of the truck. She opened the door and found Gellar's diaper bag, amongst all the packages. She shouldered the bag and shut the door. She quickly walked to the front door and unlocked it to make her next task easier.

After leaving the diaper bag on the inside of the door, she walked back to the truck and carefully removed the baby from her car seat. As Gellar snuggled into her shoulder, she walked around the truck and opened Raven's door. Without disturbing the child sleeping peacefully against her, she managed to undo Raven's seatbelt and maneuver the child onto her other side. She shut the door with her hip and carried the two children into the house and up to her room. She placed Raven on the bed and then Gellar right next to her. She walked over to the other side of the bed and turned the covers down. She moved Gellar so she was underneath the sheet with a pillow against her side so she wouldn't fall.

She ran back down the stairs and out the door. She quietly opened the teacher's door and lifted the young woman into her arms, surprised a bit at just how well she fit there. How well _they_ seemed to fit together. Out of instinct, Mandy circled her arms around the taller woman's neck.

Jake carried the young woman into the house and up to her room as well, just barely making it inside before the rain started to fall. Once inside, she walked over to the bed and moved the pillow from next to the child. She placed one knee on the bed and gently laid Mandy next to her sleeping daughter, instantly missing the feel of the woman in her arms but very much enjoying the feel of Mandy's hands sliding down from around her neck.

Afterwards, she took Raven and put her in her own bed after undressing the child and putting her pajamas on. Jake grabbed Raven's favorite teddy bear, Pookie, from off the child's nightstand and placed it, lovingly, in the child's arms. She kissed the dark head, grabbed a t-shirt from out of the girl's dresser and walked out of the room.

Jake went downstairs and made sure the house and truck were secure. She grabbed the diaper bag and headed back up the stairs. She noticed, upon re-entering the bedroom, that Gellar was still sound asleep, sucking her thumb. She took off the child's clothes and changed her diaper then dressed her in Raven's old shirt. She pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. After replacing the child in the bed comfortably, she grabbed some extra pillows out of the closet to place along the side of the bed. Even though Gellar was safely tucked away in the center of the bed, Jake didn't want to take any chances with the adorable, little girl.

Respecting the young mother's privacy, the only things Jake removed from Mandy were her black boots and socks. She made sure mother and child were warmly tucked in before leaving a note, along with a t-shirt to sleep in, should Mandy awaken.

With one last glance back, Jake felt a new ache in her heart. She retrieved a sheet and pillow from the closet so she could head downstairs for a peaceful night's sleep on the couch. She was positive the golden haired woman, sleeping peacefully in her bed, would invade her dreams. She settled onto the couch and cast her eyes toward the ceiling.

"Good Night, Mandy."

And all was quiet.

* * *

And that's it for chapters three & read and review! :-)


	5. Ch 5 And The Thunder Rolls

**Wow! You guys amaze me every day with the number of reviews and story alerts. Thanks to Kore Anesidora, guitarplayingangel, Dr. Magnus, Jitka, reading1998, Pallid Psychopath and ArtemisArcher83 for the reviews, favorites and subscriptions! You guys ROCK!**_**  
**_

**A very special thank you to DanieXJ. YOU are awesome! I am sure I will be coming back to you for additional advice. ;-)  
**

**Just to clarify a little, I _am_ a bi-polar Gemini so at any given moment I may hear a _minimum_ of four character voices while writing. LOL I have noticed that I do tend to switch POV on the fly. I am one of those writer's who feels it necessary to share a little bit of what's going on in every character's head at some point. I spent several hours last night trying to remain conscious of this while editing this chapter. I hope this chapter is a little easier to read.  
**

**You will eventually notice that every chapter is a song lyric or title. That is the musician in me coming out. When I perform with my band, I tend to think up story ideas; when I write, I tend to have music running through my head so I hope you guys don't mind! I will post all the song titles and writer credits at the end of one of these forthcoming chapters.  
**

**Although a few of these characters are based on actual people, some famous and some not, they are my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. I mean, come on! Is it possible to actually copyright a look? ;-)  
**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments. I hope you are all enjoying the ride!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Five – And The Thunder Rolls**_

Mandy woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. She could feel Gellar, against her side, therefore she wasn't alarmed. She turned her head on the pillow and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes to try and concentrate on where she knew this wonderful smell. A mixture of soap, shampoo and ... Drakkar.

"Mmmm… Jake." The name poured from her lips in a whisper. She closed her eyes to remember how she got here. She remembered leaving Claudia's. That was about it. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark. It wasn't light out yet so it must still be very early.

Mandy turned her head to watch Gellar sleep. The little girl was in a t-shirt much too large for her. Mandy reached over and ran her fingers just under the waistband of Gellar's diaper. Dry. She noticed the pillows lined along the side of the bed. Jake had obviously taken much care in making sure they were comfortable and not awakened. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

Mandy raised her hands over her head and stretched a bit, noticing just how comfortable Jake's bed was. Wait a minute… if she and Gellar were in Jake's bed, where was Jake? And just how did she manage to get all of them in the house?

Mandy noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to her. She grabbed it and turned it towards the light creeping through the window blinds from the streetlamp outside. She had to squint to read the beautiful, precise handwriting.

_Mandy,_

_I left a t-shirt for you in case you wake up. I hope you're comfortable. Sorry, I tried once to wake you up and when it didn't work I didn't have the heart to try again. Hope you don't mind crashing here for the night. I didn't know where you live. Gellar has been changed and her clothes are folded up on top of my dresser next to her diaper bag. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Otherwise, make yourself at home and I'll see you in the morning._

_-Jake_

Mandy thought about the dark-haired woman who wrote the note. She thought about the butterflies in her stomach and wondered briefly if this was how Eph or Pony might feel. As much as she loved and adored him, Mandy realized she had never quite felt this way about Jason.

Mandy had no trouble with her friends who were lesbians. She herself had never been with another woman but she was in no way opposed to the idea. It's just that no one had ever grabbed her attention quite the way Jake had.

The feelings she was experiencing now were totally new to her. She felt heat. She felt excitement. She felt butterflies. Mandy was more than a little frightened by it all but, there was just something about Jake that made it bearable. She decided she wouldn't run from it and would just see what could happen.

_Hell… she probably wouldn't be interested anyway. Look at her…She could have anyone she wanted, man or woman. But, either way, she'll be a great friend._ Mandy decided to just go with the flow. If they were just friends, then great. But if there was possibly a chance for more...

Mandy let her thoughts wander a little more. She shook her head and gently got up from the bed. She took off her jeans and tank top from earlier and changed into the dark colored t-shirt. She looked down at herself and had to suppress a laugh at how it swallowed her. She noticed the familiar logo of a well-known band on the front.

Mandy re-situated the pillows along either side of Gellar and decided to find her way downstairs. She walked down the hall to the top of the staircase. She started down as quietly as possible. Once at the bottom, she decided to hazard a guess as to which way to go. She chose to go to the right and was not disappointed when she found the entrance to the living room. She started to step through and stopped dead in her tracks.

Mandy was trying, with little success, to ignore the pull she felt in her stomach. There, just a few feet away, was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Laying on the couch, and illuminated only by the lightning strikes from outside, was Jake. Sound asleep with only a sheet covering her lithe form. One leg was exposed and lying on top. As Mandy stood in the doorway, admiring the sight before her, Jake rolled over and onto her back, causing the sheet to fall just below her waistline past the top of her shorts.

Mandy couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of this woman. She started at her foot and worked her eyes up to her calf. She had never seen such powerful legs on a woman to where they still looked sexy.

_Sexy. _

That was a prominent word in her vocabulary at the moment. Green eyes traveled up Jake's thigh to be met by black silk boxers. She never knew a woman could look so good in boxers, either. She used to hate when Jason wore them.

Mandy's breathing was becoming a little bit more ragged and caught in her throat when she noticed the flat expanse of well-sculpted stomach. Jake was wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt that had been cut off at the mid-section. The more Jake moved, the higher the shirt went.

Right now, at this moment, Mandy wanted nothing more than for Jake to open her eyes so she could see them in contrast to this shirt. She unconsciously ran her tongue over now parched lips and had moved toward the couch, seemingly against her will. _Okay, Mandy, Breathe! Close your jaw and breathe_.

* * *

Jake had woke up the moment the young woman's foot hit the top step but decided that if Mandy would be interested enough to look, well then, dammit, she'd give her something interesting to look at. Her hearing told her that the young woman had started walking towards the couch. Once she was within a few feet, Jake decided to throw in one more stretch for good measure.

It was a good one. Arms above her head, grabbing the arm of the couch, arching her back off the couch, exposing more of her torso to the younger woman as her exposed leg slid into a bent position. Two sleepy, blue eyes opened and rested on Mandy's flushed face. "Mmmm, Hi" Jake whispered in a voice thick with sleep.

"Hi. Thanks for the shirt." came the almost shy reply.

"No problem. Hope you don't mind staying. Have you been up long?" Jake arched an eyebrow at the smaller woman and listened to the sounds of the storm outside.

Mandy ran a hand across her eyebrow. "No. Just a few minutes. How long was I out?"

Jake let out a throaty chuckle. "Well, we left Claudia's at about 2:00 and it's…" Jake stretched once again to look at the clock and noticed Mandy checking her out in her peripheral vision. "...3:30 now. So, not long."

"Hmmm." Mandy couldn't do anything but stand and look at Jake.

Jake noticed how her t-shirt made the smaller woman look like a little kid. _No little kid ever looked THAT good! _"Is the baby okay?" Jake asked as she moved towards the back of the couch to allow Mandy to sit. She patted the spot on the couch next to her and kicked off the sheet as Mandy sat down.

Mandy sat, facing her, with her hand resting on the back of the couch so she was, practically, leaning over Jake. Jake watched as the young teacher brought one leg up underneath of her, so only one foot rested on the floor. "She's fine. I can't believe you went through all that trouble for us."

Jake blew off the response. "Don't worry. It was nothing. You know, speaking of the baby, she and Raven were really adorable together earlier."

Mandy grabbed Jake's arm as she replied, "Weren't they? You know, I really adore Raven. She's a very special little girl."

Jake took her hand and covered Mandy's without really thinking about it first. They intertwined their fingers. "Yeah. She's a great kid. You know, I uhm… I really had a good time tonight. You have an _amazing_ voice."

Mandy lowered her head. Jake could see, even in the dim of the night, the blush that made it all the way to the roots of Mandy's hair at the compliment. Jake smiled, lowered her head and tried to catch Mandy's eye. Jake couldn't help but laugh when Mandy hid her face even more.

"You know… You're kinda cute when you blush."

Mandy raised her head to look at Jake as if in shock. "I do _NOT _ blush!"

This caused Jake to throw back her head in laughter. Mandy tugged on their intertwined fingers and ran her thumb across Jake's palm. "What?" Mandy asked. "I don't."

Jake laughed as her eyes met Mandy's once again. "Okay, If you say so…"

**BOOM!**

The next thing she knew, Jake had a lap-full of blonde as the thunder cracked outside. _BODY_ full of blonde was more like it. As soon as the thunder started, Mandy ended up literally on top of Jake with her head buried in the beautiful woman's chest.

Jake tentatively rubbed a hand up and down Mandy's back. "Hey? It's okay. It's just thunder. It started raining right after I got you guys in the house."

"I, uhm… I'm sorry. I'm absolutely _terrified_ of thunderstorms. I always have been. I, _Damn_, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Jake noticed how Mandy seemed embarrassed by her reaction to the storm. Jake could feel her heartbeat hammering in her ears. Mandy had her head on Jake's chest, not quite on her shoulder but under Jake's chin.

Jake couldn't remember the last time her heart beat like this for someone. If Mandy noticed the racing beat, she gave no indication so Jake continued to rub her hand up and down Mandy's back. "It's O.K. I understand."

Neither woman made any attempt to move until the thunder began roaring again.

"Come on. Let's get you back upstairs and I'll take you home in the morning." Each woman carefully extracted herself from the other and started back up the stairs to Jake's room.

Jake was more than happy to let Mandy go first. She was thoroughly enjoying the view from behind. _Damn. Nice legs. God… am I actually sweating? She just looks so… ARGHHHHH! _

Jake hoped Mandy wouldn't catch her staring at her legs. She knew she had been busted when Mandy turned her head slightly towards Jake. Mandy smiled at Jake, took the next step up and added a little twitch to her stride.

_Oh Boy. I'm a dead woman, here. First the legs, now she's wiggling her rear-end mere inches from… ARGHHHHH!_

Once at the top of the stairs, they continued down the hall to Jake's room. Thunder sounded again and scared Mandy right up against Jake. Jake tentatively placed her arm around Mandy's shoulder to try and relax her. They walked through the bedroom door to notice Gellar hadn't budged. The child could sleep through anything.

Jake walked over to the bed and moved the pillows. She pulled back the covers and waited for Mandy to get into the bed. Once situated next to her daughter, Jake covered her up and tucked her in. She told Mandy "Good night" and began to walk out when Mandy grabbed her hand.

"Uhm… do you think you could possibly stay with me, just until I fall asleep?"

Jake looked down at the young woman in her bed. "You're really that freaked out, aren't you?"

Mandy looked down at the sheet and shyly replied with a quiet, "Yes."

Nothing more needed to be said as Jake pulled a chair from out of the corner and moved it closer to the head of the bed. "Then, I'll be right here.."

"Thank-you, Jake. For everything. You've been so wonderful tonight. You don't even know me."

Jake sat back in the chair and placed her feet on the bed, ankles crossed. "I have very good instincts about people and Raven adores you. She's an excellent judge of character."

"Thank you again, Jake. Goodnight." Mandy closed her eyes. Her face seemed more peaceful, just by Jake sitting there with her. So Jake sat. She sat in her chair and watched until Mandy's breathing evened out and Jake knew she was asleep. Jake didn't quite have the desire or energy to move just yet. "Goodnight, Mandy," Jake whispered as she re-situated herself in the chair_. I'll just close my eyes for a minute, then I'll go back downstairs._

She never made it there.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, surprised to be in her bed. She remembered watching "The Little Mermaid" with Gellar. So, if she was lying in her bed with Pookie, that meant AJ was home. She began calling her aunt "AJ" a couple of years earlier when she decided she didn't like the sound of "Aunt Jake". She wished she could actually call her "Mom" but, she wasn't sure how Jake would react. Jake was the only mother she had ever known. AND father, actually. She was the best of everything all rolled into one.

Now she could go run into AJ's bed so they could watch their Saturday morning cartoons together. Every Saturday morning, Raven would run into Jake's room and jump onto the bed. Jake would grab her and tickle her for a bit and then throw the covers over both of their heads. She would try to go back to sleep, curled within her aunt's arms. They would both open their eyes and giggle, then go downstairs and watch cartoons together for the rest of the morning.

Raven threw back the covers and got out of bed. She grabbed Pookie and started down the hall to Jake's room.

"Okay, AJ, Saturday morning. Cartoon time!" She opened the door and stopped when she did not find Jake in her bed, but instead…

"Ms. Peters?"

Mandy was lying on her side facing the chair and had her arm thrown over Jake's leg and her hand holding on to Jake's upper thigh. Jake's head was lying on the back of the chair and her arm closest to the bed was holding onto Mandy's shoulder. Both women were deeply asleep.

Raven clutched Pookie to her chest and walked around the bed and gently placed her hand on her Jake's shoulder. Jake sighed in her sleep and relaxed into the chair more causing Mandy's hand to tighten it's grip. Raven shook Jake's shoulder again and two very sleepy eyes opened to find a younger, matching pair looking back.

Jake started to stretch in the chair and stopped when she felt Mandy's hand. She looked down at her lap and saw just how close it was to places it shouldn't be.

At least… not in front of an eight year old.

A smirking eight year old at that.

Jake looked into Raven's eyes and noticed that the child was definitely perfecting the art of arching her eyebrow. "Good morning, Squirt."

Raven just stood there holding Pookie and grinning at her aunt. "Uh-Huh. Good morning to you, too, AJ. Sleep well?"

_"Slick little shit," _Jake thought to herself. "I slept just fine, Raven. Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

Jake carefully removed Mandy's hand from her thigh and placed it on the bed, regretfully. She immediately missed its warmth. Jake stood up and stretched. She walked over to the other side of the bed and covered the baby up where the covers had slipped down since earlier that morning.

As aunt and niece walked down the stairs, Jake thought to herself, _"I'm in trouble. Raven has that teasing look on her face."_

They walked into the kitchen and Raven sat down at the table while Jake started a pot of coffee. Raven was expecting her normal breakfast of cereal and toast, so she was a little amazed when Jake walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs and bacon.

"Uhm... AJ, you're not actually _cooking_ breakfast are you?"

Insulted, Jake turned around and looked at Raven as she placed milk, butter and biscuits on the counter by the stove. "Of course I am! It's not like I _never_ cook you breakfast."

Raven got up from her chair and walked over near the sink. She took a step up onto her stool and grabbed two juice glasses from out of the cabinet. She walked past her aunt, bumping her with her hip. "Hip Check!" She then grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator. She poured two glasses, placed one in front of Jake and replaced the juice back in the fridge.

"No. You do." Raven replied as she sat back down in her chair and took a sip from her glass. "Just normally, it's a holiday or... my birthday..._OR _a special occasion."

"_Damn. Busted!" _Jake thought to herself.

"And speaking of special occasions, AJ, could you tell me why my teacher and her daughter are curled up, nice and warm in _your _bed?"

Jake had begun frying bacon and scrambling eggs. She turned on the oven so it could preheat for the biscuits. She turned her head, eyes wide, to look at Raven who was grinning at her, trying her best to look innocent but, the look in the child's eyes made her seem more like the cat that ate the canary.

"If you _must_ know, Squirt, she fell asleep in the truck after we picked you and Gellar up from Mrs. Peters' home. I didn't know where she lived so I brought them here. Satisfied?"

"Quite. Thank you," Raven coolly replied.

They looked at each other and smiled. They never got angry at each other and Jake meant it, from the bottom of her heart, when she had said the night before that the girl was her best friend.

Jake continued to make breakfast and talk with Raven. She was pleased to see the sun out and no rain.

"Aven!"

Jake turned around to see a bubbly two-year old run into the room and climb up onto the chair with her niece. Mandy walked in, barefoot, right after her, still wearing Jake's t-shirt and no jeans. Jake thought her heart would stop as their eyes met. Seeing the woman earlier in the morning was _nothing_ compared to seeing her in the daylight, right now. Her golden hair was tousled from sleep and it seemed perfectly natural to Jake that she was standing, practically half naked, in her kitchen.

Mandy was thinking along the same lines as she took in the muscular legs clad in nothing but black silk. When standing, Jake's shirt came down to just below the top of her ribcage. Mandy decided she had never, in her life, seen anyone look more... desirable.

"Ahem," Raven cleared her throat to get her aunt's attention. "AJ, you might wanna flip the bacon, now"

"Huh?" Jake turned around and was barely able to turn the bacon over before it started to burn.

"Damn!"

Gellar and Raven giggled at the, obviously, flustered woman. When Jake turned around and mock glared at Raven, the two little girls giggled harder.

"Good Morning, Ms. Peters. Nice shirt. Looks better on you than AJ." Raven greeted her teacher. Teasing her aunt was something she was used to. However, she wasn't quite comfortable enough to cross that boundary with the woman who signed her report card.

"AJ?" Mandy asked the child as she walked over and ran her hand through Raven's hair and bid her a "Good Morning".

"Aunt Jake."

Jake walked over and placed a plate down on the table for Raven. "Eat up, Brat." She grinned when Raven stuck her tongue out at her. Jake knelt down so she was eye level with Gellar. "Hiya, Munchkin! You hungry?"

"Mmmm! Dyeah!"

Jake tickled the baby's stomach and smiled as she stood up, cracking her back and giving Mandy a _very_ nice shot of sculpted abdominals. Her eyes met with Mandy's once again. "Hi" She said warmly, smiling at the younger woman.

"Good morning." Mandy smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked as she walked back to the stove and removed the bacon from the pan.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Mandy walked up behind her and tried to peer over her shoulder. "Whatcha cookin?"

Jake turned her head to see Mandy just mere inches away from her face. Jake swallowed as she briefly answered, "Food." She picked up a piece of bacon and offered it to the teacher, who captured it neatly between her teeth.

Mandy grinned as she chewed on her bacon. When she was done, she put one hand on Jake's shoulder and slid the other around Jake's head, tangling her fingers in ebony tresses, to pull her down and whisper "smart ass" in her ear.

Jake was speechless as Mandy walked over and took a seat at the table.

_"Okay THAT'S flirting!"_, Jake thought to herself as she made a small plate for Gellar and a full one for Mandy. She placed them on the table in front of Mandy then walked over to pour a cup of coffee for the two of them. She then fixed her own plate and brought it to the table along with the biscuits. Gellar had got down out of Raven's chair and walked over to sit with her mother so she could eat.

All four ladies sat and ate their breakfast while Raven talked about her week at school and filled them in on everything that happened outside of Mandy's class. Once breakfast was done, Jake collected all the dishes and pans and placed them in the sink. She began to wash them as Raven and Gellar went into the living room to watch cartoons, leaving the two women alone.

"Jake, that was incredible! Thank-you so much. You'll have to let me re-pay you by making you dinner sometime."

Jake turned her head towards the table as she replied. "Hmmm... I dunno... can you cook?"

Mandy chuckled as she pulled one leg up underneath of her in the chair. "Let me put it to you _this _way, I love to eat so if I didn't know how to cook, I'd not only be broke but fat from eating out."

Jake turned around and did not bother to hide the fact she was admiring Mandy's body. "Nope. No fat there." She said as she grinned at the blushing woman.

"Nut!" Mandy laughed and threw her balled up napkin at Jake who easily deflected it with her hand to land in the trash can.

Jake went back to her task of doing the dishes. "You know, I have an extra toothbrush upstairs. Plenty of towels too if you'd like to take a shower."

"Are you insinuating I stink?"

Jake laughed as she finished the last dish and placed it in the drainer. She turned off the water and dried her hands off on her shirt, then hopped up onto the counter, her long legs dangling over the edge."No. Of course not. Just being nice."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that and I would _love_ one. I can still smell the cigarette smoke from the bar last night. Are you sure it won't be any trouble? How about Gellar?"

Jake hopped off the counter and walked over to Mandy, pulling her up to her feet. "It's okay. I'll watch the munchkin. She'll be fine. Come on. I'll show you where everything's at."

At the top of the stairs, Jake grabbed a towel out of the linen closet along with a wash cloth and new toothbrush. "Okay. Here you go. The bathroom is off of my room. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Mandy smiled at the taller woman. "Thanks. I won't be long"

"It's ok. Take your time."

Mandy grabbed her things and went into the bathroom as Jake walked downstairs and into the living room to check on the kids. "Hey Squirt." She addressed her niece.

"Hi AJ " Raven turned around briefly to respond to her aunt.

Jake walked over and picked Raven up under her arms to move her back from sitting so close to the television. "Don't sit so close to the TV, kiddo. Especially with Gellar down there with you. It'll hurt your eyes. Climb up here on the couch with me."

"But AJ?" Raven began to whine as Jake settled onto the couch. Gellar soon followed and climbed onto the couch, into Jake's lap and next to her new friend.

"What are we watching?" Jake asked.

"Gooby Doooooo!" Gellar replied as she sat down hard on Jake's lap.

Jake smiled at the giggling two-year old. "Scooby Doo?"

"Dyeah!... AJ! AJ!" Gellar laughed harder at her own use of Raven's name for her aunt.

"Oh no, you too?" Jake asked as she began to tickle the baby. "Uh-oh... someone's got a tickle spot!"

Gellar was giggling and squealing at top volume now. "I tickle you!" She said determinedly as she began to reciprocate on her much larger playmate. Jake didn't have the heart to let on that she wasn't ticklish so she began laughing at the child's earnest attempts. Next thing she knew, she was laughing for real as both kids pushed her down onto the couch and began to attack her.

* * *

Mandy had finished with her shower, dressed and brushed her teeth. She grabbed Gellar's diaper bag and as she was making her way downstairs, she heard her daughter squealing. She stopped at the entrance to the living room and quietly watched the three playing.

Jake looked toward the TV and saw that the cartoon was back on. "Hey look, Scooby's back on."

Both children stopped and dropped right where they were; Raven to Jake's left side at the edge of the couch and Gellar on top of Jake with her head resting on Jake's chest. Jake rubbed her right hand up and down the child's back while Raven held Jake's left arm to her chest and rested her head against her aunt's left shoulder.

Mandy watched from the door as her daughter began to suck on her thumb. The previous night, she didn't believe she would ever see a more endearing sight than the one of the two children sleeping, peacefully, on the couch together.

She was wrong.

Mandy walked into the room dressed in her jeans from the night before and the shirt Jake left for her. "Whew! I feel human again!"

Jake craned her neck to look at the woman who, right now, looked like a goddess to her. Mandy's hair was still damp from her shower and hung freely about her shoulders. Her eyes seemed an impossible shade of green.

"Mmmm. I'm sure you smell better, too." Jake couldn't help teasing the younger woman as she winked at her.

Raven turned around and smacked her aunt on the hip. "AJ, be nice. I have to pass this woman's class this year!"

"That's ok, Raven. As nutty as your aunt is, I'm sure 'AJ' _really_ stands for 'Almond Joy'." Raven began to giggle and Gellar soon followed as Jake arched a perfect eyebrow at the teacher now sitting in the chair across from her.

Mandy had a mischievous smile on her face as she taunted Jake, singing "Sometimes you feel like a nut!"

Jake rolled her eyes then looked back at her new friend and smiled."Cute. Tell you what. Let me grab a shower and we can head on out." Mandy tried not to let her disappointment show as she smiled and replied, "Okay"

Once Jake was done with her shower, they were on their way.

* * *

The 4Runner pulled into Mandy's driveway next to the Mustang and Jake turned off the ignition. Mandy climbed out and opened Raven's door as Jake took the baby out of the car seat on the other side. Jake placed Gellar on the ground and watched the child run around the truck to her mother. It took both women to carry all of Gellar's new belongings, courtesy of Claudia.

"Thanks for everything last night and this morning, Jake," Mandy said as they walked up to the front door of the white ranch-style house.

"No problem."

"Well, come on in and make yourself at home." Mandy unlocked the door and held it open for the taller woman and the two children. Once everyone was inside, Mandy shut the door. "You can just set those down anywhere in the living room. Can I get you some coffee?" she asked, not ready for the ebony haired woman to leave just yet.

"Please, that would be great!" Jake replied with a smile. She placed Gellar's things against the wall to the left side of the door.

As Raven was pulled along further into the house by Gellar, who was very excited to have a new friend over, Jake walked into the front room. She walked over to the old upright piano. There were numerous framed photos of Mandy and Gellar since her birth. It did not surprise Jake in the least that Jason was in more than half of the photos. It made her smile to realize that her boss was a genuinely good guy.

Mandy watched Jake as she looked at all of the photos and various musical instruments before heading towards the kitchen. She immediately noticed the message light blinking on her answering machine. She hit the "play" button as she started the pot of coffee.

_-BEEP- _

_"Ms. Peters? Hi this is Simon's Roofing Company. We had an emergency call this morning after last night's storm and I'm sorry to say we won't be able to make it out today. We're sorry for any inconvenience. Please give us a call Monday morning and we'll re-schedule for later next week."_

_-Beep- End Of Messages-_

Mandy replayed the message and then proceeded to bang her head on the kitchen counter in frustration.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!." Mandy was thankful the girls were in the other room and didn't hear her minor tirade. She hit the erase button and threw her head back to look up at the ceiling. Mandy had her back to the door when Jane walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked.

Mandy blew out a breath and began to fix Jake a cup of coffee. After pouring one for herself, Mandy stood with her back against the counter.

"Ughhh. There's a leak in my bedroom ceiling. _Actually_, it's in the attic. The roofers were supposed to be here today to fix it and they called and cancelled due to another emergency call. I'm just glad I placed a large pot up there before I left last night."

"Hmmm, can you show it to me?" Jake asked. Mandy looked a little surprised. "Uhhh,... sure if you want. Would you like to see the bedroom or the attic?"

Jake imagined a little devil version of herself sitting on her left shoulder that yelled "_Bedroom!" _Simultaneously, the angel version sitting on her right shoulder was saying "_Down Girl!"_ After clearing her throat, Jake coolly replied "the attic would be fine"

"Okay. Follow me. Gellar you stay in here with Raven for Mommy, Okay?"

"Tay!"

Jake followed the woman down the hall till they reached the attic access. Mandy was getting ready to grab a chair to stand on so she could pull the attic door free from the ceiling when Jake simply reached up and did it for her.

"Nice job, Stretch" Mandy teased as she slid the stairs into place. She started up the stairs with Jake close behind.

Once inside the attic, Mandy pulled the string, overhead, for the light. Shadows danced across the walls from the dim light provided by the old bulb as it swung to and fro on its chain. Mandy pointed towards the back of the house. "Okay. My bedroom is underneath that back corner. Please be careful where you step."

Jake followed her, carefully walking on the studs and thought to herself, _Hmmm, maybe I could offer to put a solid floor up here for her._

They walked over and immediately noticed the overflowing pot of rainwater. Mandy stepped back as Jake took a closer look at the problem. Two rotten, water logged timbers. The insulation was saturated and blown. "You know, I could fix this for you if you'd like." Jake pointed out, as she looked around the rest of the attic, mentally taking measurements for what would be needed.

Mandy's eyes grew huge at this revelation. "No way. Really? I don't know, I can't ask you to do all that."

"You didn't ask. I'm offering. I could have it done for you today. And it's supposed to rain again tomorrow."

Mandy stood there chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted the other woman to stay awhile but not by busting her ass, working on the house.

Jake noticed the indecision and carefully made her way over to the smaller woman."I know what I'm doing. I promise. After all, I work for your ex-husband." Jake added a smirk to her last remark.

"I know. You just shouldn't have to spend your day off fixing my roof." Mandy politely argued.

Jake was trying hard to reassure her."It's ok. I don't mind. I didn't get my run in this morning so I need the exercise. Besides, I have all the tools I'll need in the truck, along with a change of clothes. We'll just have to run by a building supply store to grab the materials for the roof and some new insulation for in here."

Mandy thought about it for another moment. She finally gave in when she saw the determination set in Jake's jaw. "Well, Jason is coaching softball today and will be by to take Gellar afterwards, so she won't be in the way. Okay. But we _have_ to go by the grocery store and you _have_ to let me make you dinner."

Jake smiled at the thought of spending an entire day around the woman and bounced on the balls of her feet. "That sounds great. Let's go!"

* * *

**And that be Chapter 5! I will try to post at least one more chapter tomorrow! Thanks again and remember to read and review! :-)****  
**


	6. Ch 6 I'm Such A Sucker

**I honestly cannot express the gratitude I have for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It is very near and dear to my heart on so many levels. It is heartwarming to know that all of you are enjoying the ride. Please seethe end of this chapter for the song credits I promised. Again, I humbly thank you all.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six – I'm Such A Sucker**_

Jake had been up on the roof for several hours after they had returned from the building supply store. She had been removing old shingles and tarpaper and pulling up rotten boards. She had shed her t-shirt a couple of hours earlier and was now clad in a red tank top and a pair of _very_ nicely worn Levi's. They were tight in just the right places with a couple of well-worn spots on the back. These were good for nothing other than lounging around on a Saturday afternoon. _"And if you're trying to catch the eye of one extremely attractive blonde",_ Jake thought to herself as she removed her cap long enough to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

It was still fairly warm for October. Most people hadn't even closed their pools yet. She had noticed that Mandy's was still open. Right now it looked very inviting. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then replaced her Detroit Redwings cap back on her head, pulling the ponytail through the back. She readjusted her tool belt, turned up the volume on her external speaker for her iPod and got back to work.

Jake could hear Gellar and Raven playing in the back yard and she climbed up to the crown of the roof periodically to make sure the girls weren't playing too close to the pool. She heard a car coming down the street but paid it no mind, as she got back to hammering down the last of the shingles that needed to be replaced. She had replaced the rotten boards and put down new tarpaper. She only had a few more shingles to attach and she would be done.

* * *

Pony pulled into the driveway behind the Mustang, immediately noticing the strange truck parked right next to it.

She stepped out of the car and unlocked the doors for her Eph and their two friends, Terry and Jay. Three of the four women were covered in dust from their softball game. Eph was the only one still presentable. At least, she was until Pony hugged her.

"Nice truck. Wonder who it belongs to?" Pony referred to the 4Runner as Eph's shut the door.

"Well, the roofers were supposed to show up today to fix that leak. Maybe it's theirs."

Pony couldn't believe her ears. "Honey, when have you _ever_ known a contractor to drive a truck _that_ nice to a job site to actually work?"

Eph tilted her head in thought before replying, "Good point." They could hear a Shania Twain song playing somewhere nearby.

Just as they were about to go up and knock on the door, Mandy walked out carrying a tray with two glasses of ice water and two glasses of juice. She smiled when she saw her friends. "Hey guys! Hang on, I need to get Jake down off the roof. She's been up there working on it for hours!" Mandy greeted them, not even _thinking_ about the information she had just supplied or how they would react.

Pony and Eph looked at each other and mouthed the name "Jake" in unison as Mandy walked around to the side of the house and looked up to see Jake, well… dancing on the roof. If you could call wiggling your hips to "Don't Even Think About It" dancing.

"Jake! Come on down from there and take a break!" Mandy yelled.

Gellar heard her mother and ran from the back yard to greet her with Raven close behind. Jake walked over to the edge of the roof with her iPod and speaker to where the ladder was resting. She placed both items down on the newly finished roof as she looked down at the three of them. She noticed the look of amusement on Mandy's face.

"Are you dancing on my roof, goofball?" Mandy asked.

Jake's only response was a lopsided grin as she began to dance again. Pony and Eph couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Terry realized that this must be the woman Pony and Eph had told her about on the way to their game that morning while Jay slept in the backseat. "Hmmm! Nice jeans. She can come work on my roof _anytime_!" Terry offered. Her girlfriend, Jay responded by playfully smacking her on the shoulder. "Stop being Gay!"

Terry rolled her eyes as she looked at Jay. "Excuse me? Hello Pot! My name's Kettle. Nice to meet ya!"

Pony looked up and giggled. Eph looked over. "What are you laughing at?"

"Those two." She looked back at Jay. "Behave, Pisshead."

"Don't call me Pisshead, ya Bimbo!"

It was now Eph's turn to laugh. "Damn, Honey. She called you a Bimbo."

"Yeah, well, that's only because they didn't see you at the bar last night."

Eph groaned at the mention of her behavior from the night before. She knew she would have to do some _major_ sucking-up to Mandy to make up for it and so she decided to change the subject back to Jake. "Well you know, she _does_ look good in those jeans."

Pony grinned as she replied, "Hell, she looks so good my tongue is hard. My goodness, I think I have 'woman-wood'!"

Everyone shared a laugh as they noticed Jake start to come down from the roof and Jay finally got a good look at her for the first time. "Mmmm. How _YOU_ doin?" She whispered under her breath.

Jake took the last step off of the ladder. She picked up Gellar and began dancing her around in circles dramatically, to the song, blaring from the roof, causing the child to giggle. Mandy smiled as she and Raven looked on. Jake placed Gellar back on the ground and walked over to Mandy who was trying unsuccessfully not to giggle at this point.

Jake took the tray from Mandy and handed it to Raven. Next thing Mandy knew, she was literally being swept off her feet as Jake wrapped her arms around her, picked her up and spun her around in circles while singing the song to her. _"Whatever you do… Don't even think about it; Don't go and get me started; Don't you dare drive me crazy; Don't do that to me, Baby." _

Mandy was laughing for real this time as Jake placed her back on her feet. Still wrapped within Jake's arms, Mandy lightly smacked the taller woman on her shoulder. "You Nut! You're all sweaty!"

"Yep!"

"Are you done up there?"

"Yes, Mom." Jake teased back.

"Good, Smartass. There's a shower in the house with your name _ALL_ over it. Because, _YOU_, my friend are _RIPE_!" Despite all her protests, Mandy had not made the first attempt to move.

"Oh yeah? I'm ripe? You're still wearing my t-shirt; I just picked you up and swung you around. I think _YOU'RE_ ripe by association."

Mandy just rolled her eyes and began singing under her breath as she retrieved the tray from Raven and handed over Jake's water.

Jake cocked her left eyebrow at the all too familiar jingle. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Mandy replied as she handed the water to Jake. Raven was giggling as she drank her juice and then started whistling the Almond Joy jingle.

Jake mock glared at the young teacher. "Great. See what you started?" she asked as she pointed at her niece.

Mandy grabbed her finger. "Oh please. You'll get over it and it's not nice to point. And no, I guess you don't really smell."

Jake nodded her head in a triumphant gesture. "Thank you."

"...that bad." Mandy added as an after thought. Jake handed her glass of water to Raven who had decided to stay out of it as did the four adults standing in the driveway.

Eph had never seen Mandy quite _this _mischievous. Mandy was definitely playful. And was very good at coaxing those she just met out of their shells but, this? Mandy was in a constant state of flirtation around this new woman.

After Jake had disposed of her glass, she wiped her hands off on her jeans. "That's it... come here, Blondie." Jake started after her new friend.

Mandy opened her eyes wide and slowly backed away from the Jake who was now playfully stalking towards her. A mere heartbeat later, Mandy turned around and broke into a full force run with Jake right behind her. She ran up to her friends and decided to try and hide between the four of them.

"Don't get me involved in this!" Terry remarked as Mandy stood between her and Jay.

Mandy pushed Terry forward so she was standing directly in front of Jake. Jake stopped and took one look down at Terry who was easily a head shorter than her. Terry looked up at Jake, back at Mandy, _back_ up to Jake and said, "She's all yours!" as she stepped out of the way.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, Ter... YIPES!" Mandy's response was cut off as she suddenly found herself looking at a very well formed rear-end.

Upside down.

Jake had grabbed Mandy and in one swift motion, had easily thrown the smaller woman over her shoulder. She walked over to Pony and Eph. "Hi, Pony. Hi, Eph. Nice to see you again." Eph was laughing full out now as Jake began to carry on a full scale conversation about the weather as Mandy squirmed on Jake's shoulder.

"Oh, Sorry for being rude. Jake, these are our friends Terry and Jay. Guys, this is Mandy's new friend, Jake." Pony made the introductions and was amused to see Jake offer her hand to each woman as Mandy remained on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. Good game today?" Jake asked Terry as she hunched her shoulder a little.

"As a matter of fact we won. Very amusing. There was this one girl who tried to slide into third and..." Terry never got to finish her story when she was cut off by Mandy. "Excuse me? Could one of you help Stretch put me down?"

Jake took one look at Mandy, amusement shining in her bright blue eyes. "Ahhh, Pipe down." She looked back at Terry. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Jake. Please? It's really hot and all the blood is rushing to my head."

Jake leaned over and placed Mandy on her feet. "Are you O.K.?" Jake asked with more than a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes, Jake. I'm fine. I just... YIPES!"

"Good!" Jake replied as she returned Mandy to her previous position.

Mandy knew she had been defeated and gave up. She remained where she was, quietly listening to Jake talk with Pony, Jay and Terry. Mandy caught Eph's eye and mimicked the motion of biting Jake on the butt. Eph tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh but Jake caught her eye and Eph laughed until she was snorting.

Jake had no idea what had gotten into the woman but saw where her gaze had been and knew her young friend had to be responsible. "Are you cutting up back there? Do you need to cool off?" Jake asked.

Pony decided she really liked this woman and offered her assistance. "Well, if she does, the pool is still open around back."

Jake winked at Pony. "That's sounds like a great idea."

Jason had pulled up out on the street just in time to see his best employee run into the back yard with his ex-wife thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He got out of his truck and walked into the yard to be met by his daughter, who immediately left Raven upon seeing her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Jason picked her up and hugged her to him as he kissed the top of her head. He began walking into the back yard. "Hey, Princess. What's Mommy done now, hmmm?" He asked his daughter as she giggled away. When her only answer was her continued giggling, he turned toward Raven. "Hiya, Raven!"

"Hi, Mr. Peters!" Raven motioned for him to stoop down as if to whisper some big secret. "Ms. Peters told AJ that 'AJ' didn't stand for 'Aunt Jake' but 'Almond Joy' instead because she's so nutty."

"Oh boy. Come on, kiddo. I have _got_ to see this!" Jason, along with the two children, made his way into the back yard just in time to see Jake standing at the edge of the pool, threatening to throw Mandy in.

"Jake, please. You wouldn't..."

Jake's eyes grew wide, even though she knew the younger woman couldn't see. She knew the only "view" she had was of her backside, which, privately, suited both women just fine. "I wouldn't?" She shifted Mandy so that she was now cradled in her arms.

"Jake? Please... it'll take forever to get these clothes dry. And I'm wearing your shirt!"

"That's okay. I've got time. Here Fishy, Fishy, Fishy..." She tossed Mandy up in the air a bit and just when Mandy thought she was going in, Jake caught her again and placed her back on her feet, laughing like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ohhh... you are _SO_ going to pay for that, Stretch," Mandy chastised the smirking woman as she noticed her friends, her ex-husband and the kids laughing.

"Promises, promises. And, you can keep the shirt. It doesn't fit right on me." Jake supplied. _"Actually, Raven was right... it DOES look better on you."_

Mandy playfully smacked the other woman on her shoulder as she walked over towards Jason. "Hi, Jase. Congrats on the win today."

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm glad to see you two hit it off."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you could say we did."

Jason leaned over so only Mandy could hear. "So, is she everything I said she would be?"

Mandy's blush was his answer but she replied anyway, "Tall, Dark and Amazing? Yes. I think she is. And it honestly has me a little thrown." She told him, truthfully.

"Eh, Stop thinking about it so much and just _go_ with it. I think you two would be good for each other." Jason turned his ball cap around backwards on his head. "Not that I'm being nosey but, what _is_ she doing here?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"The jerks from the roofing company called and couldn't make it so she fixed my roof. I'm going to make her dinner."

Jason's stomach began to growl at the mere mention of food. "Damn, one taste of your cooking and you'll never get rid of her."

_"Maybe that's the idea," _Mandy thought to herself.

Jason snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "Tell you what… How about I take Raven with Gellar and I? That way it will give you two a chance to get to know each other."

Mandy began to blush again.

"Why are you blushing? That was an innocent statement!" Jason shifted their daughter from one hip to the other.

"I know. That's up to Jake and Raven I guess. Jake..." She called her friend over.

"Yes?"

"Jason offered to take Raven with him and Gellar. They're going to the park and to the movies. Do you think she'd like to go?"

Upon Jason's nod that he did offer to take both girls, Jake shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. We could ask her. Raven, come over here, squirt."

Raven ran over to her aunt. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Would you like to go to the movies and park with Jason and Gellar here?" Jake asked as she brushed the child's bangs out of her eyes and realized that a trim would be needed soon.

"Yes! Please? Can I?"

At Raven's enthusiasm, Gellar decided to add her two cents worth, "Daddy, Aven, come! Aven come!"

Jake looked towards Jason. "Well, there's your answer." She then turned her eyes towards her niece. "You just make sure you behave. This man signs my paycheck every week."

"Oh, yeah right, AJ. You mean just like you've behaved _yourself_ with the woman who signs my report card?"

Jason and Mandy both laughed at Raven's sarcasm as Jake blushed ever so slightly.

"Jase," Mandy got the attention of her ex. "Gellar's diaper bag is right inside the door. Everything should be in there."

"Okay. You want to take her while I get her things?" He handed their daughter over to Mandy and then went inside to get her bag.

Mandy turned to the little girl in her arms. "You be a good girl for Daddy, okay?"

"Kay. Mommy, Aven come?"

Mandy laughed. "Yes, Honey. Raven's coming with you. You make sure she has a good time."

"Kay. Uv you, Mommy."

Mandy's heart was so full she thought it would burst. "I love you too, baby." She hugged her daughter close to her and kissed the top of her head as Jason walked out the front door.

Jason walked over to his two favorite blondes with Gellar's diaper bag over his shoulder. He reached into his back pocket and handed something to Mandy. "Hey, I forgot to give these to you. I bought us tickets for the hockey game next Friday. The Admirals are playing against Richmond."

Mandy's eyes lit up.

"Cool! That'll be a good game. There should be a lot of people there." Mandy and Jason were both huge Hockey fans and went to watch Norfolk's AHL team, The Norfolk Admirals, at least four times a month during the season.

"Yeah. Steve's going to. So it'll be us three and the munchkin."

"That sounds good." Mandy replied enthusiastically.

Not too far away, Jake was at the truck with Raven. "Okay, Squirt, here's $20. Have fun okay and behave yourself."

Raven's eyes grew wide as Jake handed her the money. "Wow! Thanks, AJ!" Raven jumped up and hugged her aunt.

Jake shifted the child so she was now riding on her back. "Okay. Have you got everything?" Jake asked over her shoulder.

"Yep! AJ?" Raven jumped off her aunt's back.

Jake turned around to look at her and kneeled down, eye level, in front of her. "What is it, kiddo?"

Raven seemed a little embarrassed about asking but, she was curious. She had two eyes and she wasn't stupid. "You like her don't you?"

Jake's reply got stuck in her throat. _"Oh boy!"_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You mean Ms. Peters?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Raven dropped her gaze to the grass at her feet, finding it much more interesting. "Yes." She answered, quietly.

_Well, I've never lied to her and she'd know if I was lying now. _Jake thought. For the past six years it had just been the two of them. "Uhm... yeah, Raven. I do. She's a very nice lady. Does that bother you? That I like your teacher?" _God, please let her be okay with this. I can't do anything to hurt her. She's all I have left._

"No, it doesn't really bother me. I like her too." Raven looked up at her aunt. "And I like Gellar. She's really cute. I just…" It was Raven's turn to have trouble speaking. "I don't think I can remember you being so playful with anyone besides me."

Jake smiled a warm smile of relief. "Oh, Raven... it's different, kiddo." She gently placed her hands on her niece's arms. "The way I joke around with them is completely different from when I play with you. I know you don't like to hear it but, _YOU_ are my baby." Jake laughed and chucked Raven under her chin, causing the girl to giggle. "You always have been. I couldn't love you anymore than if you were actually mine. And _NO one_ is _ever_ going to change that. Okay?"

Raven looked up into matching blue eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise"

Raven looked at her aunt then threw her arms around Jake's neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you, AJ. I wish you could've been my mom."

Jake choked back on the tears that threatened to fall and whispered, "Me too", so quietly, the girl in her arms didn't even hear her. She pulled back and wiped a tear from Raven's cheek that _did _manage to find it's way down.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get you over there to Jason before he leaves without you." Jake said to her niece as she lifted her up onto her shoulders for the short walk to where Mandy and Jason were standing together with Gellar.

Jason looked to Jake when she stopped next to them. He looked up to the child on her shoulders, then back to her. "Nice hat, Showoff." He teased her.

"Beg pardon?"

"You've always gotta be carrying something on your shoulders. Your niece; sheetrock; beams; my ex-wife..."

He received a smack on each shoulder from either woman at his side. "Hey, watch it. I'm getting brittle as it is. Okay kids, you ready? In the truck." Jason kissed Mandy on her cheek. "I'll see ya later, Red." He ducked before Mandy's hand could make contact with his shoulder again.

Jake and Mandy stood in the yard watching the girls leave when Raven ran back to her aunt. "Love you."

Jake picked up Raven and hugged the young girl tight against her chest. "I love you, too. Have fun."

Raven ran back to the truck and crawled in on Jason's side, between him and Gellar, who was secured in her car seat. He started the truck and rolled down the window to holler out a goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll tire them out for you guys." One more wave and he drove off.

As Mandy turned around to walk over to her friends, she noticed Pony standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"What?" Mandy asked as she stopped in front of her friend, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Nice to see you finally decided to come play with us."

"Talk to Stretch, here, Pony. It's all her fault." Mandy said as she backhanded Jake lightly in the stomach before walking in the house followed by her friends, leaving Jake standing in the yard.

"What'd I do?" Jake asked to no one in particular. She stood on the lawn for a moment until Mandy poked her head out the door. "You coming in?"

Jake started for the door. _"You don't have to ask me twice!"_ she thought as she shut the door.

* * *

**And... That's it for chapter 6.**

**The following are the song credits for every chapter up to this point. No copyright infringement is intended. Just trying to share the musical love ;-)**

**Musical credits will be added from here on out at the end of each chapter. I tried to edit them out but they are just way too pertinent to what I see in my head. As always, please review and thank you again!**

**Chapter 1: "I Will Never Be The Same" by Melissa Etheridge on her album, "Yes, I Am"**

**Chapter 2: "Constant Craving" by kd lang on her album, "Ingenue"**

**Chapters 3 & 4: "Into The Fire" by Sarah McLachlan on her album, "Solace"**

**Chapter 5: "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks on his album, "No Fences"**

**Chapter 6: "Whatever You Do" by Shania Twain on her album, "Come On Over" This is also the song Jake sings to Mandy while working on the roof.**


	7. Ch 7 Its Rising At The Back Of Your Mind

**This was a very dialogue-intense chapter to write/edit so I apologize ahead of time. I would also like to say a ****_very_****special hello to Amazon Writer who has followed this story since I first wrote it twelve years ago and has been waiting oh so patiently ever since for me to get my sh*t together. LOL. I promise you won't have to wait long now. ;-) **

**I would love to continue to thank each of you personally on here by giving everyone an individual shout out but I may need to catch up on that within the next couple of chapters as there have been so many reviews and alerts within the last couple of days. I have honestly lost track. :-)**

**Thank you again!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven –It's Rising At The Back Of Your Mind **_

Pony and Terry had followed Jake up into the attic. They were working on replacing the old insulation while Jake worked on another project as a surprise for Mandy. While the home improvements continued in the attic, Eph and Mandy were talking in the kitchen planning dinner for that evening while Jay opted to lounge her dirty ass by the pool. The sound of multiple hammers echoed throughout the house.

"Look, girl... I'm _really _sorry about last night. I acted like a total ass." Eph apologized for her behavior the evening before.

"Yes you did. But I am a little unsure whether the correct adjective would be 'total' or 'horny'." Mandy replied, winking at her friend as she did so. She refilled their water glasses and sat at the table across from her friend. "Seriously though, Eph... it's okay. Don't worry about it. Jake didn't seem too concerned and I'm not either." Mandy tried to reassure her friend as she began to rip apart a napkin.

"Hmmm, speaking of 'Snyder' upstairs, what's the deal? And _why,_ my friend, are you wearing _her _shirt?" Eph asked as she reached across and tugged on the shirt in question.

Mandy did not meet her eyes right away. "Nothing is going on."

When Mandy finally looked, Eph didn't seem to be convinced. "Really, Eph. She drove me to pick up Gellar last night when we left the bar because Claudia was watching Raven as well. I fell asleep in her truck and she didn't know my address. I woke up this morning in her bed."

Eph began to choke on her water at this little tidbit of information. "Her (cough) bed?"

"Yes, Her bed. _She_ was on the couch asleep. I woke up and Gellar was lying right next to me. She had been changed and had on one of Raven's old shirts." Mandy began to talk with her hands as she explained. "It was so sweet. Apparently, Jake had to carry us all into the house because _all_ of us were asleep. She put all of us to bed and tucked us in. She even had pillows lined along the side of the bed so Gellar wouldn't roll off."

"And... you woke up wearing her shirt?" Eph's eyes grew, along with her imagination. "Ooh? Did she undress you?" Eph was on the edge of her seat now.

"NO! She had placed the shirt on one of the pillows next to me so I could change when I woke up. The only thing she took off of me were my shoes."

"Oh," came the disappointed reply.

"I just... didn't want to give it back." Mandy smiled shyly at her friend.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. So what are you going to make her for dinner?"

Mandy scrunched her nose up in thought. "I'm not sure. Any ideas?" Mandy asked as she grabbed her notebook and began to flip through it. She had written several recipes within its pages.

"Hmmm. Well, you know, anything you make is going to knock her on her ass. You're one hell of a cook."

Mandy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. Jase always said so, too."

"How about curry?" Eph asked as she snapped her fingers.

Mandy scrunched up her nose and shook her head slowly from side to side. "I don't know. Can wine go with curry?"

"So you're planning on liquoring her up, huh? Nice! How about... fettuccine alfredo with snow crab?"

Mandy's eyes grew as Eph described the dinner menu. Alfredo she could _definitely_ do.

"And maybe... a salad? Some of your famous garlic bread. But don't get too happy with the garlic. You still want to make sure your breath is kissable. Whatcha think?"

"I think you're incorrigible. But I like the menu. Will you come to the store with me? Jake and I were going to go on the way back from picking everything up for the roof but, I told her not to bother."

Eph got up from her seat and pushed it under the table. "Sure, Let me go ask Pony if she needs anything."

"Kay."

Eph walked down the hall and up the stairs to the attic. "Pony?" She called out as she almost made it to the top, only to be stopped by her lover and Terry.

"Damn, Babe... Mandy isn't with you is she?" Pony asked, nervously.

"No. She's downstairs. What in the hell are you guys doing up here?" Eph stepped up onto the last step and entered the attic. She gasped at the sight in front of her. All around her, actually. In addition to Pony and Terry replacing the insulation, Jake had managed to put in a floor throughout the entire attic. The light was not on and the attic was illuminated by battery-operated lanterns.

Jake was standing on a ladder in the middle of the attic with a pair of wire crimpers in her mouth. She stepped down off of the ladder and placed her crimpers in her back pocket. "Okay, Pony. Flip the breaker."

Pony walked over to the breaker box and flipped the breaker on. Jake flipped on the new light switch and the attic was immediately bathed in light.

"My God! I can't believe you guys _did _this! Mandy's gonna shit!" Eph said.

"Man, I _hope _not. Actually, Jake did most of it. She already had the wood laid out. We just helped her nail it down." Terry replied as she wiped some dust off her shirt.

"But... how did you manage to get everything up here without her knowing?" Eph was confused. She didn't recall any of the women in front of her carrying any materials into the house.

Jake shrugged her shoulders as though it was no big deal. "Easy. Mandy thought I was buying all the wood to replace the roof. I used a rope to pull the boards up onto the roof, then lowered them in through the window. That's a pretty large window, you know. I figured while I was at it, I'd put in a couple of light switches instead of that damn pull rope."

"Yeah, and you should've seen Jake climbing _out_ the window and up onto the roof to get her tools and iPod. Damn monkey woman!" Terry playfully, _and_ bravely, scolded the _much_ taller woman.

Pony kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Why'd you come up here anyway, Babe?"

"Oh, Mandy and I are going to the grocery store. I was checking to see if you need or want anything."

"Nothing they will be selling at Harris Teeter!" Pony replied, wiggling her eyebrows and grabbing her girlfriend's butt. "Seriously, Babe. I'm fine."

"Of course you are." Eph responded as she smacked her girlfriend's butt.

"How's Jay? Is she still out by the pool?" Terry asked, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was staying out of trouble.

"Yeah, she's still out there. I think she fell asleep."

"Could you roll her over once before you leave?" Everyone was sharing a laugh at Terry's wisecrack when they heard Mandy start up the stairs.

"Shit!" Eph whispered as she started down to meet Mandy halfway before she reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey. I was just coming to get you. You ready?" Mandy asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Eph quickly replied as she turned Mandy carefully around by her shoulders and started to gently push the smaller woman back down the stairs.

"Okay, Eph. Don't push! Jake," Mandy called up the stairs, "Do you want or need anything?"

Jake appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down a few. "No, I'm fine, Thanks."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." Mandy took one last look at her before heading back down the stairs. She couldn't believe how incredible Jake still managed to look as dirty and sweaty as she was. _"Heheheh... Sweaty!" _Mandy thought before mentally chastising herself.

Once at the bottom, Eph called up the stairs to her lover. "Pony? We better go ahead and leave once Mandy and I get back. You know, so you can shower and get ready for that... thing you've gotta do."

Pony, who had been standing next to Jake, immediately caught on. "Oh yeah... the thing. Okay."

As Mandy grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door, she asked Eph, "What thing does Pony have to go do?"

Eph shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the door shut. "I dunno. It's just some... thing."

* * *

Jake was just finishing up in the attic when Mandy called up to her. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" she answered as she walked over closer to the stairs and shut off the light switch. The only light in the attic filtered in from the hallway light downstairs and the little bit of moonlight visible through the window. Pony, Eph, Terry and Jay had left a while ago while Jake finished up the finishing touches. The girls were still out with Jason.

Mandy was almost to the top of the stairs now. "Jake, it's so dark up here. How can you see?" Mandy asked as she reached for the pull-string for the light. Her hand met air and the next thing she knew, there was a warm breath against her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Why don't you turn on the light switch?" Jake whispered as she grabbed Mandy's hand and placed it on the switch.

Mandy flipped it to the "ON" position and was completely amazed by the sight in front of her.

Jake walked away from the younger woman and across the floor. She removed her tool belt and placed it on the floor under the window. She turned around and looked back at Mandy, who was still standing there with her mouth open in shock. Jake provided her with a lopsided grin. "You know, something's bound to fly into your mouth if you don't shut it. You can come on in and even jump up and down if you like. I promise, you won't fall through."

"Oh my God! How did you... When did you...?" Mandy honestly did not know what to say.

Jake walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Look,... when you brought me up here earlier, I decided I would offer to put the floor in for you. Especially when I noticed that your breaker box was up here in the attic, which is the absolute _dumbest_ thing I have ever seen, I might add. Think about it. If you tripped a breaker and had to come up here to throw it back on, what would happen if you fell and went through? I don't think Gellar has grasped the whole '911' concept yet. Now, you don't have to worry about it!" Jake looked around the attic, quite proud of her day's accomplishments. "So... do you like it?" Jake asked, practically bouncing in her boots.

Mandy walked around the attic, taking everything in. She decided that it was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her, let alone, someone she had just met the day before. She was quickly learning that her new friend was full of surprises. "Like it? Jake... I _love_ it! This is amazing! Thank you. I can't _believe_ you did this! Honestly, Jake, I don't... I don't know what to say!"

Jake laughed and replied, "Well, that sure sounded like a whole lot of something to me! And... you're welcome."

Jake cast her eyes downward to her boots, finding them very interesting. She hadn't really taken the time to think about anything she had done that day. She just automatically did it. Now as she thought about it, she was a little embarrassed at the effect the other woman was having on her. Raven had been right. She _didn't _normally act like this with anyone but her. After Ryan's death, Jake all but gave up on her own desires. Only one person who had been allowed behind the steel walls she had constructed around her heart. And that was Raven. Now, out of nowhere, this young woman... whom she had _just_ met, had managed to slip in through the crack that was forming in those walls.

"Well, I think the _least _I can do is offer you a shower and inform you that dinner will be ready soon."

"Are you insinuating I stink?" Jake asked, hands on her hips.

"No. Of course not. Just being nice." Mandy replied as she walked down the stairs, mimicking their conversation from breakfast that morning in reversed order.

* * *

Jake had grabbed her clothes from the truck. She always kept a clean set in her duffle bag in the back, along with a toothbrush, deodorant and other necessities. After showering and drying off, she turned the water back on and cleaned an entire day's worth of sweat and grime from the tub. She put on a clean pair of boxers and a black sports bra. She slid into her jeans easily, a carbon copy of the beat up ones she had been wearing earlier. She pulled on a black tank-top and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans.

Once she was done freshening up, Jake grabbed her duffel bag and opened the bathroom door. The smell of alfredo sauce immediately hit her senses and she inhaled deeply as she walked down hall. She placed her bag by the front door and continued, barefoot, into the kitchen. Jake stopped, leaned against the doorway and admired the view in front of her.

Mandy was stirring the pot of alfredo sauce on the stove with her back to Jake. She leaned over a bit, checking the flame on the burner and turned it down to a simmer. As she checked on the bread in the oven, she was singing along with, what Jake recognized to be, Vertical Horizon.

Jake watched as Mandy began cutting vegetables for the salad.

_"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right time_..."

Mandy stopped singing when she saw a shadow cast over her shoulder and onto the counter. She turned around and smiled shyly at the taller woman who had caught her singing.

"_You_..." Mandy started, as she pointed the cucumber at Jake for emphasis, "scared me for a moment!"

Jake looked down at the cucumber then back up into sparkling green. She arched her eyebrow and held up her hands for inspection. "Easy with that. I'm not armed. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. After all you've done for me today, I think I can handle something as simple as dinner. How was your shower?"

"Great. Thanks. It smells wonderful in here."

Mandy giggled a bit as she continued to slice up the cucumber. "Of course it does. You showered."

Jake playfully growled. "You know, I can still throw you over my shoulder and go dunk you in the pool."

Mandy threw her head back and laughed as she walked over to Jake and handed her a glass of white wine. "Here, Stretch. Have a drink."

Jake took the proffered glass, inwardly enjoying the brush of Mandy's fingertips against her own. She took a tentative taste of the wine in her glass as Mandy went back to the stove to stir once again. "Wow! This is _really_ good. What is it?"

"It's called Sweet Mountain Laurel. It's a Virginia wine from Chateau Morrisette. They have it at the Wine Festival every year. I always buy a couple of bottles." Mandy took their place settings into the dining room and began to set the table.

"Wine Festival?" Jake asked as she followed her. She noticed the two candlesticks on the table. "Matches?", she asked the smaller woman. Mandy looked up, a little surprised that Jake wanted to light them. They were mostly there just for show. After all, it would make dinner seem a bit more... romantic.

"Uh... In the hutch drawer. Yeah, Wine Festival."

Jake found the matches and lit the two candles. She blew out the match and deposited it on the side of the candle holder.

"There's a wine festival every October at Towne Pointe Park. Representatives from different Virginia wineries show up. You buy one ticket and you can walk through and sample all their wines. You can also buy it by the glass or bottle. A bunch of us go every year. We take a picnic basket with different cheeses and crackers and stuff and just go hang out. Get tipsy. Buy wine. Get drunk. Buy more wine."

Mandy walked back into the kitchen. She turned off the oven and removed the garlic bread. She placed the pasta on a serving tray and added the alfredo sauce. She grabbed the pasta while Jake grabbed the salad and bread. They walked back into the dining room and placed everything on the table. Jake walked over and turned off the light switch.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Jake commented as Mandy brought in her own glass of wine. She was pleasantly surprised when Jake pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit. Mandy smiled up at Jake and whispered a shy "thank you", Jake returned the smile and pushed Mandy's chair closer to the table.

"Yeah, it is a lot of fun." Mandy waited for Jake to sit down. _Damn it, Amanda, just ask her, already!_ "Uhm... as a matter of fact, it's next Saturday. Would... you like to go with me? I mean, all of us? `Cause, you know, all of us are going..."

Jake looked into green eyes filled with worry. Fear of rejection over something as simple as an afternoon with a group of people. She decided to put Mandy's mind at ease. "I would love to go with _you_. Thank you for the offer and thank you for dinner. It smells wonderful."

_Heehee! Happy Mandy, Happy Mandy!_

* * *

Dinner was incredible and afterwards the two women sat in the living room, talking and trying to get to know each other. It was now almost 9:00 and Jason should be showing up with the kids at any moment.

Mandy sat at the end of her couch, her right arm propped up on the back, hand supporting her head. She had her right leg underneath her and her left foot on the floor. Jake mirrored her position as they faced each other.

As Jake twisted to pop her back, Mandy noticed a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder, peeking out from underneath her tank-top.

"Can I see your tattoo?" Mandy asked.

Jake shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She turned around with her back facing the other woman. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder.

Mandy pulled the shirt off to the side a bit as she admired the tattoo. She gently traced her fingers over the outline, noticing the shiver it seemed to set off in her new friend. "I'm sorry, does that hurt?" she asked as she let the shirt go back into place.

Jake turned back around. "No. The skin's just a bit more... _sensitive_, that's all. It has been ever since I got it"

"Oh. So what is it? And before you decide to be a smart ass and say 'a badge', I know that, already. I mean, _what_ is it?"

Jake took a deep breath and reached over to grab her glass of wine. She took a sip and began what she knew would be a long tale.

"It's my brother's badge. Ryan. Raven's father. He was... killed in the line of duty when Raven was two. He was a police officer in Chicago."

Mandy placed her hand over Jake's in a comforting motion. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about this. I shouldn't have been so nosy." Mandy was mentally kicking herself.

Jake turned her hand over and squeezed the smaller one holding it. "No. It's okay. You didn't know and it was an innocent question. We grew up in Mayport, Florida. He was seven years older. Our mother died when I was only four. She had too many complications while giving birth. Lost the baby too."

"Oh God." Mandy closed her eyes in sympathy before Jake continued.

"I was almost sixteen when Ryan moved to Chicago. He was already an officer in Florida but, he wanted a change so he left. I started saving my money the day after. I knew I'd follow him there, once I was old enough. The day after my eighteenth birthday, I split. Dad wasn't too thrilled at first but, he calmed down a couple of months later after I had joined the police academy. He knew Ryan would keep an eye on his 'little girl'."

"When I got to Chicago, I got a little surprise from my brother. He had met this woman, Britney, and they had gotten married a year earlier. I don't know what I was more pissed about; the fact that he wasn't all _mine_ anymore, or the fact that he had gotten married and didn't tell me. A year after I joined the academy, Raven was born."

"So... what happened to her mother?"

Jake blew out a deep breath and decided it was time for another taste of wine. "She was involved in some pretty bad shit before she met Ryan. As a matter of fact, _that's_ how they met. He told me that's why he didn't want to tell me about the wedding because he didn't want me to judge her or some kind of shit. Anyway, she and her sister, Tracy, had been picked up on a possession charge. Ryan was the arresting officer. Kind of ironic, huh?"

Mandy's smile was her reply. Neither woman seemed disturbed by the fact they were still holding hands.

"Tracy's boyfriend, Antony, was their supplier. We were never able to get anything solid on him though. Britney cleaned up her act and they got married. She wasn't a bad person, really. Tracy was still messing around with some pretty heavy stuff. She didn't _want_ to clean up. Brit begged her to. But when it came right down to it, Brit couldn't abandon her sister even after Tracy refused to clean up. Tracy was all she had left of her immediate family. A year after Raven was born, Brit was found at Tracy's. The autopsy toxicology report stated a drug overdose as the cause of death. Ryan was beyond devastated."

Mandy squeezed Jake's hand in support and reached out for her own glass of wine.

"Tracy hadn't even been home when it happened. Antony was though. His prints were found on the needle at her side. Britney's prints weren't. He became the number one suspect in what was now considered a homicide case. Nobody saw him after that. He just disappeared."

Jake closed her eyes at the flood of memories and took a deep breath to steady herself. "About a year after Brit died, I responded to an "Officer Down" call. I recognized the neighborhood. I recognized the address and I knew... I knew before we got there that it was Ryan. He had responded to a domestic violence call... at Tracy's. He'd been shot in the chest. We lost him on the way to the hospital." Jake turned her head away a bit so Mandy wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "He... he told me he waited for me."

Jake _never_ got a chance to talk about Ryan's death with anyone. Raven was much too young. Jake didn't think the child needed to know every little detail about her father's death. If she wanted to know in a few years when she was older, Jake would tell her but, not now. All Raven needed to know right now was that her father loved her.

"Jake...? Isn't it standard procedure to wear a bullet proof vest?" Mandy asked as she motioned for Jake to turn around. Jake did and Mandy crawled over a bit on her knees. Small but strong hands began massaging Jake's shoulders.

Jake's head dropped immediately. "Mmmm. That feels..._ so_ good! Eea... yeah. He had one. He took it off and gave it to Tracy when he found her. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Kept her safe that day. Lost her about three months later. Oh yeah, right there!"

Mandy began to work on the knotted muscle at the lower part of Jake's back. Jake was _really_ enjoying this impromptu massage and was very vocal in her enjoyment.

"Is that when you left the police force?" If truth be known, Mandy was enjoying the fact that she could run her hands over the well toned body before her. Jake's shoulders were broad and well defined; her back was strong... _very _strong.

"Yes. I went out on bereavement leave and just... never went back. Brit was was gone. Ryan..." Jake swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ryan was gone. I figured I was all Raven had left. God knows, she was all I had left."

"What about your Dad?"

"Dad? Well, he's career Navy. At least, he was then. I think he's retired now. The last time I saw him was Ryan's funeral. That's the only time he's ever seen his granddaughter. I don't think I remember him being that upset when Mom died. Maybe he was and I was just too young to notice. Anyway, he completely fell apart. Going on about how it wasn't right and parents shouldn't outlive their children and he had done so with two. I know he was stationed here in Norfolk before he retired. I haven't looked him up since we've been here though. _God!_ You are _really_ good at that. I think you went into the wrong line of work."

Mandy laughed and went right along with Jake's not-so-subtle change in subject. "Oh yeah? Should I have been a masseuse?"

Jake felt the corner of her mouth curl up. "Yes. Most definitely. One of those come to your house deals, you know?" _"Ugh... better watch what I say here. I'm starting to lose control of my tongue, mouth, Damn! Senses! Yeah, that's it!"_

Mandy nodded her head in understanding even though Jake couldn't see it. "I'll have to keep that in mind if I ever stop teaching."

"Yeah. A masseuse that comes to your house and cooks dinner." Jake laughed a bit and was rewarded with a small poke to her shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with _your_ cooking. But, I'm glad you liked dinner. It was the _least_ I could do after everything you did for me today."

"Liked it? I absolutely _loved _it!"

Mandy had no idea where it came from but, the next thing she knew, she had been bold enough to wrap her arms around the taller woman and hug her. "Flattery... will get you everywhere," Mandy said as she went a step further as to kiss Jake on her cheek.

Inside, Jake's heart was pounding but outside, she reacted like it was the most natural thing in the world as if they had known each other forever.

"Yuck, Gross! Teacher Cooties!"

The two women erupted in a fit of giggles as headlights filled the front window. Jason was back and their evening was coming to a close.

Jake turned around so she could look at Mandy. "I... I really had a lot of fun tonight, Mandy."

Mandy closed her eyes briefly at the sound of her name being spoken by that voice. Those lips... She wanted to ask Jake to repeat her name. _Mmmm... say my name again, Jake..._ But instead, she ran one hand through her hair as she reached out and squeezed Jake's hand once again. "Me too. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I thought we were, next Saturday?"

Mandy's face grew brighter as she recalled Jake telling her "yes" earlier in the evening. "Yes! We are. And I honestly can't wait!"

"Me too. Thank you... for listening. I never get to talk about my brother."

Mandy looked down at their fingers, which seemed to lace themselves together. "Anytime. I mean that. Thank _you_ for fixing the roof. _And_ my attic."

"My pleasure." Jake's smile was genuine.

Jason opened the front door. He walked in with a passed out child over each shoulder. Mandy and Jake both got up and met him as he walked in the door. Jake took Raven and Mandy took Gellar.

"Whew... Thank you!" Jason whispered. "They zonked out in the truck."

"What'd you guys do?" Mandy asked as she tried to undress her daughter for bed without waking her.

"We went to the park, had ice cream. Went to McDonald's for dinner. You know how she loves those Happy Meals."

"Jason... she gets the Happy Meal thing from _you_. Don't even try to deny it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, after dinner, we went to the Commodore. They were showing those two Looney Tune movies. I know one was Fantastic Island. You know, the one where they find the wishing well and turn it into some kind of "Fantasy Island" deal. I don't remember the name of the other one. But it was fun. Not only did I tire them out, I think I tired myself out in the process so I'm gonna head on out."

Jason leaned down and kissed his ex-wife on her left cheek. Then pretended as if he were going to do the same thing to Jake.

"Boss or not, I _will _deck you."

Jason winked at her and decided that Jake could at _least _deal with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." He walked out and then came right back in to kiss his daughter on top of her head. "Good Night, Princess. Daddy loves you" He whispered a quick "see ya!" to Mandy and Jake before walking out the door.

After Jason left, Jake watched Mandy put Gellar to bed. Raven was sound asleep against Jake's shoulder. Mandy walked back out of Gellar's room and walked up to Jake.

Jake leaned over and grabbed her duffle bag, throwing her arm through the strap. She was a little sad that her time with Mandy was coming to an end. "I guess I better get this one home. But I'll see you next weekend?"

"Okay. Definitely." Mandy put her hands in her pockets, suddenly not trusting them.

Jake noticed a pen and piece of paper lying on the table near the door. She wrote down her phone number for Mandy. "Call me. You know, if you have any trouble with the roof."

"I'm sure the roof is fine, Jake."

"Or... if you just want to talk. I'm usually up pretty late."

Mandy smiled. "I will do that. I'll call you and give you the plans for the wine festival next weekend."

"Okay. I will see you then. Goodnight, Mandy."

_Mmmm! _

"Goodnight, Jake."

* * *

**Annnnndddddd, that's it for Chapter 7. Please review! ****Title lyrics and the song Mandy sings while cooking dinner is "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon from their album, "Everything You Want"**


	8. Ch 8 Let The Spirit Move Me

**My internet access will be very limited this weekend so I will add two chapters today to hopefully hold everyone over until I spam you all with updates on Monday. If I can actually get online this weekend, I will add more.**

**And… If you _actually_ have to ask about the title of this chapter, then that makes me very sad. ;-)**

**As always, thank you for the follows and reviews! I wish you could all see me dancing in my chair at my desk! **

* * *

_**Chapter Eight - Let The Spirit Move Me**_

Jake went to the Foreman's trailer on her lunch break after Jason had sent word that he needed to speak with her. She knocked on the door and waited for his reply before entering.

Jason was sitting behind his desk, going over the plans for a new site. "Hey, Jake. Come on in and have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks. I'm good," she replied as she sat down across from her boss. "What's up?"

"Well. I needed to talk to you about a couple of things." He rolled up the prints he had been reviewing a moment earlier and leaned forward in his chair. "I have to leave to go out of town tomorrow morning. I know its short notice but, we just got the confirmation on a new contract in Richmond. I'm going to be taking a crew with me. They want us ready to start on Monday and there's a lot I need to get done there before hand."

Jake shifted in her seat. "And... you need me to go?" she asked, hesitantly. She nervously ran a hand through her dark hair. If she had to go out of town, who was going take care of Raven?

"Actually, I need you to stay here and take care of _this_ site. I'm sticking Tony on the Richmond crew with me because I want things to go as smoothly as possible here. Once this site is done, we start on that new bank branch office in Virginia Beach. I need somebody I can trust to take care of this."

Jake sat back in her chair stunned at the amount of trust her boss had just placed in her along with the responsibility he had laid at her feet. After all, she had only worked for him for about six weeks. "Wow... Thanks, Jason. I feel honored that you have that much faith in me. But I'm sure there's someone else here with more seniority…"

Jason held up his hand to cut her off before she could continue. "My crew members with seniority are idiots that punch in on a time clock, and milk whatever they can, to do as little as possible. If I wanted to put one of them in charge, I would have. My company would probably also go bankrupt."

The honesty in his words shocked Jake momentarily. "Okay then. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Jake. That's why I chose you. I think hiring you is probably the smartest thing I've _ever_ done for this company. And don't worry; I'll take care of you. Now... on a personal level. Could you… keep… an eye… on Mandy and Gellar for me?"

Jason did not miss the smile that crossed Jake's face at the mention of his daughter and ex-wife. "I'm not sure how long I'll have to stay in Richmond. Hours there are going to be kinda crazy to start. There's a really tight time frame. Has to be done by Christmas. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to drive back and forth two hours each way."

"No problem. I spoke to your mother and she's going to watch Raven for me on Saturday. Mandy asked me to go to the Wine Festival with her and the rest of the Four Stooges."

Jason laughed at the description he had placed on Mandy's four best friends, years earlier. "Ohh... are _you _in for it now. Good luck. You guys aren't driving are you?"

Jake crinkled her brow. She thought Jason's question to be preposterous. "No! We're all meeting at Pony's and Eph's and taking a cab."

"Cool. Hey, I'm gonna take a stab here and assume by the Detroit hat you were wearing last weekend, that you're a hockey fan." Jason got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I am. Why?"

"Well, I have two tickets to go see the Admirals game tomorrow night. You know we have our own AHL team, right?. Steve was going to go with me but, he ended up having to work tomorrow night. Since I have to leave, I figured you might want to take Raven."

Jake smiled at the thoughtfulness of her boss. "That would be great. How much do I owe you?"

When Jake reached for her wallet, Jason gently placed a hand on her arm. "Not a thing. Look..." He pulled an envelope out of his desk drawer and handed it to her. "Here you go. Have fun. The seats are behind the goal line._ I_ think they're the best seats. Really cool view of the ice."

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome. There will be a memo in everyone's paychecks tomorrow that you're in charge from here on out. Here. You can have your check now."

Jake took her check from her boss, folded it in half and placed it in her front pocket. "Thanks. Well, have a safe trip."

"I will and thanks for everything, Jake."

Jason smiled and nodded his head as Jake walked out the door.

On her way across the lot, she opened her paycheck. Her eyes opened in shock when she saw the amount. "Son of a bitch!"

Jason had indeed taken care of her. She saw that along with her new responsibilities, came percent pay raise. She shoved the envelope in back in her pocket and got back to work.

* * *

Mandy carefully walked through her house and made sure she had everything she would need before walking out the door with Gellar. She was quite bummed out that Jason had to go out of town. To make matters worse, Steve had to work that night and couldn't go to the game, either.

For a while, she considered not going until Gellar mentioned the team's two mascots; Salty was a dog and Hat Trick was a rabbit. One look at the child's face, as she held her stuffed Salty doll and she knew she'd still have to go.

Mandy tried to call Jake and ask if she and Raven would like to go but, got no answer. So she grabbed Gellar's bag, grabbed Gellar, locked the door and was on her way.

* * *

Jake and Raven were making their way to their seats. The puck had just been dropped and they had to wait until a stop in play before continuing to their seats. Raven held her drink to her chest and watched the ice. She took a sip as Jake kneeled down and tied the child's shoe.

A penalty was called and as soon as the usher said it was okay, they began to climb the stairs to their seats.

"AJ!" Raven began to pull on Jake's sleeve to get her attention.

"What, kiddo?"

"Ms. Peters!" Raven pointed out her teacher and Jake looked up. She felt a storm of different emotions all the way down into the pit of her stomach.

Mandy was wearing a pair of white jeans and a white Admirals jersey, the bottom of the logo cut off. The shirt was cut into short sleeves and only came down to the bottom of Mandy's ribcage.

Jake made her way to her seat... Right next to Mandy; whom hadn't really been paying attention. She was too busy picking pieces of cookie off of Gellar's new shirt.

"Aven! Aven!" Gellar squealed as she spotted her new playmate.

Mandy looked up into crystal blue eyes and offered a genuine smile. "Oh my God, Jake. what are you doing here?" She moved her jacket to allow the taller woman to sit down.

Jake draped her jacket across the back of her seat and sat down. Raven noticed the seat next to Gellar was empty and tugged on Jake's sleeve to get her attention. "AJ, Can I go sit next to Gellar?"

Jake looked to Mandy and saw her nod. "Okay, Squirt. Watch your step."

Raven made her way over next to Gellar and the two immediately began to play with each other.

Mandy waited for Jake to settle into her seat. "So, tell me Stretch, what are you doing here?"

"Jason gave me his tickets yesterday. I... I didn't know you would be here. It's a nice surprise."

Both women were thinking the same thing. _"Jason, you sly little shit!"_

"You think I'm a nice surprise?" Mandy asked in a teasing tone.

Jake looked her straight in the eye and replied "Yes. I do." Mandy was struck speechless by the honesty in Jake's words and eyes. Both women sat there just enjoying the company of each other as the small crowd a few rows behind them cheered the game on.

Before long, Gellar had managed to climb over her mother's lap and into Jake's.

"Gellar, come back here, Sweetie." Mandy said as she reached for her daughter.

Jake stopped her. "She's okay, Mandy."

A chill went down Mandy's spine at the sound of her name on the brunette's lips. _"God! I LOVE when she says my name,"_ she thought to herself.

"AJ, AJ!" Gellar said as she threw her arms around Jake's neck and hugged her. She sat back, straddling Jake's lap and placed one tiny hand on each side of Jake's face.

"Gellar, Gellar!" Jake replied in her best child-like voice. She began to pretend to eat Gellar's fingers, causing the child _and_ her mother to giggle. Gellar sat in Jake's lap and turned around towards the ice. She extended her hand toward Raven. "Aven. Sit."

Raven looked at her aunt and Jake offered her hand to the older child. She shifted Gellar onto her right knee and sat Raven on her left, next to Mandy. The two began playing again. Jake turned to Mandy and shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I always wanted to be a Jungle Gym when I grew up."

Mandy tried but could not contain her laughter.

"Don't you laugh at me Ms. Peters. You're next."

Mandy arched an eyebrow of her own at this statement. "Next? For what? To climb _Jungle Gym Stevens_?"

"Hey, that's Jungle _Jake_ Stevens. My name's not Jim. And, no... you're next to get these two rug rats piled on you." She said this teasingly as she kissed each child on the head.

Gellar squirmed off of Jake's lap and sat in the next seat. She turned around to look at her mother. "Mommy! Salty, Salty!" Gellar had spotted the team's mascot, Salty.

As usual, Salty was making his way up each isle to play with the kids. Salty was a large dog wearing a Admirals hockey jersey and ice skates. He spotted Gellar and began to work his way over.

Gellar got _real_ quiet, _real_ fast. She loved Salty from a distance but, up close she was terrified of him.

Salty stopped at the row of empty seats below them. He reached up and waved to Raven who waved back and shook his hand. He reached toward Gellar and the child screamed and jumped back into Jake's lap.

Jake looked to Mandy and both women were trying not to bust out laughing at the frightened little girl. She was holding onto Jake's shirt for all she was worth.

Raven placed her hand on Gellar's back and waited for the smaller girl to look at her. "Gellar, It's okay. See? Look."

Gellar watched as Raven shook Salty's hand. He waved at her again and, once again, she buried her face into Jake's shoulder.

"It's okay, Raven, she's scared of him up close. But, thank you for trying." Mandy said to the girl.

Before long, the horn blew signaling the end of the period. The Admirals were ahead of the Richmond Renegades, 2-1.

"Are you hungry? They've got _incredible_ nachos here!" Mandy asked Jake as she got up from her seat. Mandy raised her hands over head to stretch, exposing her stomach to Jake's gaze.

_"That's it. She is definitely the most incredible creature I have ever seen!"_

Jake couldn't resist poking the shorter woman in her exposed belly. Mandy giggled and Jake's eyes lit up. "OOOhh. _Somebody's_ ticklish!" She wiggled her fingers at Mandy as Mandy backed up.

"Jake, don't you start." Mandy warned her. Jake's response was to poke her lip out in a pout. Mandy covered her eyes with her hand. "Don't do that." She peeked between her fingers. "Oh God, I didn't know puppy eyes were possible with blue eyes!"

Jake wiggled her eyebrows at her. "I have _many_ skills."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Come on, Stretch. Let's get some food. I'm starving!"

"Sure. Show me around this place."

* * *

They had left their seats in search of the nearest concession stand. Jake was holding Gellar and had Raven wrapped around her leg. The line _slowly _advanced as she looked at the menu on the wall.

Mandy was trying to look over Jake's shoulder at the menu but, Jake kept moving in front of her. Jake knew exactly what she was doing and laughed as Mandy continued to try and look around her.

Raven held on to Jake's right leg and sat on her foot. She looked back at Mandy and Mandy winked at her student and mouthed the words, "watch out".

Raven smiled knowing _something _was about to happen. She released Jake's leg and backed out of the way a bit.

The next thing Jake knew, Mandy had jumped on her back, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and locked her knees against Jake's sides.

"There. That's better. Hi, Gellar," Mandy said to her daughter. The little girl was now only an inch or so from her face. She leaned forward a bit and kissed the child on her nose.

"Mommy!"

Jake moved forward in the line paying no mind to stares the four of them were getting. As they got closer to the counter, and Mandy made no attempt what-so-ever to move, Jake looked over her shoulder at the woman who was now so close, they could breathe the same air. Jake closed her eyes, briefly, at the onslaught of emotions she felt.

"What would you like, Brat?" Jake asked, trying to hide her feelings behind teasing the other woman.

Mandy hopped off Jake's back and slipped around the taller woman to stand right behind Raven. She placed one hand on each of the child's shoulders as they stepped up to the counter.

"I want nachos. With extra everything! Chili, cheese, tomatoes, salsa, olives, jalapenos and sour cream. And a Diet Coke."

Jake laughed at the irony of having a Diet Coke with the rest of the order. "Okay Raven, what do you want, Baby? Can you see?" Jake asked her niece.

"Yes. Can I have a big pretzel, please? And a Sprite?"

"Sure thing, Honey. How about you Ms. Gellar. Would you like something?"

"Cookie!" Gellar noticed the large chocolate chip cookies.

Jake looked to Mandy to see if it was all right to get it for her.

"Give her the animal crackers, instead."

"No cwacker. Cookies!"

Jake grinned at the child in her arms and placed her order for two hotdogs and a Coke.

Mandy went to grab money out of her pocket when Jake stopped her. "I've got it."

"Come on, Jake. That's a lot of junk food here." Mandy protested.

"No. I said I've got it. Besides, you wouldn't tell me how much the ticket for the wine festival tomorrow is so... there." Jake paid for their food and they walked back to their seats. They still had ten minutes before the next period started. Gellar sat in her own seat next to Raven so the two adults could eat.

Mandy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jake's food. "How can you eat that with all that junk on there?"

Jake looked down at her hotdog and all of it's condiments. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Mandy took a closer look and began to call out the toppings. "Chili, cheese, mustard, onions, tomatoes and jalapenos. Disgusting!"

Jake nearly choked on the bite she had in her mouth. "Excuse me? Darlin, you have the same stuff on your nachos. Well, except for the mustard." Jake took a sip from her soda.

"Yeah but Jake, that stuff _belongs_ on nachos! You're not pregnant are you?"

Soda came flying from Jake's mouth. Thankfully, no one was in front of them.

Mandy laughed at the expression on Jake's face.

"Heheheh... not hardly. I've uhm... never slept with someone who could get me pregnant." Jake replied, honestly.

"Oh yeah? Were they all infertile?" Mandy asked. She _had_ to know. Jason hadnever said anything but there just seemed to be... _something..._

Jake paused for a moment before looking Mandy in the eye. "Actually, none ever had the correct equipment to get me pregnant." She waited for the rejection she knew would be coming.

And she waited...

And... waited but she never got it.

Mandy took a sip from her straw and noted Jake's guarded expression. "Well, if you ever wanted anyone to think otherwise, just eat that damn hotdog in front of them." Mandy winked and began to eat her nachos again.

Jake's heart jumped in adoration for the woman sitting next to her. She had a thought and decided to go with it.

Jake shifted in her seat a little bit and leaned over towards Mandy. She brought the hotdog closer to Mandy's lips. "Come on. Just take one tiny little bite."

Mandy moved her head back away from the dreaded hotdog. "No."

"Please?" Jake swirled the hotdog in front of Mandy's face as if she were trying to feed a stubborn child.

"No." Mandy continued to try and squirm away from Jake but never looked away from Jake's eyes.

"With sugar on top?"

"No."

"With cherries on top?"

"No"

Jake sighed and after a slight pause, a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "With _ME_ on top?"

This time, it was Mandy's turn to spit her drink out. It was all Jake could do not to laugh at the blush on Mandy's face. Mandy turned towards Jake noticing the humor in her blue eyes.

Not to be outdone, Mandy wordlessly looked deep into Jake's eyes, licking her lips as she covered Jake's hand with her own and pulled the hotdog to her open mouth. She tentatively chewed and then continued with much more vigor.

Jake's eyes lit up watching the younger woman.

"Mmmm. Share!" Mandy said as she grabbed another bite.

Jake rolled her eyes, to disguise her flustered state, as the whistle sounded for the start of the second period and the puck was dropped.

* * *

They walked out of Norfolk Scope into the cool October air. The majority of the crowd had left about an hour earlier after the game but, Jake and Mandy had stayed afterwards. They waited outside the Admirals locker room to get autographs for the kids. The team captain even autographed his broken stick for Raven.

It was now almost 11:00 PM as they made their way across the street. Both women had, coincidentally, parked in the same lot four or five blocks down.

Gellar was sound asleep against Jake's shoulder, having passed out as they waited for the team members to come out of their locker room. Since Jake's arms were full of a snoozing two-year-old, Mandy held on to Raven's hand as they crossed St. Paul's Boulevard.

"So, did you have fun, Raven? That's a nice stick, huh?" Mandy asked the young girl.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you! That's so cool how they knew you! Thanks for taking me to meet them." Raven replied.

"You, my dear, are very welcome." Mandy said as she ran the tip of her finger down Raven's nose. "Their goalie is an old friend of Jason's. We usually go talk to the team after every game. I'm glad you had a good time, Honey."

Jake looked to the sleeping child on her shoulder, drooling on her leather jacket. She absent-mindedly kissed the baby on her forehead and smiled as Gellar curled up tighter into the crook of her neck.

The wind picked up a bit and Mandy rubbed her arms against the chill in reflex. She grabbed Raven's hand once again as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Where's your jacket?" Jake asked, noticing the other woman shiver.

"Ahhh... I forgot to grab it out of the car earlier after getting Gellar and her bag." Mandy patted the diaper bag on her shoulder.

Jake mentally argued with herself for a brief moment. _"Should I or shouldn't I? I mean... it's not like it would be a big deal. She's cold. Go on, Chicken Shit!"_

As if reading Jake's mind, Raven caught her aunt's eye. The child winked at her aunt and inclined her towards her teacher.

_"Hell, even Raven knows. Oh well, at least she approves. Damn!"_

"Hey?" Jake said to Mandy, nervously.

Mandy looked up. "Hmmm?"

After a moment's pause, Jake held out her arm in invitation. "Come here."

Mandy stopped walking and looked up at Jake , to make sure she had heard her correctly. When she saw no more hesitation on the taller woman's face, she stepped into the circle of Jake's right arm; slipping her own arm underneath Jake's jacket and around her waist.

Jake couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace. She looked down to see Raven look up and smile at her.

To any average passerby, they looked like the epitome of a perfect family.

Once they reached Mandy's car, both women reluctantly separated. Mandy reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocking the doors so her daughter could be strapped in. She turned around to reach for Gellar to see that Jake had walked over to the other side of the car and was in the process of putting the child in her car seat.

Gellar, even in sleep, did not want to let go of her tall pillow. Jake kissed the child's fingers as she pulled the lap bar down over her small head. After ensuring everything was fastened, securely, Jake placed Gellar's stuffed Salty doll next to her head and shut the door, quietly.

Jake looked over to the other side of the car and saw Raven telling her teacher a new joke. Mandy was standing there, paying very close attention to Raven, honestly hanging on every word. The teacher smiled warmly and brushed a stray lock of hair behind a perfect ear. Jake thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, standing there talking to her niece in her cut-off hockey jersey and white jeans.

Mandy laughed at the punch line and looked up to catch Jake smiling at her. For once, Jake didn't look away after being caught staring. Her smile got bigger as Mandy returned the gesture. Raven began telling another joke and Jake motioned that she was going to pull the truck around. She jogged off to get her truck, a few rows away.

A few moments later, she pulled up next to the Mustang and left the engine running. Jake unlocked the doors and got out.

"Okay, Squirt. In you go." Jake walked around to the other side and opened Raven's door as she took the autographed stick and placed it in the back of the truck.

Mandy helped Raven climb into the truck and fastened her seatbelt. "Okay, Kiddo. I'll see you for a bit tomorrow. Sleep tight and think of a new joke to tell me."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will." Raven reached over and hugged her favorite teacher. "Good night, Ms. Peters. Thank-you."

Mandy smiled and hugged the child back, enthusiastically. "Good night, Sweetheart." She shut Raven's door and walked around to the back of the truck to say goodbye to her friend.

Jake closed the back end and shoved her hands in the front pockets of her Levi's as she turned to face Mandy. "I can pick you up from your house in the morning if you'd like. We can drop the kids off with Claudia and then go to Pony's."

"That would be great. But, Claudia said she'd pick them up. She's taking them shopping along the boardwalk and to Chuck E. Cheese's for pizza. Either way, she has their whole day planned. So just come by in the morning." Mandy answered as she pushed that same stubborn lock of hair back into place.

Mandy reached out and ran her hand down Jake's arm. "Thanks, Jake. I had a really good time with you tonight."

Jake pulled her hand out of her pocket as Mandy's hand came down past her wrist. She squeezed the younger woman's hand and looked in her eyes.

"I did, too. Look, I know all of us are going tomorrow but, I was wondering if maybe you'd... uh..." Jake looked down at her boots, lightly kicking the rocks at her feet. "I dunno. I just thought maybe you'd like to uh..." _"Damn! Why is this so hard?" _

"I don't know... I thought maybe you may like to... go out...? Just the two of us... sometime?" She finished quietly. "I mean, the kids too if you'd like, or just... I mean, I just had a great time; tonight... with you and wanted to maybe... do it again."

Mandy watched as Jake stood in front of her with her head bowed in embarrassment; waiting for rejection and trying to ask her out.

It was the most charming thing Mandy had ever seen.

Mandy reached out and ran her fingers, lightly, down Jake's jaw to her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes would meet. "Jake Stevens... are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, gently; _without_ teasing.

Jake's eyes looked away briefly. "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm a bit out of practice."

Mandy wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and pulled her down into a hug. "I would _love_ to. With the kids _and_ with just you and I." Mandy whispered into Jake's ear.

Jake shivered in response. No sweeter words, had Jake _ever_ heard as she wrapped her arms around Mandy and pulled her tight against her body.

Mandy brushed her lips, lightly, against Jake's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blue Eyes."

After a final squeeze, Mandy ran her hand down Jake's cheek again before getting in her car and heading home.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8 title comes from "Tara's Dance" from Xena Season 4, Episode 6: Tale Of Two Muses. Written by Joe LoDuca on the Xena Soundtrack for "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts On Fire"**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**


	9. Ch 9 Youre So Much More Than Good Enough

**More chapters to come within the next few days. I hope everyone is still enjoying the pace!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine - You're So Much More Than Good Enough**_

Jake felt something against her cheek. Something... fuzzy. Jake rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. _"Shit! There it is again! What in the Hell is that?"_ Jake opened one perfect blue eye to see Raven lying under the covers with her, making her teddy bear kiss Jake.

Raven laughed at the one blue eye peeking out at her. "Come on, AJ! Wakey-wakey! You have a big date today. _With_ my teacher and we have cartoons to watch first."

"I do not have a date with your teacher," Jake mumbled as she pulled her pillow over her head.

Raven straddled her aunt's hips and tried to pull the pillow off her face. "Oh yeah? Are you going to her house to pick her up?"

"Mpfes."

"I'm sorry what was that, AJ? I couldn't hear you through the pillow covering your face."

"Yes." Jake answered.

"And... am I _not_ going to be at Mrs. Peter's house until tomorrow morning because you two don't know how long you'll be?"

Jake's answer was a growl.

Raven giggled to herself. "Heheheh... it's a date."

Next thing Raven knew, she was on her back with her aunt tickling her. "Good morning, Squirt." Jake said as she leaned over and kissed Raven's nose.

Raven held onto her aunt's face. "Good morning, Brat."

Jake rolled her eyes, teasingly, at her niece.

"So whatcha gonna wear?"

"I dunno, Raven. I thought clothes would be appropriate. They seem to go with everything."

It was now Raven's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm surprised you have a date."

"Raven, honey, it's not a date. We're going out with some of her friends."

"Who happen to be coupled up, nicely." Raven sighed. "I'm not dumb, AJ. And I'm not a blabber-mouth either. I think you two look kinda cute together."

Raven climbed off the bed and began looking through Jake's closet at the various clothing options for the day.

"Raven... I have _never_ been cute!" Jake said as she sat up in the bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms high over her head and cracker her neck from side to side.

"Yeah right. You just keep telling yourself that. What about this one?" Raven held up a nice black button-down shirt.

"Nah. It's supposed to be warm today. Too dark." Jake got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She began brushing her teeth.

"How `bout this one?" Raven asked from the bedroom. Jake started the water in the shower and gave it a moment to adjust. She walked out into the bedroom, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, to see Raven holding up a collarless, white button-down shirt.

Jake walked over and picked it up for inspection. "I like it," she mumbled around her toothbrush and handed the shirt back to Raven. "See if you can find me a pair of jeans, Squirt. Please?"

"Okay." Raven hung up the shirt and began searching for a pair of jeans. "Blue or black?" Raven called out.

"Black." Jake called from the shower.

"Loose or tight?"

"Tight."

"Heheheh... and you say it's not a date." Raven snickered to herself.

"I heard that!" Jake called out from the shower again.

"How do you do that? Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Raven continued to look for the jeans in question."Faded or new?"

"Comfortable."

Raven found a pair that fit all of Jake's criteria just as she heard the water shut off.

A few moments later, Jake walked back into her bedroom, clad in a thick blue robe. She looked at the jeans Raven had picked out and nodded her head in approval. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed clean boxers and a sports bra. She walked back into the bathroom to change.

Raven noticed her aunt's boots in the closet. They were the boots Jake wore whenever they took the Harley out.

Jake walked, barefoot, out of the bathroom. She sat on the foot of her bed and put on her socks and boots.

"AJ, you said it's supposed to be warm today, right?" Raven asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yep. I think Mrs. Peters is taking you guys down to the beach to go shopping. It's not going to be nice out much longer."

Raven walked over to her aunt. "Exactly. So why don't you take the bike today?" Raven asked as she began to take off her aunt's boots and replace them with the riding boots.

"No."

"What, AJ?"

Jake stopped Raven from changing her boots. "I said **No**, Raven. I'm _not_ taking her on the bike." Jake's protest came out a bit louder and more forceful than she intended.

"Why not, AJ? It's nice out and, like you said, it won't _be_ like that much longer." Raven started to think this wasn't such a good idea. Jake looked pretty mad right now.

When Jake saw the questioning look on Raven's face and realized how she must look to the young girl, and softened her features at once. "Raven. Honey, you know why I won't take her. I can't. Only you and your Dad have ever been on that bike with me."

"Yeah and Dad would want you to share. She's _different_, AJ. I know she is. She likes bikes. We were talking about them the other day after school. She said she always wanted to ride one but, never had the chance."

Jake could feel her resolve slipping. She didn't want to feel like she was betraying Ryan.

"AJ, I know you like her. I like her too and it would mean a lot to her if you did this."

"I thought this kind of bothered you last weekend?" Jake asked quietly.

Raven threw herself down onto the bed next to her aunt. "Not really. I mean... I thought you would want to play with her and Gellar and not me anymore. But, last night was fun. You spent time with_ all_ of us. And... I thought you two looked nice together. Please, AJ? She'd really like it."

Jake let out a long breath and looked at her niece. _"Raven, honey, what's going on, up in that head of yours, huh?"_

"She's your teacher, Raven." Jake pointed out, all though, she had no idea _why_ she did so.

"Exactly! She's _my_ teacher. _Not_ yours."

Jake blew out a breath. _"Will I ever win a debate with this child?"_

"Okay, Kiddo. Hand me the other boots."

* * *

Mandy and Jake were standing in Mandy's kitchen drinking coffee when the doorbell rang. Mandy walked to the door and opened it as her former mother-in-law walked in. She hugged Claudia and Gellar came running into the room.

"Gamma!"

Claudia leaned over and picked her up. "How's Grandma's little angel this morning?" Claudia kissed Gellar on her forehead and then put the child back on the floor. "Amanda, who has that dreadful motorcycle, outside?" Claudia asked.

"Motorcycle?" Mandy couldn't think of who would have a bike in front of her house. She looked out the door and, sure enough, there was a midnight blue FXSTS Springer Softail parked next to her Mustang.

Jake walked out of the kitchen with her coffee cup. "Hello, Mrs. Peters. Uhm... the bike is mine. I thought Mandy may like to go for a ride later." Jake said rather sheepishly. She did not miss the motherly scowl on Claudia's face at her transportation choice.

"Hello, Jake. Nice to see you again. And don't you think for_ one _minute that I forgot about that money you left last week." This said as she poked Jake in her stomach. "Where is your truck, young lady? I hope you're not planning on taking that to that wine festival you two are going to." Claudia pointed at the bike through the door.

Mandy figured she'd come to Jake's rescue. Knowing that Jake's mother had died when she was little, she figured Jake may not know how to react to someone else's mother scolding her. Mandy walked up next to Jake and slid one arm around her back while resting her other hand on the flat expanse of Jake's stomach. "No, Mom. We're not taking it to the wine festival. Maybe just to Pony's and Eph's. None of us are driving to the wine festival. We're taking a cab."

Jake slid her arm around Mandy's shoulder. Both women were trying to figure out why the scowl was gone off of Claudia's face, and now replaced with a huge smile. Jake looked down as Mandy looked up and they realized how they must look together. They broke away from each other, quickly and Claudia laughed.

"You two are something else. There's no two ways about it." Claudia commented as she was pulled into the living room by her granddaughter.

Jake wiped her hand across her forehead once the older woman left the room.

"AJ, come here!" Raven called from the other room.

Jake walked into the living room to see what Raven wanted. "Look, AJ. It's that episode of Space Ghost that you like!"

"Cool!" Jake settled herself in front of the television with her niece and, before long, Gellar was sitting in her lap.

Claudia shook her head in amusement and walked into the other room to find her son's ex. Mandy was in the kitchen, cleaning out the coffee pot. "Hi, Mom. There's one cup left, would you like it?"

"No thanks, Sweetpea. I've had plenty already this morning. So... it looks like you have two more children."

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked, confused.

"Jake and Raven. They're in there with Gellar watching Space Ghost."

Mandy smiled at the thought. "She is _such_ a goofball. Mom, you should have seen her last weekend when she fixed my roof. She was actually _dancing_ on my roof. She threatened to throw me in the pool and she walked around the yard with me thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She is such a nut."

Claudia walked over to Mandy and placed one hand on each shoulder. "Honey, do you realize that you smiled through that entire narrative about her?"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Amanda, you and I need to have a talk. Have a seat."

Mandy did as she was asked and sat at her kitchen table. Claudia sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Honey, you know, I may be getting to be an old woman but, I'm not blind. I think you have a little thing for that overgrown child in your living room."

Mandy started to protest but Claudia stopped her. "Amanda, don't even _try_ to tell me you don't. I've known you since you were four years old, child... Over the last couple of years, I've realized that you and my son only got married because we wanted you to. Jason told me about Jake the first week she came to work for him. He told me he thought Jake would be good for you and to be honest, I agree with him. Just from what I've seen in the last week, and from what he's told me, I already know she adores Gellar. And, Honey... it looks like she adores you, too."

Mandy looked at Claudia for a moment, cleared her throat and scratched her cheek. "Ahem... that's _quite_ a bit to swallow there, Mom. I love you and I love Jase. He's my best friend but, I think _**I **_need to decide what's good for me. You guys are talking about _Jake_... Do you have any idea what that means?"

Claudia tightened her hold on Mandy's hand. "Yes... I do. I'm not some narrow-minded old hag, Amanda, who doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground. I could care less what sex a person is, or what's between their legs as long as they're a good person. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something, no matter how small it is right now, for that young woman sitting in the other room; your daughter sprawled all over her... I'll _never_ bring it up again."

Mandy looked down at her hand, held within the hand of the woman she had come to know as "Mom". "I can't tell you that. I _do_ feel something for her. And, it's scaring the _hell_ out of me." Mandy admitted, quietly. "I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I close my eyes and see her. There has to be something wrong with me. I just met her."

"Honey, there's _nothing_ wrong with you. Maybe you have only just met her but, your heart and your _soul_ have known her _so much longer_. Just take things nice and slow. You'll figure it all out. Frank and I knew each other for all of two weeks when we got married. _TWO _weeks..." Claudia allowed that statement to hang in the air between them. "Sometimes, Amanda... your heart knows what your mind doesn't."

Mandy looked into the eyes of the woman sitting next to her. "So you're saying..."

Claudia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm _saying_ that if I were twenty years younger, _I'd_ be chasing her. Now, let's go get the kids so you two can be on your way. And _please, _be careful on that damn bike!"

Mandy laughed as she got up from the table and hugged Claudia. "I will. I'll be sure and hold on _real_ tight!" This last bit was said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"_Now_, you're talking like you have some sense!"

* * *

When Claudia and Mandy left the kitchen, Jake was lying on the floor; Raven's head on her shoulder and Gellar straddling her stomach. Gellar was playing with Jake's face.

"Eyes!" Gellar said as she rubbed Jake's eyes.

"That's right, Munchkin. Where's my... nose?"

Gellar pinched the body part in question. "Nose!"

Jake giggled. "Where's my... mouth?"

Gellar went to touch Jake's mouth and Jake caught her small hand between her lips. Gellar squealed in delight and Jake smiled at the little girl.

"Where's Gellar's mouth?" Jake asked and the child pointed at her own mouth.

"Gelwer's mouf!"

"Good girl! Where's Gellar's... tummy?"

Gellar went to poke her own stomach and Jake grabbed a hold of her, lying the child back against her powerful legs and began to tickle her. "Tickle Tummy! Tickle Tummy!" Jake laughed as the little girl squealed and squirmed her way out of Jake's grasp.

Gellar launched her little body at Jake's and hugged her around her neck, laying her head on the shoulder of her large toy. "AJ." Gellar said, softly.

Jake hugged the child to her and kissed her small head. "Gellar."

Mandy stood in the doorway watching with Claudia. She couldn't deny an attraction to this woman, right now, even if she wanted to; which she didn't.

Claudia walked over and stood behind Jake.

"Hi, Gamma!" Gellar looked up as Jake tilted her head back to see the woman behind her. Normally, she'd have flipped out if someone walked up behind her like that but, she didn't think tossing her boss's mother into the next room would be a good thing. Besides, she kind of liked the older woman.

"Hi, Punkin. You ready to come with Grandma?" Claudia asked as she picked up her granddaughter.

"Aven, Mommy and AJ come, too?" Gellar asked, hopefully.

"Well, Raven's coming but Mommy and Jake are going somewhere else so, we'll have to see them later."

Gellar's bottom lip started to tremble and within a heartbeat she was crying. "Want Mommy and AJ!"

It broke Mandy's heart to see her daughter cry. Gellar didn't cry very often. She walked over and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Honey, I'm right here. We'll see you later, Baby. You're just going to go with Grandma for a bit."

"AJ, Mommy, AJ!"

Mandy reached for Jake's hand. Jake took her hand and stood up to kiss Gellar on her forehead. "Hey, Shorty. What's all that fussin' for? Come here."

Jake picked the child up and bounced her around for a bit. "Let's have a talk, Munchkin." Jake said as she walked over near the window. "Now, we don't cry. Okay? Not unless it's for a _really _good reason! Mommy and I are going to go someplace while you go with Grandma. Raven will be _right_ there with you and maybe she'll even tell you a story."

"Story?" Gellar sniffled a bit. Jake grabbed a Kleenex out of the box on the table and wiped her nose.

"Yeah, a story. I'm sure she'll tell you a good one. And Mommy and I will see you later, okay?"

"Kay." Gellar began to sniffle a bit more.

Jake decided to try a new tactic so she sat down on the couch with Gellar in her lap. "Gellar, don't cry. Cause now, _I'm _gonna have to cry." Jake put her head in her hands and began making noises like she was crying.

Gellar stopped and ran her hand through Jake's hair and pat her on her shoulder. "No cry, AJ. I see you soon. You go wif Mommy. It be otay. No cry, AJ. I yuv you." Gellar hugged Jake.

Jake pretended to stop crying and lifted her head. Gellar leaned forward till her forehead was touching Jake's. She pushed her lips forward and kissed the tip of Jake's nose. "I yuv you, AJ." Gellar hopped off of Jake's lap and pulled on her hand to get her to stand.

Jake stood up and followed Gellar as she led her to Mandy. She placed Jake's hand in Mandy's. "You go wif Mommy, AJ. I go wif Aven and Gamma. I sorry but I gotta go. I see you wayder. It be otay. Mommy take care of you." She left Jake standing Mandy and walked over to Claudia and Raven. She grabbed each of their hands and began pulling them towards the door. "Come on, Aven. Tell me story!"

Raven and Gellar made their way outside, onto the front porch and waited for Claudia. Claudia looked towards the two younger women, still holding hands. She mouthed the words, "See you later." Then left quickly out the door before Gellar could change her mind.

Mandy put her arms around Jake's waist and hugged her. Jake tightened her hold around Mandy. "What was the hug for?" Jake asked.

Mandy removed her arms from around Jake's waist and slid them up, loosely, around her neck instead. "That, my friend... was _priceless_! Boy, do you have my daughter snowed!"

Jake could not tear her eyes away from Mandy's. There were only two things present in her mind at the moment; Mandy's eyes and... her lips. Jake wanted nothing more than to lean over and claim them as her own.

_"It would be so easy. Just lean forward, like I'm doing now and... Oh my God! I'm actually going to kiss her!" _Jake was extremely aware of the fact that Mandy's grip was tightening around her neck, so she decided to give in to it.

Both women had the same thought; _"Oh my God! She's going to kiss me!" _Two sets of eyes began to close as they were close enough to breathe the same air.

_**"RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"**_

Both women jumped away from each other as the phone rang. Jake wanted to growl. Mandy wanted to groan.

_**"RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"**_

Mandy reached for the phone. "Ahem. Hello?"

_"Girl, are you coming over or not? Sometime today would be nice?"_

Mandy rolled her eyes. For once, she actually did not want to talk to her friend. "Hey, Eph. Claudia just left with the kids so we'll be there in a bit." Mandy rubbed the back of her neck. Boy, it was hot in that room.

_"Okay well, hurry if you can. Jay found Pony's stash of wine from last year."_

Mandy laughed as she remembered all of them leaving the wine festival the year before. Jay had insisted that she was sober enough to carry out the wine everyone had bought. When she dropped two bottles after tripping in the parking garage, Pony swore she would hide the rest of the wine and never let Jay near it.

"Done deal, Eph. We'll be there in a few." Mandy hung up the phone and turned back to look at Jake who seemed to be looking anywhere but at her.

Mandy walked over and ran her hand down Jake's cheek. "Are you ready to go? That was Eph."

Jake nodded her head. She was afraid to speak. She didn't want her mouth to betray her. _"Am I imagining things now? Were we actually going to kiss?" _

Mandy grabbed her keys and they started out the front door. Mandy locked the door and put on her sunglasses and watched Jake start the bike.

Jake reached a hand out to Mandy, who climbed on behind her. Jake grabbed a helmet and handed it to Mandy. "Put this on and hold on tight."

Mandy did as she was told. She wrapped her arms around Jake's waist. "Like this?" She asked.

"Tighter." Jake responded.

Mandy leaned forward as far as she could without actually climbing Jake's back and wrapped her arms securely around Jake. "Like this?"

A smile formed on Jake's face even though Mandy couldn't see it. "Yeah. _That's_ it."

* * *

******Please keep the reviews coming. They are like Ambrosia! :-)**

**Chapter 9 Title Lyrics: "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan on her album, "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy". **


	10. Ch 10 Raise Your Glass If You Are Wrong

**Good Morning! Up and At `Em! :-)**

**Reviews, Alerts and Favorites, Oh My! :-) Thank you all so very much for the support. I have felt for a long time, as have others, that this was a pretty good story. Thank you for the encouragement as I tell this tale. Several reviews have had some _very...good...questions! _Rest assured, all will come to light in later chapters. It's hard to answer the questions without giving away my plot so... No PEEKING! :-)**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten - Raise Your Glass If You Are Wrong In All The Right Ways**_

Jake pulled the Harley into the driveway at Pony's and Eph's. Sure enough, everyone was sitting on the porch, drinking wine from the year before. As Jake and Mandy approached the porch, Pony met them on the walkway.

"Hey, Jake. Good to see you. Nice ride!"

"Good to see you, too, Pony. Thanks. It's a great bike."

Pony looked over to Mandy and put an arm around her shoulder. "Damn, Mandy. Did you ever think you'd have that much power between your legs?"

Mandy's eyes grew large and her face turned beet red at the remark that poured forth from her friend's lips. She didn't expect something like that from Pony. At least, not while sober.

"Yeah, Mandy. How was it getting a ride on Jake's crotch-rocket?" Jay asked, loving the blush on her friend's face.

Terry decided to come to the rescue. "Hey, hey, hey... we're not drunk enough yet to be discussing power and between the legs stuff and crotch-rockets. The cab will be here in five minutes so behave, Bimbo."

"Who you callin' a Bimbo?" Jay asked.

"You. You see... I can call you a Bimbo `cause I sleep with you. Those are the rules. I can call you whatever I want and the word for the day is 'Bimbo'."

"Whatever." Jay answered as everyone shared a laugh.

Unfortunately, Jay was everyone's verbal punching bag. Everyone loved to tease her. Jay never seemed to get too annoyed at all of the ribbing. Pony, Eph and the rest of their friends absolutely adored her. There was never a dull moment when Jay was around and she could keep you laughing for hours, if you'd let her. She was a good sport about all the teasing and often came right back with some good hits of her own.

The taxi pulled up and Pony put everything back in the house. Everyone piled in and told the driver where they were going. Jay and Terry sat up front with the driver. Pony put their picnic basket in the trunk and climbed into the back seat next to Eph.

Jake was sitting next to the window waiting on Mandy to get in.

"There's no room." Mandy stated as she looked in the back seat.

Jake patted her lap. "Sure there is. Have a seat."

"Jake? You want to ride all the way to the wine festival with me in your lap?"

"Well, either you sit in mine or I sit in yours and... I'd probably break your legs, Darlin'." Jake answered.

Mandy, realizing Jake had a point, climbed in and sat on Jake's lap. She did not miss the identical smirks that crossed the faces of her two friends in the back seat with her.

After they passed the first couple of blocks, Jake whispered into Mandy's ear. "You ok?"

Mandy turned her head away from her friends to look at Jake. She rubbed her fingers across Jake's eyebrow and then down her jaw before answering her. "I'm just fine. Do I hurt you?"

Jake smiled and shook her head lightly. "No-no. Loving every moment of it."

Mandy leaned over and whispered in Jake's ear, "Has anyone ever told you, you're a smart-ass?" Jake looked into her eyes and replied, "Only you."

Mandy turned, slightly, in Jake's lap so she could see her better. She barely stopped herself from pushing a stray lock of hair out of Jake's eyes. "Goofball."

"Only around you."

"Really? I feel special!" Mandy replied as the cab came to a stop across the street from Towne Pointe Park.

_You are._

Everyone began to climb out of the cab and Pony paid the driver. He popped the trunk and Eph grabbed the basket with their food for the day. Jake reached over and opened the door so Mandy could exit the taxi. She stepped out of the cab next and stretched to get the blood flowing back through her long legs.

Everyone gathered together to cross the street. As the cab pulled away, Eph adjusted her sunglasses. "Come on, everyone. Let's get drunk!"

* * *

There was a slight breeze but it was still warm enough to be out without a jacket. Everyone was scattered across two blankets under the shade of a large tree. Containers of various foods lay open in the middle. Boxes of crackers, a bowl of spinach dip, pepperoni and different kinds of cheese were all available for the taking. There were a few empty bottles along the outside edge of the blankets. Jay had come up with the idea of emptying enough bottles to outline the area they had claimed as their own. There was a local band set up to play on the stage near the water. There were speakers set up around the park with a variety of music playing.

Pony and Eph were sprawled on a blanket feeding each other cheese and sharing their glass of wine. Jay and Terry had gone off in search of the vendor selling kettle corn.

Jake was lounging on her right side; her elbow propped up to hold her head. Mandy had claimed a spot sitting in front of her with her back up against Jake's stomach. She idly played with a blade of grass she had pulled up. Everyone was feeling quite happy from the wine that had been consumed.

Mandy forgot, briefly, that Jake was behind her and leaned back. She jumped a bit when she realized that she was lying on the other woman. She turned around to face Jake, who didn't seem to mind a bit. "I'm sorry."

Jake smiled to ease Mandy's mind. "You're okay. Go ahead and lean back if you want."

Mandy squinted her eyes at the sun a bit and tilted her head to the side. "Really?"

"I'm all yours." Both women thought, _"I wish."_ at the same time.

Mandy leaned back and used Jake's hip as a head rest. Pony and Eph smiled knowingly at each other. Even if Mandy and Jake couldn't see what was happening between them, everyone else could. Terry and Jay walked back over and sat down as the band started to play. Jay had a massive bag of popcorn.

"What in the hell is that?" Jake asked as she noticed everyone reach for Jay's bag.

"This is a big reason why we come to the wine festival. It's really good. It's kettle corn. They sell it here and during Harborfest. They make it in this wok looking thingy with peanut oil. As the popcorn is popping, they add sugar to it. It's _so_ good." Mandy explained as she grabbed a couple of kernels and held them up to Jake's lips.

"No, thank-you." Jake said as she pulled her head back away from Mandy's fingers a bit.

"Oh, come on, Jake. Don't be a puss. I tried that damn hotdog of yours last night."

"Yeah, and you liked it."

"Exactly, so just taste the damn popcorn." Mandy held the popcorn in front of Jake's lips once again.

Jake thought back to the night before and just _how_ Mandy tried said hotdog. She grinned and grabbed Mandy's hand to eat the proffered popcorn. Jake made it a point to capture Mandy's fingers between her lips and lick them clean from the sugar, which had begun to stick.

Little did either of them know, but they had caught the attention of their friends. Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying to watch the exchange between these two women, who seemed to be making a game out of frustrating each other.

It was all Mandy could do not to throw herself on the brunette who still had purchase of her fingers. Jake held Mandy's fingers between her lips and the strawberry-blonde gasped at the contact. After another few heated moments, Jake finally released her fingers so she could actually chew the popcorn.

Mandy refused to offer any more insight into what she was feeling and lose this little game they had begun. Her eyes never left Jake's as she asked, "Good, isn't it?"

"Succulent. Mouth watering, even," was the raspy reply. They both knew they weren't talking about the popcorn now.

Both women could feel what was happening and neither cared to stop it. Mandy leaned back, once again, against Jake's hip, and pretended not to notice the stares from her friends. "So where's Karen today? I can't believe she'd miss this," Mandy asked while continuing to feed Jake the popcorn she stole from Jay's bag.

Pony answered as she reached over and grabbed a few cubes of cheese out of the open container. She placed one piece against her lover's lips before biting into her own piece. "She had to work. Someone called in sick and she had to cover their shift." Pony stopped speaking long enough to chew and swallow her cheese. "She said if she could get out of there early, she'd stop by the house afterwards. Vinnie said he'd stop by but he can't stay long. He has to cover the door at the bar tonight. Karen _did_ tell me to remind everyone about the Halloween party this year."

"So, Pony..."

"Yes, Jake?"

"Tell me something... how did you get the name 'Pony'?"

Mandy turned around and winked at Jake. Everyone began laughing as Pony began to blush, slightly. "Heheheh... well, it started the night I met Eph and Mandy. We were all at a party for a mutual friend. These two..." Pony motioned between Eph and Mandy, "...had just begun working at the school and I'd seen them in the halls a couple of times. So anyway, we're all at this party and someone just... randomly started calling me Pony."

Eph slapped her partner in the stomach as Mandy threw a Triscuit at her. "Pony, you know _damn _well that's not how it happened. That is _not _what you told me a few weeks ago. Tell her the rest of the story." Mandy scolded her friend for leaving out such important information.

Eph decided _she _would finish the story as Pony hid her face. "This is what _really_ happened, Jake. We were at our friend's party and we hadn't met yet. I had been looking at her all night and Mandy had been trying to talk me into just going over and talking to her. Well, knowing us, you can guess how much we had been drinking. I still think it's the only time I've ever really truly seen her drunk. Anyway, I walk up behind her to talk to her and (giggle) I completely miss what the person talking to her had said but, her response was, "Ride me"."

By now, everyone but Pony was giggling.

"I said, 'Bite me'!"

Eph rolled her eyes and smacked her girlfriend across her shoulder."Honey, you know _damn_ well, your speech was _so_ slurred it came out 'Ride me'." Eph turned around to look at the rest of her laughing audience. "So anyway... I tapped her on her shoulder and asked if that was an open invitation because if so, I had a new riding crop I had been _dying _to try out. When I introduced her to Mandy, I introduced her as 'Pony' and she's been called that ever since."

Everyone laughed as they imagined that night, four years earlier. Mandy continued to feed Jake. She added a spoonful of spinach dip onto a cracker and fed it to her friend. "Are you ready to go sample some more wine, Blue Eyes?"

Jake chewed the cracker then smiled at the younger woman. "Sure thing, Green Eyes."

Mandy rolled her eyes, grinned and stood up, offering a hand to the woman lying at her feet. "Heheheh... I could get _really _used to this ya know..." Mandy stated.

Jake looked up at her, confused. "Used to what?"

Mandy answered with a twinkle in her eye. "You lying at my feet"

Jake reached up and grabbed her hand. As Mandy went to help her up, Jake pulled so the younger woman would fall right on top of her. Jake caught her easily and rolled her over onto her back.

Jake began to tickle her friend. "That is it! You have been asking for it for a week now."

Mandy laughed and tried to squirm away from the woman pinning her to the blanket, but to no avail.

"Actually, Jake... we've known Mandy for quite a long time and... she's been asking for it for a hell of a lot longer than a week." Jay offered as she received a round of laughs from everyone but Mandy who offered a glare. Well, at least what started out as one but couldn't last due to the tickle torture she was receiving.

Mandy finally squirmed her way out from underneath Jake and took off at a full run. Jake didn't miss a beat as she got up and ran after her.

"She wants you, Jake... She wants you bad!" Jay yelled even though she was sure she couldn't be heard by the woman chasing her friend.

"Damn Jay, that was funny as shit. Here, have another drink!" Pony offered as she clasped her friend on the shoulder.

* * *

Jake continued to chase Mandy and managed to catch her towards the edge of the area reserved for the festival. She caught Mandy, who could not stop laughing, as they both tried to control their breathing.

Once she noticed nobody around, Jake pinned Mandy, lightly, against the tree. "You know, if I didn't know any better, Ms. Peters, I'd think you were flirting with me." Jake placed her hands, nervously, on Mandy's hips as Mandy placed her hands on the front of Jake's shirt, just below her shoulders and slid her hands around her neck.

Mandy began to pull, slightly, as she replied, "Well then, it's a good thing you don't know any better, because... I am."

"Are you really?" Jake asked as she wrapped her arms completely around Mandy and pulled her against her.

"That depends..."

"On what?" Jake asked, a little nervous to hear the response.

"On whether or not you like it and want me to continue." Mandy stated, simply, as she glanced down towards her feet.

Jake placed a hand, gently, against the back of Mandy's head and pulled her against her shoulder. She kissed the smaller woman on the top of her head. "I do. Very much." Mandy's response was to hold Jake tighter.

In the back of her mind, Mandy could hear Claudia's words from that morning. _"He told me he thought Jake would be good for you and to be honest, I agree with him. Just from what I've seen in the last week and from what he's told me, I already know she adores Gellar. And, Honey, it looks like she adores you, too."_

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

Mandy smiled into Jake's shoulder. "Never better! Come on, Blue Eyes, all that running made me thirsty!" They broke away from each other and as they started walking Mandy turned around and reached for Jake's hand. She linked her fingers with Jake's and pulled her back towards the wine vendors.

* * *

Everyone stood in line trying to make sure they got everything they wanted before the vendors started packing up to leave in twenty minutes. The wine festival only lasted from about noon to five and some vendors had begun packing to leave ten minutes prior.

Jake and Mandy stood in line for Chateau Morrisette. Mandy wanted to get a couple more bottles of Sweet Mountain Laurel- red and white. They were waiting in line patiently and Mandy was rocking back and forth on her feet: heel to toe. Her rear end would push out slightly as she balanced on her heels. This was not a problem until Festival Security tried to escort someone, who had obviously had enough to sample, out of the park. They accidentally bumped Jake who, lightly, collided with Mandy's backside as she came back on her heels... right against Jake's crotch.

Both women ceased all movement.

Jake struggled to regain control of her breathing before the young woman in front of her noticed her flustered state.

It was too late. Mandy heard the sharp intake of breath as their bodies touched. Mandy, realizing the effect she was having, continued rocking... heel to toe. being sure to stand just a bit closer to Jake each time.

As bad as Jake knew she should move, she couldn't. She didn't want to draw anymore unnecessary attention to her flustered state. Just when Jake didn't think she could take anymore, Jay and Terry walked up causing the younger woman to behave. Jake didn't know whether to be thankful or angry.

"Hey, as soon as you get this bottle, we're out of here," Jay stated. "Eph's got a cab waiting and... Pony's already in it."

Mandy pulled Jake's arms around her waist, loving the contact and enjoying the fact that Jake wasn't complaining just as much. "Pony, why?"

Terry cut her eyes towards her girlfriend then rolled them when she began to speak. "Pony stumbled and dropped three bottles of wine." Everyone looked guiltily at Jay.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not _my_ fault that rock ended up in her path and she didn't see it," Jay replied defensively.

"It is when you kicked it in front of her!" Terry scolded and Jay grinned.

* * *

**Title lyric is "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk from her album, "Greatest Hits...So Far"**

**Please review! Thank you! :-)**


	11. Ch 11 Breathe In And Get A Bit Higher

_**Chapter Eleven - Breathe In And Get A Bit Higher**_

Everyone had been back at Pony's and Eph's house for about an hour. Everyone was hanging out around the pool in the back. Jay and Terry were chasing each other in the pool. Pony, since she was pretty sober, had the grill going. Jake was kicked back in a lounge chair, wine glass in hand. She had been watching Mandy since they got back to the house. She just couldn't tear her eyes away. Mandy was sitting in a lawn chair next to Eph and the two women were talking amongst themselves. Every once in a while, Mandy would look over and smile at Jake.

Pony looked over at Jake out of the corner of her sunglasses and whispered to Mandy, "Ms. Sexy is checking you out again. Damn girl, you definitely managed to catch a hot one!"

Mandy slapped her friend on her arm. " I haven't caught _anything,_ yet!" Mandy said carefully, trying not to slur her speech.

Eph rolled her eyes. "The Hell you haven't! You need to listen to Pony, Red. Jake keeps looking over here, checking you out."

Finally, with an air of confidence Mandy smiled. "Well then good..." Mandy began as she took a sip from her glass. "Cause I've been checking her out pretty hard myself." Mandy smiled and winked at Eph and then stood up to walk back over by Jake.

Jake lowered her mirrored aviators onto the bridge of her nose as Mandy walked closer. Jake shifted her position on the lounger so Mandy could sit down."Have a seat, Green Eyes."

Mandy smiled and sat down so she was facing her friend. She reached over and laced their fingers together. "How're you doing? Having fun?"

"I am now." Jake answered as she stroked the back of Mandy's hand with her thumb and replaced her sunglasses.

"You're sweet. So... are you feeling as lightheaded as I am?" Mandy felt as if she had been on a roller coaster. Was it from the wine? Maybe the long exposure to the sun all day? Or was it from her close proximity to the tall woman stretched out next to her? Mandy was unsure. But she knew she enjoyed the feeling.

Jake laughed in reply and Mandy thought it was the most melodic sound to ever grace her ears.

"If you're asking me if I feel any pain, the answer is 'No'. I'm feeling pretty good right about now. Not sure if it's the alcohol or the company but, I'm not complaining about either."

Just then Mandy noticed one of her favorite songs playing on the radio."Eph, turn this up," she turned around and yelled to her friend. Turning back to Jake, she offered, "I _really_ like this song!"

As Mandy closed her eyes and sang along, Jake sat up in the lounger and placed her wine glass and sunglasses on the table next to her chair. She wanted to be closer to the singing woman and watched on, almost mesmerized by her presence.

_"Come stand a little bit closer, Breathe in and get a bit higher. You'll never know what hit you when I get to you" _

Jake placed her lips next to Mandy's ear and whispered, "Who says you're going to get to me first?"

Mandy opened her eyes and looked deep into Jake's as she sang the next line; _"Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you but, ooh, I'd die to find out..."_

Both women stared and smiled at each other. Apparently, the "game they had begun at the wine festival was still on. Mandy gave her friend a hug and tackled Jake back onto the lounger. The wine was definitely curing her shyness around the tall brunette. She straddled Jake's hips and placed her hands on the strong shoulders below her. Mandy noticed that Jake was wearing a sports bra, barely visible through her white shirt. She gave Jake an extremely mischievous grin as she ran her fingers straight down Jake's chest to grab each side of the white shirt and rip it open. Buttons went flying, exposing solid toned abs to her touch and gaze.

Jake looked down at her shirt, arched her left eyebrow and looked back up to Mandy. She couldn't believe Mandy had actually ripped her shirt open, let alone what happened next.

Mandy began scratching lightly up and down Jake's stomach; from the bottom of her sports bra to the waist of her jeans. She closed her eyes at the feel of the muscles contracting underneath her touch.

Jay and Terry had quit chasing each other when Jay noticed Mandy throw Jake back in the chair. Pony and Eph watched on in shock at their friend's antics.

Mandy leaned in closer to sing the next few lines to Jake and closed her eyes again as she smelled Jake's cologne. _"I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment, Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for but a look, then a smell of perfume... It's like I'm down on the floor and I don't know what I'm in for..." _

Mandy licked her lips and leaned in closer, her breath hot on Jake's ear as she whispered, "You'll never know what hit you when _I_get to you... I think I got you first."

Mandy pulled away, reluctantly, and stopped herself just before she actually had the nerve to run her tongue along the shell of Jake's ear.

Jake stood up, lifting Mandy along with her. The smaller woman locked her legs tight around Jake's waist. "It does seem that you got me first, doesn't it? And I thought it was hot out here before... I think I may need to cool off... "

Mandy grinned and placed her forehead against Jake's. Jake's breathing noticeably quickened. Everyone could see what Jake was doing but Mandy. Jay and Terry moved out of the way as Jake walked them closer to the edge of the pool. The brunette pulled back just far enough to be able to focus on Mandy's face and look into her eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... and... I think... _you_... are... coming with me!" Jake finished in a rush as she ran the last few feet to the pool and jumped in.

Everyone shielded themselves from the splash of water that left the pool when Jake did her impromptu cannonball. Upon breaking the surface of the water, Jake smiled at the smaller woman in her arms and watched as Mandy leaned her head back and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Who's got who?" Jake asked as she moved the two of them around in the water.

"You know, it's a good thing I have an extra set of clothes here or I'd kick your butt." Mandy replied as she slid Jake's shirt off of her shoulders. Jake reached down and helped Mandy out of her t-shirt, leaving both women clad in only their bras.

Terry and Jay got out of the pool. Pony turned the grill off as she handed the plate of burgers and chicken to Eph to take into the house. "Hey guys, we're going to go eat in the house to avoid bugs and shit. Dry off and come inside when you get hungry." Pony called from the door as everyone went into the house to enjoy their dinner and give the new friends what little bit of privacy they could.

Everyone really liked Jake and especially liked the way their friend opened up when she was around her. They had all known Mandy for a long time and wanted her to be happy. They were ecstatic that she was finally starting to realize what they had known all along and were more than willing to help her _out_ any way they could.

Jake watched everyone leave and turned back to the woman in her arms. She wasn't kidding when she said, earlier, that she wasn't sure about the cause of her lightheadedness. She was just as uncertain now but had a feeling it had more to do with the woman holding onto her than the alcohol they had been drinking that afternoon. Both women were content to just float around the pool together, enjoying the closeness of the other.

They chased one another around the pool for a bit, tackling and dunking each other under the water. The sun had set and the moon was starting to rise into the October night sky. The air got a bit cooler but neither woman noticed due to the heat radiating off their bodies when in close proximity to the other.

Jake had just dunked Mandy under the water again and as she came back up, sliding her body against Jake's, Mandy noticed another of her favorite songs playing on the radio.

"I dunno, Blue Eyes. I think I ripped your shirt off to the wrong song."

"Oh yeah? You ruined my shirt, ya know." Jake replied as she wrapped her arms tighter around the small body.

Mandy tightened her grip around Jake's shoulders. "Don't worry... I can sew the buttons back on, ya big baby."

"Okay, I'll remember that. Why do you think that was the wrong song?"

Mandy rolled her eyes, playfully. "Jake, _listen_ to this song! It's _much_ more sensual."

_"That's it... no more drinking for me tonight. I'm getting way too bold here,"_ Mandy thought to herself.

"Sensual... Is that what you were going for?" Jake asked as she maneuvered them over to a corner of the pool.

"Oh yeah... this is _much_ more appropriate."

"How so?" Jake had managed to pin Mandy against the corner of the pool, leaning into her body and closing her eyes briefly as Mandy ran her hands through the dark mane of hair. Mandy began to sing again and Jake opened her eyes to stare into the emerald green awaiting her.

_"...My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive. And I would be the one to hold you down..." _

Jake pressed her body impossibly closer to Mandy's and held their bodies tight against each other. She lightly brushed Mandy's cheek with her lips, then pulled back a bit, brushing her cheek along Mandy's as she did so.

_"Kiss you so hard... I'll take your breath away..." _

Once again, they were close enough to breathe the same air. Mandy looked from Jake's eyes to her lips and back. She tilted her head and leaned in closer. Their lips hadn't even touched yet but Mandy could swear she could already taste the tang of the chlorine in the pool water against them.

"MANDY! Gellar's on the phone," Pony called from inside the house.

Mandy slammed her head against Jake's shoulder and groaned. "Are we _ever_ going to get to do this without being interrupted?"

Jake laughed a little to hide her own disappointment at the interruption. She ran her hand gently up and down Mandy's back. "Soon... I hope"

Mandy lifted her head and they giggled like a couple of teenagers when their eyes met.

"Go on, go talk to your daughter."

Mandy untangled herself from Jake's embrace and climbed out of the pool to go get the phone.

"Give her my love."

Mandy stopped at the door and turned around to look at Jake. "Yeah?"

Jake looked back as she, herself, climbed out of the pool and went looking for her battered shirt. "Yeah!"

Mandy smiled one last time as she disappeared into the house.

Jake could hear her through the window and smiled to herself as Mandy began talking to her daughter.

"Hi, Sweetpea! AJ says hi and she loves you."

* * *

Jake walked with Mandy to the front door, both of them giggling as Mandy tried to slip the key in the lock. Jake knew she had drank too much to drive them back to Mandy's on the bike so, she left it locked up in Eph and Pony's garage and they took a cab back to Mandy's.

Mandy finally got the door open and they walked in and shut the door. Mandy locked it as Jake waited, patiently, in the doorway to the living room.

"I just don't see why I can't go home. I could just as easily take a cab home from here, you know," Jake said as she placed a bag with her change of clothes in the chair. She was pretty smart. When she heard that they'd be back at Pony's after the Wine Festival, she packed a change of clothes in her back pack and carried it with her on the bike.

"I know... but Claudia said she knew we had been drinking and she better see you here when she drops the kids off in the morning. You don't know the woman like I do. Believe me, you don't want to piss her off. So, if she says you're staying... you're staying." Mandy replied as she went into the kitchen to start a kettle of tea. She grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed one to Jake. "Here, drink this."

"Why?" Jake asked as she took the offered water.

"Do you know why people get hangovers? It's because the alcohol dehydrates their bodies. That's why you should always drink some water before going to bed after you've been drinking."

"OK, if you say so." Jake shrugged her shoulders as she removed the cap off of the bottle and took a sip.

"It's true, I've had one hangover. Steve told me about that little trick and I've never had another one." Mandy took a drink from her own bottle. "Come on. Why don't you go take a shower while we wait on the tea. You know where everything is."

"Okay." Jake smiled at the strawberry-blonde and grabbed her bag to head off for the shower.

Not long afterwards, Jake walked out of the bathroom, clad in a clean black t-shirt and jeans. She walked into the kitchen and walked up behind Mandy. Long arms wrapped around Mandy's waist and lifted her up from behind, causing the smaller woman to squeal.

"What are you doing, Goofball?" Mandy asked as Jake placed her back on her feet and hugged her, placing her chin on Mandy's shoulder. Mandy rubbed Jake's forearms as they held her tight.

"Not much. Just noticed the pool out the window, that's all," Jake teased. She noticed that Mandy was freshly showered as well, dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. "How'd you get clean so fast when I was in the shower?"

"I have two bathrooms, Silly. Ergo two showers." Mandy answered as she handed Jake her tea. She reached down and grabbed Jake's hand then headed out of the kitchen. "Are you ready for bed there, Stretch?" Mandy asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wiped, actually. Thanks for the tea, by the way." Jake started into the living room, towards the couch when Mandy pulled on her hand.

Jake turned around and looked at the woman holding her hand. "Whatcha doing?"

"Where are you going?"

Jake quickly looked towards the living room before looking back to Mandy. "I was going into the living room to sleep on the couch."

Mandy shook her head as she tightened her hold on Jake's hand. "Believe me, Jake... you _don't _want to sleep on that thing. It's fine just to sit on but it's absolute hell on your back. Come on. My bed is plenty big enough for both of us." Mandy continued on into her bedroom with Jake following, hesitantly, behind her.

Mandy turned on the lamp on the far side of her bed and placed her tea on the nightstand. Jake just stood in the doorway watching as Mandy pulled back the covers on the bed. She turned around and looked at Jake, standing in her doorway. "What's wrong, Jake?" Mandy asked as she walked over and turned off the overhead light.

Jake looked down at her feet and played with her tea cup as she answered. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Mandy. I really think I should sleep on the couch if I'm going to stay here."

Mandy took the cup out of Jake's hands and placed it on the other nightstand. She walked back over, grabbed both of Jake's hands and held them in her own. "Why not?"

Jake looked up almost guiltily into Mandy's eyes. "Because, Mandy... I... uhm... I really like you and... I just don't think that I could... uhm..."

Mandy smiled. "Jake, it's okay. I'm not hitting on you. Well, to be honest, I think I _have _been... but that couch is just really uncomfortable and I... wait a minute..." Mandy stopped briefly as Jake's words finally registered. "...did you just say that you like me?"

"No... Actually, I said that I _really_ like you." Once again, Jake found the floor to be quite interesting.

Mandy placed her hand against Jake's cheek. "Good. Because I _really_ like you, too. Jake... I don't know what I'm doing here but I know what I feel and I know that I like you. We don't have to figure all of this out tonight. And it would probably be better if alcohol wasn't influencing whatever decision is made. You can sleep on the couch if you want but, you won't be comfortable. My bed is plenty big enough for both of us."

Jake looked into Mandy's eyes and saw nothing but honesty and trust looking back at her. She hugged the smaller woman to her and heard the sigh of relief that escaped Mandy's lips. Jake kissed her on the top of her head. "I don't really know what I'm doing here, either. Let's just take our time and see what happens, okay? This decision won't just affect us. We have to think about Gellar and Raven"

"I agree one hundred percent." Mandy looked up and kissed Jake on her chin, causing the taller woman to smile. "But, I can already tell you what's going to happen..."

Jake relaxed her hold around the smaller woman and arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to drink your tea, carry that sexy ass of yours over to my bed, _**lose**_ the jeans, because believe me, Honey... you ain't getting in my bed with that much denim on... get in bed and go to sleep."

"Aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't. You said 'Ain't'. What kind of school teacher _are_ you?" Jake teased.

Mandy swatted her on her rear end towards the bed. "Go, Goofball!" Mandy walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in, waiting for Jake to do the same so they could turn out the light and get some sleep.

Jake took off her jeans, leaving her in her t-shirt and boxers. She pulled back the covers and got in bed next to Mandy. She reached over and turned off the lamp next to her, darkness bathing the room.

Jake lay there with her eyes open for a few moments as Mandy lay with her back to her. After a few more minutes, Mandy turned over facing Jake.

"Jake?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" Jake answered as she turned her head to face the other woman. The only thing Mandy could see in the darkness, was the crystal blue of Jake's eyes looking back at her.

"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"

Jake ran the back of her fingers down Mandy's cheek. "Yes, I did. Very much so."

"Is it okay if... I mean, can I...?"

Jake opened up her arms and smiled. "Come here."

Mandy slid over closer to Jake and tentatively placed her head on Jake's shoulder. She wrapped one arm around Jake's waist as Jake closed her arms around her. Mandy reached up and kissed Jake on the chin as Jake kissed her back on top of her forehead.

"Good night, Blue Eyes."

"Good night, Mandy."

* * *

A key slid into the front door lock after no one came to answer the door. Claudia walked into the quiet house carrying her sleeping grand-daughter, followed by a still sleepy Raven. She placed Gellar's things on the floor by the door after she shut it. She looked down at the dark haired child, whom was barely able to keep her eyes open. She hated having to wake the two children that early but, she needed to bring them back before she left to go to church that morning.

Claudia looked around and noticed that Mandy was not in the kitchen and no one was sleeping on the couch.

"Come on, Raven," she whispered to the child practically leaning against her leg, falling asleep.

Claudia continued on into the back of the house towards Mandy's bedroom. She quietly knocked and cracked the door open to find both women sound asleep, curled up together as they had been the night before.

Claudia smiled as she took in the sight before her. She watched, quietly, from the doorway as Mandy rolled over off of Jake's right shoulder and onto her right side. Jake rolled over and pulled Mandy tight against her stomach. Mandy's arms circled Jake's, lying against her stomach as she placed her head back underneath of Jake's chin. Jake nestled her head against Mandy's. All of this took place without either woman waking up.

Claudia walked over to Mandy's side of the bed and shook her lightly so as not to disturb the other woman sleeping in the bed behind her.

"Mandy? Honey?" Claudia whispered as two sleepy green eyes cracked open to look, unfocused, at her.

"Hmmmm?"

"Sorry to wake you, Honey. But I have to get to church. Where would you like for me to place the kids? Gellar's asleep and Raven's about ready to fall asleep."

"Here." Mandy answered as she closed her eyes once again.

"You want them in the bed with you?"

"Mmmhmm."

Claudia smiled as Mandy rolled over, once again, and wrapped her arms back around Jake. Jake rolled back over onto her back, opened one blue eye and held her arms out towards Claudia.

Claudia grinned, took off Gellar's shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed. She placed Gellar on Jake's chest as, she figured, the sleepy woman requested.

Jake lifted her head a bit and whispered to Raven. "Raven? Come here, Baby."

Raven took off her shoes and climbed up onto the bed next to her aunt. She placed her head on Jake's unoccupied shoulder and wrapped her arm around Gellar as Jake held her tight against her. Mandy had her arm thrown over Jake and Gellar also, her hand resting lightly on Raven's back.

Jake mouthed a quiet "thank-you" to Claudia as she kissed each of, what she realized to be, her three favorite girls on top of their heads. She closed her eyes and was instantly back asleep.

Claudia watched for a moment and, quietly, turned around and walked out of the room. As she shut the bedroom door and walked out of the house, locking the door behind her, she said out loud to herself, "Yep. Definitely need to have a new family portrait taken."

* * *

**Chapter 11 Title Lyrics and the first song Mandy sings to Jake at the pool party is "I Want You" by Savage Garden. The second song is, "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan on her album, "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" All of the reviews have been quite inspiring. I have new ideas for this story for the first time in a LONG time. Thank you all for the inspiration! :-) PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**


	12. Ch 12 You Linger Like A Haunting Refrain

_**Chapter Twelve - You Linger Like A Haunting Refrain**_

Jake was the first to open her eyes. She was completely covered with various body parts, none of them belonging to her. Mandy was lying, halfway, on top of her, her right leg thrown across Jake's right thigh. Her head was resting on Jake's shoulder. Raven was a mirror image of her teacher, on Jake's left side. Gellar lay curled up in a fetal position on top of Jake.

Jake actually had to concentrate on feeling her arms. She wiggled the fingers on either hand and, gingerly, tried to rotate each wrist. Each hand felt like a cannonball had weighed it down.

Raven rolled over, still sleeping, away from her aunt, giving Jake's shoulder the much-needed rest it so desperately deserved. Jake looked down the length of her torso at the child curled up against her then to her right at Mandy. She began to rub Mandy's back. Mandy shifted in her sleep, grabbing a hold of Jake tighter but also letting up on the pressure to Jake's shoulder enough for her to feel the prickly sensation down her arm as the blood started to flow freely once again. She continued to rub Mandy's back, eliciting a small sigh of contentment from the woman in her arms.

Mandy lifted her head a bit and opened two sleepy green eyes. She smiled at Jake and curled up tighter still, against her. "Good morning, Blue Eyes." Mandy whispered as she placed a small kiss on Jake's cheek.

"Good morning, Green Eyes." Jake replied as she hugged Mandy against her.

Mandy lifted her head a bit and noticed her daughter sleeping on top and Raven curled up with her back against Jake. "Looks like you got pig-piled, huh? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I love it. I haven't slept this good in quite a while."

Mandy considered this for a moment. She placed her hand on Jake's shoulder, curled into a fist and rested her chin on it.

"Hmmm… must've been the alcohol." She met Jake's eyes with her own and brushes a stray lock of hair behind Jake's ear as they both started to giggle.

"You know, you're lucky I have your daughter sound asleep on top of me. Otherwise, you'd be in serious trouble right now."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Simple… I'd be tickling the shi-hrmmmm…" She was cut off as Mandy placed her hand over Jake's mouth and smiled as Jake's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Don't say it. Well, then I guess it's a good thing Gellar's sleeping. Because now, I've got you right where I want you." Mandy ran her right foot up the inside of Jake's leg from her calf to her knee.

Jake arched her eyebrow as Mandy removed her hand. "Do you now?" Jake asked, curious to know the answer.

"Well, not quite but… I'll take it." They smiled at each other. Things seemed to be getting much easier between them since they admitted their attraction to each other.

Mandy got up from out of the bed and stretched.

"Where you goin'?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, Honey but Nature called before you. I'll be right back." Mandy disappeared into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later; hair brushed enough to where it wasn't sticking out in all directions. She looked at Jake lying in the bed with her eyes closed. She walked over by the bed and sat down on the edge. She ran her hand through Jake's hair and Jake opened her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are right now with two children curled up on top of you?" Mandy asked.

"I am _not_ cute," came the gruff reply.

"You know… you're right. You're not."

Jake looked up a bit confused. "I'm not?"

"Nope. You're sexy as hell!"

"Really? The baby drool is what did it for ya, huh?" Jake winked as Mandy laughed.

"Come on, hand me the baby and I'll change her and put her in her bed."

Jake got up from the bed trying not to wake either child. "I'll do it. Where's her room?"

Mandy smiled at her. This woman had to be her dream come true. Mandy walked over to the other side of the bed and covered Raven up, then asked Jake to follow her out of the room. Jake followed Mandy down the hall and into Gellar's room.

Jake walked over and gently placed Gellar on her changing table. Mandy grabbed a new change of clothes for her daughter and brought them over.

As soon as Jake had the new diaper on the baby, she began to wake up. Two sleepy little green eyes opened and looked up at her. Recognition set in and the child smiled. "Hi, AJ!"

Jake realized that she liked Gellar picking up on Raven's nickname for her. "Hi, Munchkin! Let's get some clothes on this little girl." Jake took the clothes Mandy had picked out. Mandy walked up behind Jake and wrapped her arms around Jake's waist before she realized what she had done. She went to pull away until Jake's hands on her arms stopped her.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Leave them there."

Mandy looked up at Jake. "Really?"

Jake looked down into Mandy's eyes. "Yes. I thought we went over this last night. Don't worry about it. I really like it."

Mandy squeezed her tighter. "Good, because I can't quite seem to keep my hands to myself lately."

They smiled at each other and Mandy placed her cheek against Jake's back. Jake helped Gellar stand up on her changing table. She picked the little girl up and turned around to hand her to her mother. Gellar's arms stretched towards her mother, begging to be held. "Mommy!"

Mandy gladly took her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Sweetie! Did you have a good time with Raven and Grandma?"

Gellar shook her head, enthusiastically. "Yes! Where Aven, Mommy?"

"She's still sleeping, Honey. Come on. You want some breakfast?"

"Mmmhmm. Yum!"

They walked out of the child's room and into the kitchen. Mandy placed her daughter in her high chair at the table. She began pulling out everything for breakfast while Gellar busied herself with a coloring book and crayons that Mandy kept in the kitchen for her.

Jake walked up behind Mandy, as she prepared a pot of coffee, and placed her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. She could swear that she actually _heard_ Mandy smile.

It had been a long time since Jake had let _anyone_ inside her heart other than Raven. The child saw a side of her no one else ever had… until now.

Things had been pretty strained between her and her father after the death of Ryan.

_She could still remember every detail of the phone call she made to let him know what had happened to Ryan. _

_There was no conversation. _

_She told him. _

_The phone hit the floor. _

_She heard him scream. _

_He arrived in Chicago just hours later and she met him at the airport. He never said a word. _

_He had been angry when Jake first moved to Chicago and informed him that Ryan had been married. He and his son had always been close… not quite as close as Ryan and Jake but close nonetheless. He had trouble accepting the fact that his son would be uncomfortable talking to him about anything. He thought Ryan knew how much he meant to him. Now, he'd never have the chance to tell him so again. _

_Jake made all of the funeral preparations. She tried several times to talk to her father but it never worked. He remained quiet through the wake, the funeral service and the burial. He looked at his granddaughter for the first time and ran his strong hand through her hair. The only words he said the entire time was how much she looked like Ryan when he was a baby. _

_He never saw her again. Or Jake for that matter. After he returned to Mayport, she would call and get no answer. She would write and get no response. After a few months, she just stopped trying all together. Her father had already lost two sons and his wife. If he wanted to lose his only daughter and granddaughter as well, there wasn't much she could do about it. After a few more months he tried to get in touch with her but she had been so angry with him after Ryan's death, she cut off all contact with him. She would come in from work and there would be messages on her answering machine. She wouldn't even listen to the entire message before erasing it. She would let him know how she had felt when she needed him the most. She was bitter..._

_That's when Raven became her entire world. She closed her heart off to anyone other than her child... **Her** child. _

_She was all Raven had. _

_Raven was all **she** had. _

_She had been both mother **and** father for the last six years. She knew she'd never have any children of her own but Raven **was** her child and the only one allowed to see who she **really** was. _

_Until now... _

Jake felt a soft hand caress her cheek and looked down into concerned green eyes.

"You ok?"

Jake grabbed Mandy's hand in her own and shook her head lightly. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking I guess. I'm sorry… what were you saying?"

Mandy decided to let it go and turned back around to the counter. "I just asked what you would rather have for breakfast; eggs or pancakes?"

Jake hugged the smaller woman to her. "You don't have to make me breakfast but if you're going to and it's not too much trouble, can we have pancakes? I _hate_ eggs."

Mandy turned around in disbelief. "What? How can you hate eggs? You made them for breakfast last weekend?"

"Yeah… I did. For you, Raven and Gellar. I never ate mine. I can't stand eggs. I feel like I'm eating a liquid chicken."

Mandy laughed out loud as she walked over to hand her daughter her favorite juice cup.

"Dank-doo!" Gellar told her mother.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Jake, tell me you're kidding." Mandy walked back over and began to pull all of the ingredients out to make pancakes.

Jake emphatically shook her head back and forth. "Nope. I'm dead serious. I never eat eggs. I think they're disgusting."

Mandy tilted her head to the side as she mixed the batter and Jake made the coffee. "Honey, you eat eggs in damn near everything."

Jake shook her head in the negative. "Nope. It's not the same."

Mandy stopped long enough to accept her coffee cup from Jake and fix it to her liking. "Do you eat chicken?"

"Yep!" Jake replied as she leaned back against the counter and began to drink from the mug in her hands.

"So... you eat chicken but no eggs because eggs remind you of eating a liquid chicken."

"Right."

Mandy lowered her head and shook it.

"You are _such_ a goofball!" Mandy stated as she turned back around to finish preparing breakfast.

Jake placed her coffee mug on the counter and walked back up behind Mandy. She wrapped her arms tight around her stomach and placed her chin on Mandy's shoulder. "Maybe but you wouldn't have me any other way."

_"Care to re-think that? I can think of a few ways I'd like to have you. Oh my God... Am I really thinking this? Oh... Who in the hell am I kidding... I've got it bad!"_ Mandy thought to herself as she placed her arms over Jake's. "Okay, I can't argue with that. You've got me there."

They stood together for a few moments, each woman lost in her thoughts of the other before Jake spoke. "So... are you doing anything tonight?"

Mandy removed her arms from Jake's and began mixing the pancake batter again. "Not that I know of. Did you have something in mind?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Not much. Would you like to go do something tonight? Maybe a movie or something? I dunno... maybe take the kids with us?"

"That would be nice. Besides... Claudia is going to dinner with her boyfriend, Rob. So she wouldn't be able to watch them." Mandy poured some batter into the pan. While waiting for the pancakes to cook, she turned around in Jake's arms. She wrapped her arms, loosely, around Jake's neck. "Are you sure you want to spend yet _another _day with me?"

Jake's reply was immediate. "Yes. I just want to spend some more time with you, Mandy. And if we can't go alone and the kids are with us, then... Great! That's fine with me. As long as both of us are comfortable."

Mandy removed her arms from around Jake's neck and wrapped them around her waist. She placed her head on Jake's shoulder and hugged her. "I am comfortable."

Jake hugged her back and placed her cheek against the top of Mandy's head.

"AVEN!"

Both women turned their heads in the direction of Gellar's voice without relinquishing their hold on one another. Raven was dragging herself into the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed as she made her way over to her aunt. As soon as she was standing next to her, she wrapped her hands around Jake's thighs and placed her head against her hip.

Jake kept one arm around Mandy as she placed the other one around Raven. "Good Morning, Squirt." Jake said to her niece.

She and Mandy looked at each other and smiled. Mandy took her hand and ran it through Raven's hair. "Are you hungry, Raven?" Mandy asked the young girl.

"Ummhmm..."

Jake and Mandy looked at each other again and grinned. Mandy helped the girl over to the kitchen table while Jake flipped the pancakes. "Here have a seat, Honey. Would you like some juice?"

"Yes, please." Mandy started to get the juice out of the refrigerator when Jake stopped her.

"It's okay. I've got it."

Mandy smiled and handed Jake a glass for Raven's juice. Jake took the glass over to Raven. "So you wanna go do something with us tonight, Squirt?"

"Who?" Raven asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ms. Peters and I. We were thinking about maybe going to a movie or something."

Raven's eyes brightened, any remaining traces of sleep now gone. "Really? That sounds like fun. I had a lot of fun at the hockey game the other night when all of us went."

Raven drank her juice and watched on with much interest as her aunt walked over to her teacher and wrapped her arms back around her.

"So are you two dating now?"

Mandy turned around to look at Jake and couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her throat at the expression on the taller woman's face. Jake extracted herself from Mandy and backed up against the counter. Jake took a _huge _sip of her coffee and Mandy walked over to Raven and knelt down in front of her.

"Raven, would that bother you? _Does_ it bother you that your aunt and I are spending time together?"

Raven looked at her teacher and thought about it for a brief moment.

It didn't bother her at all. As a matter of fact, she kind of liked the idea. She also liked the idea of teasing her aunt even more.

"No, Ms. Peters. It doesn't bother me at all. I always wanted a second mother."

The coffee came out of Jake's nose.

* * *

Jake woke up bright and early Monday morning. Her first thought was of the young school teacher. They had spent damn near the entire weekend together. First there was the hockey game on Friday, then the wine festival on Saturday.

After they picked up Jake's bike from Eph's on Sunday, they took the kids out that night for pizza and to play at Kangaroo Jack's. They originally had planned on going to the movies but nothing was playing that either woman wanted the kids to see.

While watching the kids play Kangaroo Jack's, Jake's cell phone rang. She recognized the number as Jason's cell phone. Jake excused herself to answer her call.

Jason informed her that she needed to be at the new job site by 6:00 the next morning. So here she was, dragging her ass out of bed at 4:00 AM.

She had been worried about how Raven would get to school. Until Mandy called Claudia. Claudia told her to have Jake drop Raven off at her house and the young girl could leave with Mandy when Gellar was dropped off for the day.

Jake put on her running shorts and a sleeveless sweatshirt, checked on Raven, locked up the house and went for her morning run.

* * *

Jake pulled her 4Runner into the parking lot of one of their new construction sites. She was more than a little surprised to see Jason sitting in his truck, talking on his phone. She got out of her truck and made her way over to her boss. As soon as he disconnected his call, he turned off the engine and got out.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" He asked as he stretched his arms over the top of his head.

"Not much, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Richmond." She watched as he twisted at the waist to crack his back.

"Yeah, I know... We're having to work nights there. I left the site at 3:30 this morning and practically flew down I-64 to get here. We have a prep meeting this morning with all the sub-contractors. I need to give them their prints and a scope of work. I wanted you here because you'll be the one they see on site."

"Jason, I could've taken care of all that. You didn't have to drive all the way back here."

He grinned, sheepishly, at her. "Well... I kind of forgot to leave everything in the construction trailer. I had everything in my truck. It's my own fault but... I needed to come home and get my bass anyway. We're playing at H.C.'s again two weeks from Friday. I need to practice."

Jason looked down at his watch. They still had a few more minutes before everyone was expected to be there. "So, did you have any trouble getting Raven to school?"

Jake scratched the back of her neck and kicked the gravel at her feet with her steel toed boots. "Nope. None at all. I dropped her off at your mother's this morning. She's going to ride in with Mandy when Gellar gets dropped off."

Jason just looked at her and smiled. Jake was so lost in thoughts of Mandy that she didn't notice right away. She looked into his eyes, twinkling with mischief. "What?" She asked, defensively, causing Jason to lose all control and break out in laughter.

"Nothing, Jake. Honestly... I just love watching your face when you mention her name. So how was your weekend? Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah... the wine festival was fun and the hockey game was great, you little shit!" Jake smacked Jason in his arm. "You didn't tell me she would be there."

Jason rubbed his arm and shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't ask and who are you calling little?"

Jake stood back away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She arched an eyebrow and looked down toward his crotch.

Jason looked at her then down below his waist in disbelief. He opened his eyes wide as he looked back at her. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

Jake smirked at him. "Gotcha," she told him.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at her. "Uh-huh... little? Please! I have _never_ had any complaints."

"I'm sure you haven't," she said, trying to soothe the bruise she had placed on his ego.

"Just ask Mandy."

Jake threw her head back and shook it. She closed her eyes and distorted her face as if in pain. "Ugh... Jason! I did _not_ need to hear that."

Jason knew he could torture Jake now. "Oh yeah. She makes these little noises, like..."

"JASON!" Jake cut him off.

"Heheheh... gotcha back."

In all actuality, Jason would _never_ speak crudely about his ex-wife. Although they had been married, and even had a child, they were never truly _in _love with each other but they were, without a doubt, the best of friends.

Jason adjusted his sunglasses as the rising sun began to reflect off of the mirrored exteriors of the surrounding buildings. "So what did you guys do last night?" He asked as he took a swallow of his coffee.

"Last night?"

"Yeah... don't think I didn't hear Mandy's voice when you answered last night."

"We took Raven and Gellar out for pizza and to play at Kangaroo Jack's."

Jason had now adopted Jake's habit of rock kicking. He found his boots very interesting as he spoke. "I really do appreciate you looking after them while I'm gone."

"No problem, Jason. _Believe_ me, the pleasure has been all mine. She's an amazing woman and Gellar is absolutely precious. You're a very lucky man."

Jason thought about this for a moment. He proudly met her gaze and warmly smiled. "You've got a thing for her don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

_"Who am I kidding? Of course I do!" _Jake held his gaze and paused, briefly, before answering. "Yes, Jason, I do. I'm absolutely crazy about her. _And_ Gellar."

She waited for him to get angry and his reaction was the absolute last thing she would have ever expected... He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Good. Because, I think she has a thing for you, too. And Gellar absolutely loves you. Mandy and I may not be married anymore but, she's my best friend and I love her. And I don't_ even _have to tell you how Gellar is my entire world. I just want them to be happy. Now... did you happen to get tickets for the Ashlynn James concert in a couple weeks?"

Jake was extremely grateful to Jason for the change in subject. Regardless of the fact that they were friends, there was something just a little too strange about talking to your boss about having a thing for his ex-wife. Maybe if they weren't at work..._ "Nah... that would still be too weird."_

"No... I went to go buy the tickets after we first moved here and it had already sold out. There was nothing I could do about it." Jake said.

Jason scratched his chin in thought. "Well, you know... Mandy's birthday is the same night. I bought two tickets as a surprise for her. She's a pretty big fan. You should've seen her when she heard it sold out. She was pretty pissed, to say the least. Anyway, with us working nights in Richmond, I won't be able to take her."

Jake cocked her head to the side at her boss. "What are you saying, Jason?"

"I'm _saying_... that I think she'd rather go with you. And if you'd like to go, I already have the tickets. I'd like for Mandy to still be able to go on her birthday." Jason opened up his car door and grabbed his thermos. He opened the top and poured himself another cup of coffee before offering one to Jake, who declined.

"But... you're going to be here on Friday night when the band plays. Why can't you take her Saturday, too?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Because. It's bad enough that I'm having to take off Friday. I can't take off two nights in a row. Hell, the crew probably won't get a damn thing done while I'm gone anyway. At least not with Tony running them. I can't risk that happening all weekend. I hate to miss her birthday but, I guess if you don't want to go with her..."

She cut him off immediately. "Yes. I want to go with her. Don't _even_ go there. Thank you... _Again._"

"No problem. The tickets are in my file cabinet. You know where the key is. Besides...didn't you know that when I gave you that raise, it meant that you are now required to take out my ex-wife, make her happy and spoil my daughter."

She placed a hand on his shoulder as the blonde man laughed. "Now _that_ I can definitely do. Thanks again, Jase."

He patted her hand against his shoulder. "No problem."

Jake smiled for a moment before excusing herself to make a brief phone call as more vehicles started to fill the parking lot. After hanging up, she walked back over to Jason and they headed toward the construction trailer.

Jason stretched and rubbed his eyes as they walked. "Well, let's do this so I can go take a nap."

They shared a laugh and met up with everyone to begin their day.

* * *

Mandy unlocked her classroom door with Raven right next to her. She dropped her keys and Raven picked them up for her. "Thank you, Sweetie."

"You're welcome."

They walked into the classroom and Raven made her way over to her desk to deposit her backpack. The blinds were still pulled down so it was still fairly dark inside the room.

"Raven, Honey, can you raise those blinds for me?" Mandy asked of her student as she turned on the lights to her room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what was on her desk.

There, in the middle, lay a dozen roses. Eleven were peach in color while the remaining one in the center was white. Raven turned around to see what had caught her teacher's attention. Mandy placed her briefcase on the floor and carefully picked up the bouquet to take a deep breath. She noticed a card in between the roses and baby's breath.

_Mandy,_

_I just wanted to say tank you for such a great weekend. I can't remember the last time I felt so at ease. If I'm not being too forward, I hope we can have many more just like it. I'm not quite sure what it is about you, Ms. Amanda Peters but I just can't seem to get you out of my head. And to be quite honest with you, I don't really want to. :) I'll see you this afternoon when I pick up Raven. Have a good day..._

_-J_

Mandy couldn't believe it. She sat in her chair and re-read the card. She couldn't believe how happy such a small gesture made her feel.

_"I hope so too, Jake."_ Mandy whispered to herself as she clutched the small card to her chest. Mandy hadn't noticed Raven walk up to stand next to her.

"She really likes you, Ms. Peters." Raven told her, all though she was sure this little fact was already known.

It made the young teacher smile just the same. "Thank you, Raven. I really like her, too. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Raven walked over till she was standing in front of the desk. She waited for her teacher to look into her eyes. "Yes, Ma'am. I think it's cool. I've had a lot of fun since we've moved here."

Mandy smiled at the young girl. "Well, I'm glad because I've had a lot of fun since you moved here as well. And _not_ just because of your aunt. I've enjoyed you being around as well."

Teacher and student smiled at each other as an understanding passed between them.

Mandy broke the silence after a few more moments. She got up and walked over to a cabinet to retrieve a vase she had inside. She handed it to Raven. "Raven, would you mind getting me some water for these?"

"Okay." Raven took the vase from her teacher, more than happy to help.

Mandy's day was getting off to an amazing start.

* * *

**And so ends Chapter 12. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around. Please review. This bard is hungry and would like to be fed... ;-)**

**Chapter 12 title lyrics is from the 1938 song, "You Go To My Head". It was originally composed by J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie. The first recording was by Billie Holiday. Judy Garland recorded it in the early `60's... Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennet, Lena Horne, Dinah Shore and _numerous_ others have recorded this song as well. But I must admit... I'm quite partial to the version by Ella Fitzgerald... ;-)**

**Now... Feed Me, Seymour! **


	13. Ch 13 I Feel So Light

_**Chapter Thirteen - I Feel So Light, This Is All I Want To Feel Tonight**_

The next three weeks flew by quickly. Jake and Mandy had spent a great deal of time together; alone and together with the kids. Hardly a day went by when they weren't doing something together. Jake was having to work a bit later in the day so Mandy had started taking Raven home with her of an afternoon.

Weeknights after school typically found the four of them having dinner together once Jake would get off work. Jake would occupy Gellar's attention while Mandy helped Raven with her homework and vice versa. Gellar and Raven would play or watch a Disney movie together while Jake and Mandy continued to get to know each other. Once both girls had fallen asleep, and they _always _fell asleep, Jake and Mandy would reluctantly say goodnight and Jake would take Raven home.

When the weekend would roll around, the two women would take the girls on field trips for the day. Jake drove the four of them to the Baltimore National Aquarium. They had also been to visit historical Williamsburg and the Jamestown settlement. The two women were becoming more comfortable with each other as each day passed.

It was now Friday, the day before Mandy's birthday. Mandy had just gotten out of the shower and was making dinner while waiting on Jake to get there. Once Jake arrived, they would have dinner with the kids then take them to Claudia's since Corduroy was playing that night.

Jake left the new jobsite and went home long enough to take a shower, change and pack a bag for Raven. She still had not told Mandy about the concert on Saturday. As far as Mandy knew, Jake had no idea about her birthday. They were just going to spend another Saturday together as they had every weekend since they first met.

Jake checked her appearance in the mirror before walking out the door. She had decided to wear her leather pants and take the bike to the bar. The black leather fit like a second skin and went very well with the black tank top she wore with them. She grabbed her leather jacket out of the hallway closet before grabbing Raven's bag and heading to Mandy's.

Mandy could hear the Harley pull up out front. She got a huge grin on her face as she replaced the lid on the spaghetti sauce she was preparing. She looked out the kitchen window to check on Raven who was playing with a friend, outside. She wiped off her hands and went to meet her friend at the door.

She looked out the peephole and placed her hand against her chest, as if in shock, at the sight awaiting her on the doorstep.

"_Oh my God! How am I ever going to keep my hands to myself tonight with her looking like that?"_ She whispered to herself.

Jake rang the doorbell, even though she knew Mandy was right on the other side. Mandy waited just a heartbeat before opening the door for her friend.

"Hey there…" Jake was cut off as Mandy grabbed the front of her jacket and yanked her into the house. Before Jake knew what was happening, Mandy had her backed against the door, her arms wrapped around her and her hands sliding up Jake's back underneath the leather jacket. Jake found that she liked this a little bit too much. She wrapped her arms around Mandy and pulled her tight against her.

"Hi, Blue eyes." Mandy said as she reached up and kissed Jake on her chin. She placed her head against Jake's shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm… Hi, Gorgeous." Jake answered back.

"Me? Gorgeous? Honey… _You_ are the gorgeous one." Mandy said as she pulled back long enough to look into crystal blue.

"Well, then we must make one hell of a pair."

"I think we do. Are you hungry?" Mandy asked as she rubbed Jake's stomach through the tank top.

"I'm starving!"

"A.J., A.J.!"

Jake's attention was drawn to the entrance to the living room. Mandy got out of the way just in time as her daughter launched herself at Jake, who picked up the smiling child and spun her around over her head. "There's my girl. Hey Munchkin!"

Gellar threw her arms around Jake's neck and hugged her. Jake laughed and hugged the child back before placing her back on her little feet. She looked up and met Mandy's eyes. "Where's Raven?"

"She's outside playing with her friend, Amy. Her family lives just down the street."

"A.J., come pway wif me!" Gellar began pulling on Jake's hand.

Jake looked to Mandy, who nodded her head. "Dinner will be a few minutes."

Jake nodded in understanding as Gellar began tugging on her hand again.

"A.J.?" Gellar practically whined.

Jake looked down at the little girl. "Okay, Punkin. I'm coming." She allowed Gellar to pull her into the living room.

Mandy walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner after Jake had disappeared from her view. She shook her head to herself. _"Damn, what an ass that woman has!"_

Mandy walked back over to the stove. She lifted the lid off simmering pot of pasta sauce. She picked up the spoon to stir it and glanced out the window to make sure Raven was still in the yard. She watched the child playing with her friend on the swing set.

Once everything was ready, she set the table and went to the back door to call Raven. She opened the door and walked into the back yard. "Raven, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she said as she approached the two girls.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

The two girls watched as Mandy walked back into the house.

"Wow! You get to eat dinner here, too?" Amy asked Raven as they continued to play on the swing.

"Yeah. Ms. Peters is really nice."

Amy thought about this for a moment. "So, how come you get to come home with her every day?"

Raven answered this question, carefully. She thought her aunt's relationship with her teacher was a good thing but she also knew some other people might not think so. She didn't want anything bad to happen. She wondered what A.J. would think if she told her she wanted them to be with Gellar and Ms. Peters _all _the time.

"She's a friend of my aunt's. Since my aunt has to work late, Ms. Peters said she'd watched me till I could go home."

"Cool! So does that mean you'll be here every day?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe? At least until A.J. doesn't work late."

"Hey, maybe you can come over to my house next week then!"

"Maybe. I'm sorry, Amy but I better go eat. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Raven said good-bye to her friend and walked her out into the front yard. She noticed the Harley parked in the driveway.

"A.J.'s here!" The girl said, excitedly.

"Wow! You're aunt drives that thing?" Amy asked in awe at the midnight blue and shiny chrome.

"Yep. She's the coolest person in the world. I'll see you later, Amy." Raven ran into the backyard and saw Gellar running towards her.

"Aven, dinner's weady!"

"Okay, short-stuff. Let's go!"

Both little girls ran into the house shouting for Jake.

"A.J.!"

* * *

Mandy walked back into the house after telling Raven about dinner. She walked into the living room and found Gellar running after Jake, who was on her knees trying to give the toddler a fair chance at catching her. Jake was laughing at the little girl's earnest attempts and decided to let her win. She pretended to lose her balance and fall on her back. As soon as she did, Gellar was all over her. Jake laughed as the child began to "tickle" her.

Mandy couldn't stand it anymore and decided to join in on the fun. She snuck up behind Gellar, who by now was straddling Jake's stomach. Jake saw her coming and whispered to Gellar to turn around and tickle Mommy. Just as Mandy was ready to attack, she found herself on her back with Gellar tickling her. This may not have worked on Jake but Mandy was _extremely_ ticklish. So even the bumbling attempts made by her daughter made her laugh, as she closed her eyes. The fact that the child was being helped by six feet of Jake didn't help either.

Jake leaned over and whispered to Gellar to go get Raven for dinner and Mandy felt Gellar jump off of her. She opened her eyes to see Jake mere inches from her face and reached up to pull the taller woman down till Jake had to prop herself up on her hands. Mandy looked at either of Jake's arms and brought her own arms up, spreading them so Jake's full body weight was on top of hers. She reached up and ran her hand down Jake's cheek and smiled when Jake leaned into her touch.

Jake turned her head and kissed Mandy's palm. Mandy ran her fingers down Jake's cheek to her neck. She could feel her heart beat faster along with Jake's. Mandy wrapped her arms all the way around Jake and ran her hands down a strong back. She decided to be brave and went further, grabbing Jake's rear end in each hand, pulling the taller woman into her. Jake's eyes widened in surprise as she involuntarily let a small moan escape her lips.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for weeks now. I have to tell you… you have the sexiest ass I've ever seen on a body before."

Jake smiled at the woman beneath her. "Please don't apologize. It's quite alright. You may grab a handful whenever you'd like."

Mandy squeezed harder. "Mmmm… I'll hold you to that. I just couldn't resist any longer after you walked through my door in these pants." She tugged on the pants in question.

"Is there anything else you've wanted to do for weeks?"

Mandy considered this for a brief moment. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Jake brought her face down closer to Mandy's. Mandy could feel her breath tickling her cheek. "And... what would that be?" Jake asked as she rubbed her cheek against Mandy's and placed a soft kiss there. She could feel Mandy's breath quicken. She opened her eyes to look down into the most beautiful shade of green she'd ever seen. She lowered her head again as Mandy raised up to meet her half-way.

"A.J.!"

Mandy threw her head back in frustration. "Oh, God…" she groaned. Jake let her head drop onto Mandy's shoulder as Mandy placed a kiss against a dark temple.

Jake lifted her body off of Mandy's and stood up. She held a hand out to help Mandy off the floor, pulling her up easily, and brushed her lips across Mandy's cheek.

"Soon." Jake whispered into Mandy's ear causing the smaller woman to shudder.

"I'll hold you to that, too." Mandy said seriously.

Jake cupped Mandy's cheek in her palm. "Darlin' you can hold me to anything you'd like."

"A.J.!" Raven ran into the room and threw her arms around Jake's waist and hugged her.

Jake got down on one knee and hugged the girl back.

"Hey, Baby. Did you have a good day, today?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I got a 'B' on my science test."

Jake smiled proudly at her niece and ran a hand through the child's hair. "Good. What happened to an 'A'?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and chewed a little on the corner of her lip. "I got the cloud types mixed up. Ms. Peters said she'd help me."

Jake brushed a stray lock of hair out of Raven's eye. "You need a haircut, Squirt. That was very nice of Ms. Peters. Did you thank her for taking such good care of you?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her aunt. "I'm not rude, you know… of _course_ I did. Did you?"

Raven smiled, trying, unsuccessfully, to look innocent. Mandy broke out in laughter. When Jake looked up in her direction, she placed a hand over her mouth, trying her best to stifle her laughter.

Jake rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss her niece on her head. "Brat… Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

**So this is definitely the shortest chapter so far. I hope everyone is still enjoying it! ****Frustrated yet? ;-)**

**Title lyrics is "Tonight And The Rest Of My Life" by Nina Gordon on her album, "Tonight And The Rest Of My Life".**

**Please review! Hopefully, there will be more posted tomorrow. Depends _entirely_ on how early I try to get to sleep tonight...**


	14. Ch 14 Do You Wanna Touch Me There?

**So I would just like to point out that I do not like this chapter. This section was always more of a filler, even in the original posting so many years ago. Gig time with Corduroy. But I _promise… _if you make it all the way to the end of this chapter, that I will make it up to everyone in the next chapter. **

**Once again, thank you very much to all of you for the PMs, alerts and reviews. I would like to take a moment to say a very special "thank-you" to Ivo1617 who has been very diligent with PMs and reviews for every single chapter. Ivo, thank you _so very much_ for the inspiration you weren't even aware of providing. I have several new ideas coming up in future chapters because of you.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Do You Wanna Touch Me There; Yeah**

They drove Mandy's car to Claudia's to drop off the kids, then went back to the house to get the Harley. The bar was already pretty full when they got there. Jake pulled into the parking lot and parked as close as possible to the security camera. Mandy grabbed Jake's hand within her own as they walked through the door and actually had to wait in line to enter.

After a few moments Mandy saw the doorman/bouncer, Vinnie. Mandy slipped behind a few people and walked over and hugged him; catching him off guard in the process. He pulled back to see who had the nerve to touch him. When he noticed the strawberry blonde bouncing on her heels, a large smile split his face. "Hey, Amanda! Good to see you, girl. How the hell have you been?" He picked her up in a bear hug.

Mandy hugged him tight around his neck. "Great, Vinnie. Ahh… could you put me down, please?"

"Sure… let me think… How's the weather down there, Shorty?"

Mandy looked at him, confusion clearly written on her face. "Huh?"

Vinnie laughed at her as he stopped the next patron to check her ID. He stamped the offered hand as he answered Mandy."Well, you said to put you down."

Mandy smacked him on his arm, and then pulled back her hand as it stung. "Ow! You've been working out." She tugged the sleeve on his Rangers jersey. "New jersey?"

"No. New York. "

Mandy rolled her eyes at Vinnie's sarcasm and he laughed. "Actually, it's one I've had for a while. Never wear it too much. First year Mark Messier."

Mandy grabbed Jake's hand and pulled the taller woman closer to meet her friend. "Vinnie, this is my friend, Jake. Jake, this shit-head is Vinnie."

Vinnie offered his hand and Jake shook it, firmly.

"Wow, good grip. Nice to meet you, Jake. I am the watchdog of this fine establishment."

"Yeah, you got the dog part right." Mandy teased him as Jake placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah… you just watch yourself there, girlie!"

"Is everybody else here?" Mandy asked him as she snuggled in closer to Jake, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

Vinnie took all of this in with much interest as he continued to check IDs and stamp the hands of the people entering the bar. "Yeah. Annie's setting up her drums. Stevo and Jase just finished with the P.A." He answered as he carded a couple of new customers who looked a bit too young to be in there. Mandy and Jake stepped further out of the way so Vinnie could do his job.

"Who else is working, tonight?"

"Well, KF is here. Ang and Bert are behind the bar and Dana's up in the DJ booth."

"Great. I'll have to go say hi. I'll see you later, Vinnie."

Mandy started to walk off when he called after her. "Hey… you're not so secret admirer is here. And Bama should be here later on."

"Okay, thanks, Vinnie."

Mandy made her way up to the bar, pulling Jake by the hand. As they stood in line to order their drinks, Jake inquired about one of the names she had heard the bouncer mention. "Bama?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Remember me telling you that KF owned the Corral half? Well… Bama owns the Hershe's half of the bar."

"Oh. Well, what about this not so secret admirer your friend mentioned?"

Mandy started laughing as they moved closer to the bar. "She's okay. She's just a fan of the band."

"Fan of _you_ is more like it." Mandy looked up to see her friend, Angie, waiting behind the bar. Angie was an attractive blond at about five foot seven with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

Mandy grabbed a peanut from the bowl of snacks on the bar and tossed it at the bartender. "Yeah… well _you_ went out with her!"

"Yes, I did… and she's _still _here!"

Mandy laughed at her friend. "Can I get two Coronas please with extra lime?"

Angie smiled as she reached into the coolers to fulfill the drink order. "Sure thing... That's my kind of woman." Angie got their order together. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Can you run a tab for me, please?"

"Yeah, right." Angie replied sarcastically.

Mandy rolled her eyes at how stubborn everyone in this bar seemed to be. Mandy placed a few dollars in the tip jar and made introductions. "Ang, this is my friend, Jake."

Angie nodded her head in the taller woman's direction. "Nice to meet ya."

"Jake, if you ever need to find Angie, just look for the Pittsburgh Penguins cap."

Angie looked up as if offended. "Are you insinuating something, Mandy? Lemiex was the MAN!"

Mandy laughed at her friend, as she talked about her favorite player of all time, Mario Lemieux.

"I'm just stating the facts, Ang." Mandy smiled and offered a small wave as she and Jake made their way up to the stage. On the way, Jake met two more of Mandy's friends, the DJ, Dana, and another bartender, Bert.

"I swear, every time I see Bert, she has a different shirt with lights on the front. I wonder if they run off batteries?"

Jake laughed at Mandy. "Honey, are you having a blonde moment? I'm pretty sure they're not solar powered..."

Mandy backhanded Jake in her stomach. "Hey!" Mandy noticed her "admirer" walking up to them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, making sure her little fan noticed.

"Hi, Mandy."

Mandy looked at Jake and winked before removing her arms from around Jake's neck.

"Hi, Carrie. Nice to see you. Glad you could make it."

Carrie was about Mandy's height with short brown hair and gray eyes. "I wouldn't miss it. Good luck!"

"Awww... thank you!" Mandy called after the girl.

Jason walked up and mimicked in Mandy's ear, "I wouldn't miss it!" sounding more like Cartman from Southpark than anything else.

Mandy laughed at her ex husband. "Jason, be nice. She's harmless."

Jason turned to Jake, trying to look serious. "Jake, that girl is here _every time_ we play. She gets here about two hours before anybody else so she can sit in the same spot in front of Mandy. _And_, she's the last one to leave."

Mandy rolled her eyes at her ex's exaggeration. "Jason, behave. She's harmless. I think it's cute. Leave her alone."

"Yeah… cute. Cute little _stalker_..." he said as he took a pull on his beer.

"She's not a stalker, Jason. Be nice."

Jake wrapped her arms around the smaller woman at her side. "She better not be. She'd have to go through _me_ first."

Mandy looked surprised at Jake. "_You_ are sweet." Mandy placed a kiss on the taller woman's cheek, causing her ex to chuckle.

Jake pretended to be annoyed at Mandy's praise and rolled her eyes as she placed her jacket in the back corner of the booth. "Just don't say that too loud. People might begin to think that I'm nice or something."

This caused Jason to laugh harder until Mandy pointed a finger at him. "Don't you start, Jason!"

Jason held up both hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Are you ready? It's just about time to start."

"Yep. I'm on my way."

Jason nodded then made his way to the stage as Mandy turned back to Jake. "You won't go anywhere, right?"

Jake kissed the back of Mandy's hand. "Not unless you do. I'll be right here and I'll see you in a bit."

Mandy smiled one last time at Jake before she made her way up onto the stage.

* * *

The first two sets went great. The band was on a break before they finished up with their last set for the night. Eph and Pony had showed up right before the first set started. Terry and Jay were not far behind with their friend Karen. The five were standing by the bar talking to KF and Angie. They were making fun of the girl in front of the stage waiting, patiently, to catch a glimpse of Mandy.

"Can you believe it? You'd think Mandy was someone famous." Pony stated as she ordered another beer. "I mean, come on… it's not like she'd ever have a chance anyway."

"Especially with Mandy's new girl here." KF added.

"_New_ girl? How about the _only_ girl? What's the deal with those two anyway?" Angie asked as she handed the group a new round of drinks.

Eph took it upon herself to answer this one. "Jake works for Jason and her niece is in Mandy's class. They've both got a thing for each other. From the looks of it, Mandy is starting to just relax and go with it. You should've seen them a couple of weeks ago; the way they danced around each other."

While Angie went to the other side of the bar to wait on the customers there, KF clasped a hand on Eph's shoulder. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think our little friend is close to storming out of the proverbial closet. Because believe me, when she does, it won't be a simple little 'coming out'. I don't think I want to be within ten miles when that happens."

Everyone shared a laugh and noticed Bert walk out of the DJ booth with Dana. They stopped and spoke with Mandy for a moment then all three headed for the bar. Mandy grabbed Jake's hand and pulled her along with them. Angie walked back up to the growing crowd of friends to see what held their attention.

"Uh-oh… Here comes trouble." Angie commented as Mandy stopped in front of her friends. Dana and Bert continued on behind the bar with a twinkle in their eyes.

Bert was about five foot ten with long curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes. If there was a bad ass in the bar, she was it. Especially when she dressed as she was tonight- in a pair of black vinyl pants and a black tank top with the word "Bitch" in red lights across her chest. Dana was a bit shorter with long blond hair and light brown eyes. She had a petite figure that made her seem taller. Most women came into the bar when she was working just to see her. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a hole in one knee and one just below her left butt cheek. She was wearing a black sports bra with a white, transparent blouse over the top.

The two walked behind the bar and Bama put a hand up to stop them. Bama, the other owner, had shown up at the bar during the second set. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey… Dana, aren't you supposed to be in the DJ booth?" Bama asked as Bert continued on behind the bar and began to clear all the glasses and bottles off the surface. Everybody knew what was coming and moved their drinks.

"Don't worry about it, Bama. Everything is all set. Bobbi's filling in for a few minutes."

Bama's eyes grew large. She knew what was coming as well. "Oh no… You're not…"

"Don't worry your blonde little head off. Everything's under control." Dana patted her on her shoulder and continued behind the bar.

"If you're doing what I _think _you're doing, just make sure you use the cheap liquor." Bama shook her head and grinned. She backed out of the way as Dana and Bert waited.

Before too much longer, "Unbelievable" by EMF came through the P.A. system. Bert looked at Dana and mouthed "Showtime!" Both women jumped up onto the bar, followed soon after by KF. All three women looked down at Mandy and began to motion her up onto the bar with their fingers. Mandy blushed and put her head in her hands. After a moment she jumped up onto the bar with them.

All four women began dancing in sync with each other ala "Coyote Ugly". Bert got an almost evil grin on her face as each woman started dancing on her own side of the bar. Bert reached down and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

She noticed Bama's look of alarm and smiled back. Bert began to strut down her side of the bar, pouring the alcohol down its length, while Bama mentally counted the shots that were wasted. Bert jumped up and grabbed a hold of one of the ceiling rafters and dropped a match onto the bar. Bert's side of the bar went up in flames as everyone began cheering. She jumped down and her boots landed in the middle where Angie had begun putting out the flames with the spray nozzle from behind the bar.

"That _better_ have been the cheap stuff!" Bama screamed up to Bert who winked as the other three dancers made their way back around to her side.

Jake leaned in towards Eph and practically had to scream to be heard. "What in the hell is this?"

Eph laughed as she answered. "All of us went in a group to see 'Coyote Ugly' _YEARS_ ago when it opened in the theatres. Each of the four you see up there decided that they would imitate someone from the movie. Now, every time all four are in the bar at the same time, they do this. Let me see… how did it go? Oh yeah… KF is 'Lil' since she owns the bar. Mandy is the aspiring songwriter from New Jersey, Violet. Or 'Jersey' as they called her in the movie. Dana is 'Cammy' since she's the tease of the four. And obviously Bert is 'Rachel' since she's the bad ass."

Jake nodded her head in understanding. Raven loved to watch that movie on DVD so Jake was very familiar with the plot and cast of characters.

The song ended but the women remained on the bar as "You Must Be Crazy For Me" by Melissa Etheridge played. Jake smiled when Mandy caught her eye. Mandy winked as she made her way around the bar top. She noticed Steve and Jason trying to get her attention from the stage.

She had a feeling she knew what song would be played next since she had been the one to request it. It was a song the band played. As Steve motioned for Mandy to stay right where she was, Mandy knew what would happen; the band would play the Joan Jett tune and Mandy would sing it from atop the bar.

Mandy couldn't believe she was actually going to have the nerve to sing this. After all, whenever Corduroy performed it, Annie would sing it.

Angie handed over the cordless microphone from behind the bar. Mandy's vocals for this song would be coming out of the house P.A.

The drums started and everyone's attention was torn between the display on the bar and the band on the stage.

Everyone, that is, except Jake.

Jason and Steve began playing. Mandy danced her way back over in front of Jake. Her voice filled the entire bar as she began to sing... to Jake.

"_We've been here too long trying to get along, pretending that you're, oh, so shy. I'm a natural Ma'am, doing all I can, my temperature is running high."_

Jake's heartbeat sped up. She knew this song. It had been one of Ryan's favorites.

"_High at night, no one in sight and we've got so much to share"_ Mandy leaned down and ran her fingers down Jake's cheek as KF, Bert and Dana kept the other patrons occupied. _"Talking's fine if we've got the time. But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah! Do you wanna touch?"_ Mandy held the microphone out over the crowd as they responded with the appropriate, _"Yeah!" _

"_Do you wanna touch?" "Yeah!" Do you wanna touch me there? Where? Do you wanna touch?" "Yeah!" "Do you wanna touch?" "Yeah!" _Mandy ran her hand through her own hair and straight down to her stomach as she looked in Jake's eyes and sang the last line of the chorus. _"Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There? Yeah!"_

The entire bar was on their feet and singing along as Mandy continued the song. _"Every girl and boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare." _Mandy got down on her knees in front of Jake. Jake could've sworn she was having a heart attack. When Mandy reached over and ran her finger down her cheek again, Jake ran her hands up Mandy's legs, a little surprised at the muscle she could feel, up her thighs and around her hips.

"_Begging on my knees, Baby, won't you please run your fingers through my hair?" _Mandy stood back up and began dancing in sync with Bert and Dana. KF had gotten down off the bar to help Vinnie keep everyone from grabbing the girls.

"_My, my, my whiskey and rye. Don't it make you feel so fine? Pride all gone, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wasting time? Yeah!"_

The band went through the chorus again with Mandy asking and the crowd answering the lyrics to the song. Once the song was over, Mandy handed the mic back to Angie. If anyone, other than Jake and her friends, got within three feet of Mandy while she was getting down, they got a splash of water in the face from Angie, who had armed herself with the spray nozzle once again. After all, she had gone with the others to see that movie.

Mandy looked down at Jake, who opened her arms up to Mandy. Mandy jumped off the bar and was caught by Jake, who gave her a big hug. Mandy winked and made her way back to the stage to finish the last set.

* * *

After all the equipment was loaded, everyone sat in a booth in a far corner of the bar. Eph had her head leaning on Pony's shoulder. Jay was already asleep in a booth behind them. Karen was sitting on Eph's other side, poking her friend and disturbing her rest. Steve and Jason sat at a table next to the booth. Jake was sitting on the edge of the booth with Mandy sitting on her left leg. Jake had her left arm wrapped around Mandy's waist while Mandy had her right arm wrapped around Jake's neck.

Eph got tired of Karen poking at her and smacked her hand away. "Will you, please, stop? I have to get my rest. You're a doctor, for the love of God. You should know these things!"

Karen chuckled at her agitated friend. "Not _that_ kind of doctor."

"Yeah well, other than that…"

Karen was fairly tall with short black hair and brown eyes. She had a figure about as small as Dana's but that could be deceiving. Her arms and legs were long enough to give her quite an advantage over most people in a fight. A few years earlier, she spent most of her free time keeping Angie, KF, Terry and Eph out of fights even when they deserved to get their asses kicked. You definitely didn't want to piss off this particular Italian.

"So what's happening tomorrow that's so important?" Karen asked and Eph smiled.

"We are going to see Ashlynn James, tomorrow night. Pony won tickets for the show before they ever went on sale."

"Bitch!" Mandy said as she balled up a napkin and threw it at her friend.

Eph sat up to defend herself. "Mandy, I'm sorry. How were we supposed to know that Jason couldn't get the tickets?" Eph wanted to laugh at the disappointed expression on Mandy's face. Mandy lowered her head and Jake winked at Eph. They had discussed the concert earlier while the band played.

"I know. I've just never seen her and I've wanted to ever since she toured with Shania Twain a few years ago." Mandy ordered another drink.

Bert's voice came over the P.A. as the lights came on and they began to rush people out of the bar. "People, if you are not _in_ the band or _sleeping_ with someone in the band, please leave."

Angie grabbed the microphone from Bert and added, "Carrie, this means you."

Everyone around the table laughed and Mandy chastised them all. "You guys are _so_ mean to that girl. I wish you'd all behave." Mandy said, even though she found herself giggling as well.

Angie looked over to the table in the corner and motioned that everyone could stay. Once the doors locked, Angie brought Mandy's drink over to her.

"Angie, why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?" Jason asked.

"No thanks. None for me tonight. I'd rather experience life in all its agonizing glory. I don't want to dull the sensation."

"Since when?" Karen asked.

Angie glared and mumbled "Smart Ass" as she walked away.

After another moment, Karen got up to leave. "Well guys, I'm out of here. I'm on call from tomorrow morning through the entire weekend so I better get my sleep while I can." She offered a slender hand to Jake. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Please come along to the party Sunday night."

Jake wasn't going to bother until she saw the hopeful look in Mandy's eyes. "Thank you. That sounds great, thanks. I'll just have to get a costume, I guess."

Mandy turned Jake's face towards her. "I have an idea for one. I'll tell you about it later."

"Great, then I'll see you guys on Sunday." Karen grabbed her leather jacket and everyone got up to leave.

As they were walking out, Jason walked up and spoke to Jake while Mandy said goodbye to everyone else. "She's going to be so surprised, tomorrow. You two have fun."

"Thanks, Jason. I really owe you one for this."

He waved her off. "Nah… you don't owe me shit. You're making her happy. That's good enough. Now, I'm gonna head back to Richmond. I'll call you in a few days to see how everything went."

Jake nodded as she and Jason walked over to Mandy. She walked up behind Mandy, who could sense the taller woman behind her. Mandy reached back to grab Jake's hands and pulled them tight around her waist.

Jason gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek. He placed his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Beautiful. Your present is at Mom's. I love you."

Mandy reached up to hug him back and kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you. I love you, too. See you soon?"

"You bet. I'm going to stop by Mom's and see the princess before I head back to Richmond. I'll see you soon."

Everyone left the bar and Jake started the bike. As Mandy got on behind her, Jake turned around and asked, "Did you have a good night?"

Mandy tightened her hold as she settled in against Jake's back. "I had a _great_ night!"

* * *

**So did everyone make it through okay? As much as I have always loathed this chapter, re-reading and editing it made me chuckle. I forgot that I put _myself_ in here as Mandy's "stalker". LOL**

**Now onto the music credits: The first song as everyone danced atop the bar is "Unbelievable" by EMF and can be found on the "Coyote Ugly" soundtrack. The second song is "You Must Be Crazy For Me" by Melissa Etheridge on her album, "Never Enough". The last song, as well as the title lyric, is "Do You Wanna Touch" by Joan Jett which can be found on _many_ of her greatest hits albums but originally from the album, "Bad Reputation" Guess it's pretty easy to figure out what my writing playlist was all those years ago, huh?**

**Now… without further ado… the next chapter: What Would Happen If We… ;-)**


	15. Ch 15 What Would Happen If We?

**Okay… as a reward for making it through the last chapter, I give you… THIS chapter Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen - What Would Happen If We...?**_

They brought the bike back to Jake's after the gig. Knowing both girls were probably already sound asleep, they were going to need Jake's truck. Jake turned off the bike and just sat for a moment, enjoying the feel of Mandy's arms wrapped tight around her mid-section. Jake ran her hand up and down the arms around her waist and noticed the Goosebumps that followed her touch. The air had turned a bit cooler that night and supposedly a storm was rolling in.

Both women climbed off of the bike. They walked up onto the porch and Jake unlocked the door so they could go inside. She placed her keys on the table by the door and turned towards Mandy. "I'm going to go upstairs and change out of these pants before we pick the kids up. I'll be right back."

Mandy smiled at her. "Okay. I'll be right here."

"If you need anything, you, pretty much, know where everything is. Make yourself at home." Jake went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans. She walked downstairs a few moments later and found Mandy sitting in the living room. "Hey there. Whatcha doin?"

Mandy looked up and smiled. "Well, I called Claudia and woke her up. She said she'd rather the kids just go ahead and stay there tonight. She said she already tucked them in and they're sleeping."

Jake shoved her hands into her pockets and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, do you want to stay here or would you rather I take you home?" Jake was nervous for some reason now.

Mandy got up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and rest her head against Jake's shoulder. "Well, we're already here. Can we just stay here? I'd rather not have to go back out if we don't have to."

Jake held the smaller woman tight against her and kissed the top of a golden head. "That's just fine. Come on. It's kind of chilly in here. Let's get a fire going in the fireplace."

Jake started a fire and the two women sat on the couch, talking. Jake told Mandy more about her relationship with her father. She opened up about growing up with Ryan. Mandy told Jake about her parents and how they had moved out of the state right before Gellar was born. She told Jake about her brother, Alan and how he was always kind of a "bad apple" and getting into trouble. Mandy had not seen her brother since before their parents moved.

They switched topics to something a bit lighter; their Halloween costumes. At Mandy's _insistence_, Jake had agreed to dig out her uniform from the Chicago Police Department and wear that. They talked through what was left of the night. During their conversation, the two women ended up lying on the couch. When pale light started to slowly creep through the windows, Mandy placed her head on Jake's shoulder and Jake pulled an afghan down off the back of the couch to cover them and before long, both women were sound asleep.

* * *

The next night, Jake refused to tell Mandy where they were going. As far as Mandy knew, Jake had no idea it was her birthday. Jake drove Mandy home to get ready for their day. The two women spent the day together at the movies and just staying around the house. Mandy couldn't think of anything she really wanted to go do otherwise. It was killing Jake not to wish her a happy birthday but she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Claudia had called and said she and her beau were taking the girls to Colonial Williamsburg to stay over night and not to expect them back until the next day.

Jake's attention was drawn to the back of the hallway where Mandy had just stepped out of her room. Freshly showered, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. She was wearing a brown flight jacket, to fight off the chill that had started setting in the air. Jake was wearing a pair of worn Levi's and a black silk shirt under her leather jacket.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked as she put an arm around Mandy.

"If I knew where we were going, I could answer that. So you tell me, am I ready?" Mandy stood in front of Jake and shook her head to settle hair against her shoulders.

Jake stood back and looked at her. Mandy held her arms out and looked down at her attire for the evening. Jake placed a finger against her chin, as if in thought. "Hmmm… Almost. Come here."

When they had first arrived, Jake had asked Mandy if she could see the shirt she had given her a few weeks earlier. She now took it and folded it up to use as a blindfold. She placed it over Mandy's eyes and tied it in the back.

"Jake? What're you doing?"

Jake smiled to herself. "No peeking! _Now_ you're ready." She shouldered the bag of clothes she had asked Mandy to pack. Jake grabbed her hand and led her out the door. She took the key from Mandy's hand and locked the house up before helping the blindfolded woman into the truck. She shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Once she got in, she looked over at Mandy who was laughing at the situation she found herself in. "Comfortable?" Jake asked.

"I guess as comfortable as I can be with a shirt wrapped around my head." Mandy giggled.

Jake had told Eph the night before where her spare house key was hidden. As they had left Jake's house, she diverted Mandy's attention away from oncoming traffic when she recognized Pony's car. They would go into the house with Mandy's birthday cake and then leave to go set everything up at the concert. Jake was a bit worried about the plans she and Eph had made. The sky was starting to get cloudy and it was supposed to start raining. She just decided to play it by ear.

Jake took her time driving towards the amphitheater as the radio filled the silence in the truck. She was trying to give Pony and Eph time to set everything up.

A weather report came over the air. There was a severe thunderstorm warning in affect for the entire Hampton Roads area. Then the announcer stated that the Ashlynn James concert was still going on; rain or shine.

"Great. Just what I need today of all days; thunderstorms."

Jake looked over at Mandy with a knowing grin on her face, glad that Mandy couldn't see her through the makeshift blindfold. "Why today of all days? Why is today different?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just don't like thunder." Mandy answered.

"Yeah. I remember. That would suck, though. First the Ashlynn concert, then thunderstorms. Today just isn't your day is it, Darlin?" Jake watched as Mandy bowed her head. The look of disappointment on the young woman's face was almost too much for Jake to bear. She was thankful that they were turning into the parking lot for the Amphitheatre.

Jake reached over and took Mandy's hand in hers. Mandy smiled when she felt Jake's lips brush across the back of her hand. She felt the truck slow down and heard Jake roll down the window.

Jake paid the parking attendant and proceeded to drive into the parking lot. "Okay, we're here but you have to leave that blindfold on. At least for now."

Mandy nodded her head at the strange request. Jake turned off the ignition and got out. She walked over to the passenger side and helped Mandy out of the truck. Mandy was nervous, anticipating what Jake had planned. It seemed like they walked forever before they stopped. They were obviously in line for something.

After slowly advancing in line, Jake handed their tickets to the usher. As soon as they walked out onto the lawn, she spotted Eph who was waving them over. Jake tightened her hold on Mandy's hand as they made their way carefully towards Eph.

Eph leaned up and spoke in Jake's ear, carefully so Mandy would not hear her. "Ashlynn's about ready to go on. Pony's over by the blanket. Everything has been set up just as you asked. The cake is on your kitchen counter and the key is next to it. Here's your change."

Jake placed her hand on Eph's shoulder and whispered, "Keep it. Thank you."

"Jake there was about Fifty bucks left over!"

Jake shrugged her shoulders. "Buy Pony a shirt. Just keep it. I owe you one, Thank you."

Eph sighed, figuring she wouldn't win this argument right now. "No problem. Did you take care of everything with the radio station?"

Jake nodded as they continued to walk to where Pony was waiting, guarding the area that had been staked out for Jake and Mandy. "Yeah. I got a call in right before she left. They had me on hold forever, asked me a bunch of asinine questions but, they said she'd do it."

"Cool! There's Pony."

They walked over to Pony and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and almost lost it at the sight of her friend with a t-shirt tied around her eyes. Jake nodded her approval at how everything looked. She nodded at Pony and Eph who took off for their seats. Since Pony had won their tickets, they were actually in seats where as Jake and Mandy were on the lawn.

The only thing Mandy could tell was that they were outside, obviously in a crowd. The noise was almost deafening. "Jake, can I take this thing off yet?" she asked, wanting to see what was going on.

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes, I promise." Jake stood behind Mandy with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her chin rested on Mandy's shoulder.

A moment or so later, the lights above the stage went out and the crowd got louder. Jake whispered in Mandy's ear to keep her eyes closed. She reached up and took off the blindfold, placing it in her right back pocket, careful not to disturb the contents of her left pocket. She told Mandy to open her eyes.

It was now dark and what stars could be seen were out. Mandy was looking ahead of the crowd and had not looked right in front of her, yet. Soft blue lights illuminated the stage as a guitar began playing. A harmony of voices began to sing.

"_Black eyes, I don't need 'em… Blue tears give me freedom…"_

Mandy gasped in shock. She knew _that_ voice. It was Ashlynn James, center stage and the song she was singing just so happened to be Mandy's favorite; a cover of an old Shania Twain song.

Mandy looked around them and noticed the setup in front of her. There was a blanket set up with three-dozen roses in various shades of white, yellow and peach along the edges. Candles were set up on each corner. A bottle of wine and two glasses were there as well.

Mandy was speechless. She couldn't believe all the trouble Jake had gone through. She turned around in Jake's arms.

Jake wondered if she had made a mistake by the tears in Mandy's eyes. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make her cry. "Mandy, why are you crying? Don't you like it?" Jake asked softly as she leaned down to look Mandy eye to eye.

Mandy saw the look of concern on her friend's face and realized, without a doubt, that she was falling in love with the woman standing before her. She wiped her eyes before she spoke. "I love it, Jake. But… how did you…? I mean… why?"

Jake reached her left hand around to her back pocket and placed a finger against Mandy's lips with the other. She pulled out one flawless, single red rose and handed it to Mandy. "Happy Birthday, Amanda."

The tears that had threatened to pour from Mandy's eyes earlier now fell freely down her cheeks. Jake reached up and wiped them away with her fingertips. She kissed Mandy's cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"_Why did I do this? Because I'm falling hopelessly in love with you," _Jake thought to herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Mandy in her arms. The two women stood like that for a few moments before Jake knelt down and moved some of the roses so they could sit on the blanket to watch the show.

Once seated, Jake poured them each a glass of wine. Mandy sat between Jake's legs and leaned back against her chest.

Ashlynn sang all of Mandy's favorites from her debut album and even threw in some Shania Twains for good measure as a nod towards her famous mentor. About forty-five minutes into the show, she took a break so she could talk to the audience. "How are you doing Virginia Beach?"

Everyone started screaming in response.

"Yeah! I _love_ a responsive crowd! You guys sound great! How many people here listen to Eagle 97.3?"

The audience screamed louder.

"Well, as I'm sure most of you already know, I did an interview there earlier this afternoon. I had the pleasure of speaking to a lot of you. Well, let me tell you about this phone call the station received just as I was getting ready to leave. This person calls in and tells me about a surprise for a friend's birthday. Now, I say this was _told_ to me because this person didn't realize that I was still in the room listening in on the intercom."

The crowd began laughing and Jake buried her head into Mandy's shoulder.

"Anyway, they'd be placed on hold and I would ask a question for the DJ to relay during the course of the call. I happened to find out that _**I**_am to be the surprise tonight! Now, from the way it sounded to _me_, these two apparently have a thing for each other."

The crowd let out with a chorus of wolf-whistles.

"Now… we don't usually play this song but, under the circumstances, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to give it a go. Maybe it will help push these two along. I decided that I wanted to get in on the birthday fun so, I have a little surprise of my own..."

Ashlynn took a towel and ran it across her damp forehead. She took a large drink of water before continuing. "Jake went through a_ lot _of trouble for this evening so there are two backstage passes waiting for you and your friend. Happy Birthday, Amanda. This song is for you, Honey. See you after the show."

Jake and Mandy looked at each other, both in shock at what just happened. Then the song began.

"_Deep in Denial Ville… trying to fight the way I feel… I go Jell-O with your smile.. I start blushing, my head rushing… If you stand too close to me I might melt down from the heat…If you look my way one more time I'm gonna go out of my mind…" _

"_Whatever you do… Don't even think about it. Don't go and get me started. Don't you dare drive me crazy. Don't do that to me, baby." _

"_You stop me in my tracks, my heart pumping to the max. I'm such a sucker for your eyes, they permanently paralyze…" _

"_Whatever you do… Don't even think about it. Don't go and get me started. Don't you dare drive me crazy. Don't do that to me, baby." _

"_You've got my heart under attack… You give me shivers down my back… Do you have to_ _walk the way you do? I get weak just watching you…"_

Mandy turned around to look at Jake for the duration of the song, trying to let her eyes convey what her lips weren't quite ready for her to say. They sat together, holding on to one another and enjoying the rest of the show. They continued to drink their wine and just enjoyed being together.

* * *

They drove back to Jake's after the concert, each woman thinking about the evening.

_They had made their way through the crowd to the backstage area. There were several couples trying to tell the security guard that they were Jake and Amanda, which caused both women to laugh. After showing their driver's licenses to the security guard, he handed each woman their pass and they were allowed to pass through to the backstage area. _

_After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Ashlynn walked out to greet the two women. She talked to both of them for a while. She even stopped a security guard who was walking past with a disposable camera. When asked what was on it, he sheepishly admitted that he had been taking photos during the show. After finding out that he had a few exposures left on the roll, she convinced him to trade her the camera for a couple of autographed photos and a t-shirt. _

_After he left, Ashlynn called one of her roadies over to take a picture of her with Jake and Mandy. The last few pictures were of Ashlynn and Jake, Ashlynn and Mandy and one she insisted on taking of the two women together. _

_Ashlynn autographed photos for each of them and even gave them a few extras for Raven, Jason and Eph and Pony. She said goodbye to both women after spending nearly an hour with them. Jake grabbed their picnic basket with the roses and wine inside, along with everything they had acquired at the concert. _

Now, they were just around the corner from Jake's house. They had taken their time driving back, due to the rain. It had started pouring just as they reached the truck. A few moments later they pulled into the driveway and Jake turned off the truck. "I'm going to go unlock the door. Wait till I get it unlocked and then make a run for it."

Mandy nodded as Jake got out and ran for the porch. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before actually getting the correct key in the lock. Once the door was unlocked, she waved at Mandy who quickly got out of the truck and sprinted towards the open door. Jake locked the truck with the electronic remote on her key ring. She shut the door and turned on the light, placing the basket down next to the door.

Jake removed Mandy's jacket and hung it on the coat rack before removing her own jacket as well. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'm just going to put your roses in some water and then I'll start a fire."

Mandy did as Jake suggested while the taller woman walked into the kitchen with their picnic basket. A few moments later, Jake walked back in and began building a fire. Once the fire was started, Jake turned around to catch Mandy watching her. "Whatcha doin over there, Green eyes?" Jake asked as she smiled at the woman who had managed to break down every wall she had so carefully constructed around her heart.

"Watching you." Mandy answered, honestly.

Jake got up and walked over to the couch where she sat. She began to sit down when she remembered the cake. "Hang on, I'll be right back. I almost forgot." She got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Forgot what?" Mandy called after her.

Jake poked her head out the kitchen door. "You'll see."

After a moment, the brunette walked back out with two clean wine glasses and a bottle of Sweet Mountain Laurel from the wine festival. Mandy smiled as Jake opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass.

Mandy was bringing her glass to her lips when Jake stopped her. "Hang on, I'm not done." Jake literally ran back into the kitchen.

Mandy laughed as she watched her. As soon as Jake entered the kitchen the power went out, causing Mandy to squeal in alarm and Jake to yell, "Shit!"

Jake poked her head out the kitchen door. "Mandy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jake. Are _you_?"

"Yeah. I just hit my damn leg on the table. I'll be right out."

A few minutes later Jake walked into the living room and lit the candles above the fireplace before walking back into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Jake called from the kitchen.

"For what?" Mandy asked as she turned towards the door. She noticed a soft light, working its way into the living room. A moment later, the source of the light walked in.

Jake was carrying a birthday cake with lit candles, as she sang "Happy Birthday". Mandy placed her hand over her mouth in surprise as Jake sat the cake down on the coffee table. Jake sat down on the couch next to Mandy.

"Jake, Honey… you have gone _overboard_ for my birthday but I love it." _And you. _

"I really _didn't_ do too much. I told you; the tickets came from Jason, and Eph and Pony brought the cake here and set up the blanket at the concert. Besides…you only have one birthday a year, right?"

"That's true. Now all we need is some music."

Jake thought for a minute before getting up. "I can fix that." She walked out of the room and, soon after, returned with the battery operated radio she used on construction sites. She placed it on the mantle above the fireplace and turned it on.

Jake changed the dial until she found something Mandy liked. "Ohhh… That's Dr. Luv. Have you ever listened to her show?" Mandy asked and Jake shook her head in the negative. "She's _so_ much fun to listen to. The woman plays _anything_! She bases almost her _entire_ show on requests from the listeners. She brings in cd's from her own personal collection. The woman has some strange tastes in music, let me tell you."

Jake sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and motioned for Mandy to join her. Mandy grabbed their wine glasses and joined her friend on the floor.

Just after she sat down, an old man's voice could be heard through the radio.

"_Could you possibly play 'You Go To My Head?' The Frank Sinatra version? My wife, Edith, just loves that song."_

"_You know, Sir… I can do that. I just so happen to have it right here. Then I'll play one of my own personal favorites. So for all you lovebirds out there, here's Ol' Blue Eyes, himself, singing You Go To My Head." _

Jake listened to the song and closed her eyes in memory.

"Jake? Are you okay.?"

Jake opened her eyes and looked at the woman sitting next to her. "Yeah. I'm just remembering. The greatest memory I have of my mother is her and my father dancing to this song in our kitchen on their anniversary. At least I _think_ it was their anniversary. They were _always _dancing to this song, even if Dad had to hum it." Jake smiled in memory.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see it happening; her mother, pregnant with her baby brother. Her father dressed in his Navy uniform. The old battered kitchen table with the aluminum trim and the plastic covered chairs with the white cotton poking out through the rips she and Ryan had put in them. She could still see the hideous yellow wallpaper, peeling at the seams and the curtains that matched it. If she opened her eyes, it was gone.

But she did open her eyes. Mandy had stood up and was now holding a hand down to her to help her stand.

Jake took Mandy's hand and stood up. "What?" She asked, quietly.

Mandy wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "Nothing. I just want you to dance with me."

Jake wrapped her arms around the small of Mandy's back and smiled at the woman in her arms.

"_You go to my head and you linger like a haunting refrain. And I find you spinning 'round in my brain like the bubbles in a glass of champagne. You go to my head like a sip of sparkling Burgundy brew. And I find the very mention of you like the kicker in a julep or two."_

_"You go to my head with a smile that makes my temperature rise. Like a summer with a thousand Julys... you intoxicate my soul with your eyes."_

Jake pulled Mandy in tighter against her until the song was finished.

The next song began to play and Jake recognized it immediately. Her heart began to race. She pulled away from Mandy and began to walk away.

Mandy reached out and placed her hand on Jake's arm to stop her from leaving. Jake turned around to look in Mandy's eyes.

"Jake?" Mandy pleaded with her. Then in a painful whisper, "Please?"

Jake waited only a brief moment before wrapping her arms back around Mandy as the song began to play.

"_Electricity. Eye to eye. Hey, don't I know you? I can't speak." _

Jake wouldn't have been able to speak at that moment if she tried. Mandy had placed her head on her shoulder and was running her hands up and down Jake's back.

"_Strip my senses on the spot…" _

Mandy started kissing Jake on her neck as Jake's hands began to run across her back as well.

"_I've never been defenseless; I can't even make sense of this. You speak and I don't hear a word…" _

Mandy traced her tongue just along the inside of Jake's ear as the first line of the chorus started. Jake's eyes rolled back and closed at the sensation. She ran her hands down Mandy's back, grabbed her hips and pulled the smaller woman tight against her body.

"_What would happen if we kissed? Would your tongue slip past my lips? Would you run away? Would you stay? Or would I melt into you? Mouth to mouth, lust to lust, spontaneously combust…" _

Mandy made no move to let up on her assault of Jake's ear. She began to sing in a quiet, breathy voice into Jake's ear as she ran her hands across Jake's shoulder blades and tangled them into long, ebony tresses.

"_The room is spinning out of control. Act like you didn't notice, brush my hand."_

Jake felt as if her entire world was spinning out of control. She was powerless to do anything but hold on tight and wait out the ride as Mandy continued to sing to her.

"_Forbidden fruit, ring on my finger. You're such a moral, moral one to throw it away no questions. Will I pretend I'm innocent? What would happen if we kissed? Would your tongue slip past my lips? Would you run away? Would you stay? Or would I melt into you? Mouth to mouth, lust to lust, spontaneously combust… What would happen if we kissed?" _

Mandy placed her head back on Jake's shoulder. Jake could feel the warm breath against her skin. She could feel _both_ of their hearts beating; they were so close. With each passing moment, Jake continually pulled Mandy closer as Mandy pressed herself into Jake.

As the first line of the last verse played, Mandy pulled back away from Jake, their cheeks brushing softly against each other. Both women were breathing heavy at what they were experiencing and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"_I struggle with myself again, quickly the walls come crumbling..." _

In a quiet whisper, Jake sang the last line to Mandy. _"Don't know if I can turn away…" _

Mandy stared deep into Jake's eyes and tangled her hands once again in ebony hair. She couldn't handle this any longer and began to pull Jake's head down to hers. Jake was leaning in, willingly. They were so close they could breathe the same air. Their lips were a hair's width apart.

Jake stopped, briefly, to make sure this was what Mandy wanted. She already knew this was exactly what she herself needed.

Mandy looked at Jake; wondering why she stopped. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper against Jake's lips. "God, Jake, please! Please kiss me."

They had waited long enough. They had been interrupted too many times. Nothing would stop them this time. They were only aware of each other as their lips slowly met in the softest caress. The pressure increased, painfully slow at first and then with much more intensity.

"_What would happen if we kissed? Would your tongue slip past my lips?" _

Jake ran her tongue across Mandy's bottom lip asking for, and soon receiving, entrance. A small moan escaped the throats of both women.

"_Would you run away? Would you stay? Or would I melt into you? Mouth to mouth, lust to lust, spontaneously combust…" _

Jake and Mandy pulled back slowly quietly holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes. They leaned in until their foreheads were touching and continued to exchange the softest of kisses. Jake turned her head, slightly, to glance at the birthday cake still sitting on the table. The candles were still lit. She turned her eyes back to Mandy.

"Baby, you need to make a wish and blow out your candles." She placed a kiss on the tip of Mandy's nose.

"Nuh-uh… it already came true. I wanted you."

Jake placed a kiss to each of Mandy's cheeks. "Well, now you've got me."

As their lips met again, each woman had the same thought running through her head- "_I love you."_

"_What would happen if we kissed?"_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? ;-) **

**When Ashlynn starts the concert, the opening song is "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" by Shania Twain from her album, "Come On Over". The song she dedicates to Mandy is "Whatever You Do" also by Shania Twain from the same album. This is the same song from chapter 6. The song requested by the old man is called, "You Go To My Head". Please see chapter 12 for credits. Then, of course, we have "What Would Happen If We Kissed?" by Meredith Brooks on her album, "Blurring The Edges" which was also used as this chapter's title lyric. **

**Reviews Please! :-)**


	16. Ch 16 Say My Name And I Can't Fight

_**Chapter Sixteen - Say My Name And I Can't Fight Anymore**_

They stood together for a while before eventually moving over to the couch. Mandy, at Jake's insistence, made a wish and blew out the candles on her cake.

"What'd you wish for?" Jake asked as Mandy ran her finger across the side of the cake, gathering the icing on her finger to taste it.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Mandy licked the icing from her finger, smearing a little on the side of her mouth.

Jake stared at the frosting, so close to the lips she had tasted just moments before.

Mandy noticed that she had caught Jake's full attention. "What's wrong, Jake?" Mandy asked.

Jake motioned towards her lips before answering. "You've got some... frosting on the side of your mouth." Jake replied, her eyes never leaving Mandy's lips.

Mandy reached up to remove the sugary treat then thought better of it. "Well, you know..." Mandy began as she leaned closer to Jake, wrapping her arms around her neck. "... It was _really_ good. Maybe you should have a taste." Mandy ran her right index finger through the icing once again and held it up to Jake's mouth.

Jake swallowed the lump in her throat. She briefly looked away from Mandy's lips to the proffered finger. At Jake's slight hesitation, Mandy ate the frosting herself. Jake gently pulled Mandy's finger away and leaned in to taste for herself.

And taste Jake did... thoroughly.

The kiss started off slow and unrushed. Jake pulled Mandy over onto her lap, the smaller woman straddling her hips; their lips never losing contact. Mandy broke the kiss long enough to catch her breath and reach behind her to grab some more icing. She held it up on her finger for Jake to see. As she smeared it gently across Jake's lips, she leaned in to whisper, "my turn," before capturing her lips once again.

Jake placed her hands on Mandy's shoulders and ran her hands down her back and up underneath her shirt. Mandy tangled her hands in Jake's hair and pressed her body closer against Jake's, eliciting a small moan from the woman beneath her. After a few leisurely moments, both women pulled back, a bit breathless from what they were each feeling.

Mandy, unconsciously, ran her tongue across her lips and leaned forward until her forehead was touching against Jake's.

"Mmmm... you were right. That cake does taste pretty good," Jake said as she smiled at the younger woman in her lap.

Mandy pulled back a bit so she could look into Jake's eyes. She ran her hands through Jake's hair and then down to caress her cheek. "Yeah. But I think _you_ taste better."

Jake looked at Mandy and arched one perfect eyebrow.

Mandy looked confused for a moment until she thought about what she had said and began to blush. She swatted Jake on her shoulder as the other woman continued to massage her back, underneath her shirt. "That's _not_ what I meant! You are such a goofball!"

Jake smiled then spoke with all seriousness. "Maybe... but I'm your goofball."

Mandy continued to look into Jake's eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty in the words she spoke. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I have been since the first day I walked into that classroom."

Mandy ran one hand down Jake's cheek again and smiled when blue eyes closed and a midnight crown leaned into her touch. "Aww, Jake... Speaking of the classroom..."

Jake opened her eyes and tightened her grip around Mandy's waist as the teacher continued. "I've been meaning to ask you. How were you able to get flowers into my classroom a couple weeks ago?"

Jake relaxed her grip and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She smirked and briefly looked away. "Well... I uhm... I kinda ... Pony helped me. I never would've been able to pull it off without her. She sort of slipped the custodial staff twenty bucks to unlock your door and put the flowers in there for me. I kind of left them on her porch that morning with a note asking her to help me out. I called her from the jobsite to make sure she got them." Jake removed one hand from Mandy's back to hold the smaller hand caressing her cheek. She turned her head to kiss Mandy's palm.

"The best one yet." Mandy said in a whisper as she placed a kiss on Jake's opposite cheek.

"What's that?"

"My birthday."

"This is your best birthday yet?" Jake asked, trying to understand exactly what Mandy was saying.

"Well, that too. But... I meant you."

"What about me?"

"_You _are the best birthday present I have ever had. I could never have hoped for anything better."

Jake was speechless and did the only thing she could think to do at that moment. She kissed her. "Happy Birthday, Mandy." And then Mandy yawned. "Uh-oh. Someone's getting tired. Are you ready to go get some sleep?"

Mandy leaned in closer and placed her head on Jake's shoulder. "No. I'm quite comfortable right where I'm at. I don't want to move."

Jake grinned to herself, knowing Mandy couldn't see the expression on her face. Jake tightened her hold on the younger woman then easily lifted both of them off the couch. Mandy squealed in surprise before locking her legs around Jake's waist. "Yipes! What are you doing?"

Jake continued to smile as she answered. "Well, you said you didn't want to move so, I thought I'd help out. I kind of like it where you are, too."

Mandy grinned before leaning in to kiss Jake. When the kiss intensified, Jake could feel her knees getting weaker with every pass of Mandy's tongue across her lips. She walked over and placed Mandy's back against the wall.

Lightning danced across the sky outside and a roll of thunder soon followed. Mandy tensed, briefly, in Jake's arms.

Jake pulled away to look at Mandy; her face highlighted by the lightning outside and the soft glow provided by the fire and candles. "Shhhh. It's okay, Baby. I've got you." Jake assured her. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Mandy nodded in agreement and Jake placed her back on her feet. She walked over to grab her backpack of clothes while Jake put out the fire and blew out all the candles but one. After wrapping up Mandy's birthday cake and putting it away in the kitchen, Jake walked out and grabbed Mandy's hand to lead her up the stairs.

Once they reached the bedroom, Jake turned and placed the candle in Mandy's hand. "Here; you can take the candle and go in the bathroom to get ready if you'd like. I'll be here when you get out."

Mandy nodded her head. "Okay." Mandy entered the bathroom and shut the door as Jake walked over to the dresser to grab a t-shirt. She walked out the bedroom door and entered the bathroom down the hall. She opened up the medicine cabinet and felt around for an extra toothbrush. After brushing her teeth, she stripped out of her jeans, boots and socks. The silk shirt was next to come off and was replaced by her t-shirt. She placed her clothes in the laundry hamper and made her way back to her bedroom.

Jake stood in the doorway and watched as Mandy walked out of the bathroom, clad in flannel pajama pants and a Woody Woodpecker t-shirt. Mandy walked over to the bed and placed the candle on the night stand next to the powerless clock. Jake smiled as she watched the young woman brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

Mandy turned around to look her way and smiled at the figure she could barely make out in the doorway. "Hi, Sexy. What are you doing all the way over there?"

"Watching you." Jake answered, honestly while slowly making her way over to stand in front of her friend. "You're beautiful," she added as she brought her hand up to Mandy's cheek. Jake could not believe how full her heart was at that moment. All from nothing more than a smile from the woman in front of her.

Mandy stood there, trying to guess what was going through her friend's head at the moment, as she leaned into the caress against her cheek. She brought her own hand up to hold the one against her face as she stared, intently, into Jake's eyes.

"May I kiss you again?" Jake asked, quietly.

A soft "please" was her answer.

Jake tilted her head to capture the lips waiting for her. She knew, then and there, that she would never tire of kissing Mandy for as long as the fair haired woman would allow it. After a few blissful moments, she pulled back and touched her forehead against Mandy's. "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to stop wanting to kiss you." Jake offered, quietly.

"Mmmm... Good. And Jake, you don't _ever_ have to ask if you can kiss me. The answer will _always_ be 'yes'."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve to be here with you."

"Jake... I'm just an ordinary school teacher from Virginia. A divorced mother who wants nothing more than to be here with you. I think I've wanted that since the first day I met you."

Jake smiled at this admission as she reached behind Mandy to turn the covers down on the bed. She crawled in and opened up her arms in invitation to her friend.

Mandy crawled in next and rested her head against Jake's shoulder. "Ms. Peters... You are _anything _but ordinary."

Mandy's response was to run her hand up Jake's cheek and kiss her. After their kiss, Jake blew out the candle on the night stand. Once she lay her head back on her pillow, Mandy resituated herself to be more comfortable, wrapping an arm around Jake's stomach and resting her leg between Jake's.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. Happy Birthday."

"Goodnight, Jake."

* * *

Mandy was a bit disappointed to wake up alone the next morning. The power had, apparently, been restored a few hours earlier; the flashing clock was asking to be set. She sat up in bed and listened to the air around her, trying to locate her friend. After a few more moments, she got up and went to the bathroom. She could tell by the water in the tub and the condensation on the mirror that Jake had been up and had recently showered. She decided to do the same as she grabbed a clean change of clothes from her overnight bag.

After her shower, Mandy stepped out and dried off. She proceeded to brush her teeth and hair before changing into her clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom to the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and bacon. She quietly made her way down the stairs, hoping to surprise Jake.

She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Jake flipped the bacon on the stove. She admired the shorts and cut off t-shirt as Jake's hair, still damp from her shower, hung freely against her back.

Jake poured a cup of coffee for the woman she sensed walking up behind her. Mandy did not notice the extra coffee mug as she snaked her arms around Jake's waist and up underneath her shirt to massage the firm abdomen under her fingertips.

Jake knew Mandy had been behind her but she never expected for the young woman to wrap her arms around her and begin to explore the lower half of her torso. Jake knew she needed to stop and she planned on doing so as she turned around.

At least she thought she could stop.

Before she could even lay her eyes on the woman who had captured her heart, her head was being pulled down and her lips captured. She was fairly unsuccessful at stopping the moan that escaped from her lips as she wrapped her arms around the lower half of Mandy's body and pulled her in closer. Jake never really knew it was possible to be kissed senseless but now she was experiencing it firsthand.

If this continued much longer, she would be beyond caring about _who _may walk in. After a few more heated moments, both women broke away from their kiss.

"I had to make sure I didn't dream last night. Good morning, Gorgeous," Mandy offered as she began planting kisses up and down Jake's jaw line to her ear.

Jake knew that if Mandy reached her goal, she would no longer be responsible for her actions. She twisted her neck just enough to stop Mandy before she reached the point of no return. "Good Morning, Baby." Jake whispered as she kissed the woman in her arms again. "I would love to wake up like that every morning," she added as she hugged the smaller woman to her and ran her hands up and down Mandy's back.

"Well, we... could start... by waking up... like... this... every weekend. Together. Only... still... in bed." Mandy replied between kisses to Jake's neck.

"In bed" was _exactly_ where Jake wanted to be with Mandy at this moment. _"No, dammit. We decided to take our time... We agreed not to rush things and make sure we were both ready for it. DAMN, she's making it difficult!"_ Jake thought about the short conversation they had when the thunder had woke Mandy up during the night. Jake had been trying to comfort Mandy, and coax her back to sleep. They started kissing and things quickly began to spiral out of control.

Both women slowed their pace at the same time and decided not to rush into anything. They each had a young child to think about. Raven and Gellar's feelings and well being _had_ to be their first priority. Likewise, Jason's feelings also needed to be taken into consideration.

But Jake was finding it difficult to think straight as Mandy's lips found their way to hers. "Ummm, Mandy?" Jake asked between kisses.

"What?" Mandy answered without letting up on her purchase to Jake's lips.

"Honey, I have to tell you something..."

Mandy stopped and looked worriedly into cerulean blue. "What is it?"

Before Jake could speak, Mandy's question was answered for her.

"Amanda? Honey is that you I hear in the kitchen?" The voice came from the other hallway off the kitchen.

"Oh No!" Mandy's eyes opened in realization.

Jake took a deep breath and tried to regain control of her libido. "Honey, Claudia and the kids are here."

Claudia entered the kitchen followed by Raven and Gellar.

"Hi, Ms. Peters!"

"Mommy!"

"There you are, Amanda! Are you just waking up?"

Mandy's head hit Jake's shoulder.

_Dammit!_

* * *

Jake could not keep the smile off her face as she looked across the seat to Mandy once they stopped at the stop light. Mandy looked over to Jake and smiled in return as she reached for the taller woman's hand. Jake lifted Mandy's hand to her lips and placed a kiss against her knuckles. She remembered where they were and that the kids were in the truck with them as well. Jake looked into the rear view mirror to see if either child had noticed and saw them playing in the back seat, completely oblivious to anything taking place other than the toy they shared. She glanced back over to Mandy who winked at her as they took off from the stop light.

Before too long, they pulled up in Mandy's driveway next to the Mustang. Jake turned the engine off as everyone unfastened their seatbelts.

Gellar, after noticing that she was still stuck in hers, decided to get everyone's attention. "Helwo? I tuck!"

Jake couldn't help but laugh as she got out and opened the backdoor to help out the little girl. She unfastened the seatbelt and picked Gellar up out of her seat. "You're stuck? Oh, poor little thing." Jake crooned to the child as she cradled her in her arms.

"Dyeah. Gelwar tuck!"

"Not any more, Munchkin. I've got you." Jake started to place the child on the ground until she started to whimper. "What, Punkin... what is it?"

"No down A.J. Tay!"

Jake lifted Gellar so the child was eye level with her. "I can't stay right now, Sweetie. I need to go for a little while." Jake's heart was breaking at the quivering lip that was now poked out from the little girl's mouth. She carried her over to the other side of the truck to Mandy who was helping Raven out of the backseat. Gellar began sniffling as Jake handed her over to her mother.

Mandy took her daughter in her arms and winked at Jake. "Come on, Honey. You and Mommy can spend some time together. You can see A.J. later, okay?"

Gellar looked up to her mother with hopeful eyes. "Aven too?"

Raven smiled as she heard her little friend ask about her as well.

"Yes, Sweetie. Raven too."

"Otay."

Jake opened the passenger side door for Raven and helped her up into the seat. "Okay, Squirt. I'll be right back. I'm just going to help Ms. Peters to the door with all of her things."

Raven looked at her aunt, knowing full well why she was helping her teacher to the door. "Okay, I'll be right here. Goodbye, Ms. Peters. See you later, tonight!"

Mandy poked her head in the door and kissed the child on her forehead. "Bye, Sweetheart. Take care of your aunt and keep her out of trouble, okay?"

Raven laughed at her teacher. "Yeah, right. I _refuse_ to be responsible for her."

Mandy grinned as she closed the truck door and walked to her front door to unlock it. She walked inside and placed Gellar in the living room to play with her toys. She turned around as Jake walked in the door with all of Mandy's things from the day before as well as Gellar's diaper bag.

Jake placed everything in the front hallway. "Well, that's it. Everything's in."

Mandy glanced over to make sure Gellar was preoccupied then pushed Jake further into the hall and up against the wall. She stood on her tiptoes as Jake leaned down a bit to kiss her. "Mmmm, you know, I could have gotten all that stuff. You didn't have to," Mandy stated as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

Jake wrapped her arms around Mandy's waist and pulled the young teacher tighter against her. "Oh, yes I did. I had an ulterior motive," Jake replied as she bent her head and began to place soft kisses along Mandy's neck.

Mandy's eyes began to close as she enjoyed the sensation of Jake's lips on her skin. "Oh, yeah?" She asked, breathlessly. "What was your ulterior motive?"

Jake kissed her way back to Mandy's lips. "This," Jake whispered as she lowered her mouth to Mandy's lips once more.

Mandy tangled her hands in Jake's hair and pulled Jake's head closer to hers. "Ooh... I could get _so _used to you kissing me like that." Mandy stated once they pulled apart.

Jake gazed, adoringly into the emerald pools looking back at her. "Good. Because I don't think I'll want to stop anytime in the near future."

Mandy pulled her arms from around Jake's neck and ran her hands across broad shoulders, down two powerful arms and back up. "You know, Stretch, I was thinking..." Mandy began as one perfect eyebrow arched in response. "Since Claudia is coming over here to watch the kids..." She placed a soft kiss to Jake's chin. "while we're at the Halloween party..." Another kiss placed to Jake's left temple. "Why don't you pack a bag for both you and Raven..." A kiss to Jake's cheek. "Stay here tonight and leave for work in the morning." Another kiss against waiting lips.

"Mmmm,... that sounds... perfect... I'll be here... at... six." Jake managed to get out between kisses.

"Okay, I'll be ready. Don't forget Raven's Halloween costume when you come back."

Jake gave her one last kiss goodbye before walking out the door. Jake climbed in the driver's seat of the truck and started the engine. "Okay, Squirt, you ready to go? Fasten your seatbelt."

Raven did as she was told as they both looked up to wave at Mandy, watching them leave from the doorway. "So, where are we going, AJ?" Raven asked as they pulled out of Mandy's neighborhood.

Jake glanced over to her niece. "I dunno... where would you like to go?"

Raven thought for a moment and then asked, "Can we go to the zoo?"

Jake smiled at the girl. "Honey, we can go wherever you'd like," Jake answered as she reached over and ruffled the child's hair.

Raven smiled as her aunt did so and grabbed her hand to hold it the rest of the way to the zoo.

* * *

"So, did you have fun with Gellar and Mrs. Peters this weekend?" Jake asked as they sat on a bench to look at the map of exhibits at the zoo. Raven had wanted ice cream so they each got a cone upon leaving the birds.

"Yes, Ma'am. Yesterday was a lot of fun. She took us to Jamestown again and I got to see a statue of Pocahontas. I bought a postcard book with some pictures and stuff in it. I was hoping it would help since we're learning about Jamestown in History."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, kiddo. What else did you do?" Jake asked. Jake took another bite from her ice cream.

"We went to Williamsburg to a place called the Pottery. They have some really neat things there and we had lunch at this place called Pierce's. Did you know that there's an amusement park type thingie in Williamsburg?"

Jake looked over and Raven and raised an eyebrow under the darkness of her sunglasses. "Is that a hint?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders in response. "Maybe." She took a bite of her ice cream and looked up at Jake. "Did you and Ms. Peters have fun at the concert?" Raven did not miss the smile that seemed permanently attached to her aunt's face at the mention of her teacher.

"Why yes, we did. We got to meet Ashlynn after the concert."

Raven's eyes lit up. "No. Way!"

Jake smiled at her as she wiped a spot of ice cream off the corner of the girl's mouth, knowing how much Raven wouldn't like it. "_Hey, at least I didn't lick the napkin first." _Jake thought to herself as she vaguely remembered her mother doing that exact thing to her. She made a mental note to keep an eye on Mandy and Claudia to make sure Gellar would never have to suffer from that fate.

"Yep. Got her autograph and pictures with her, too. I've got one for you at the house."

Raven's jaw was practically on the bench. "Cool! Man, I wish you'd take me to a Justin Bieber concert and get that lucky."

Jake scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out in distaste. "Forget that, kiddo. I've told you before; No Justin Bieber. I'm allergic. He makes me break out in hives. Pick someone else."

Raven thought for a brief moment. "Taylor Lautner?"

Jake smirked."Sure. Why not. But only if he's wearing a shirt." When Raven rolled her eyes, Jake laughed and looked over the top of her sunglasses at her niece. "Raven, I really don't think you could fit another poster or photo in your room. Your walls are covered as it is." Jake took another bite of her own ice cream.

"No way. If I had an autograph, it would _have_ to go in a frame. Right next to the wedding picture of me and Taylor." Raven nodded, matter of fact.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot that you're going to marry him."

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, just as soon as he comes to his senses and agrees to date someone less than half his age."

They both knew it was just talk but Raven loved to joke around with her aunt this way.

"AJ.?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

Jake paused a moment before answering. Raven knew that her aunt would only be interested in dating a woman. Jake had not dated anyone since Raven came to stay with her as a baby. Raven had been the only other female in her life... until now. "I don't think so, kiddo. I'd definitely have to be in love with someone to ever even consider it. Besides, it's just not very likely..."

Raven considered her words, carefully. "Because you would want to marry a woman and that's not allowed; which I think is _completely_ stupid, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's allowed in some places but not here in Virginia."

They were both silent for a moment before Raven spoke again. "What about Ms. Peters? Would you marry her if you could?"

Jake almost choked on her ice cream. "Raven, I told you, Honey..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You told me you'd have to be in love with someone. blah, blah, blah. So..." Raven paused, briefly. "What about Ms. Peters? Would you?"

Jake smiled at the unspoken understanding between them. She reached over and grabbed Raven into a hug, placing the girl on her lap and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Squirt."

"I love you, too, AJ. But forget it! I'm _not_ going to marry you. I already live with you so I know how you are _and_ how you look in the morning."

Jake decided to test the waters a bit and tease back. "Well, Mandy said I look just fine."

Raven rolled her eyes. "She would."

Jake rolled her own eyes at her now grinning niece. "Come on, Brat. Let's go check out the monkeys."

* * *

Jake and Raven got back to the house with just enough time to spare for Jake to pull her uniform out of the closet and get ready. She found it in the back where she had placed it after they moved in. It was still in the plastic from the dry cleaners. She hadn't worn it since Ryan's funeral and had no idea why she had it cleaned after the move but was thankful she did. She showered and dressed and packed a change of clothes for herself and Raven.

As she was grabbing her utility belt out of a box in the closet, she called to Raven. "Hey, Squirt, don't forget your books. You know you'll be going to school with Ms. Peters in the morning. Don't forget your costume. We'll all go trick or treating tomorrow night."

"I've got them." Raven called back as she walked into her aunt's bedroom. She took one look at Jake and held up her hands. "Whoa! Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Jake turned around to see her niece with her hands up in the air.

"I changed my mind. I _don't_ want a cookie after all."

Jake rolled her eyes at Raven as she tucked in her shirt. "You little, Goofball."

Raven walked further into the room and sat on the bed. "Uh-uh..." the young girl started as she shook a finger at her aunt. "you're _not_ allowed to call me that. That is Ms. Peters nickname for you." Raven had to grin at the slight blush that found its way onto Jake's face.

"You about ready?" Jake asked as she placed her belt in her duffle bag along with her work clothes for the next morning.

"Yes, Ma'am. My books and bag are by the door. So... is this going to be a regular thing?"

"What?" Jake asked as she sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

"Staying at Ms. Peters' house?"

Jake finished tying her shoes and looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Raven, I know I ask you a lot but...are you okay with all of this?"

Raven played with her hands in her lap and looked up to glance around the room before looking at her aunt. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. I just don't ever remember you dating anybody before. I mean... you two _are_ dating now, aren't you?"

Jake looked around for a bit before meeting the eyes that matched her own. "I guess we are. And... you probably don't remember because I... haven't... dated anyone since you came along."

Raven cast her eyes towards her lap. "Oh... was that because of me?"

Jake reached over and grabbed Raven's hand. "Honey, no. None of that is your fault. You are the most important thing in my life. I never wanted to spend my time with anyone else. That's why I want to make sure that this doesn't bother you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really like Ms. Peters. And you seem really happy when she's around. And that's what's important to me. Besides, I can tell that she really likes you, too."

Jake smiled at the young girl who meant so much to her. "You know, AJ... I meant it when I said I always wanted another mother. Because... that's how I've always thought of you. So, I was thinking if... maybe... well..."

Jake's heartbeat sped up.

Raven took a deep breath and decided what she wanted and needed to do. "I love you, Mom."

Jake couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes. She pulled Raven into her arms and kissed her head.

"I love you, too... Daughter."

* * *

**As always, thank you for the reviews. But I would like more please! :-)**

**The title lyric for this chapter is "Right Kind Of Wrong" from the "Coyote Ugly Soundtrack". For those who have inquired, things are going to get _very_ interesting here within the next few chapters; A ghost or two from Jake's past, a little trouble, a bit of a fight, some anger... It's all here just _waiting_ to be read and enjoyed by all of you.**

**I will try my best to update over the weekend. However, I have a solo gig on Saturday and since my internet access is limited on the weekends, it _may_ be Monday before you guys get any more updates. Don't worry though... I will make the wait worth your while. In the meantime... you guys know what to do! ;-)**


	17. Ch 17 Time Makes You And Me

**SO, SO sorry for the delay. Life has definitely been in the way since my last posting. However, I _did_ promise to make it worth your while so please accept this small chapter with one more to follow. I am _totally_ misbehaving and updating in lieu of actually _working _today. **

**Please don't tell my boss. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen – If There's Gonna Be, Time Makes You And Me…**_

Jake and Raven pulled up in Mandy's driveway. They got out and Raven followed Jake around to the back of the truck. Jake opened the hatch and pulled out both of their bags and handed Pookie to Raven before locking the truck back up. They started to walk away from the truck and towards the porch when Raven stopped. Jake turned around to look at her.

"Hang on, Mom. Kneel down here," Raven said as she placed her teddy bear on the bumper. Jake leaned down on one knee so she was eye level with her child…

_**Her**_ child. Jake decided that Raven would possibly never know just how wonderful a gift she gave her when she called her _"Mom"_. "What is it, Baby?" Jake asked as she wondered what the child was up to.

Raven reached over and straightened Jake's collar. She adjusted the nametag and badge before hugging throwing her arms around Jake's neck. "Okay. All better. Have fun tonight!"

Jake smiled as she hugged her back. She stood up and reached a hand down to Raven as they made their way up the driveway and to the front door.

Claudia answered the door and let them in. As Jake placed their bags on the inside of the door, she noticed that the entire front of Claudia's shirt was completely drenched.

"Oh good. The 'Bath Police' has arrived." Claudia shut the door and joked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you o.k.? Why are you all wet?" Jake asked. She was clearly confused Before Claudia could answer, a very wet and very _naked_ Gellar came running and screaming out of her bedroom.

"Answer your question?" Claudia asked as she took off after her grand daughter to try and get the child back into the tub.

Jake tried to stifle the laughter ready to erupt from her body. Raven wasn't quite as successful as she began to giggle.

Jake looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You think it's funny, too? I remember when _you_ used to do the same thing, you know."

Raven's face turned an impossible shade of scarlet. "Mom?..." She whined as she hid her face in Jake's stomach.

"Jake? Mandy's in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her outfit. You can go on in if you'd like. Raven, can you come and give me a hand please, Honey?" Claudia called from the bathroom.

They began to walk down the hall; Raven stopping off to help the older woman while Jake continued down the hall to Mandy's room and knocked on the door.

_"Come in!"_

Jake opened the door just enough to enter the room and then shut it behind her. She glanced around the room and noticed the light coming from around the bathroom door. Mandy walked out while pinning her hair up onto the top of her head. Jake took in the sight before her, starting at Mandy's feet and working her way up.

Mandy was wearing a pair of black stilettos and black pleated dress slacks that looked as if they were tailor-made to fit her. Her collared shirt was white and neatly tucked in. The jacket was black and double-breasted, waist length with tails.

Without realizing it, Jake had walked over to stand in front of Mandy. Her arms found their way around Mandy's waist as she continued to admire the shorter woman's outfit. "You are _absolutely_ beautiful." Jake commented and smiled at the blush that colored Mandy's fair features.

"Mmmm... you're not so bad there, yourself, Stretch. Now… exactly what must a woman dressed like a man do to get a kiss around here?"

Jake smiled and leaned over to give Mandy a hello kiss she would not soon forget.

"I've missed you," Mandy whispered against Jake's lips as she captured them once again. She could feel Jake's smile as the kiss was returned.

"Good. Because, I've missed you, too."

Both women became completely lost in their kiss. So lost in fact, neither of them heard Claudia knock or open the door. The older woman stood there with a smile on her face as she watched her former daughter-in-law give her heart away to the woman holding her.

Raven chased a still naked Gellar around the house and the commotion brought both women out of their private little world. Mandy could feel herself being watched and she turned around to see Claudia standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Mom! Uhm... how long have _you_ been standing there?" Mandy asked as her face turned crimson.

"I'd say, long enough," Claudia replied with more than a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Mandy buried her face in Jake's shoulder causing Jake to laugh at her. Mandy looked up into Jake's eyes. "What are you laughing at, Stretch?"

"You."

"Why? Doesn't it bother you at _all_ that my mother-in-law just walked in and found us kissing?"

Before Jake could answer, Claudia had walked over to put in her two cents worth. "Actually, Amanda, I would've called that _sucking face_ as compared to a mere kiss."

Mandy groaned as she hid her face, once again.

Claudia decided to tweak Jake a bit as well. "I mean, wouldn't you, Jake?"

The taller woman refused to be baited, however, and answered as calmly as possible. "That's what it felt like to me."

Claudia and Jake both heard something mumbled from the vicinity of Jake's shoulder. "What was that, Sweetheart?" Jake asked.

Mandy lifted her head, slightly. "Would you two stop, please?"

Jake pulled Mandy tighter against her and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "I'm sorry, Baby." Mandy just tightened her grip around Jake's waist.

Claudia placed her hand on Mandy's back and rubbed it, lightly. "Amanda, Honey, it's okay, really. I'm _glad_ you've found someone to make you happy. And I don't want to hear any more of this _mother-in-law_ nonsense. You are _**not**_married to my son anymore but you are _still_ like a daughter to me. You always have been. Now... the reason why I came in here and disturbed your lip-lock; do you think one of you could _please_ come catch your daughter so I can put some clothes on her naked butt?"

Jake and Mandy looked at each other before glancing at the door where Gellar ran past screaming, "Wite Wain, Wite Wain!" Jake laughed at the toddler.

Claudia began to blush as Mandy looked over and laughed as well. "See, Mom? I _told_ you that you shouldn't have brought that story up when you spoke to Jason on the phone earlier. You should know by now that if Gellar hears her Daddy did something, she has to do it, too."

Jake's eyebrows lifted into her hairline. "Excuse me?" she asked, curious to hear this story.

Claudia sighed and began to tell her tale. "I came over and fixed lunch for Amanda and Gellar after they got home from shopping. While we were eating, Jason called. I made the comment that Gellar had the same look on her face when I tried to make her eat fish as Jason used to make. The boy has _never_ liked seafood. Seriously… he wouldn't even get within ten feet of a fish tank when he was a child. Jason started laughing and I told him that at least the baby wasn't running around the house naked."

Jake threw her head back and laughed as she absentmindedly ran a hand up and down Mandy's back.

Claudia sat down on the foot of Mandy's bed and finished her story. "Well, when Jason was a baby, his father and I would give him a bath and before we could dry the boy off, he'd take off running through the house, naked as the day he was born, yelling _White Rain._"

Mandy couldn't help the laughter as she finished for Claudia. "Jake, she told me this story today and Gellar looked up across her highchair and asked '_white rain'_? I _knew_ it was just a matter of time before Gellar would do it, too. She seems to think that if Daddy could do it, she should be able to do it too. I swear, I could _hear_ Jason's blush over the phone."

Gellar came running into the bedroom and up to her mother. Raven was out of breath behind her.

"Wite Wain, Mommy... Wite Wain!"

Mandy leaned over and picked up her daughter. "Yes, I know, Sweetheart; White Rain. Now let's get you into some clothes."

"Cwofes?" Gellar asked as she placed her hands against Mandy's cheeks.

Mandy grabbed Gellar's left hand and kissed her fingertips. "Yes, Sweetie, we need to put you in some clothes. You don't want AJ to see your little hiney, do you?"

Gellar looked over at Jake and reached for her. "AJ!"

Jake willingly took the child into her arms and smiled as she walked towards the bedroom door to clothe Mandy's daughter.

"Jake, her pajamas are in the second drawer from the top in her dresser," Claudia called out.

Jake nodded then looked to Mandy and winked.

Mandy grabbed the tie she had bought to wear with her outfit and placed it around her neck. She walked over in front of the mirror so she could see to tie it, correctly when Claudia stopped her.

"Mandy, sit on the bed, honey. Let Raven tie it."

Mandy did as she was told and Raven walked over, hesitantly.

"I don't know how, Ms. Peters."

Mandy grabbed the child's hands in her own. "That's okay, honey. We'll show you how."

Claudia kneeled down so she was on the same level as Raven. The two adult women began to show the young girl how to arrange the tie.

Raven smiled as she finished and slid the knot up underneath the collar. "Cool! I did it! Thanks, Ms. Peters."

"You're welcome. You know, Raven... you don't _have_ to call me '_Ms. Peters'_ when we're not in school. I mean… I see you just as much outside of school as I do in class. We don't have to be quite so formal on the weekends, okay?"

Raven considered this for a moment. "But, what should I call you after school, then?"

"Hmmm... well, you can call me 'Mandy'. Or… 'Amanda'. Or… 'Hey You'. You can call me pretty much whatever you want within reason"

Raven thought for a bit. "Well, I don't think I should call you by your first name. It just doesn't seem polite. Can I come up with a nickname for you like I used to have for Mom?"

Claudia and Mandy looked at each other before the elder woman looked down at Raven. Before Mandy had the chance, Claudia asked, "Your Mom?"

Raven smiled to the point that her eyes were shining with pride. "Yes, Ma'am. I started calling AJ _'Mom'_ today. And she let me!"

Mandy smiled in return and hugged Raven to her and kissed her cheek. "Well, why wouldn't she? That is wonderful, Raven."

Raven looked down at her feet. "She cried," Raven whispered before lifting her eyes to meet Mandy's gaze again.

Mandy pulled back and looked into Raven's eyes. They were _so_ much like the ones she loved; _so_ much like Jake's. "That's because you made her _very_ happy."

Mandy kissed Raven again, as did Claudia.

After another moment, Jake walked back into the room carrying Gellar, who was dressed in her Pooh pajamas. Jake was placing a kiss on the baby's temple as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Mandy who was hugging Raven to her.

"AJ..., Mommy kiss Aven." Gellar stated.

Jake answered the little girl. "That's okay, Punkin. I kissed you."

Gellar looked back and forth between her mother and her favorite toy. "AJ kiss Mommy?" Gellar asked, innocently.

Claudia and Raven giggled while Jake and Mandy looked like two deer caught in headlights.

"Maybe later, Sweetie." Jake stated as she ran her hand through the child's soft blonde hair.

"Why, AJ? Kiss Mommy!"

Jake looked over at Mandy who was beginning to giggle as well. Jake arched an eyebrow as she leaned over and kissed Mandy on her cheek.

"There. I kissed Mommy." Jake pointed out.

Gellar shook her head no, and stood up on the bed between Jake and her mother. She placed one hand on each of their heads and pulled them together until their foreheads bumped against each other. "No. Kiss Mommy!"

Claudia stood up and picked up her grand daughter. "Come On, Sweet Pea. You're _much _too young for that." Claudia winked at the two young women sitting on the bed as she carried Gellar into the living room with Raven following close behind.

After Claudia had left the room, Jake felt a hand on her cheek pull her face back around. Blue looked into emerald green and both women smiled. "Yeah, AJ… Kiss Mommy," Mandy teased before placing her lips softly against Jake's.

Jake closed her eyes as their lips met. After a few leisurely moments, she pulled back just far enough to ask Mandy the question that had been on her mind ever since she dressed Gellar.

"So... what's up with the new bed in Gellar's room?"

Mandy's answer was a bright smile and a shrug of her shoulders. She leaned forward and stopped within a hair's breadth from Jake lips. "You never know when one may come in handy..." The kiss started slow but Mandy was eager to deepen it.

She had plans for Jake tonight. Not sex; they weren't ready for that yet. But it would definitely be a small step in a more intimate direction. After all... they were going to a party at Karen's and the young doctor was infamous, within their circle of friends, for her parties. There would be plenty of other women there and Jake was still new to everyone but, damn it, Jake was _hers._ Mandy was determined that there be no misunderstanding to cause anyone, including Jake, to think otherwise.

Both women stopped kissing when they heard a small giggle.

Jake glanced over out of the corner of her eye. There, in the doorway, was Raven. "What are you doing, Squirt?" Jake asked. She knew she had been caught so she didn't bother trying to move away. She also knew it would be pointless anyway since Raven had already figured out how she felt about Mandy. So instead, she tightened her hold around the woman in her arms.

"Hey, Gellar's too young to see it but nobody said _I_ was," Raven answered as she turned around and walked away.

"Baby… I'm starting to understand why you call your daughter a 'Brat'," Mandy pointed out as she got up and placed a top hat on her head to finish off her costume for the party.

* * *

**Short and sweet for this chapter. More coming your way! **

**Title lyrics is from "Inside Your Head" by Steve Brown and P.J. Farley from the 40Ft Ringo album, "Funny Thing".**

**And just in case anyone was wondering… The "White Rain" bit? Yeah… my older brother, Harold (who was eighteen years older than me) did that to my parents when he was a toddler. There's actually a _lot _of my brother in this story… *sigh***

**Please review! It will _totally_ make me do a happy dance. **

**And I don't dance! ****EVER! **


	18. Ch18 I Kinda Sorta Saw The Sirens Coming

_**Chapter Eighteen – I Kinda Sort Of Saw The Sirens Coming**_

Eph and Mandy stood over in the corner of the game room watching as Jake beat Pony in a game of pool…

Again.

Pony banged her forehead on the pool table as Jake took a pull from her beer bottle.

"Come on, ya sore loser... rack 'em." Jake taunted her new friend.

Karen's party was in full swing. Jake and Mandy decided that they couldn't stay out too late considering they both had to be at work early the next morning. Not to mention the fact that they didn't want to risk waking either of the girls if they came in late.

Vinnie stood in the doorway talking to Karen, who was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a waist length, black leather jacket. A longhaired, black wig completed her outfit with the hair teased, slightly, on the top. Vinnie looked like a "deranged Spiderman" dressed as Venom. Terry and Jay were standing in the same general area. Terry was dressed as an alien and Jay was dressed as Dana Scully from the X-Files. There were other familiar faces at the party as well that Jake had recognized from the bar.

Eph was dressed in a very skimpy, leather two-piece with feathers and beads all over. Nobody had been able to figure out, as of yet, what exactly Pony was supposed to be with a streak of blonde straight down the middle of her brown hair and a long leather belt around her neck.

Pony set the balls in the rack for another game as Jake walked over to stand next to her date. Mandy never broke her conversation with Eph as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist.

Pony caught Eph's eye and winked when she noticed Mandy lean up to kiss Jake on the chin. The two acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey Jake... wanna play doubles?" Pony asked.

Jake looked to Mandy, who nodded her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Mandy took her hand and ran it down Jake's stomach, scratching lightly through the polyester of the uniform shirt. "Mmmm, you mean I get to play with you?" Mandy asked, the double meaning _very_ obvious to those who could hear.

Jake leaned over as close as she could get to the shorter woman's ear. She whispered so only Mandy could hear, her breath making the young woman shiver. "You can play with me _when__ever_ you want." Jake finished by nibbling lightly on a small ear, so close to her lips, as it stuck out slightly from under the brim of Mandy's hat.

Mandy closed her eyes at the sensation.

Pony cleared her throat. "Ahem... _actually_, I'd like to win at _least_ once tonight so I was thinking Jake and me against you and Eph. This could make for some pretty interesting wagers!" Pony addressed Mandy as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Jake and Mandy looked at each other and then over to Eph and everyone agreed. As Pony finished racking, she looked up, briefly, to ask Eph, "So... what's the wager?"

Eph shrugged her shoulders. "Simple. If we win, you have to have sex with me. If you win, I have to have sex with you."

Pony smiled. "Works for me!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "You two are terrible."

Eph guffawed at her friend's response. "And you're just frustrated."

Mandy had no comeback so she turned back to Jake and changed the subject. "So... what should _we_ bet on, Stretch?"

Jake considered this for a moment before an idea came to mind. "How about... if you two win, _I _decide what you get. If we win, _you_ decide."

"Sounds good to me! If we win, you decide what I get and if you win, _I _decide what I get! I like it!" Mandy smiled with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

Jake rolled hers in mock annoyance. "No, Dear-heart… If we win you decide what _I _get. Here, we'll even let you guys break."

Mandy nodded in agreement as she took the cue stick from Jake. Pony stood back away from the table as Mandy handed the cue to Eph. Eph lined up the cue ball with the tightly racked balls at the opposite end of the table. She knocked two balls in on the break; one high, one low. After lining up her next shot, she scratched.

The four women were starting to get quite the crowd in there as Pony banked the nine ball off the rail and into one of the side pockets.

While Pony lined up her next shot, Eph caught Karen's eye and motioned her over. Karen, reluctantly, left her little group of admirers to see what her friend wanted. Once Eph made her request, Karen laughed and left the room.

Mandy walked over to Eph, never taking her eyes off the table as Pony made another shot. "What are you up to?" she whispered to her friend.

"Mmmm... just something I _know_ will throw off Pony's concentration," Eph answered with an almost evil gleam in her eye.

As Pony was lining up her next shot, the music filled the surround sound speakers in the game room. Pony missed her shot as "Pony" by Ginuwine started to play. She placed her head on the table again as Eph danced, seductively, over to her partner, lip syncing the words' _"If you're horny... let's do it... Ride it… my Pony... my saddle's… waiting... Come and… jump on it." _

Pony was complete toast after Eph's impromptu grinding. Mandy winked at Jake and bent over to line up her shot. Eph was dancing and grinding right up against Pony, who was now breaking out in a sweat as Eph ran her hands all over her torso.

Jake watched as her pool partner surrendered willingly to her girlfriend's charms.

Mandy scratched on her shot and Jake took the stick from her. She knew what the two friends were up to and decided to fight fire with fire and she brushed her body against Mandy's as she made her way around the table. Jake lined up her shot and bent over the table. Mandy, quietly, found her way to stand behind the taller woman. As Jake leaned over, Mandy reached out her hand to grab Jake's rear.

Vinnie spit his beer out of his mouth as he watched the antics of his friend. Jake decided that if Mandy was brave enough to play, so would she. She leaned into Mandy's hand, pressing her rear tighter against the small palm and executed the perfect combination shot.

Jake stood up straight and turned around to face Mandy. She took the hat off the blonde's head and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulled the petite woman tight against her body. Mandy's arms, instinctively, found their way around Jake's neck.

Jake leaned over as if to kiss the woman of her dreams and stopped a hair's width away, brushing her cheek against Mandy's at the last moment, her lips finding their way to Mandy's ear. Jake snaked her tongue across the edge of Mandy's ear and did not miss the gasp that escaped Mandy's lips.

"If you're trying to distract me... you'll have to do better than that," she whispered as she licked the ear against her lips once again.

Mandy's arms slipped from around Jake's neck and found their way down her back to her hips. Her grip on Jake's hips was so tight her knuckles were turning white. She pulled until Jake's crotch was firmly placed against her stomach.

"Jake..." Mandy began, breathlessly. "If you get me _any_ more sexually frustrated than I _already_ am tonight… so help me, _God_ I will throw you down on that pool table right here in front of everybody and not care who sees what."

The mere thought of Mandy doing just that made Jake's knees buckle and her heart race.

_"How's THAT for distraction, Gorgeous?"_ Mandy thought to herself as she, reluctantly, pulled away and grabbed her hat.

Jake cleared her throat and turned back around to notice that damn near everyone at the party was watching the two of them. All except for Eph and Pony who could've cared less how the game turned out by this point.

Jake lined up her next shot and ran the table until all that was left for her to shoot was the eight ball. She stopped and turned around to look at Mandy. "I'll tell you what… _You _call it."

"Call what?" Mandy asked.

"You call the shot. Which pocket, how many banks...? If I don't make the shot _**exactly**_ as you call it, you win."

Mandy arched her own blonde eyebrow. "Really?"

Jake nodded her head. "Yep. If I don't make the _**exact**_ shot you call, then you win twice; You decide what you win in addition to what I decide."

Mandy smiled as she glanced at the table. "_Anything_?" she asked, wanting to make sure there would be no misunderstanding.

Jake leaned over and whispered in her ear. "_**Any**_thing."

"I'll hold you to that, Stretch."

"I know."

"Pony" was now done playing and the multi disc changer switched to an Eve 6 album. After a brief guitar intro, "Rescue" came through the speakers.

"And... if you _do_ make the shot, you get to decide what you get, right?"

Jake nodded as she stood aside so Mandy could scope the table and the many shot possibilities. After a few moments, the blonde saw what she wanted.

The eight ball was resting next to the left side pocket and it would be _very_ easy to just cut it in. So… she decided to make it more difficult. "Okay… Bank the cue ball off the far rail, come back and cut the ball to bank off the left side rail and into the _right_ side pocket _without_ scratching into the corner."

_"Damn, she's good, "_ Jake thought to herself.

"Never Happen!" Karen called out. Vinnie immediately began collecting money for those who had decided to place bets against the final shot.

Jake studied the table and figured out the angles necessary to make the shot as requested. She looked over to Mandy and accepted her call.

She chalked her stick as the music continued to play.

_"Well I kind of sort of saw the sirens coming; she was running toward me wearing almost nothing..." _

Jake leaned over the table and everyone got quiet.

_"And my heartbeat skipped when she bent down at the hip and her lips pressed against mine..."_

She made solid contact with the ball, sending it towards the rail at the opposite end.

_"Like Jessica Rabbit, she collects bad habits; gets her drinks for free..."_

The cue ball banked off the rail and came back, cutting the eight ball against the left side pocket...

_"Animated Vixen... stole Cupid's arrow and came to Rescue me..."_

The eight ball found its way into the opposite side pocket on the right as the cue ball continued to slowly roll towards the corner...

_"In the blink of an eyelid, my lid opened up and I could see..."_

And stop right at the edge of the pocket.

_"That she'd come to Rescue me..."_

Everyone applauded Jake as she handed the stick back to Mandy who placed it in the corner rack.

After the noise died down a bit and everyone was once again preoccupied, Jake walked out the back door onto the back deck and looked up at the stars.

She could still pick out the first star she saw when she looked up into the sky the night Ryan died, over six years earlier.

Jake gazed at that star and began to softly speak. "Ryan... I know you can hear me. _Somewhere._ At least I hope you can. You'd really like her, you know." If she closed her eyes, she could see his face and his reactions as if he were still there. "Mandy is one of those girls that you and I would argue over. And thank any God that cared to listen if we even had the _chance_ to talk to her."

Jake looked down at her hands as she leaned against the rail then back up into the night sky. "I don't think I've smiled this much… or been this happy since you were here. You… were _always_ the one I talked to when something was on my mind. Well... I think I'm in love with her, big brother… No... I _**am**_ in love with her. I just… I don't know how to tell her or even if I should."

Jake closed her eyes as the breeze blew her hair away from her face. She could've sworn she heard his voice answer, _"You'll know"_ when she heard the door open. She turned around and smiled at the welcome interruption.

"Hey, Gorgeous. What's a sexy thing like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Waiting for you."

Mandy shut the door and walked over placing her arms around Jake and laying her head against her chest. Jake wrapped the younger woman in her arms and rest her head against Mandy's. It was _amazing_ just how perfect they fit together.

Mandy looked up at Jake. "Are you okay, Baby?"

Jake smiled at the concern her friend had on her behalf. "Never better," she answered, touching her hand to Mandy's cheek and truly believing her own answer.

"Well, you won on that shot, which I must say I am in _awe_ of. So... I'm all yours."

"Are you?" Jake asked.

Both women knew they were talking about more than just a pool game and Mandy did not hesitate to answer. "Yes. God, Baby... your eyes are _**so**_ blue. I've… _never_ seen blue quite like that." Jake just continued to stare deeply into Mandy's eyes. Mandy decided to keep that last thought prominent in her mind for later as a melody began to play in her head. It needed to be worked on.

"Jake?" Green eyes never left the blue in front of her.

"Yes?" Jake answered, quietly.

"Would you kiss me?"

Jake looked towards the door. "But, what..."

"I don't care, Jake. I don't care who sees or who knows _or_ what they think for that matter. I just know that I've wanted you to kiss me all night and I really don't think I can wait any longer."

Jake smiled. "Is that what I get for winning?"

"Only if that's what you wanted because I have something else in mind."

Jake arched an eyebrow in response. "Actually… that's _exactly_ what I was going to ask you for."

Jake bent her head and gently placed her lips against Mandy's in the softest of kisses. Mandy tangled her hands in Jake's hair as Jake once again removed the hat and placed it on the table. Mandy ran her tongue across Jake's lips, asking for entry. Jake parted her lips, willingly and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as Mandy's tongue brushed across her own.

Pony happened to glance out the door at that moment. She called her girlfriend over to her side.

"Yes?" Eph asked as she placed a kiss to Pony's temple.

"Looks like _our little girl_ is finally growing up."

Eph was confused until she happened to look out the door and see the passionate embrace between the two women. She was so happy for her friend she wanted to cry.

Jake and Mandy pulled back for a moment and Mandy ran her hands across Jake's shoulders and down her arms. "God, I love kissing you."

This made Jake smile. "That makes two of us."

Both women stopped when they heard the kitchen window open.

"Hey, you two... Jay said to stop being gay and get your asses in here!" Karen called through the window.

"Tell Jay she can kiss my ass!" Mandy answered and Karen laughed as she closed the window.

"Come on, Stretch... Let's go have some fun." Mandy winked at Jake and began to pull the taller woman towards the door. Jake looked up to the clear night sky and smiled. She closed her eyes.

_"I miss you, Ryan. Thank-you, Big brother."_

Jake tugged on Mandy's hand and pulled her back to her. When Mandy looked up to her, she just smiled and bent her head to kiss her lips softly, before continuing into the house.

As a gentle breeze blew through the trees, a soft voice could almost be heard in answer.

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

The party was pretty much dying down and those who had drank a bit too much, were passed out in various areas of the house. The tight knit circle of friend's lounged around Karen's large entertainment room, discussing the costumes no one had been able to figure out.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute... you're supposed to be _what_?" Karen shook her head in disbelief as she stretched out on her couch.

Pony sat on the opposite couch with Eph in her lap. "A pony." Everyone busted out laughing. "What? What's everyone laughing at?" Pony pulled her long brown hair with the one blonde streak around so everyone could see it."See? Here's my mane..." She grabbed at the thin leather belt loosely buckled around her neck. "Here's my reins... I'm a pony."

"But why?" Karen asked as everyone continued to laugh and enjoy their various alcoholic beverage of choice. Karen had been disappointed that she couldn't even drink at her own party but she was still on call until tomorrow and she did not want to take any chances.

Pony rolled her eyes as she began to trace circles on Eph's back. "Karen, what is Eph?"

"An Amazon," came the immediate response.

"Exactly. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up," Pony stated as she ran her finger up the inside of Eph's knee and started up her thigh before Eph stopped her.

"What kind of opportunity?" Vinnie asked from the chair near the fireplace.

Pony rolled her eyes. "How many of you have the chance to ask your girlfriend, _'Wanna go for a ride, Amazon?'_ It's perfect!"

Mandy was sitting in Jake's lap in the recliner, sipping on a glass of wine. This was only her second drink for the entire evening as she was the one responsible for getting Jake and herself home safely. Mandy teased her friend and coworker, "Come on, Pony. As if you don't tell everyone to _ride_ you anyway."

Pony rolled her eyes.

Karen spoke up as she sat up and placed her feet on the floor. "I don't have the chance to ask my girlfriend if she wants to go for a ride, Pony, because I don't _have_ one to ask!"

Pony took a swig of her beer before replying, "Yeah... whatever, Doc. You only have about a _dozen_ women hanging all over you at any given moment."

"Hey, I never said that being a doctor didn't have its perks." Karen pointed out to Pony.

"That may be true. But, you're not _that_ kind of doctor! And while we're just shooting the shit, here... just what in the hell are _you_ supposed to be; all decked out in leather?"

Karen looked offended at Pony for not figuring out her costume. "You're kidding me, right? You don't know?" Karen leaned forward.

"Should I?" Pony asked as she took a drink from her beer.

Karen fell back against the couch and leaned her head on the back to look up at the ceiling as if in prayer. She propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"She's Joan Jett." Vinnie offered. "From the 'Up Your Alley' cover."

Pony opened her eyes, wide. "Like I would _know_ that. The last time I saw Joan in concert, she was bald. Or maybe she had a blonde crew cut. _Either _way... don't feel bad, Karen. I had no idea who Jay was either." Pony winked at her friend.

"Don't wink at me, ya Bimbo. That's gay." Jay teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever Pisshead, er ... I mean Scully. And Mandy dressed as a dude. Lovely!"

"No, I didn't."

Jake looked at Mandy. "But, when I got to your house, you said..."

Mandy cut her off. "I know what I said, Baby. But, I didn't want to give _all_ of it away." Everyone had the good graces not to tease either woman about Mandy's term of endearment for Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, thoroughly confused.

"I didn't dress as a man. I dressed… as a stripper." Mandy's comment caused Pony to almost choke on her beer.

Jake glanced at Pony to make sure she was okay before turning back to Mandy. "Mandy... Honey... I've seen strippers before and they _don't _look like that!" Jake gestured towards Mandy's dress slacks and white shirt.

Mandy's eyes never left Jake's. "I'm sure that's true but only _after_ they've taken their clothes off. My clothes are still intact; _And_… _**I **_get to decide what you get for winning that pool game." Mandy quickly glanced around the room before looking back into Jake's eyes and climbing off of her lap. She grabbed the tuxedo jacket from the back of Jake's chair.

"There's more people present than I would like, but, what the hell? Everyone here has seen me do worse." Mandy 's sentence echoed through the room. She put the jacket on and walked over to the CD player.

Vinnie decided it probably wouldn't be wise for him to witness what he suspected was coming up so he excused himself to one of the guestrooms upstairs.

Mandy found the CD she was looking for and placed it in the changer. Karen reached up and dimmed all of the lights in the living room with the exception of the one directly over Mandy. Mandy lowered the hat to hide a portion of her face. Jake's heartbeat sped up in anticipation to see what Mandy had planned. The song started and Jake couldn't help but turn red as Mandy began to sing it to her while everyone else broke out in laughter and wolf whistles.

Mandy danced over to the blushing woman and placed her hat on Jake's head. She made sure she was eye level with her for the first line; _"I love myself; I want you to love me."_

Jake felt the room getting hot as Mandy sang. _"When I feel down I want you above me..." _

Mandy stepped back to remove her jacket; tossing it over in Jay's general direction. "_I search myself; I want you to find me..."_

Mandy danced her way back over to Jake; rolling her hips in front of her. "_I forget myself; I want you to remind me..."_

Jake's tongue snaked out to wet suddenly dry lips. She wanted so _badly_ to reach out and grab Mandy by her hips.

Mandy continued to sing as she removed her tie and wrapped it around Jake's neck to pull the sitting woman closer. _"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself." _

The wolf whistles got louder as Jake decided it best to sit on her hands.

_"Ooh, I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no..." _Mandy stood backand her hands found their way to the waist of her pants. She popped the snap and slowly worked the zipper down. She turned around so her back was to Jake and worked the material down over her hips. She worked the dress slacks slowly down over her thighs and bent at the waist to slide them down her legs; leaving her in the shirt, her underwear and the black stilettos.

Jake had to pop the top button on her shirt. She could feel the sweat start to trickle down her temple and onto her cheek; slowly finding its way down to her neck.

Mandy turned around and slowly began to unbutton the top button on her shirt. _"You're the one who makes me come running..." _

Mandy noticed the beads of sweat crawling down Jake's face and undid another button from her shirt. "_You're the sun that makes me shine..."_

Mandy kneeled on the floor, sitting back on her ankles as she undid the third button. _"When you're around I'm always laughing..."_

She closed her eyes and ran her right hand through her hair while her left bunched the shirt together against her stomach. "_I want to make you mine..." _

Mandy began to crawl on her hands and knees towards Jake's chair. _"I close my eyes and see you before me..." _She stopped once she reached long legs. Mandy looked up into Jake's hooded eyes, which had turned almost silver. "_Think I would die if you were to ignore me..."_

Jake just _knew_ that she had died and gone to Heaven. _And she thought I was making HER frustrated?_

Mandy placed one hand on each of Jake's knees. _"A fool could see just how much I adore you..."_

Mandy pushed Jake's knees open and threw her body between them. _"I get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you..."_

Mandy began to climb up into Jake's lap to straddle her hips and Jake had no choice but to pull her hands out from underneath herself and hold the woman in her arms. Both women had completely blocked out any reactions from their friends.

Karen's cell phone started ringing. She clipped it off her waist and checked the number. She answered her phone as she made her way upstairs to change.

Mandy finished unbuttoning her shirt. The sides fell open to reveal the black lace bra underneath. As much as Jake wanted to drown in Mandy's gaze, she couldn't help but look. _"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself."_

Mandy grabbed Jake's hands and placed them against her sides, underneath her shirt. She ran her hands up Jake's arms and tangled them into her hair and leaned closer; almost close enough to touch her lips to Jake's. _"Oh, I don't want anybody else, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..."_

Eph almost fell out of Pony's lap as she heard Mandy calmly speak the next line.

_"I don't want anybody else... And when I think about you, I touch myself..."_

Mandy tried but could no longer keep a straight face once Eph began laughing. She stopped singing and leaned forward to place a kiss on Jake's forehead.

Jake swallowed and realized just how parched her throat was. Jake looked into Mandy's eyes and then down to where they were joined at the hip. She looked back up at Mandy through hooded eyes. "Do you have a license to carry that _concealed weapon_ you happen to be holding me hostage under?"

Mandy grinned and shook her head from side to side. "Nope."

Jake reached to her side and before Mandy knew what had happened, Jake handcuffed her left wrist to Mandy's.

Mandy's eyes widened and she began to grin as she wiggled on Jake's lap. "Oooh... does this mean you're going to frisk me?"

Jake had to smile at this comment. "You are _so _bad."

Mandy shook her head from side to side. "I am not. I'm good at what I do."

Jay busted out in laughter. "Damn... that's so funny I could shit!"

Pony picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "That's a lovely image, Pisshead!"

"Don't call me Pisshead! And stop _throwing_ things at me, Bimbo!"

Pony rolled her eyes at her friend. "But, Jay... that's why they're called throw pillows."

Back over in the recliner, Mandy leaned forward to remove the sweat from Jake's upper lip with her own. She had momentarily forgotten that anyone else was in the room and really didn't care one way or the other. They did, however, have everyone's attention.

"So, where's the key?" Mandy asked as she lifted their joined hands.

Jake smiled. "In my jacket. Which is in my truck. Parked in your driveway."

Mandy could not have been angry if she tried. "You do know that driving home is going to be a _lot_ of fun."

Jake grinned and winked at her as Karen practically ran down the stairs with Vinnie right behind her. Gone was the leather and black wig. She wore a pair of faded, pressed jeans, a white dress shirt and dark blue blazer.

Terry looked up at Karen as she walked into the living room. Karen was glancing at her watch as she grabbed her keys. "Damn, Doc... you have missed some _interesting _entertainment." Terry offered.

Karen looked at Terry and then quickly over to Mandy, who had managed to get her pants back on. "Well, the night's about to get a little _more_ interesting. That was Steve on the phone. Kristen is in labor and they're on their way to the hospital. Mandy, you're getting ready to become an aunt."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Still enjoying the ride? **

**Title lyric is "Rescue" by Eve 6 from their album, "Horrorscope". This is also the song that played while Jake was making her final shot during the pool game. The other two songs mentioned are: "Pony" by Ginuwine from his album, "The Bachelor". The song playing as Mandy strips for Jake in front of... well, everybody... ;-) is "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. This song can be found on WAY too many albums and compilations for me to name.**

**As mentioned a few chapters back, copyright infringement is not intended and I am damn sure not making any money off of this. I am also a semi-professional musician and sometimes I just can't stop it when music and my imagination collide... ****Just sayin :)**

**I should have internet access over the weekend. I have several more chapters ready. I just want to give them a final read through before posting them here. Things are going to get _very_ interesting in the next chapter! ;)**

**Please review... please? :)**


	19. Ch 19 Echo Of Angels Who Won't Return

_**Chapter Nineteen – The Echo Of Angels Who Won't Return**_

As soon as the Mustang pulled into the driveway, Claudia rushed, excitedly, out the door to leave for the hospital. Mandy and Jake used her distraction to their advantage as they carefully maneuvered themselves out of the passenger side of the car without the other woman noticing.

Claudia was almost in her car when she noticed that the two women were still holding hands as they stood together near Jake's truck. She noticed a brief flash of silver around their wrists as the porch light reflected off of the handcuffs. She looked at both women and shook her head, commenting, "I don't _even_ want to know."

Jake acquired the handcuff key from her truck as Claudia sped out of the driveway. She unlocked the handcuffs and placed her entire utility belt in the 4Runner.

Mandy rubbed the skin around her wrist and waited for Jake to lock the truck. As they made their way to the front door, Jake grabbed Mandy's hand and kissed her gently on her wrist.

Mandy smiled up at Jake and placed a return kiss on Jake's hand as they continued into the house to prepare for bed.

* * *

While Mandy was changing in the bathroom, Jake walked across the hall and peeked into Gellar's bedroom.

The baby's room had been completely rearranged. Gellar's crib was no longer next to the window but instead, along the left wall. The dresser for her clothes was near the end of the crib and the changing table was under the window.

Jake looked to the right side of the room at her daughter; sleeping in the new bed.

She couldn't believe it.

After Jake had dropped her off that morning, Mandy had gone shopping and had bought a new bed. When Jake had asked her why, Mandy avoided the question, choosing to kiss Jake instead.

Jake leaned her left shoulder against the doorway and watched the two girls. With her left foot, she pushed the bottom of her sweatpants up her right leg to rest above her calf and below her knee . It was amazing how lucky she felt. It was amazing how at peace she felt at that moment.

Quietly, Mandy walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taut waist. She placed her hands under the bottom of Jake's tank top to rest flat against her stomach. She didn't miss the slight intake of breath or the way the taller woman's muscles twitched at the warmth of her touch. Mandy reached up and kissed Jake on the back of her shoulder as she took her foot and pushed up the bottom of Jake's left pants leg to rest even with the right.

Jake brought her right hand up to hold the arms around her waist. She pulled Mandy around until the smaller woman was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing, Stretch?" Mandy whispered as she ran her hands across Jake's shoulders, around her neck and down her back.

Jake nodded in the direction of the two sleeping girls. "Admiring the view. I can't believe you went out and bought Raven a bed." She gazed down into the green eyes looking back at her.

Mandy hurriedly tried to explain herself. "Well, I figured she really needed somewhere to sleep when she comes over. Especially, you know... since I plan on keeping her Mom around."

Jake smiled as she lowered her head to kiss the remarkable woman in front of her. Mandy ran her hands under the material of Jake's shirt and pulled the taller woman into her. She ran her fingertips back and forth along Jake's waist and just inside the waistband of her sweatpants. Once again, the muscles in Jake's stomach contracted against her fingers and Jake deepened the kiss.

When breathing became a necessity to both women, Mandy broke the kiss and began to pull Jake towards the bedroom by the drawstring of her pants. "Come on, Baby. Say _good night_ to the kids."

Jake grinned as she pulled the door shut to Gellar's room. She let Mandy lead her into the bedroom. The covers had already been pulled down on the bed. Jake shut the door behind them as Mandy crawled into bed. Jake walked over and glanced down at the young woman who held out her hand.

Jake reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out her cell phone. After making sure the alarm was set, she placed it on the night stand and crawled into bed. Mandy smiled as she reached over Jake's body to turn out the light. She brought her head back so it was over Jake's.

Jake reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Mandy's ear before placing a kiss against the lips directly above hers. Mandy gave in and collapsed on the bed next to Jake. Now it was Mandy's turn to pull. She did so until she was lying on her back with Jake above her. Mandy ran her hands through ebony tresses and pulled until Jake's full weight was resting on her.

"Mmmm... that's _much_ better," Mandy remarked as Jake placed a soft kiss against her cheek and worked her way down Mandy's jaw line.

"So tell me..." Jake whispered as she nipped at Mandy's earlobe.

"Wh...What's that?" Mandy asked, breathlessly.

"Did you mean it earlier? Do you?" Jake worked her way over to the other ear.

"Do I what?" Mandy asked as she ran her hands down Jake's back. She could feel the smile against her neck as Jake began to sing in a whisper. _"When I think about you I touch myself..."_

Jake couldn't help but laugh at the blush that immediately covered Mandy's face. As fair as Mandy's skin was, the blush was easy to see... even in the dark.

Mandy knew that Jake would never let her live down that dance. She got a smile of her own on her face as she traced her tongue across Jake's lips. "Maybe someday you'll find out." _Gotcha! _

Jake couldn't help the groan that escaped her throat at the mere thought. Mandy looked up at Jake with a mischievous grin. Jake returned it with a lopsided grin of her own as she leaned over to kiss the lips waiting for her.

Jake returned to laying on her back and Mandy claimed her spot on Jake's shoulder. Jake wrapped her arm around the strawberry-blonde and pulled the smaller woman tight against her.

Mandy placed her hand against Jake's other shoulder and tangled her fingers in Jake's shirt. "You know, Jake... I could get very used to this. I think I already am..." Mandy whispered.

"What's that?" Jake asked as she placed a kiss against a Mandy's temple.

"Going to sleep with you every night." Mandy answered, quietly, as she yawned. She could hear the heartbeat under her ear pick up. The more she listened, the more she realized that she could no longer distinguish a difference between her and Jake's heartbeats. They were one and the same.

"Me too, Mandy. Good night, Sweetheart."

Mandy curled up tighter against her. "Good night, Jake."

* * *

Jake awoke a couple of hours later. She wasn't quite sure _what_ woke her but she figured it had something to do with the fact that Mandy was no longer in bed with her. A look around the bedroom found Mandy sitting in a chair by the window. She was curled up almost into a fetal position with her head resting against the back, eyes closed. She was wearing small platinum frame eyeglasses and had a legal pad on her lap with a pen hanging limply from her right hand against its surface.

Jake got out of the bed and made her way over to the chair. She got down on one knee in front of Mandy. She carefully removed the glasses from Mandy's face and placed them on the table next to the chair. Next she grabbed the pen from Mandy's hand along with the notepad off her lap.

As she went to place them on the table as well, something on the notepad caught her eye. Jake's name was written all over the page in different styles as a border for what looked to be a poem. Curiosity got the better of her and she was able to make out three lines; _"...it feels like now... it feels always... it feels like coming home"_

Jake refused to read anymore; she didn't want to invade the younger woman's privacy. She placed a hand against the sleeping woman's shoulder. Mandy grabbed it in her sleep and held it against her cheek.

Jake smiled in reflex as she removed her hand. She stood up and managed to cradle Mandy in her arms. She walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and swinging her legs up onto the mattress. She settled Mandy back into her favorite position. Mandy seemed to have a tighter hold on her now than earlier and Jake couldn't have been happier.

_I love you, Mandy, _was Jake's last thought as she closed her eyes, shutting out the world and thinking _only_ of the woman in her arms.

* * *

A few hours later a soft beeping brought Jake out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and reached one hand over onto the night stand to silence the alarm on her cell phone.

The air had gotten cooler during the night and for once, she was not looking forward to her morning run. She tried to work her way out from under Mandy's grasp without waking the sleeping woman. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms over her head, popping her back and shoulders in the process.

Making her way to the bathroom, Jake shut the door before turning on the light and squinting at its harshness in contrast to the cool and soft darkness of the bedroom. Taking her toothbrush from her bag left there the night before, she brushed her teeth and splashed some cold water on her face, rubbing vigorously trying to wash away the remnants of sleep. She would take a shower after her run. After pulling a sweat shirt on over her tank top, she pulled her shoes and socks from her bag. Jake turned out the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room once again.

She opened the door into the bedroom and started to walk over to the chair to finish preparing for her run. A movement from the direction of the bed caught her eye and she turned to see Mandy roll over and open her eyes.

"Jake?" Mandy whispered; her voice thick with sleep. Jake got up and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and brushing the hair out of Mandy's face.

"Shhhh. Its okay, Baby. It's still early. Go back to sleep. I'm just going for a run."

Mandy shook her head in the negative. "Uh-uh... want you in here with me. It's cold. Stay."

Jake couldn't deny how adorable Mandy was at that moment. She didn't give it a second thought before removing her shoes and socks and climbing back in bed.

Jake reset her alarm and placed her head back on the pillow, wrapping Mandy in her arms.

Hell, it was too cold to go running anyway.

* * *

After work that evening, Jake arrived just as Mandy was putting the finishing touches on Gellar's costume. The little girl was going to dress up as a lion. Mandy was sitting in the rocking chair, trying to finish up sewing the tail onto the costume, when Jake walked into the living room.

"Hey, Beautiful, whatcha doin? Where are the girls?" Jake asked as she dropped her duffle bag on the floor and hung her jacket on the coat rack in the corner.

Mandy looked up and smiled as Jake walked closer. "Hi, Sexy. They're in their room playing. _I'm_ just trying to sew this damn tail back on to Gellar's costume. I had her try it on earlier while she was playing with Raven and… she got excited when I was trying to straighten the tail and she pulled away from me. So… I ripped the tail off and had to fix it."

Mandy tied a knot in the thread and then cut it loose from the needle. She handed the costume to Jake who held it up to examine it. "It looks good! What about Raven's costume? What can I do?"

Mandy removed her glasses and placed them on the small end table. She stood up, took back Gellar's costume and dropped it into the vacated chair.. "What can you do? Well, for _starters_..." Mandy grabbed Jake by her belt loops and pulled the taller woman to her. "…you can kiss me. I haven't seen you since this morning"

Jake smiled as she leaned her head to kiss Mandy's lips. Mandy happily sighed into the kiss and reached her arms up around Jake's neck. Jake, in turn, tightened her hold around Mandy's waist; easily lifting the smaller woman off the floor. She released her hold after a few leisurely moments when Mandy began to giggle at the realization that she was almost a full foot off the floor.

Mandy ran her hands across Jake's torso, chest to shoulders, and then down her sides; straightening out the brunette's shirt as she did so. "Thank you. And to answer your earlier question, yes; Raven's costume is finished. I think we're going to all look good together."

Jake snorted in reply, "If you say so. I still can't _believe _I let you talk me into this. It was one thing to dress up last night. I was always comfortable in my uniform but..." Jake reached over and picked up Gellar's costume again. She quickly glanced over to her bag in the corner and back to Mandy. "... _this_? This is a whole new level _entirely._"

Mandy playfully slapped the taller woman on her shoulder. "Oh stop, ya big baby. This was Raven's idea and you should indulge her. Did you take care of what you're wearing?" Mandy asked as she took Gellar's costume and placed it on the back of the chair.

Jake rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at her bag again. "Yeah. I hope it turned out okay. Never thought I would be _spray_ painting my clothes on my lunch break but..."

Mandy gave her a quick kiss on her lips and a slap on her butt. "I'm sure it will be fine. Go on and take a shower. We need to have dinner before we all get dressed in our costumes and I still need to apply all the make-up and we need to leave in an hour and Claudia wants to come take pictures and..."

Jake silenced Mandy's ramblings with a kiss. "It's okay. I'm getting in the shower. But I'm not wearing that silver stuff on my face, Mandy." Jake walked over and grabbed her bag to go shower as Mandy continued into the kitchen to finish dinner.

As perfect as Jake's hearing was, she never heard Mandy's chuckle; or her comment, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

The two girls were _way_ too cute for words.

Raven was dressed in a solid green flannel shirt and old pair of coveralls. Straw hung out of her sleeves and in between every shirt button. She wore a black hat and had bright red circles painted on her cheeks.

Gellar, in her lion outfit, was carried by Jake for most of the night but walked up onto each porch, hand in hand with Raven. Jake and Mandy would wait at the bottom of the steps or in the driveway while the girls would trick or treat. On more than one occasion, Jake had been caught staring at Mandy as the young teacher greeted the home owners and parents she knew.

All night, Jake had adjusted the upside-down silver funnel atop her head. She steadily adjusted the shirt and pants she wore; both coated in silver paint. That hadn't been too bad. But the silver make-up she wore on her face...

Jake would never admit to anyone but herself that she was completely wrapped around the fingers of three women in her life; Raven, Gellar and Mandy. Whatever they wanted, she couldn't say 'no'.

As the girls walked up to yet another door, Jake took another opportunity to admire the woman at her side. The only word that came to her mind as she looked at Mandy was... adorable.

The strawberry blonde was dressed in a blue and white dress. Her red shoes were covered in a light coat of red and silver glitter. The auburn colored wig, with blue bow on top, was styled with two ponytails in the back; little blue ribbons on the ends. The picnic basket and stuffed dog in her hand completed Mandy's costume.

It had been Raven's idea to dress up as the characters from _The Wizard Of Oz_ .

She couldn't believe they had actually walked through Mandy's entire neighborhood, dressed as they were, for the last couple of hours while Raven and Gellar went door to door soliciting for candy.

_"Trick or Treat!"_

_"Ticker Teet"_

Yep. Jake Stevens was _completely _whipped.

* * *

The weeks seemed to fly by in a blur. Not long after Mandy purchased the bed for Raven, Jake purchased a crib to keep at home in Raven's room for the nights when Mandy and Gellar stayed there. Most of the time they stayed at Mandy's since Jake was having to go into work earlier. It made it easier in the mornings when Raven was already there.

It was getting to the point that neither woman could stand to be away from the other. They spent practically every evening together with the kids. On the nights they _did _intend to spend apart, Raven would come up with some excuse about needing Mandy's help to answer a question about a homework assignment. Or Gellar would refuse to go to sleep without a bedtime story from Jake.

Jake and Raven kept several changes of clothes, as well as some of Raven's toys, at Mandy's. Mandy and Gellar did likewise at Jake's.

About a week before Thanksgiving, Jake pulled into the driveway at Mandy's house. She noticed that Claudia's car was parked behind the Mustang so she pulled in next to it.

Raven opened the front door before Jake had even reached the porch. "Hi, Mom! Guess what! Mrs. Peters is getting married!"

Jake walked through the door and stopped at the news. She hung up her jacket and crouched down to hug her daughter. "Really?" she asked as she stood back up.

Raven jumped onto her back as Jake walked through the house looking for Mandy. "Yep! And she said that Gellar and I could be flower girls."

Gellar came running into the room once she heard her name. "AJ! AJ!"

Jake kneeled down and picked her up as well, kissing her on her cheek as the little girl hugged her.

"That's great, Raven. But, you know you'll have to wear a dress, don't you?" Jake did not need to look at Raven to tell she was making a face. Raven hated dresses almost as much as she, herself, did.

"Gross!" was Raven's only comment.

"Gwose!" Gellar answered in response to the older girl.

Jake laughed as she hugged the younger child to her. "Okay, Punkin, where's your Mommy?"

Gellar pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Jake walked in to see Mandy leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee with Claudia who was seated at the kitchen table.

"You drink too much coffee. Why don't you try some tea for a change?" Jake teased her girlfriend as she put Gellar in Claudia's lap and allowed Raven to get off her back. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Claudia's cheek.

"I'll remember that when you wonder why the pot's not automatically brewing in the morning. You'll find Earl Grey instead of Folgers."

Jake held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I give!" She walked over and stopped in front of Mandy. They looked into each other's eyes before Jake spoke softly, so only Mandy could hear her. "Hi, Sweetheart."

Mandy smiled as she placed a kiss against Jake's lips. They had agreed not to hide the way they felt about each other from the kids and both women were more than comfortable displaying affection in front of them. They were the same in front of Jason and his mother. Claudia was ecstatic that they trusted her enough to witness the affection they shared.

"Mmmm... Hi, Baby. Guess what?" Mandy started but did not finish when Jake turned her eyes towards Claudia, who was bouncing Gellar on her knee.

"Claudia's getting married. Congratulations!" Jake smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you. I can't believe it! I'm so excited! Rob proposed last night." Claudia spoke excitedly about her recent engagement. She extended her left hand so Jake could see the ring.

Jake removed her right hand from Mandy's waist and held Claudia's left hand to admire the ring. She let out an appreciative whistle. "Very nice. That's really great. I'm happy for you. He's a very lucky guy to have you." Claudia blushed at Jake's words.

"So when do we get to meet him? I mean, even the _girls _have met him so I _know_ you're not going to make us wait until the wedding!" Mandy stated as she turned around in Jake's arms and checked the timer on the oven.

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of the rehearsal dinner." Claudia replied in mock seriousness. Green met blue and two sets of eyes rolled. "No, I'm just kidding. Actually, he'll be at the house for Thanksgiving dinner. You can meet him then."

"Great! Do you need us to bring anything?" Mandy asked as she pulled Jake's arms tighter around her.

"No. Everything's already taken care of. Just bring yourselves. Jake... you and Raven _were_ planning on joining us weren't you?"

Jake turned her gaze away from Claudia and met Raven's eyes as the young girl sat at the table, an expectant look on her face. "Actually, I hadn't given it much thought as to what we were going to do."

Mandy grabbed Jake's hand and brought it to her lips. "There's nothing to think about. You're part of the family now and you're spending it with us, okay? Done deal."

Jake looked at Raven who continued to cast hopeful eyes in her direction. The girl mouthed one simple word; "please". Jake smiled and turned her eyes back to the teacher in her arms. "Okay, Honey. Of course we will be there."

Jake turned and noticed the ear to ear grin that found its way onto Raven's face. She responded as Mandy pulled her face down for a light kiss and a hug.

"You _are_ my family, Jake." Mandy whispered into Jake's ear and laid her head against a broad shoulder.

Jake closed her eyes, content. _"Now how could I argue with that?"_

* * *

Jake was actually a little more nervous about spending an entire day with Mandy's family than she was ready to admit. Okay... so they were actually Jason's family. But Mandy had been married to him and they had grown up together. Therefore, they were_ her_ family as well.

Mandy's voice brought Jake out of her musings. "Honey, if you keep chewing on that fingernail, there won't be anything left!" Mandy gently pulled Jake's right thumb away from her mouth and placed the larger hand back on the steering wheel.

Jake looked over at Mandy from the driver's seat and smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to the whole _meeting the family_ thing. Never... I mean, I've never had to do this before. I guess I just have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and don't know why. I just can't quite put my finger on it"

Mandy turned around to check on the kids who were coloring together in the backseat. She looked over to Jake and ran her hand down her arm, enjoying the feel of the sweater she wore. "Jake, relax. You already know almost everyone there. Don't worry. They're going to love you." ... _Just like I do._

Jake glanced over, briefly, at Mandy. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anyone would be _crazy_ not to. It's going to be a great Thanksgiving. You'll see."

They smiled at each other and before too much longer, Jake parked the 4Runner in front of Claudia's house. She turned off the ignition and sat with her hands on the steering wheel for a moment.

Mandy placed a hand against Jake's left cheek and pulled until they were facing each other. She ran her hand down Jake's cheek and down her neck, pulling her forward into a very welcome kiss.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Mandy smiled at the woman sitting next to her.

Jake rolled her eyes as she got out of the truck and opened the back door to pick Gellar up out of her car seat. "I am not the _least_ bit surprised," Jake teased as Raven hopped out of the back as well.

Raven held onto Mandy's hand as Jake carried Gellar in one arm, her other around Mandy's shoulder. They walked up to the door and opened it, welcoming the heat offered inside the house.

Jake and Mandy walked through the house to where they could hear voices coming from the dining room. Gellar was squirming to get down once she saw her father. "Daddy, Daddy!"

Jake released Gellar and the toddler ran into the waiting arms of her father as he leaned down to pick her up.

"Hi there, Princess!" Jason kissed the small blonde head and held her in his arms as he spoke to his brother and sister-in-law. Kristen had had a baby girl and she and Steve had named her Charlie; short for Charlene.

Jake and Mandy walked in with Raven a moment after Gellar.

As everyone said hello, Jake seemed to zone out for a moment. She _had_ to be hearing things.

That voice...

So familiar.

It wasn't very loud but, she could hear it just the same. It sounded just like...

"Jake? Honey?"

Jake snapped back to the present when she realized that Mandy had been calling her name. "Are you okay?"

Jake smiled at the concerned face peering up at her. "I'm... I'm fine, Sweetheart. Do you need something?"

Mandy was still concerned about Jake's shift in behavior but she decided to let it go for now. "Well, I was going to see if you'd come with me into the kitchen. Maybe Mom can use our help. Does that sound okay?"

Jake nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "That sounds great. I think I need a drink of water. Raven, do you want to come with us?"

Raven shook her head. "No, ma'am. Can I stay and play with the baby?"

Jake looked at Steve and Kristen, who nodded that it would be okay. "Okay Just be careful." Jake replied before following Mandy into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Mandy called out before they got to the entrance of the kitchen.

"We're in here, Dear," came the answer.

Mandy walked into the kitchen but Jake stopped in the doorway. A large lump forming in her throat and a loud buzzing started in her ears. She placed a hand on the doorframe to steady herself .

She couldn't believe it.

It couldn't be.

It just _wasn't_ possible!

There was _no way _the world could be that small...

The height... the build...

Hair, once coal black, was now salt and peppered with silver.

"Amanda, Jake... I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Robert." Claudia made the introductions. " Robert, this is Amanda and Jake."

When Robert turned around, the glass he held in his hands hit the floor.

Blue met identical blue.

He struggled for a moment, trying to find the voice stuck in his throat. "Jacqueline?"

Mandy and Claudia looked back and forth between them, both surprised by Robert's apparent recognition of Jake.

Jake swallowed down the lump in her throat as she replied, "Hello... _Father_."

* * *

**SO what did you guys think? Were you expecting _that _little twist? **

**Title lyric is from "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon from their album, "Everything You Want".**

**Thank you, as always, for the alerts and reviews. I _love_ the reviews. Please, please, PLEASE review! They inspire me to improve this story and provide better posts! :-) **


	20. Ch 20 Where Will I Be?

**Just wanted to give everyone a heads-up that there may be an "F-bomb" or two in this chapter. I just couldn't make Jake say "fudge". ;-)**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty - Where Will I Be When I Stop Wondering Why?**_

"Father? Rob, what's Jake talking about?" Claudia asked, confused at the turn of events taking place in her kitchen. Rob turned blue eyes to his soon-to-be wife. She looked back and forth from father to daughter, it was clearly evident that they were related.

Mandy walked up and placed a comforting hand against Jake's back, feeling the tension, not only in the room but in her friend's body as well.

"Claudia... _this_ is my daughter, Jacqueline." Rob said, quietly, as he glanced over at the woman in question.

Jake met his eyes, refusing for once in her life to back down from her father."It's _Jake_... 'Dad'," she replied, adding a little more sarcasm to the last word than what she had actually intended. He had heard it and, for once, he could not find the strength to hide from the sting of her words.

Mandy ran both hands up Jake's back and reached up to whisper in her ear. "Baby, I know this hurts but do this later... please? For Raven..." Mandy reached around and placed her palm against Jake's cheek, pulling the chiseled face around to meet hers. "Please?"

Jake's response was a nod as Raven walked into the kitchen. The child walked over and placed an arm around Jake's waist as Mandy placed a hand against the small shoulder. Raven turned blue eyes up to meet a matching pair.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Raven..." Rob called the child's name.

Raven turned her head to look at him then back to Jake. "Mom... what's wrong?"

"Yes, Jacqueline... what's wrong?" Rob asked as well.

Jake glared at him then softened her gaze as she looked into the questioning eyes of her daughter. She got down on one knee so she would be at eye level with her child. Jake placed one hand on each of Raven's shoulders. "Baby... He's my father. Rob is your Grandpa." She waited for a reaction to see how Raven would take this little bit of info.

After a few brief moments, a small smile broke out across Raven's face. "My Grandpa?" Raven asked in a whisper. "He's my Grandpa?"

Try as she might, Jake couldn't help but smile at the girl's excitement. "Yes, Baby. He's your Grandpa." Jake moved out of the way as Raven flew past her and into Rob's arms.

Jake stood up and watched as Raven met her grandfather for the first time. Sure, the child had met Rob as Claudia's boyfriend but she was consciously meeting him as her grandfather for the first time.

Jake excused herself and walked outside onto the back porch. She ignored the chill in the air as she leaned against the rail and gazed out over the back yard. The leaves on the trees had changed colors and there were several scattered across the ground.

_"Why now?"_ She thought to herself. She had planned to contact her father, knowing it was possible he was still in the area after his retirement. But she hadn't even considered the possibility of running into him like this. Now, after coming face to face with him for the first time in over six years, all the animosity she had felt towards him after he shut her out of his life resurfaced. Her head was full and her heart hurt.

The back door opened and Mandy stepped out, rubbing her arms against the cold. She saw the defeated slump in her friend's shoulders. She walked up behind Jake and wrapped small arms around her stomach.

Jake removed the arms from around her and Mandy thought she would actually become physically ill from the hurt she felt at this action. She didn't feel that way for long though as Jake pulled her around to stand in front of her.

Green met blue, briefly, before Jake tilted her head to brush Mandy's lips with her own, wanting to feel a connection with one of the few things in her life she was absolutely certain of; her love for Mandy.

"You know, I'm _not_ going to ask you if you're okay," Mandy began. "I know this has got to be hard on you."

"You have _no_ idea," came the quiet reply. "He was the last person I ever expected to see when I walked through that door. It's... it's been a long time." Jake blew out a breath, watching as its warmth hit the cold night air.

Mandy ran her hands up and down Jake's arms. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. You know I'm here for you if you need me."

"I _do_ need you. Very much. I... I don't even _want_ to remember what my life was like before you were in it. I know you might not be ready to hear that, but it's true."

Mandy thought her heart would actually stop beating at this admission. She felt herself get all warm inside, regardless of the cold, as she smiled up into the face she had come to love. "Well, I'm here... so now you won't have to. And I don't think I even _can_ remember my life before you." Mandy decided that it was now or never. "Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I lo..." Before Mandy could finish what she needed to say, and what she felt Jake _needed_ to hear, the back door opened once again as Jake's father walked out.

"I uh… guess I better go in and see if Mom needs any help. I'll see you inside," Mandy said to Jake as she turned to go in.

Jake grabbed her hand and stopped her. Mandy turned her eyes up to meet Jake's when the taller woman leaned down and kissed her softly, not caring if her father was standing there watching. "Yeah, maybe you should since you're not wearing a jacket."

Mandy crunched her nose up. "You noticed, huh?"

Jake ran her hand down Mandy's cheek. "I notice everything about you, Mandy."

The smaller woman smiled as she turned around and made her way into the house. Now that Mandy was gone, Jake turned around towards her father. She looked at him once before turning around to continue looking out over the yard.

He walked over to stand near her with his hands shoved into his front pants pockets. "She seems like a nice girl," he started, not quite sure just how to begin a conversation with his daughter.

"She's a wonderful woman," was Jake's reply.

Her father was fully aware of her sexuality. Jake figured she was luckier than most in the fact that her father had never been an asshole about her preference for women.

"Have... the two of you been together long?" Rob asked the next question as he leaned against the railing at Jake's side.

"About a month. We met each other a couple months ago. She's Raven's teacher." The two stood in silence, each trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Raven is a beautiful child. You've done an amazing job raising her."

Jake figured that now was her chance to get everything out. "Yes she is. It wasn't very easy considering I had to do it all... _by myself_. I mean..." Jake cut her eyes over at her father and then continued to gaze out over the yeard. "…how in the hell do you explain to the child you're raising, when she asks about her family, that her grandfather wants nothing to do with her?"

"That is _not_ true, Jacqueline!" Rob replied.

Jake turned around to cast angry blue eyes at her father. "Isn't it? Where have you been over the last six years?" Jake could feel her anger building.

"Jacqueline, I tried to contact you after your brother died. You..."

Jake cut him off. "Yeah, _**six months **_later! I tried to call you _**every **__**damn day**_ after you went home. You know, maybe I _didn't_ speak to you when you _**did**_ decide you had time for us but how in the hell was I _supposed_ to feel? You never spoke to me _**once**__._" She couldn't believethat the tears she refused to let fall six years earlier were now starting to sting her eyes and make their way down her cheeks. "And you know what the most fucked up thing of all is? _**I**_ needed you more at that time than Ryan did. I was _still_ alive, caring for _his_ child and he was **gone**. Not only did I lose my brother and best friend but, I lost my father too. You **left** me _by_ my_self,_ with a two-year-old child, to dwell on that fact."

Rob felt tears stinging his own eyes and reached out to hug his daughter but she pushed him away. She angrily wiped the tears off her face. "**Don't**! I can't... Not right now. I need time to think."

He nodded his head and refused to let her see the hurt he felt by her rejection. "Okay. I understand that I can't just push my way back into your life but, damn it, Jacqueline, you have to at least give me a chance."

Jake rubbed her fingers against her temples. She could feel a headache beginning to tickle around the edges of her senses. "Dad, please... I just need… I need some time."

He blew out a breath and hung his head. He wouldn't push her right now. After a moment he lifted blue eyes to meet the matching pair before him. "Okay. Just keep in mind that I _am_ here and I want _very_ much to be your father again."

Jake turned around to walk back into the house. She stopped when she reached the door and turned around to see Rob with an almost ashamed look on his face. "You were _always_ my father. I needed my Dad. You can start, by calling me 'Jake'. I... I haven't gone by 'Jacqueline' for a long time." She opened the door and walked through, welcoming the warmth of the kitchen.

* * *

Jake and Rob managed to put their differences aside so as not to ruin everyone's holiday dinner. Afterwards, everyone was sitting around the living room.

Gellar stayed glued to her father for the most part as they chased each other around the floor. Raven spent her time sitting in Rob's lap and the two got to know each other better as Claudia sat next to them on the love seat. Kristen sat on one end of the couch as Steve sat on the floor at her feet, resting his head against her knees as she massaged his scalp.

On the other end, Jake sat against the arm of the couch, cradling Charlie in her arms as Mandy sat curled up against her shoulder. Jake ran her hands through the downy hair on top of the baby's head.

Mandy held out a finger for the infant to hold. She reached up and kissed the soft spot just under Jake's left ear.

"Mmmmm," was the only sound Jake could make as she turned towards Mandy and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't she adorable?" Mandy whispered into Jake's ear.

"She's beautiful. Good thing she looks like Kristen." Jake said loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Hey!... If you weren't holding my daughter right now, I'd whoop your butt!" Steve replied.

"You mean you'd try." Jake winked at him and everyone shared a laugh.

"Jake, it looks like you'll fit right into the family," Kristen playfully swatted her husband on his head. "And, Steve, honey... you're too much of a hedonist right now to do _anything_."

Steve nodded in agreement as he burrowed his head further into his wife's lap.

Jake focused her attention on the child in her arms. She watched as the baby yawned and brought Mandy's finger to her mouth.

"I would love to have seen you with Raven when she was a baby. You're a wonderful Mom." Mandy admitted to Jake.

Jake turned towards her girlfriend and smiled a sad smile. "She wasn't even as old as Gellar when Ryan died." Jake watched as Charlie began to suck on Mandy's finger.

Jake stood up from the couch and walked to the other end to hand her over to Kristen."I think she's hungry. You might want to take her." Jake smiled down at the young woman as she handed her the infant so she could be fed. Kristen smiled back up at her as she took her daughter.

Jake walked back to the opposite end of the couch and resumed her seat. Before long, Mandy was in her lap. "Comfortable?" Jake asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Very," was Mandy's reply as she wrapped her arms around the strong neck.

Jason looked up as his ex-wife placed a gentle kiss against Jake's lips. He smiled, happy that things were working out so well between them.

"So, Mom... when's the wedding?" Jason asked as he picked up Gellar. The child curled up against his chest and began to suck her thumb. She was starting to get tired and it showed in her tiny face.

Rob and Claudia shared a look with each other and smiled.

"Valentine's Day." Rob answered for his soon-to-be wife. "Claudia decided on February 14th."

Jake watched the way her father looked at Claudia. She tried to remember if he looked at her mother that way. Memories of her mother were a bit cloudy considering how young she had been when the woman passed.

She hadn't spoken a single word to her father since she walked back into the house before dinner.

Everyone discussed the wedding as Jake sat with Mandy in her lap. Before long, Gellar was sound asleep in her father's lap and Jake was dozing off. Mandy gently shook her to wake her up. Jake opened sleepy eyes to look at her.

"What's the matter, Baby? Did you eat too much turkey?" Mandy asked as she rubbed Jake's stomach and placed a soft kiss against her temple.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just tired." Jake admitted, quietly.

"Well, you have been dealing with a stressful situation all night. Are you ready to go home?" Mandy asked as she pushed the hair off of Jake's forehead.

"We don't have to go yet. I know you'd like to spend some time here. I'll be alright." Jake replied. She didn't want Mandy to have to leave because of her.

"That's okay. Gellar's falling asleep anyway and I don't think Raven's far from it. She's been dozing off in your father's lap for the better part of an hour now."

After making sure no one else was watching, Jake poked out her bottom lip. "But that means I'd have to get up."

Mandy grinned at her. "Is that a whine I hear? Yes, you'd have to get up. And don't stick your lip out like that. Someone might come along and bite it."

Jake arched an eyebrow. "Just as long as it's you."

Mandy smiled as she lightly nipped the lip in question and stood up. "Well, Mom... dinner was great! But, I think we're going to head home."

Raven woke up at this little bit of news. "Do we have to?"

Jake stood up and stretched to work the kinks out of her back after sitting in the same position for so long. "Yeah, Baby. Gellar's falling asleep and we need to get her home."

Jake did not miss the look of disappointment on Raven's face. "Okay, Mom."

Rob and Claudia looked at each other before Claudia spoke. "Jake, Raven can stay here tonight if that's alright with you. I'm sure she'd like to spend a little more time with Rob."

Raven cast hopeful eyes up at her mother. Jake looked to her father and saw that he was just as anxious as the child in his lap. She looked towards Mandy as if to ask what she thought and seeing the slight nod, she agreed. "Alright, Kiddo. And even though you don't have school tomorrow, don't stay up too late."

Raven jumped off Rob's lap and ran to her. Jake leaned over and picked her up as Raven hugged her tight. "Thanks Mom! I love you."

Jake kissed her head as she hugged her back. "You're welcome, Baby. I love you, too. You behave for Mrs. Peters and Grandpa, ok?"

"I will, I promise."

Jake placed the child on her feet and Raven walked over to Mandy and hugged her as well. "Bye, Mimi," Raven said as she hugged her teacher.

"Mimi?" Mandy asked and Raven smiled up at her.

"Yeah. That's what I decided to call you when we're not at school. Is... that okay?" Raven asked.

"That's just fine, Baby. I love it!"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Ehhh... it'll do... for now."

Mandy tickled the young girl, causing her to giggle. "Brat... you be good, okay?"

Raven hugged her once more.

"I will. Bye, Mimi. I love you!" Mandy's heart swelled with adoration for the child. "I love you, too, Sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."

Jake walked over to Jason and picked up his sleeping daughter.

"Thanks for coming today, Jake. I know things were a bit whacked but I know they'll work out." Jason whispered as he grabbed Gellar's diaper bag.

Jake carefully dressed Gellar in her coat and adjusted the child against her shoulder. "Yeah. I hope so. Look at it this way, we'll kind of be related in a couple of months." She teased him.

"Oh boy... I'm in for it aren't I?" he asked as he noticed the smirk on her face.

"You have _no_ idea, Jase."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least it'll make things easier."

Jake looked at him, confused as to what he was referring to. Jason just shook his head. "I have something I want to talk to you about but not now. It'll keep. I'll explain later. Now, just get my daughter home and in bed."

Jake nodded at him. "Yes, Sir."

Mandy grabbed Jake's car keys out of her hand.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jake asked.

"I'm driving. Jake, you look like you can hardly keep your eyes open." Mandy didn't miss the playful growl that escaped Jake's throat. "Yeah, yeah... save it for someone who's _actually_ scared of you."

Mandy's comment caused everyone to laugh. After saying their goodbyes to the rest of the family, they got in the truck to return home. The last thing Jake remembered seeing, before she dozed off again, was her father waving goodbye from Claudia's front porch.

* * *

**Title lyric is from "Champagne High" by Sister Hazel from their album, "Fortress".**

**Please review! Thanks! **


	21. Ch 21 I Never Saw Blue Like That Before

**I know it's short but I've been sneaking in writing when I should be doing other things… like practicing and _working. _**

**Pure Fluff… Plain and simple :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One - I Never Saw Blue Like That**_

Jake opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. She noticed that she had been asleep for about three hours. Gellar was sound asleep next to her on the bed but Mandy was nowhere in sight. She vaguely remembered Mandy waking her up once they had returned to the house. She remembered walking in and Mandy leading her to the bedroom. Everything after that was a blur.

The bedroom door was slightly cracked and she could make out the dim living room light from down the hall. Soft muted sounds from the piano could be heard as well.

Jake looked down at the sleeping child next to her and stood up. She grabbed the pillows off the bed and positioned them around Gellar to prevent her from moving around and falling off. After stretching, Jake tiptoed down the hall to the living room.

Mandy was sitting at the piano, her back to the entrance. She stopped playing long enough to make some notes on the manuscript paper in front of her. From the door, Jake recognized the notepad Mandy had written her poem on. Her name written all over the page kind of gave it away.

Just as Jake was about to make her presence known, Mandy began to play and sing softly. _"Today we took a walk up the street; we picked a flower and climbed the hill above the lake._ _And secret thoughts were said aloud, we watched the faces in the clouds until the clouds had blown away..."_

As Jake listened, she remembered Mandy and herself doing the very things the young teacher was singing about. This song, she realized, was about her. _"And were we ever somewhere else? __You know, it's hard to say..._ _And I never saw blue like that before. Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how to see the world the way I see it now. Oh, I never saw blue like that…" _

Jake knew that she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't stop herself; she was mesmerized by the beauty of Mandy's voice. _"I can't believe a month ago, I was alone. I didn't know you; I hadn't seen you or heard your name. And even now, I'm so amazed, it's like a dream, it's like a rainbow, it's like the rain. And some things are the way they are and words just can't explain..." _

Jake closed her eyes and recalled the two of them standing on Karen's porch at the Halloween party.

_"I'm all yours."_

_"Are you?" _

_"Yes... God, Baby... your eyes are so blue... I've... never seen blue quite like that."_

Jake watched Mandy tilt her head slightly as her fingers caressed the keys on the piano; creating the most beautiful melody Jake had ever heard. She imagined Mandy closing her eyes as she sang the heartfelt lyrics. _"'Cause I never saw blue like that before. Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how to see the world the way I see it now. Oh, I never saw blue like that before." _

More memories flashed in Jake's mind.

_"...Good. Because I really like you, too. Jake, I don't know what I'm doing here but, I know what I feel and I like you. I'd really like the chance to see where this could lead..."_

"_...Baby, you need to make a wish and blow out your candles." _

"_Nuh-uh… it already came true. I wanted you..."_

_"...I love kissing you." _

_"...And... I don't think I even _can_ remember my life before you..."_

_"...Jake?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I lo..." _

Tears were now flowing freely down Jake's cheeks as she realized what Mandy had been doing all along. In her own subtle way, Mandy had been telling her that she loved her.

Mandy continued to sing; _"And it feels like now, and it feels always and it feels like coming home…"_

Jake began to walk over towards the young woman. _"I never saw blue like that before. Across the sky, around the world. You're giving me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how to see the world the way I see it now. Oh, I never saw blue like that before. Oh, I... never saw blue like that…"_

The last notes of the song, echoed through the frame of the piano as Jake placed a hand on Mandy's shoulder. Surprisingly enough, the young woman was not frightened by the sudden appearance of the woman who had haunted her every waking thought for weeks now. Jake helped turn Mandy around on the piano bench and then dropped to her knees at Mandy's feet. Sitting on her heels, she placed her head in Mandy's lap and wrapped her arms around the small waist.

Mandy had no idea how much Jake had heard or if she had heard any of it at all. She ran her hands through the dark hair spilled across her lap. As Jake looked up into emerald green, Mandy became disturbed at the tears staining the beautiful face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jake just continued to look into her eyes. "Mandy..."

Mandy placed her hand against Jake's cheek and wiped the falling tears with her thumb. "What is it, baby?" Mandy's heart began to beat faster.

Jake held the hand against her cheek, turning her head, slightly, to kiss the palm. "Mandy..." Jake repeated her name. She rose up until she was on her knees. She ran her hand through Mandy's hair and against the back of her neck; pulling gently until her lips were close enough to kiss. "Mandy..." Jake whispered against Mandy's lips as she kissed them.

Mandy had no idea why Jake kept repeating her name but if truth be known, she loved the way it sounded. "I'm right here, Baby." Mandy managed to get out between kisses.

After several moments, they broke away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Jake, honey? Please tell me what's wrong..." Mandy was worried wondering what could have made Jake cry.

The response she received was the warmest smile to ever cross Jake's features. "Nothing's wrong, Baby." Jake answered. "Not a thing in the world..."

"Then, why are you crying?"

Jake placed a hand against Mandy's cheek and traced her top lip with her thumb. "Mandy..." Jake reached up once again to brush her lips across Mandy's. "I love you."

Until the moment those three little words passed over Jake's lips, directed at her, Mandy had no idea how much she, herself, had wanted to hear them. She pulled away from their kiss, not the least bit surprised to feel the moisture on her own cheeks. "Oh God, Baby... Say it again, please?"

Jake smiled as she brought Mandy's hands to her lips. She placed the small fingertips against her lips so Mandy could feel the air pass over them. "I love you, Mandy."

Mandy noticed that her heart sped up until she was sure it would beat out of her chest. "Just one more time, please?"

"Mandy... I love you."

A kiss to Mandy's right eye, "I love you..." The left eye, "I love you..."

The right cheek, "I love you." The left cheek, "I love you."

And then finally to waiting lips. As they kissed, Jake wrapped her arms around the small waist and urged the young woman off the piano bench and down onto her lap. The kiss intensified until after several heated moments they broke away from each other enough to catch a much-needed breath of air.

"I love you, Mandy." Jake whispered once again.

Mandy ran her hand down Jake's cheek as blue eyes never left her own. "God, Jake... I love you, too. More than I can even _begin_ to explain." Their lips met again as they continued to whisper those three little words against each other's lips.

And for once that day, Jake knew what she was truly thankful for. And for the moment... everything was perfect. Until Gellar woke up with a slight fever. Mandy gave the child some medicine. Both women stayed up for a while longer to keep an eye on her until she was able to go back to sleep. After putting Gellar in her room and turning on the baby monitor, Jake and Mandy went to bed.

* * *

The alarm clock went off early Friday morning. Mandy had forgotten about the holiday and, out of habit, set the clock. Still half asleep, she turned off the alarm and began to drag herself out of the warm haven she was nestled in. She started to sit up when Jake's arm around her waist stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked; her voice thick with sleep.

Mandy sat on the side of the bed and began to rub her eyes. "To get ready for work. You too, Honey. You're going to be late."

Jake began to chuckle as she pulled Mandy back down to lie against her. She kissed Mandy on the cheek as she wrapped her arm tight around the small waist. "Baby, there's no school today," she whispered into the small ear so close to her lips.

A small smile found its way onto Mandy's face as she held Jake's arm tight against her. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Jake continued to kiss Mandy on her cheek until the smaller woman rolled over to face her. Mandy worked her arms around Jake's body and pulled their bodies as close as they could get. "That means you're all mine. All morning." Mandy placed a kiss on Jake's chin. "Does this mean I get to keep you all weekend, too?"

Jake smiled at the question. "I think I could be persuaded." She tilted her head forward and brushed her lips across Mandy's.

Jake started to pull back when Mandy's hand, tangled in the back of her hair, stopped her. "Nuh-uh... where do you think _you're_ going?" Mandy asked with a grin as she pulled Jake back to kiss her again. She wrapped her leg around Jake's and ran her foot up the backside of Jake's leg as their kiss deepened. Just as they could both feel their world beginning to spin out of control, they backed off. Jake brought her hand up and caressed Mandy's cheek.

"I love you," Mandy whispered as she looked into Jake's eyes.

"I love _you._"

Mandy placed one last, soft kiss against Jake's lips before placing her head underneath Jake's chin and allowing sleep to claim her once again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jake woke up. She wasn't exactly sure what had awakened her. She listened, quietly, for a moment and heard a small whimper. She looked over to Mandy who was sleeping peacefully against her shoulder. She then realized that the whimper she heard came from the baby monitor next to the bed.

Jake carefully extracted herself out from underneath Mandy and got out of bed. She tucked the covers snuggly against the smaller woman, who grumbled in her sleep as if to protest the brunette not being next to her.

Jake slipped out of Mandy's bedroom and into Gellar's. She walked over to Gellar's crib and picked her up. "What's the matter, Punkin'?" Jake whispered as Gellar clung to her.

"A.J." Gellar whimpered.

Jake placed her cheek against the child's forehead and felt the fever."You don't feel good, baby?" Jake asked as she, gently, rocked her back and forth.

"Nuh-uh." Gellar began crying, softly, against Jake's shoulder.

"Okay, Sweetheart, okay. We'll make it better."

Jake walked over to the changing table to change Gellar's diaper. Mandy had been trying to potty-train Gellar and the child had been doing very well but still wore a diaper while sleeping. Jake unbuttoned Gellar's Pooh sleeper and removed the damp diaper. She cleaned the small bottom and reached for a fresh diaper as Gellar grabbed her hand.

"What is it, Punkin'?"

"Big girl pants."

Jake smiled even though she knew the child probably couldn't see it. "You want big girl pants?"

"Dyeah."

"Okay, Sweetheart." Jake kept one hand on Gellar's stomach as she leaned down to get a pair of training pants out of the bottom drawer of the changing table. "Here you go, Gellar. Big girl pants. Do you need to go to the potty before I put them on you?"

Gellar shook her head in the negative. Jake dressed the toddler and picked her up. She walked into the bathroom across the hall and dimmed the light so as not to hurt Gellar's eyes. She was a glad she had installed the new dimmer switch the week before.

"Come on, Munchkin. Let's get you some medicine," Jake offered as she opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the children's cold medicine off the top shelf.

Gellar groaned and began to shake her tiny head back and forth. "No. No want meh-sun."

Jake placed the bottle on the counter. "Come on, Gellar. It'll make you feel better. You don't want to be sick when Daddy picks you up later."

Once again, Gellar shook her head and then buried her face in Jake's shoulder.

"Please?" Jake asked as she ran her free hand through tiny blonde locks.

"You," Gellar mumbled.

"What, Sweetie?"

"You dink it."

Jake realized the child wanted her to take some. Hell, if that's what it took, so be it. "Okay, will you take some if I do?"

Gellar nodded her head before placing her thumb in her mouth against Jake's shoulder.

Jake kissed the child's forehead, opened up the bottle and placed the tiny measuring cup on the counter. She poured some medicine into the cup and brought it to her lips. She swallowed it, trying hard not to grimace as she did so. No wonder the poor kid didn't want to take it; the stuff tasted _horrible!_

"There. Now it's your turn. You ready?" Jake asked as she rinsed out the cup.

Gellar grumbled a little but responded with a quiet "yes".

Jake checked the dosage on the bottle and poured the correct amount into the cup. She held it for Gellar as she drank it down, reluctantly. Gellar made a face and stuck her tongue out once she was done.

Jake placed the cup on the counter and hugged Gellar to her chest. "What a good girl. Thank you, Sweetie." She placed another kiss on Gellar's forehead.

"Nassey." Gellar said as Jake rinsed out the cup and placed the cap back on the bottle.

"I know it's nasty, Gellar. But it'll make you feel better. Come on, baby." She walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light as she left. Gellar did not want to go back to bed. She didn't want Jake to put her down either so Jake walked around the front of the house with Gellar in her arms until the child became tired from the medicine.

Jake stretched out on the couch with Gellar lying on her chest. She grabbed an afghan off the back and covered them up.

Gellar began to squirm and threw off the cover. "Hot, A.J."

Jake grabbed the edge of the afghan and covered her back up. "I know you're hot, baby, but you need to keep this over you."

Gellar felt too bad to argue and fell asleep in Jake's arms. Jake reached behind her head to grab a tissue off the end table. She wiped Gellar's slightly runny nose and decided to close her eyes.

Just for a moment...

* * *

**Title lyric, as well as the song Mandy wrote for Jake is "I Never Saw Blue Like That" by Shawn Colvin. **

**There's still plenty more to come! Please review! Thanks! :)**


	22. Ch 22 I'm Crazy For This Girl

_**Chapter Twenty Two - I'm Crazy For This Girl**_

Mandy was just waking up. She stretched and rolled over, her hand searching for the body she knew would be there. She felt nothing but the coolness of the sheets.

"Jake," she called out the name and got no reply. She listened to the sounds of the house for a moment...

Quiet.

She got out of bed and walked to Gellar's room. She swallowed down her immediate anxious feeling at not seeing Gellar in her crib; she figured that once Jake was found, she would find her daughter as well.

Mandy walked into the living room and was not disappointed when she saw that Gellar was curled up on top of Jake and both of them were asleep. Mandy kneeled down next to the couch and placed a kiss on Gellar's forehead and then Jake's.

Two sleepy blue eyes opened and looked up at her. Mandy brushed the black tousled hair off of Jake's forehead. "Hi, baby," Mandy smiled at Jake, "... whatcha got there?" She asked, referring to her daughter.

Jake tilted her head, slightly, to glance at Gellar. "A sick little girl. She woke up a little while ago and had a fever. I didn't want to wake you so I gave her some medicine and we came out here."

"So you're really loving this whole _mom_ thing aren't cha?" Mandy smiled at Jake.

Jake, thinking she had offended Mandy in some way, began stuttering to explain her actions.; "Mandy, I'm sorry. She just didn't feel well and I didn't want to wake you and... hmrfph..."

Mandy silenced Jake's ramblings by kissing her and Jake closed her eyes at the contact. After several soft brushes of their lips, Mandy pulled back and Jake opened her eyes. Mandy felt as though she could get lost in those eyes. Lost, but still... _home._

"Jake... I'm not upset about it. I love it. I love _you_. If Gellar were to ever have another mother, I can't think of anybody else I'd rather have for the job." Mandy leaned over, once again, to kiss Jake's speechless lips.

Jake hummed her approval. "Mmmmm... I'll give you exactly three hours to stop that," Jake teased as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Damn, only three hours?" Mandy asked. "I was thinking... at _least_ three years at a bare minimum."

"That sounds wonderful but I think we'd have to come up for air at some point." Jake replied. Mandy lifted her daughter off of Jake's stomach so the taller woman could get up and stretch.

As Jake stood up, Mandy sat on the couch, holding her daughter. She couldn't keep her eyes off the muscular woman, watching as she stretched and popped the kinks out of her back.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked.

"Yes... I _am_," Mandy replied as she leaned forward and kissed Jake on her stomach.

"Uhm, Mandy? I meant for something edible." Jake was trying hard to form a coherent thought but was having a difficult time doing so with Mandy's breath whispering across her stomach..

"I don't know, Jake... you look pretty edible to me," Mandy's responded as she kissed Jake on her stomach once again.

Images of receiving similar kisses on other areas of her body ran through Jake's mind. Lost in thought and sensation, she fell to her knees and tangled her hands in strawberry-blonde tresses before kissing the seated woman. She traced her tongue across Mandy's top lip and was rewarded when Mandy opened up to her. She tried to swallow every moan that poured from Mandy's throat as the kiss deepened.

Mandy pulled away, breathlessly, and placed her forehead against Jake's. She stared into the ocean of blue before her. "God, Jake... unless you want Gellar to wake up in the middle of something she has _no_ business knowing about until she's fifty, don't kiss me like that while I'm holding her."

Jake smiled back at her. "You started it."

Mandy rolled her eyes and placed a more chaste kiss against Jake's now bruised lips. "Now, I believe you mentioned something about breakfast?"

Jake took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes, I did. Let me take a quick shower and I'll get started... a quick _cold_ shower." Jake made her way out of the room and away from Mandy's soft laughter.

* * *

Jake had taken her shower and was just about finished making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a towel resting on the countertop and made her way to the front door. She glanced out the peephole to see Claudia and Jason on the porch. Behind them, Rob stood with Raven sitting on his shoulders. She opened the door and welcomed everyone inside. She barely had time to shut the door before Raven flew into her arms.

She picked the girl up and hugged her tight. "Hey, baby. Did you have fun with your Grandpa?" Jake asked as she placed Raven back on her feet.

"Yes, I did. But, I missed you. Mom, where's Mimi?" Raven asked as she looked around for her beloved teacher.

Jake brushed the hair out of Raven's eyes then, glanced up at Jason as she spoke. "She's in the tub with Gellar. Gellar wasn't feeling too well this morning so she's taking a bath with her mom."

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Rob asked.

Jake turned around and noticed what seemed to be genuine concern in his eyes. "No. I don't think so. She was just running a bit of a fever and had a runny nose. Otherwise, we'd have called. I'm sorry, I just finished making breakfast and there's plenty here." Jake offered as she started back towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, Jake. We ate before we left the house." Claudia replied.

Jake stopped before walking into the kitchen. "How about some coffee?"

The adults in the room agreed and Jake continued into the kitchen. Claudia, Rob and Jason sat down in the living room to wait on their hostess while Raven made her way into the bedroom she shared with Gellar. Claudia looked to Rob and motioned her head towards the kitchen, silently suggesting he go help Jake. He nodded his head in agreement and got up to go after his daughter.

Jake was busy setting coffee cups on a tray to carry into the living room along with the large carafe of coffee that sat in the center. She looked up when she felt her father's presence behind her. She poured one cup of coffee and set it on the counter off to the side.

"Sure smells good in here." Rob stated as he watched Jake put the biscuits back in the oven to keep them warm until Mandy was done with her bath. "What'd you make," he asked as curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the stove to glance under the lid over the pan.

"Chipped beef and gravy."

He started laughing as he replaced the lid to its original position.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, wondering why he was laughing at her.

"Shit on a shingle. Been quite a while since I've had that. I didn't know you knew how to make it."

_Yeah, well,... there's a lot about me you don't know. _"Come on, unless it said General Mills or Kellogg's on the front of the box, there really wasn't much _you_ could make for breakfast. It's not _that_ difficult." Jake realized she was actually enjoying teasing her father.

"That's true. Kind of hard to mess up shit on a shingle. So..." Rob nervously looked around the kitchen to find another focal point and noticed a Halloween photo on the front of the refrigerator. He walked over to more closely examine it. "... do you live here? With Amanda?" He wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject, but figured _candy coating_ the question would never do.

Jake rubbed at the back of her neck and walked over. "Ahhh... not really. We sort of go back and forth between my house and here," Jake answered as she grabbed the cream out of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

"Well, she seems like a wonderful girl."

Jake turned around and placed her back against the counter before meeting her father's eyes. "She is."

"I see. Well... here, let me give you a hand with that."

Rob grabbed the tray off of the table before Jake had a chance to protest and walked out of the room.

Jake shook her head at her father's version of a "sensitive chat". Hell, at least he was trying. She supposed it wouldn't _kill_ her to be civil to him. She grabbed the cup of coffee off the counter and proceeded to fix it to Mandy's liking. She grabbed the cream and sugar and walked into the living room. She noticed that Raven had returned and was currently flipping through the channels looking for cartoons. Jake placed the cream and sugar on the coffee table and excused herself to go get Mandy.

Jake knocked on the bedroom door and got no answer. She pushed the door open, gently, and stepped inside. She could hear the sound of Mandy's hair dryer coming from the bathroom at the other side of the room. She continued towards the door and called out Mandy's name once she got there.

"Yes?"

"Claudia and Jason are here. They're sitting out front in the living room," Jake called through the door.

"It's all right, Jake. You can come in," Mandy called out over the roar of the hair dryer.

Jake carefully opened the door and knew that her heart had stopped. She felt as though her insides were shaking as she admired the woman in front of her. Jake figured she better put the cup of coffee down before she spilled it. She fumbled around, trying to place the cup on the counter top without taking her eyes off Mandy _or _burning herself.

Mandy was standing in front of the counter, drying her daughter's hair. Gellar was fully dressed but Mandy wore nothing but a towel that barely covered what it needed to.

Once she was done, Mandy shut off the hair dryer and placed her daughter on the floor. "Okay, Gellar. You're all done. You can go see your daddy now."

At the mention of her father, Gellar got excited and ran out of the room screaming, "Daddy, Daddy!"

Jake's eyes followed the little girl out of the room with more than a hint of amusement. She turned around and locked eyes with the emerald pools reflected back at her through the mirror. Try as she might, she was powerless to do anything to hide the hunger in her eyes from seeing Mandy so scantily clad.

Mandy continued to hold Jake's gaze as she wrapped the cord up for the hair dryer and bent over to place it inside the cabinet under the sink.

Jake walked up behind her and molded her body against Mandy's. She ran her fingertips up the length of Mandy's arms and back down again. She noticed the goose bumps that formed on the fair skin directly behind her touch. Jake's eyes never left Mandy's reflection as she began to kiss the smaller woman on her neck, just below her ear.

Mandy couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensations that coursed through her body. She lifted her arms behind her head and tangled her hands in Jake's hair to pull her mouth tighter against her skin. Jake ran her hands back and forth across the tight, towel covered stomach.

As Mandy's breaths were quickly turning into pants, she roughly grabbed a handful of Jake's hair and guided her mouth away from her neck. Before Jake could ask what the problem was, Mandy had turned around in her arms and was kissing her.

Jake pulled the smaller woman in tight against her. She ran her hands down Mandy's back, placed one hand on either side of a firm backside and lifted the smaller woman onto the bathroom counter. Instinctively, Mandy's legs wrapped around Jake's waist as she deepened the kiss.

Jake was thankful Mandy had such a tight hold on her as she was positive that her legs would collapse at any moment. "Oh God..." Jake gasped for air as Mandy attached her lips to a very sensitive spot just behind Jake's ear. "Baby, we've got to slow down."

"I don't want to. I want you. _Now!" _Mandy mumbled as she worked her tongue over the swirl of Jake's ear. Jake's breath quickened and she could feel her eyes rolling.

"I don't want you to, either. But we can't do this here and now."

Mandy pulled away, reluctantly, and Jake opened her eyes at the loss. Mandy knew that what Jake was saying was right but she couldn't help adding a little fuel to the fire. "Sure we can." She tightened the grip her legs had on Jake's thighs and pulled the taller body in to hers, eliciting a very low growl from the woman towering over her.

"Baby?" Jake's voice was pleading. Her eyes were fully dilated and her cheeks were flushed with her arousal.

Mandy relaxed the grip her legs had on Jake's waist. She kissed Jake on each cheek before re-claiming her lips in a more gentle kiss. "Okay, party pooper; I'll go get dressed."

Jake helped her back onto her feet and handed her the coffee mug she had placed on the other end of the counter.

Mandy ran her hand down Jake's cheek. "Thank you, baby. You are so sweet."

Jake shook her head. "Right now, I am _anything_ but sweet."

Mandy arched her own eyebrow at this statement. "Oh yeah? Then, what are you if you're not sweet?"

"Horny."

There was no hesitation to Jake's reply and both women grinned at each other before Mandy placed another soft kiss against her lips.

"I love you, Stretch."

"I love you, too. Get dressed." Jake began to walk out of the bathroom when she walked right smack into the door. Mandy couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips at the obviously frustrated woman. She placed her hand against the strong back as Jake held a hand to her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Mandy asked around her giggles.

"I'm fine, honey. Just, please... get dressed."

* * *

**Awww... Poor Jake. :) **

**I know it's short but I'm trying ot "beef up" the next couple of chapters.**

**Title lyric is "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan & Jaron. **


	23. Ch 23 While Your Story's Completed

_**Chapter Twenty Three - While Your Story's Completed, Mine Is A Long Way From Done...**_

The weeks continued to fly by; one holiday was over and everyone prepared for another. It was now the second weekend in December. Jake and Mandy had been planning all week to take Gellar and Raven to see Santa Claus to put in their Christmas orders. Jason had agreed to meet them at the mall so he wouldn't miss his little girl with Santa. This way, he'd also have a chance to discuss business with Jake.

The _something_ that Jason had wanted to discuss with Jake at Thanksgiving dinner was his company. He asked Jake to become his partner. Jake knew just as much about the business, codes and contracts as Jason did. She wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to do but after listening to Jason ramble about how much easier it would make things and how the company would benefit from it, she gave in and agreed.

The two business partners had spent several hours over the past week meeting with lawyers and finalizing agreements. In just a few short weeks on the first of January, the company, PS Construction, would officially belong to both of them.

Now, on this peaceful Saturday morning, both kids were sleeping while Jake and Mandy were curled around each other in bed.

The phone rang and Jake groaned as the love of her life had to roll away from her to answer it. Mandy glanced at the clock. It was barely 6:00. Only _one_ person would dare call her at this hour and she groaned at the realization.

She picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear. "Hello, Mother."

Jake's eyebrow arched at the greeting.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm fine... she's great, growing like a weed... Jason's good. He's got a new business partner." Mandy smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Jake, who placed a soft kiss against her cheek while listening to one side of the conversation.

"Christmas? Well... we're going to go see Santa today... Me, Jason, Gellar, Jake and her daughter, Raven... Yes, Mom, Jake's a woman, she's Jason's new business partner." Mandy tried not to laugh as Jake pointed a finger at her chest and mouthed, "who me?".

"How's Daddy? ... Good. YOU'RE WHAT?" Mandy bolted upright in bed. "For how long?... TWO weeks?... And you're getting here _when_?... On Monday? ... Here?" Mandy's eyes widened as she glanced over at Jake. "I'm not sure... Well... But... Mom? ..." Mandy let out an exasperated breath. "Well, I have to work on Monday... No, I can't take off early... I'll see what I can do about meeting you at the airport and I'll call you back tomorrow... Yeah, love you, too... Bye, Mom."

Mandy hung up the phone. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her head on her knees and slightly rocked herself back and forth on the bed.

Jake immediately sat up and began to massage Mandy's shoulders. "Baby, are you okay?"

Mandy leaned back into the touch and a moment later found herself leaning back against Jake's chest as the taller woman continued to rub her shoulders.

"No, Jake. I'm not. My parents have decided to come for a two week visit over Christmas. They'll be here on Monday."

Jake contemplated this for a moment and could not understand why it would be so aggravating for the woman in her arms. "I thought you got along with your parents," she questioned as she worked on the tension knot just below Mandy's neck.

Mandy dropped her head to give Jake more access to her neck and let out a moan of pleasure as she could feel the tension starting to leave her body. "I get along with them fine. But, I haven't seen them since Frank's funeral; Jason's dad," Mandy clarified.

"They want to stay here... with me... in my house... And that means I will have to work out the sleeping arrangements. I need to clean out the spare room and turn it from an office into a bedroom. I need to buy a bed and... I'll have to listen to my mother gripe about wanting me to be in a steady relationship and... yadda, yadda, yadda..."

Realization smacked Jake across the face. She knew that her relationship with Mandy was something new for the young teacher and, more than likely, was not something her parents would be ready to deal with. "I see." Jake said, quietly.

Mandy turned around in Jake's arms. Noticing the long panicked look on the brunette's face, she replayed her last few conversational exchanges in her mind. Mentally kicking herself, she knew she needed to reassure Jake. "Jake... no matter _what_ she says, or _tries _to say, I _**need**_ you to know... that I am _perfectly_ happy with the steady relationship I am already in... with you."

Jake smiled at Mandy's reassurance. "I understand, Baby."

"Do you, Jake? Do you know that by them staying here, that means we won't be able to stay with each other for _**two**_ _**whole**_ _**weeks**_! We can't wake up together or spend every evening with the kids. I'll have to play hostess for _**two**_ _**weeks**_... Without you." This last bit was said very quietly as Mandy hung her head.

Jake held her tight and kissed her on top of her head. "Baby, I'll still be here. But, you're right... it _will_ be hard not being able to stay with you but... we'll think of something. Maybe we can go out to dinner a couple of nights. It'll work out, Mandy. You'll see. Trust me, I don't plan on letting you go anytime in the near or distant future..."

Mandy looked up into the blue pools staring back at her. She lifted her lips to meet Jake's and kissed her, softly. "If I could have it my way, you'd never let me go ever... How'd I get so lucky to be with you? I love you."

Jake's heart warmed at the admission. "I love you," she answered as she kissed Mandy's lips and held her tight. "_I'm_ the lucky one."

* * *

The mall was a virtual madhouse. People were all over the place in every store. It was a definite reminder of why Jake hated to go shopping, _especially_ at Christmas. The first thing they all did was purchase a bed for the soon to be guest room at Mandy's house. It was going to take the teacher all day on Sunday to prepare the room for her parent's arrival. Mandy was not pleased at the additional fees she had to pay to ensure a Sunday delivery.

The teacher was very stressed out about her parents pending arrival and the short notice she had been given to get everything ready. Jake had been trying to cheer her up and promised that they could all go out that evening to pick out a Christmas tree and decorations for the house. She had been thinking the entire time about what to get the young teacher for a present and thought that Jason might have a few ideas. The three of them had been at the mall for a couple of hours now; walking around and getting ideas of what to get the kids and each other for Christmas.

Jake's work crew had finished the construction on the mall additions a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving. Jason and Jake had been discussing the progress of the bank office in Virginia Beach as well as some other contracts they were currently bidding on when Mandy came up and grabbed Jake around the waist and pulled her away from Jason.

"You know, Jase. It's Saturday. Which _means_... she's all mine. Discuss business on Monday while I'm suffering with my parents and can't claim her anymore."

Jake, not caring where they were, pulled Mandy into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. "Okay, Baby... no more shop talk."

Gellar, being held by her father, looked over at her mother and Jake. "A.J. kiss Mommy!"

All three adults looked over at Gellar and laughed. Jason kissed his daughter on top of her blonde head. "That's right, Princess. Jake just kissed your Mommy."

"No Dzake, Daddy... A.J."

Jake chuckled at the innocent little girl as Jason playfully replied, "Excuse me."

Jake tried to let go of the small waist in her arms. But Mandy just held Jake's arms tighter around her stomach as they continued to stand in line for Santa. The line was getting shorter and the girls were getting more excited the closer they got.

Once it was Gellar's turn, Jason set her on the floor to be led up to Santa's lap. The little girl grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her along with her.

Jake stood behind Mandy, her arms tight around the small waist, as Jason stood next to them with an arm thrown across Jake's shoulder.

Gellar turned around to wave at Jake once she got to Santa's lap. "Hi, A.J." Gellar said as Jake smiled and waved back.

"Santa" happened to glance up and see the two women standing together off to the side. He recognized Mandy immediately from the school. He was a teacher at the school as well and his son was in her class. He observed the way the taller woman gazed at her. He watched as the teacher leaned her head back against the taller woman's chest and received a kiss on her forehead for her efforts. He would definitely have to keep a closer eye on the teacher.

Regardless of his mixed feelings towards the child's mother, he smiled at the little blonde haired child that was being placed on his lap along with the older girl on the opposite knee. He recognized Raven from school as well.

"Hi, Santa!" Gellar said, excitedly, causing the bearded man to smile.

"Well, hello there, little girl. What's your name?"

"Gelwer," was the child's reply.

He smiled and then looked over to Raven. "And yours?"

"My name's Raven."

He nodded at the two of them. "Well, such pretty names for two pretty little girls. What would you two like for old Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Raven started. "I want a puppy or a kitten and a new teddy bear for Gellar like mine and a motorcycle like my mom's. It's a Harley."

"Santa" laughed at the unusual request. "Well, I don't think I can fit a motorcycle down the chimney but, we'll see what we can do about the rest of it. And how about you, Gellar? What would you like to have more than anything this Christmas?"

The child seemed to think about it for a moment. "Want Aven and A.J. to come live wif me and Mommy all da time."

Mandy could hear Gellar and her heart warmed at the simple but complex request of her daughter. Jake felt a lump form in her throat as she realized she wanted the same thing. Mandy tightened her hold on the arms around her waist as she turned to look into Jake's eyes. Jake mouthed "I love you" and Mandy rewarded her with a kiss to her chin.

"Santa" was at a loss for words at the heartfelt request from the toddler sitting on his knee. "Uhm... Santa sometimes has trouble granting a request like that. Is that all you want? You don't want any toys?"

"Dyeah... a pony!" Everyone chuckled at her last request. "Want a pony but rather have Aven and A.J., pwease."

He hugged each of the girls as an elf came up to take their picture. The flash went off and he bid each girl a 'goodbye' and 'Merry Christmas' as the same elf led both girls, each one holding a candy cane, back to their parents.

"Come on, guys. Who's hungry? I'm buying!" Jason offered as the girls walked closer.

Mandy and Jake each knelt down to hug their daughters. Jake picked up Geller and held the child in her left arm and placed her right arm around Mandy's shoulders. Mandy wrapped her left arm around Jake's waist and grabbed Raven's left hand. As the group walked away to get some lunch, all three adults missed the flash of a camera behind them.

* * *

As far as Mandy was concerned, Monday was the absolute _worst_ Monday ever in the history of Mondays. She woke up with cramps, broke her favorite coffee mug when she accidentally dropped it in the sink _and_ got a flat tire on her way in to the school. Since Raven was with her, Mandy had to call the school to let them know they would both be tardy.

By the time the teacher and her student arrived at the school, the whispers had already begun; not between any of the students but between Mandy's co-workers. She noticed the looks aimed in her direction as she walked down the hall to her classroom

Now, several hours later and nursing a massive headache, Mandy was pacing outside the arrivals gate at Norfolk International Airport. Her parents had changed their flight so she would be able to pick them up. She paced back and forth at the gate awaiting their arrival.

Every couple of moments, Mandy would look over at Raven who was quietly reading a library book. When Mandy would turn away, Raven would look up and watch her pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Left to right. Right to left. Raven thought she would get dizzy just watching her teacher.

On Mandy's next trek across the floor, Raven reached out and placed a hand her teacher's arm to stop her from wearing a hole in the dull blue carpeting. "Its okay, Mimi. I'm sure Mom misses you, too. At least you'll get to see her tonight."

Mandy smiled as she sat down next to the girl. She did not have the heart to inform the girl that there were other problems going on besides missing Jake. "Raven, honey... am I _that_ transparent?"

Raven smiled at her as she took a sip of her soda. "Yeah... kind of. But, that's okay. Mom told me we wouldn't be able to stay together for the next few weeks."

"She did?" Mandy asked, quietly, brushing the hair off of Raven's forehead.

"Yeah... she said she'd come pick me up and we'd have to stay at our house and that you and Gellar probably wouldn't be able to come over to stay with us. You know what, Mimi?"

"What?" Mandy looked over at the young girl who reminded her so much of Jake.

"I don't think I'm gonna like the next couple of weeks," Raven admitted as she hugged the woman next to her.

"I know, Baby. Me neither." Mandy made up her mind right then and there to tell her parents about herself and Jake. Her mother always cherished the fact that Mandy never kept anything from her. Well, now she'll probably wish she did.

Before too long, she heard her name being called. "Amanda!" Mandy stood up and saw her mother heading her way.

Victoria O'Riley was slightly shorter than Mandy with gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair mixed with some silver. Her husband, Alan Sr., followed. He stood about four inches taller than his daughter. His hair was a dark brown with gray at the temples. One look at the man and you could tell which parent Mandy received her eye color from.

They stopped in front of Mandy and Victoria gave her a hug. Once she released her daughter, Alan picked her up and swung her around.

"Ooommpfh... Daddy, you can put me down now." Mandy pleaded as she could feel the air, forcefully, leaving her lungs from his hug.

"Sorry, Shortcake... I'm just happy to see you. Where's my little princess?" He asked as he looked around for his only grandchild.

"She's at Claudia's. I hope you don't mind but we're going over there for dinner. She _insisted_ I bring you two over there first thing."

Victoria clapped her hands together. "That would be wonderful, dear. I have missed her. And who have we here?" Victoria asked as she noticed Raven standing just slightly behind her daughter.

Mandy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and guided the girl to stand in front of her. "_This_ is Raven. She's the best student I have."

Raven blushed at the compliment.

"That's lovely, dear, but why would she be with you here to pick us up?" Victoria looked at her husband as he grabbed their carryon bags and started walking towards the baggage claim.

"She comes home with me every day. Her mother is Jason's business partner, Jake. You'll get to meet her tonight. As well as Claudia's fiancé, Rob."

"That's my Grandpa!" Raven added.

"Wonderful. I'm happy for her. It still saddens me when I think about Frank's passing."

"Yes, ma'am; I agree. But that was a little over two years ago and Rob _is_ really nice. He absolutely adores Gellar."

They stopped at the baggage claim area and Alan told them he would go wait in line for the bags.

"So, are we going over there right from here?" Victoria asked.

Mandy glanced down at her watch. "Well, I thought we'd stop by the house first so you guys can drop off your things and we could talk for a bit."

"That's sounds wonderful, Dear."

Just then, Alan walked up with their bags. "Okay, ladies. It looks like we're all set."

They started to make their way out of the airport when Mandy stopped to help Raven into her coat. She knelt down in front of the child and zipped it up. Raven put on her hat and gloves and was all set to walk out into the cold. As they exited the airport, Raven held her hand up to her teacher to be led across the street to the 4Runner.

Mandy pushed the button on the alarm to unlock it as she opened the back hatch. She and her father loaded the luggage into the back while Raven opened the door to crawl inside to sit in the back seat. Victoria followed Raven and sat in the back as well. She noticed the car seat on the other side of Raven.

Mandy shut the back of the truck and opened the driver's side door. She got in and started the engine, waiting a bit to let it warm up as her father got in on the other side.

"This is a very nice truck you have here, Amanda," her father complimented. "But, I thought you had bought a car."

"I did." Mandy carefully, pulled out of the parking lot and up to the ticket booth to pay for parking. "This is Jake's truck. She's got the Mustang today. All of us wouldn't be able to fit very well in that car as well as the luggage, too. Raven, can you hand me two dollars out of my wallet, baby? It's in my purse." Raven did as she was told and handed the money to her teacher.

"Well, that was very nice of her. Does your mother have another child?" Victoria asked Raven as she nodded her head towards the car seat.

"No, Ma'am. That's Gellar's car seat," she answered politely.

"Gellar's?"

"Yes, Mom. Jake and I spend a lot of time together with the kids so Claudia let her keep one of the extra car seats. It makes things a lot easier when we go somewhere. Don't worry. We'll talk later."

Mandy was hoping and silently praying that her mother would drop the subject until they got back to the house. She would fix a pot of coffee and then explain to her parents about herself and Jake while Raven went into the other room to do her homework.

Hopefully, she'd live long enough to finish her first cup.

* * *

Mandy had shown her parents to the guestroom and now the three adults all sat in the kitchen having coffee.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Mandy asked as she warmed her hands against her coffee mug.

"Our plane back is the Wednesday after Christmas. What's the matter, Shortcake? Trying to get rid of us already?"

Mandy rolled her eyes at her father's nickname for her. "No, Daddy. I was just wondering." Mandy got up from the table and refilled her father's now empty coffee cup.

"Amanda, that's a beautiful tree. Will we be decorating it soon, dear?" Victoria asked her daughter as she sat back down at the table.

Mandy took a deep breath and chose her words, carefully. "Actually... Jake and I… well, we were planning on decorating it with the kids this weekend."

Her father arched an eyebrow as her mother pressed her lips together.

"That's all well and good but, honestly, Amanda, that's really something you should be doing with your family. Don't you agree, Alan?"

Alan remained quiet and decided he found his coffee cup more interesting. "Mom, Jake _is_ a part of my family now. And..."

Before she could finish her statement, Mandy was cut off by her mother. "I think it's wonderful that you have such a good friend but shouldn't Jason be the one helping you decorate the tree with Gellar?"

"Mom… Jason and I are no longer married. Remember? We are divorced and have been for almost three years, now." Mandy noticed that her mother had begun twisting her napkin; a habit she had when she was becoming aggravated and trying to keep it under control.

"I _do_ remember, Amanda. And for the life of me, I _still_ don't understand why you two had to split up. You were so much in love and so wonderful together."

Mandy could feel her headache pounding and began to rub her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Mother, Jason and I loved each other. We still do. But, it's more like a brother/ sister kind of thing."

Alan, feeling completely helpless, sat back in his chair and watched the two women going back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match.

"Amanda, you do _**not**_ marry your brother and have a child. A young woman your age needs to settle down with someone."

Mandy could no longer remain seated. She had to get up and walk around the kitchen. "I _know_ you don't marry your brother. That's why Jason and I are no longer married. We're best friends. We always have been and probably always will be… but that's _**it**_. The _only_ reason we got married in the first place was because everyone wanted us to. We are raising our daughter together but we are _**never **_going to get back together. Claudia accepts that, Mother. Why can't you? Besides..." Mandy lowered her head and turned away from her parents to gaze out the window. "I _**am **_with someone."

Her parents brought their heads up to look at their daughter. "Baby, that's wonderful," her father started but was cut off by her mother. "Tell us about him! Amanda, why didn't you _say_ something?"

_Because you wouldn't be quiet long enough! _Mandy slowly turned around to face her parents. _Well, it's now or never. I've gotten this far. _"It's Jake."

She told them. Mandy looked both of her parents straight in the eye and she told them.

She noticed that her father had made the connection but her mother had a one-track mind. "Jake who? Will we get to meet him soon?"

Alan placed a hand on his wife's arm and looked into her eyes. "Vicki...? Let her finish. You're not listening." Alan looked back to his daughter. "Go ahead, Shortcake."

"Thanks, Daddy." Mandy walked back over to the table and sat next to her father. He seemed to be taking it okay; so far, anyway.

"Jake Stevens, Mother; she's Raven's mom."

For once in her life, Victoria seemed to be at a loss for words. "Mom? Her _mom?_? Amanda, how could you even _think_ such a thing? I thought we had raised you better than that?" As her mother's voice rose, so did Mandy's anger.

Alan, sensing that things were starting to spiral out of control, decided to try and calm his wife down. "Vicki, I think you should..."

Mandy placed her hand on her father's arm to stop him. "No, that's okay, Daddy." She turned angry green eyes towards her mother. "Better than _**what**_, Mom? You taught me better than to love someone unconditionally?"

"But, Amanda... how could you let something like this happen? She's a woman!"

"I _**know **_who she is! And you don't know the _first_ thing about _any _of it! And I didn't _**let**_ anything happen! You don't _**choose**_ to love anyone. You just do! And as for her being a woman, you don't love somebody for what's between their legs. You love them for who they are and how much they love you. And how well they treat you. You've never had a problem with Eph and Pony… _or_ Terry and Jay!"

"They are _not_ **you,** Amanda!"

Mandy ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "That is _**so**_ hypocritical, mother! I've had to deal with this hypocritical bullshit all day at the school. I _don't_ need to deal with it from my own mother!"

By the time Mandy realized what she had revealed, it was far too late to take it back before her father questioned her about it.

"What do you mean you've had to deal with _this_ all day? What's going on, Amanda?"

Mandy sighed and began to wring her hands together, not unlike what her mother was doing. She looked down at her own hands as she answered her father. "I got a flat tire this morning. So I called the school and told them that Raven and I would be a little late. After my kids went to their art class, I went to the teacher's lounge. The principal came and found me and told me that there had been a complaint that I have been extending…" Mandy used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "…_preferential treatment_" to Raven and that my relationship with Jake is _unethical_ as Raven's teacher."

"Amanda, when I said I thought you should settle down with someone, I meant some nice young man who would love you and take care of you and Gellar." Victoria couldn't figure out why her daughter did not understand. "Now look at what you've done. Your thinking is flawed; your job is in jeopardy and, for what? All so you can play _house_ with some... some..."

"Dammit, Victoria, that's enough! Now stop it!"

Victoria was shocked at the harshness of her husband's voice.

At her mother's shocked silence, Mandy continued. "Why does it have to be a man, Mother? Jake loves me. And I love her. She absolutely _adores_ Gellar and Gellar practically worships the ground she walks on. And as for Raven..." Mandy pointed in the direction of Gellar's bedroom where Raven was busy doing her homework. "...she is the most pure and innocent soul I have _**ever**_ known. I love that little girl just as much as I love my own daughter; _**your**_ grandchild. I couldn't love her any more if I had given birth to her. And I _**refuse**_ to be ashamed of my love for her _or _her mother!"

"But, Amanda, please. If you just had a husband to take care of you..."

"_**Jake **_takes care of me, Mother; **Jake! **Hell, I didn't even know her for twenty-four hours and she spent the entire day fixing a leak in the roof. She put a brand new solid floor in my attic because she was worried I may fall through without it." Mandy took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and closed her eyes briefly. "Every night, Mother… Every. Damn. Night… Jake bathes Gellar and plays with her and I help Raven with her homework. Jake gets up in the middle of the night with Gellar when she's sick just so I can sleep…"

"You mean she _sleeps_ here? With you?"

Mandy opened her eyes; angry green irises misting over with unshed tears. "Of _**course**_ she does, Mother. Jake and Raven are as much a part of _**my**_ family as my own daughter. Every weekend, she lies with both girls and watches cartoons. She makes us breakfast. She fixes the car. Hell, she even paid for the delivery of the damn bed you're going to be sleeping in so it would be here in time for your impromptu visit. Jake busts her _**ass**_all day long. She's had two promotions since we've met and you know what she talks about? How it's never too early for _**us**_to start saving for Gellar and Raven's college tuition. Not just Raven's, Mother… _**Gellar's**_ tuition,"

Alan cleared his throat and reached over to gently grab his daughter's hand. "She sounds like an amazing woman, Shortcake."

Mandy took a deep breath to calm her nerves and could not stop the few tears that fell at hearing her father's words. "She is, Daddy. I love her; _Gellar_ loves her. And Jake loves us… She loves _me_."

Victoria scoffed and turned her head away from the conversation. When Mandy reached out with her free hand to touch her mother's shaking one, Victoria pulled her hand away. Mandy tried not to let her disappointment show at her mother's refusal to listen to reason.

"She takes care of me. She takes care of Gellar and Raven. She and Jason are the best of friends. She tries so _**hard**_, Mother. So _very_ hard… she provides for this family; _OUR_ family. And I flat out _**refuse**_ to let her slip away because you're unhappy with her gender. If Jake were a man, you'd be happier than all get out. But she's not. And you need to deal with the fact that she and Raven will be in my life for a _**very long**_ time."

When Victoria did not reply, Mandy made up her mind. "And if you _can't_ deal with that… then you can deal with saying goodbye. You know where the door is." Mandy got up from the table and slammed her chair underneath the table before storming out of the room.

Just as she was about to go into the living room, she saw Raven standing at the end of the hallway, crying. Mandy automatically calmed down at the sight of the child, who seemed frightened by the raised voices. She walked over and knelt down in front of Raven. She placed her thumb against Raven's cheek and wiped away a falling tear.

"Are they mad at me?" Raven asked, quietly.

Mandy thought her heart would break at the simple question. "No, baby. They're not mad at you. They're just a little upset with me. You haven't done anything wrong, Raven."

"But, neither have you and Mom."

Mandy stood up and grabbed Raven's hand to lead her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled the girl down to sit in her lap. She chose her words, carefully, to try and explain the situation to Raven in a way that the child could understand.

"You're right, Raven. Your mother and I haven't done anything wrong. You see... some people just don't understand about couples like your mom and I. They get scared of anything that's different from how they believe things should be. And when that happens, they get upset and say things. Do you understand? I know it's complicated but..."

"No, ma'am... I think I understand. Just because they don't like it they think that if _you_ do, they might catch it like a cold or something. Right?"

Mandy giggled at Raven's analogy. "Maybe something like that. But, they have every right to believe what they do. Just like we have the right to believe what _we_ feel is right. And I don't believe that there is _anything_ wrong with loving somebody." Mandy brushed her hands through Raven's hair, as the child seemed to collect her thoughts.

"Did you mean what you said? About me?" Raven asked as she cast hopeful eyes up at the woman who had become so much more than a teacher to her.

"How much did you hear?"

Raven cast her eyes downward. "Quite a bit. I didn't mean to. I just had a question about my homework."

Mandy hugged the child to her and kissed her on top of her head. "It's okay, Baby. And yes. I did mean every word of it. I love you just as much as I would if you were my own daughter. And I am not ashamed of you or your mom."

"Is your job really in trouble because of me and Mom?" Raven looked down at her lap. "If it is, I'm _really_ sorry. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll flunk some tests or something but please don't stop seeing my mom."

Mandy's heart was breaking. She knew without a doubt that she would give up her job if it meant she had to choose between it and her love for Jake and Raven. Mandy placed a finger under Raven's chin; tilting her face up to look into her eyes. "Raven, don't you worry about _any_ of this. I mean it. You are not in trouble and Jake is not in trouble. We will figure something out, sweetheart. And I'm not going _anywhere. EVER._ Understand?"

Raven looked deep into Mandy's eyes and saw the truth behind her words. She threw her arms around Mandy's neck. "I love you, Mimi!"

Mandy smiled at the child's name for her. "I love you, Raven. Now... what did you have a question about?"

* * *

Alan watched, silently, from the doorway at the interaction between his daughter and the adorable little girl in her lap. He watched as Raven, eventually, got up and walked out of the room to finish her homework. After Raven had left the room, Mandy got up and walked over to the far side of the living room and picked up a picture frame from off of the shelf.

Alan waited a moment and then walked up behind his daughter. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he glanced at the picture she held. It was the photograph of her and Jake at the Ashlynn James concert.

"May I see?" Alan asked.

Mandy traced Jake's face with her fingertip and handed the frame to her father. "Sure." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as her father studied the photograph.

His daughter had her arms wrapped around a taller very attractive woman. The two were looking at each other as if no one else in the world existed. He realized, as he looked on, that he could not recall _ever_ seeing his daughter so happy. And if this woman was the reason for it, he had no right to have a problem with it.

He handed the picture back to Mandy who returned it to its original position on the shelf. "She's a beautiful girl."

"Yes, she is. And she has the beautiful soul to match it. Are you disappointed, Daddy?" Mandy asked.

Her father turned her around and engulfed her in a hug. "No, Baby. I could never be disappointed in you. If you're happy, then who am I to argue with that? Don't worry about your mother, Shortcake... She'll come around."

Mandy hugged her father tighter and he placed a kiss on top of her head."I _am_ happy," she admitted into his shoulder. "Happier than I have ever been."

Alan nodded his head as he placed his cheek against the top of her head. "Good. But, I do need to ask you one thing..."

"What's that?" Mandy asked as she stepped back and turned her eyes up to meet her father's.

"I _do_ get to meet this beautiful creature tonight, right?"

Mandy smiled as her father laughed and pulled her into his arms once again.

* * *

**Title lyric is from "Champagne High" by Sister Hazel.**

**Please review. There is some new content in here since it was first written.**

**A VERY SPECIAL thank you to my new beta reader; you know who you are and you RAWK! :-)**


	24. Ch 24 Would You Tell The Truth?

**Thank you everyone for your patience! To say life has been a a major bear that has bitten me in the a$$ recently would be an understatement. Thank you so much for the reviews and the PMs. They are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this update. I will try to have another chapter up and availablewithin the next few days. Try, being the operative word.**

**Thanks as always to my beta reader. You know who you are and you know what you've done. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four - Would You Tell The Truth Of All The Things Inside Your Head?**_

The trip to Claudia's was rather silent since Victoria had no idea what to say to her daughter. They pulled up in the driveway behind Rob's truck. There was no sign of Jason's truck or the Mustang. Mandy turned off the ignition and got out of the truck. She held the door open for Raven and helped the girl out of the truck as her father was doing for her mother on the other side.

They made their way up the walkway to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the door and within a moment, Rob was holding the door open.

Raven immediately jumped into his arms. "Hi, Grandpa," she said as she hugged him.

"Hiya, Angel! How's Grandpa's girl?"

Before Raven could answer, a very excited two-year-old came running to the door. "Aven! Aven!" Gellar screamed as she threw her arms around her friend's legs.

"Hiya, Shorty!" Raven hugged her back.

Gellar looked up and saw her mother standing there. "Mommy!" Gellar began jumping up and down, waiting for her mother to pick her up.

Alan and Victoria watched, both of them teary eyed as Mandy leaned over to pick up the excited two-year-old. This was the first time they had seen their granddaughter in two years. Gellar nuzzled her tiny head into Mandy's neck; Mandy, in turn, placed a kiss on her head. "There's Mommy's big girl! Did you have a good day?"

Gellar nodded her head as Rob stood back from the door, allowing everyone to enter into the warmth of the foyer.

Gellar lifted her head from Mandy's neck just enough to sneak a peek at the man and woman also stepping through the doorway. The child was barely four months old the last time she had seen her grandparents and therefore much too young to remember them. When Victoria caught Gellar's eye with a hopeful expression, Gellar again buried her tiny head into the crook of her mother's neck. Gellar started squirming just as Mandy was about to make all of the introductions. Mandy placed her back on her feet and watched as the toddler ran off into the den with Raven.

At her mother's somewhat worried expression, Mandy spoke, "It's okay, Mother. She's just gone to watch cartoons with Raven. She may be a little shy around you both at first but she'll be fine. Rob? These are my parents, Alan and Victoria O'Riley."

Rob smiled warmly at the couple and extended his hand in greeting to Alan. "How do you do? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alan shook the offered hand and placed his other hand on the small of Victoria's back. "Likewise. My wife, Victoria."

With a slight nod of his head, Rob took Victoria's hand in his own and shook it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Vicki."

Rob nodded his head and took their coats. "Please, follow me. Claudia's been expecting you. She's very excited that you're here."

* * *

"Claudia?"

Claudia looked up from her oven and smiled when she saw Victoria and Alan standing there. She placed the lasagna pan on top of the range and walked over to greet her old friends. She hugged Victoria first, then Alan. "I'm so happy to see the two of you. Please, have a seat. How was your flight?" She pulled out a chair for each of them. Mandy's parents sat down as Claudia continued to prepare dinner.

"Long but uneventful. Is there anything I can do to help?" Victoria asked.

"Not a thing. You just sit there and relax. I've got everything under control." Claudia smacked at Rob's hand as he snagged a piece of cucumber from out of the salad bowl. "And _you_, Mister... If you'd like to keep that hand, stay out of my salad."

"Yes, Dear," Rob held up his hands in mock surrender as he turned towards their dinner guests. "May I offer the two of you something to drink?"

"Please. Whatever you're having will be fine." Alan responded.

Rob nodded his head in agreement as he pulled down two more wine glasses. He poured a good amount into each and offered them to Alan and Victoria.

"Where's Amanda? I thought I heard her come in?" Claudia asked.

"Oh, I believe she's in the den with the kids." Alan answered after taking a sip of his wine.

"Probably waiting on Jake to get here with Jason." Claudia guessed and noticed the nod of agreement from Rob. She turned around to see a curious look on Alan's face and one of indifference on Victoria's. She assumed it was time to have a chat with her friends.

Claudia placed the garlic bread she had been preparing into the oven and set the timer. She then walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat between Rob and Victoria. "I take it, by the looks on your faces, that Amanda told you about her and Jake?" Claudia asked, treading carefully.

"Yes, she did. I'm, personally, looking forward to meeting her. It sounds like you have quite the daughter, Rob." Alan offered, honestly.

"Well, thank you. Yes, she's grown up to be quite an amazing woman. I wish I could take all the credit for it but she's pretty much responsible for that, herself." Rob answered.

Claudia noticed that Victoria had not responded. "Vicki? How about you?"

Victoria sighed and looked into the eyes of her friend and then into the blue eyes of her fiancé. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still unsure what to think, exactly. Mr. Stevens...?"

Rob interrupted her. "Rob, please..."

"Rob," Victoria corrected herself. "...you know of your daughter's relationship with my own daughter?"

"Why, yes ma'am, I do."

"And you're okay with this? You approve?" Victoria questioned.

"Why shouldn't I? Your daughter is a wonderful young woman. And my daughter loves her, dearly." Rob studied the woman sitting across from him. Maybe he hadn't always been there for Jake when she needed him but he would defend her from anything and anyone who meant her harm. He hoped this was not the case with his soon-to-be-wife's friend.

Victoria began to twist at her sweater when Claudia held out a hand to cease her fidgeting. "Victoria Anne O'Riley. You stop that right now. I've known you for well over half my life and I _know_ what that twisting thing you do means."

Victoria looked into Claudia's warm, brown eyes and then looked back over at Rob. "Rob, it's my understanding that you were career Navy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I retired after thirty years."

"And you don't find this relationship morally unacceptable?"

Alan rolled his eyes at his wife's stubborn attitude and questioning.

Rob answered with a somewhat disbelieving chuckle. "No, ma'am, I don't. I think some people might find it _socially_ unacceptable but I am not one of them. In the end, it doesn't really matter what any of us think. Mandy and Jacqueline are both adults capable of making up their own minds. I believe that we just have to trust in our hearts that they know what's best for them and, in this case, I believe they do."

Alan held up his glass and clinked it against Rob's. He had the feeling he was going to like this man and they'd get along just fine. "I agree with you, Rob." Alan turned green eyes towards his wife. "Don't go passing judgment on someone you haven't even gotten to know, Victoria. We don't have the right to judge anybody, anyway."

Claudia heard Jason's truck pull up in the driveway, followed by Mandy's Mustang. After another few moments, she heard the front door open. She reached out and grabbed Victoria's hands in her own, forcing the other woman to meet her eyes. "Vicki, you **know** I would tell you if I thought this was not in Amanda's best interests. But you'll see it for yourself the first time you see them together. Nobody's asking you to change your views overnight. Just try to be a little more open-minded. Don't deny your daughter the love she's found. You don't want to do that. Jake would move Heaven and Hell for Amanda _and_ Gellar. I could see it the first time I ever saw the two of them together. It's not like they've rushed into this. It just... _happened_ and they've been taking things slow. Don't let your personal views get in the way. Please..."

Victoria knew she was losing the battle here. Maybe everybody was right. It wouldn't hurt to at least _meet_ this woman and see for herself. But still... there was one question she could not get out of her mind... "How does Jason feel about all of this?" she asked, quietly, as she searched Claudia's face.

"Actually..." Everyone turned around to see Jason standing there in the doorway. No one had heard him make his way into the kitchen. "I'm kind of responsible for getting them together so if you're looking for someone to blame, blame me. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. O'Riley."

Alan stood up and hugged his former son-in-law. "How are you, Son? It's good to see you!"

Jason hugged the older man back and then leaned down to hug Victoria. The older woman hugged him tightly and genuinely smiled in affection as Jason kissed her cheek. He sat back on his ankles as he held her hands in his. "Mrs. O'Riley, Mandy and I have _always_ been best friends. We've been through a lot together and I can honestly say that I've never seen her this happy. I couldn't be happier for her. Jake's a good woman and she treats Mandy like a queen." He paused for a moment then let a grin break out over his handsome face. "Otherwise, I'd kick her ass."

Rob and Alan chuckled as the timer on the oven went off.

"Jason Michael Peters! Language!" Claudia scolded him as she got up to remove the garlic bread and set the dining room table.

Before long, even Victoria was smiling.

* * *

Mandy was sitting in the den, playing a game with Gellar and Raven. She was so lost in thought over the day's events that she didn't even notice when Jake had entered the den. That is, until Gellar noticed her.

"AJ! AJ!" Gellar's laughter was contagious as she practically squealed at the sight of Jake.

"Hi, Mom!" Raven was equally as excited as Gellar to see Jake. She ran over to the brunette and threw her arms around the tall woman's waist.

Jake placed her toolbox and tool belt on the floor and bent down to pick up Raven. The young girl wrapped her legs around Jake's waist and held on tight around her neck. Jake closed her eyes when Raven kissed her cheek.

"Mimi's had a really bad day, Mom." Raven whispered quietly in Jake's ear so no one else would hear. Jake gave a slight nod of understanding before placing Raven back on her feet.

Jake looked at Gellar; whom was not so patiently awaiting her turn for affection from her favorite playmate. Jake lifted Gellar high in the air before pretending to drop her. "Hey, Punkin! How's my little girl?" Jake asked as she held Gellar up high enough to touch the ceiling and spin her around.

"Air-pane! Air-pane!"

After placing Gellar back on the floor, Jake looked up and her eyes met Mandy's. She could tell by the look on Mandy's face that she had had a rough day so Jake held out her arms in a silent invitation.

Mandy stood up and ran to her, wrapping her arms around the strong waist and placing her head on Jake's shoulder. This is exactly where Mandy had wanted to be all day long and she couldn't help but silently give in to the stress from her day; and cry.

They stood together, soaking in the closeness of the other and Jake tightened her hold on Mandy when she began to cry harder. Jake spoke, softly, "That bad, babe?"

Mandy took a deep breath and listened to the different sounds of the room to calm herself. The steady "tick-tock-tick-tock" of the antique grandfather clock in the corner; the low hum of the central heat; Raven trying to teach Gellar the theme song to _Jane and the Dragon_ as the cartoon played quietly on the TV; and Jake's strong and steady heartbeat under her ear.

"Oh, Jake. This is, without a doubt, the _worst _day I have had in a very long time. I woke up with cramps. Raven and I had a flat this morning and were both late to school. I called to say we were going to be late and by the time we got to the school... Oh, Jake..." Mandy pulled away from Jake's embrace and ran a hand through her hair. "someone has filed a complaint stating that I have been extending..." Mandy stopped briefly as she recalled the exact verbiage that had been used by the principal. "... _preferential treatment_ _to a student while engaging in an unethical relationship with said student's parent or primary caregiver_. Jake, they think I'm showing favoritism to Raven because you and I are dating; because you and I are together."

Jake knew that this situation was serious. Internally, she was kicking herself for not foreseeing this possible complication when she and the teacher had first begun dating. She had discussed the pending relationship with Raven on numerous occasions, adamant about not doing anything to jeopardize the girl's well-being. But she never considered...

"What's going to happen?" Jake asked, hoping the question did not come out sounding as insecure as she was actually feeling.

Mandy wrapped her arms back around Jake and sighed against her shoulder. "I don't know. Worst case, I could lose my job for not telling Harold, our principal, that I was _romantically involved_ with the parent of one of my students. At the very least, Raven will be relocated to a different class with a different teacher. They may ask her to retake some of the scholastic aptitude tests. I... I haven't told her yet. I didn't have the heart to and I honestly didn't know how. They're going to request that you come to the school to attend an informal hearing and the entire day just..." Mandy sighed and buried her head further into Jake's shoulder.

Jake's heartbeat increased, as she stood there holding Mandy in her arms. She was thankful that the girls were too preoccupied with the cartoon on the TV and the game they were playing. "Mandy, we will deal with it, okay? You and I will have a talk with Raven together and explain that she will have a new teacher. That's _not_ the end of the world. If your job is in jeopardy, we will deal with it. We will figure something out; together. What about your parents? How are things going with them?"

"I told them, Jake." Mandy mumbled into Jake's shoulder.

Jake tensed up at the knowledge that Mandy's parents knew about them. _Oh, Boy..._

Mandy pulled back and looked into Jake's eyes for a reaction. She saw a hint of... fear. "I told them about us."

Jake swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "And I take it they weren't overjoyed by this revelation?"

Mandy ran her hands through her hair again and thought to herself that she had been doing a lot of that today. "Well, actually my dad can't wait to meet you. He's been looking forward to it since I told them."

Jake nodded her head. "And... your mother?" Jake could tell by the look on her love's face that her mother was a different story.

"Mom's being a bit difficult but honestly, I'm not really concerned with what she thinks. I have missed you _so_ much today. All I've wanted is to just stand here in your arms."

"Well, I'm right here, sweetheart."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment until Mandy snaked her hand up the back of Jake's neck to tangle in her hair. She pulled Jake's head down to hers and whispered, softly, against her lips. "Kiss me, Jake."

Jake was more than happy to oblige the simple request made of her. Neither woman heard the footsteps stop at the entrance to the den.

After a few leisurely moments they pulled back far enough to place their foreheads together. "I love you." Jake whispered as she placed a kiss on the tip of Mandy's nose. Mandy smiled as she placed a return kiss on Jake's chin. "I love you, too, Stretch."

Alan was slightly embarrassed at the scene he had just witnessed. He cleared his throat to get his daughter's attention. "Hey, Shortcake, dinner's ready."

Mandy was also slightly embarrassed knowing that her father had seen them kissing. Jake, to put it mildly, seemed terrified. Mandy slid her hands down Jake's back and grabbed her hand. She began to pull Jake over towards her father. "Okay. Daddy? _**This**_ is Jake. Jake, I'd like for you to meet my father, Alan O'Riley."

Jake was surprised when Alan smiled and held out his hand in greeting to her. Nervously, she took it.

Alan was surprised at the firmness of her handshake. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jake. Mandy's told us a lot about you." He had to grin at the _deer in headlights_ look on the taller woman's face.

"Not all bad, I hope." Jake answered, nervously.

"Not at all. So..." he stood back and eyed her, cautiously. "_You're_ the one who's stolen my little girl's heart?"

Mandy playfully slapped her father on the arm as Jake swallowed another lump. "Daddy? Be nice."

Jake looked down into Mandy's eyes and then up at her father. "Well, Sir, if that's the case then it's only fair; she stole mine quite a while ago."

Alan watched as Jake gazed, lovingly, at his daughter. There was no mistaking how these two felt about each other.

To Jake's astonishment, Mandy's father threw an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her away into the dining room. "Good answer, Jake."

As she readied both girls for dinner, Mandy shook her head in wonder at her father's acceptance of Jake and their feelings for each other.

* * *

It was a clear, cool night. There was no wind so the temperature outside was actually bearable as the two women made their way down the sidewalk. Claudia had suggested that Jake and Mandy go for a walk around the neighborhood to admire the Christmas lights after dinner while she and Victoria played "catch up." Rob and Alan were sent into the kitchen to play "clean up". Jason was happily preoccupied with Raven and Gellar watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas".

Dinner actually had gone fairly well. Victoria, as politely as possible, gave Jake the third degree while asking her questions about herself. Jake still didn't know exactly how the older woman felt. She assumed that it couldn't be but so bad considering she made it all through dinner without a knife being thrown into her chest.

Between the two glasses of wine each woman had, their coats and the closeness of each other, Jake and Mandy stayed warm on their walk. No one else was outside other than the occasional car driving down the street, admiring the decorations as they were.

They had been walking for a while when Mandy stopped in front of an old two-story house. There were no decorations and the house was completely dark. She pulled back on Jake's hand as she stood in front of the rundown property. The yard was overgrown, even considering the change in the seasons. It was mostly noticeable around the "For Sale" sign in the front yard, barely attached to the post by one rusted old hook. The house had obviously been vacant for a long time and was in desperate need of some TLC.

Jake wrapped her arms around Mandy's waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I've always loved this house." Mandy admitted, quietly.

Jake tightened her hold on the smaller woman and placed a second kiss against her temple. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Ever since I was a little girl I've just _loved_ this house. When we were kids, Jason and I would ride our bikes through the neighborhood and I used to always just stop at this house. We'd go and play with our friends and I'd wander off. He always knew he'd find me here."

Jake smiled at the thought of a much younger preteen Mandy. She continued to smile and listened to the memories of the woman in her arms.

"He used to always tell me that when he grew up, he was going to get rich. And then once he got rich, he was going to buy me this house." Mandy laughed at the memory of Jason as a scrawny eleven-year-old, pushing his glasses up his nose and making plans for the future. "You know, I've _always_ remembered him telling me that. After we got married, I guess I still believed that it could possibly happen. I figured that we were married, kids came next and we'd buy this house and just... _be_ happy I guess."

"So what happened?" Jake asked as Mandy turned around to face her.

Mandy brushed her hair behind a small ear. "I don't know. I guess we grew up and started thinking for ourselves and stopped letting everyone else think for us. We decided we wanted to do what would make us happy instead of trying to please everybody else. Unfortunately, neither of us came to the same conclusion _together_ until _after_ we were already married. Then we decided to get the divorce."

Jake nodded her head and led them over to the small marble bench in the front yard. She took off her jacket and placed it on the marble to give them something a bit warmer to sit on; the royal blue sweater she wore provided plenty of warmth. She sat down and pulled Mandy down to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked, concerned for the warmth of her friend.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. So, what about Gellar?"

Mandy smiled. "Well, Jason and I had been going to visit a marriage counselor. It's not that we argued or fought because we didn't. But I think we both just _knew_ something was... something was missing. So we went to a couple of therapy sessions. The therapist suggested that, although there was no doubt that we love each other, it was clear that we were not _**in**_ love with each other; but Lord knows we tried to be. A couple of days later, we filed for a non-contested divorce. Even though we both knew we were better off as friends, we still both felt... I don't know... defeated, I guess. So we did the one thing that always made us feel better when we were teenagers; we got drunk."

Jake couldn't help but laugh. "Drunk, huh? You? Never... I don't believe it."

Mandy smacked a hand against Jake's shoulder. "Sarcasm does _not_ become you, Jake. So anyway, I woke up the next morning with a POUNDING headache, naked as the day I was born with Jason passed out next to me wearing nothing but his socks." Mandy laughed at the memory. "We've always called it our _one for the road._ We talked that morning and realized that any physical bond we could have would never hold a candle to the emotional attachment we share. Jason was my first kiss and my first date. Hell, to be honest… he's the _only _man I've ever dated. The only person I have ever physically been with. It didn't take long for the divorce to be finalized. It was a mutual decision and we didn't have any minor children under the age of eighteen. At least that we were aware of when we filed. The very _day_ our divorce was finalized, was the day I found out I was pregnant."

Jake couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the situation Mandy and Jason had been in.

"Let me tell you; you've heard me talk about how much of a fit our parents threw when we divorced?" Jake nodded her head in the affirmative before Mandy continued. "Well, you should have heard them when they found out I was expecting. It was kind of funny. I had gone to the doctor that morning while Jason was at work. Eph drove me there because I couldn't stop throwing up. When we got back home the divorce papers were there. I called Jason and asked if he could take the rest of the afternoon off and he came to pick me up. We parked the truck at his mom's. I showed him the papers while we were walking and we had walked all the way to this house. Not even on purpose. Strictly out of habit; it's like we were on "auto-pilot". We were standing right over there when I told him about Gellar. I had never seen him as happy as he was when I told him he was going to be a father. A small part of me still expected to grow old in this house. But instead, I grew up and became a mother."

Mandy looked out over the yard and glanced up at the two-story house. "That was when I thought I knew what I wanted." Mandy leaned back against Jake's shoulder and admired the old house as she remembered all the plans she had made for decorating it.

"So, you thought you knew what you wanted then?" Jake asked as she held Mandy tight against her to ward off any chill the smaller woman might have.

"Yes. I _thought_ I knew."

"What about now? What do you want now?"

Mandy turned around to look into Jake's eyes and placed her hand against Jake's cheek. "Besides still wanting this house?" Mandy asked with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eyes. "Now? All I want is you." She admitted, honestly. There would be no more dancing around the true depth of her feelings. It was time Jake knew _exactly_ what she meant to her.

"Are you sure?"

Mandy didn't hesitate at all in her reply. "As sure as I am about every breath I breathe into my body. I want you now, tomorrow, next week, next year. I want to grow old with you. I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night. I want you to be next to me, holding my hand and wiping my tears away on Gellar's wedding day..."

"When she's forty." Jake cut in with a grin.

Mandy giggled as she agreed. "When she's forty. I love you _so much_, Jake. And I know, in my heart that I will never stop loving you." She leaned forward and placed her lips against Jake's.

"You know, if it were actually legal, I'd ask you to marry me." Jake admitted. Mandy needed to know the depth of her feelings as well.

Mandy could feel her heart flutter and beat faster at the honest admission. "If it were actually legal, I'd say _yes_. I love you, Jake."

"I love you, Mandy. Forever."

"Forever"

And at that moment, as they kissed, that was all either of them really needed to know.

* * *

**Title lyrics is from "Inside Your Head" by Steve Brown and P.J. Farley from the 40Ft Ringo album, "Funny Thing".**


	25. Ch 25 Your Sad Eyes Take And Own Me

_**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart to EVERYONE who has messaged, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I know it has been WAY too long and I sincerely apologize. I have had some minor health issues to deal with lately. Nothing too serious to be concerned about but enough to prevent me from looking at a computer screen for longer than a few minutes.**_

_**Rest assured, the next few chapters are already complete. Just have to finish tying up some lose ends in the next chapter before posting. I now also have internet access outside of work so the next few chapters should be up sometime within the next week. **_

_**Thank you to my "Bulgarian Bon-Bon Beta Reader". ;-) You know who you are and thank you for staying on me to get this posted.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five - Your Sad Eyes Take And Own Me**_

By the time Jake and Mandy had returned to Claudia's, the temperature was starting to drop. Raven and Gellar had both fallen asleep while the adults got all caught up on the last two years of their lives. Since Jason had a rare couple of days home to review some new business opportunities with Jake, it was agreed that Gellar would go home and spend the night with him.

After Jason left with Gellar, Jake went outside to start the 4Runner and allow it to warm up. After starting the engine, she got out and ran up to wait on the porch under the warmth of the light. Jake blew puffs of warm air into her hands and rubbed them vigorously back and forth against each other before blowing on them again. She had just started bouncing from one foot to the other when the front door opened.

Jake stopped bouncing and stepped towards the porch railing as Alan walked out and offered a smile to her, which she returned, in kind. Alan stepped further out on the porch and removed a half empty cigarette pack from inside his coat. He removed one from the crumpled pack, placed the filter between his lips and lit the other end. Jake glanced over at him briefly before turning her attention back to her truck.

"I told Amanda how much I really like your truck, Jake. It seems very practical for the four of you." Jake's head snapped back in Alan's direction. She noticed that they were about the same height. Alan looked back at her as he exhaled from the side of his mouth; the smoke moving quickly away from the porch with the help of the breeze. "Why do you look so surprised, Jake? I may be married to her but it doesn't mean I agree with Victoria on everything."

Alan took another drag from his cigarette and flicked the ashes over the rail in the bush. He shook his head and motioned towards the cigarette between his fingers. "See this?" Jake looked down at the cigarette and then back up in Alan's eyes as the older man motioned with his head towards the inside of the house. "It's all her fault. She may not drive me to drink, but the woman damn sure drives me to smoke." He exhaled again. "You seem like a good woman, Jake. I can see why my daughter and granddaughter are so taken with you."

Jake cleared her throat before answering, "I'm more than taken with them, sir. I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot but I feel you should know of my intentions with your only daughter. Sir, I _love_ Mandy and Gellar... with _everything_ I am..."

Alan laughed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm not laughing at you. Well... I _am... _but I'm 't act so serious. I am not going to judge my daughter. Amanda is a grown woman and can make her own decisions." Alan took another drag from his cigarette. "Just... take care of her and Gellar. That's all I'm asking. That's all _any_ father should ask for his daughter; to be taken care of by someone who loves her."

Alan took one last pull on his cigarette before smashing the butt out on the bottom of his shoe. Once he was sure there were no more hot embers, he placed the butt in the cigarette pack. He grabbed a piece of gum from his opposite pocket and popped it in his mouth as he glanced at the pack in his hand. "I'm sure they will smell it on me but how's about we keep this between us?" he motioned towards the pack in his hand before returning it to his jacket.

Jake smiled and nodded her head. "Absolutely. It was a pleasure meeting you this evening, Mr. O'Riley."

Alan shook the offered hand and smiled as he clasped his left hand against Jake's shoulder. "It was great meeting you as well, Jake. I'm sure we will see each other sooner rather than later." He winked at the brunette as the door opened and Victoria stepped out as well.

Jake figured the truck would be warm enough by now to bring Raven out. Alan offered to keep an eye on the truck while Jake got Raven from inside. As he and Victoria were still saying their good-byes to Rob and Claudia, Jake walked out and secured a sleeping Raven in the back seat of the warm 4Runner. Mandy walked out of the house, excusing herself as she made her way past her parents and former mother-in-law.

Just as Jake shut the back door to the truck, she felt small arms wrap tighter around her waist from behind. Jake, with a smile on her face, turned in Mandy's arms. Mandy tightened her grip and began to run her hands up and down Jake's back underneath her leather jacket. Taking advantage of the fact that they were out of view of the front porch, the shorter woman stood on the tips of her toes as she leaned up to capture Jake's lips with her own. Jake closed her eyes at the contact as she returned the kiss with much fervor.

The two women could have stayed within their embrace for hours, completely oblivious to the world around them. Unfortunately, that was not to be as a throat cleared from behind Mandy. The two women reluctantly separated but still maintained contact by holding hands. Mandy turned around to see the amused grin of her father and the scowl of disapproval from her mother.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think your mother is ready to go, Shortcake."

Mandy looked past her father and over the roof of the Mustang to see her mother now waiting impatiently at the passenger side door. Mandy could already feel her headache returning and she was anxiously dreading the impending conversation that would no doubt take place on the ride home. To prevent her mother's mood from worsening, Mandy handed her car keys to her father so he and Victoria could wait in the warmth of the car. "Daddy, would you like to drive?"

Once Alan had the keys in his hand, he looked at Mandy with a child-like expression on his face before walking towards the Mustang. "I haven't driven one of these babies in twenty years! Come on, Vicki, get in!"

Mandy could not help but smile at her father's enthusiasm. She watched as he unlocked the car and started to get in on the driver's side. When Victoria cleared her throat, Alan stopped and unlocked her door... from the driver's side. He climbed in behind the wheel while his wife rolled her eyes on the other side of the car at, what she considered to be, her husband's rudeness.

Jake laughed at Mandy's father as she tightened her hold on Mandy's hand. "He looks like a little kid," Jake continued to laugh as she turned to look at Mandy. She stopped laughing and just gazed at the woman next to her.

"Yeah. He always loved a Mustang. I remember he used to have one when I was little. I must have been a little younger than Raven. I'm sure Mom will read him the riot act for not opening her door. So the ride home should be interesting." Mandy sighed and tuned from watching her father to look at Jake when the other woman didn't reply. The moment her eyes met Jake's, Mandy felt the proverbial butterflies in her stomach. Jake's head was tilted just slightly to the side; her left eyebrow slightly arched above hooded blue, and had the brightest of smiles on her face. The look that passed between them could be best described with one word... love.

"I love you." Jake mouthed silently; the sound never leaving her lips. Mandy smiled and mouthed the same words in return. Jake squeezed Mandy's hand a final time before letting go, immediately missing the connection. She shoved her hands in her front pockets and gestured with her head towards the 4Runner. "I better get her home and in bed. Call me if you need me?"

"I was hoping we would have the chance to talk to her tonight so she's prepared in case anything happens at the school. And... I _always_ need you, Jake. God, this is going to be so strange; not being with you. I don't know if I'm ready to do this." Mandy gave a brief shake of her head before rubbing her right hand across her forehead.

Jake removed her hands from her pockets and placed her arms around the teacher. She placed a kiss to the top of Mandy's head as the smaller woman tightened her hold. "Baby, you _can_ do this. It's only a few days..." Mandy mumbled something incoherently into the shoulder beneath her head. Jake screwed her eyes up in thought. "Is Stu's jumping weak? Who is Stu?"

Mandy giggled as she lifted her head from Jakes shoulder and gave it a playful slap as she stepped out of their embrace. "I _said_... It's two fucking weeks."

Jake's eyes widened as she chastised the teacher and shoved both hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "Such _language_." She smiled so Mandy would know she was only teasing. "You'll get through it; we'll _all_ get through it. Just... you know, call me tonight if you need to." As she kicked at a rock with her boot, Jake tilted her chin down towards her chest but looked up at Mandy from the tops of her eyes. She offered a crooked smile as she whispered "I _really _want to kiss you but your parents are watching."

Mandy didn't bother to turn around and look. She _knew_ it would be true; she just didn't care. So she did what had become the most natural thing in the world to her; she kissed Jake. Mandy ran her hand up the sides of Jake's neck and tangled her fingers in ebony tresses. Jake gave in and wrapped her arms around Mandy's waist, pulling her in as tight as possible to her own body.

Their kiss was interrupted by the roar of the Mustang's engine shortly followed by a "Damn it, Vicki" from Mandy's father. The two women stepped away from each other to what Mandy's mother would consider a more appropriate distance.

Jake placed her hand back in her jacket pockets as she whispered, "I'm gonna get Raven home and in bed. I'll miss you. I love you."

"I love _you_. I miss you already." Mandy sighed and offered a sad smile as she walked backwards towards the Mustang.

Alan stepped out while the car idled and shifted the driver's side seat forward to allow Mandy to climb in the back. Jake waved and waited for them to leave before climbing in on the driver's side of her truck. She waved to her father and Claudia on the porch before putting the truck in gear and heading home.

* * *

Mandy sat in the back seat and watched the scenery go by past the window. Her father really was like a child on Christmas morning and the thought made the young woman smile. He was amazed by the different gadgets and controls across the dashboard and the older man had had a smile on his face from the moment he started the engine.

The car pulled up to stoplight and Alan caught Mandy's eye through the rear view mirror. "This sure is a _nice_ car, Shortcake! Woo-wee; she handles like a dream!"

"Thank you, Daddy; I'm glad you like it." Mandy glanced at her mother in the passenger side of the front seat. Victoria smoothed out the wrinkles in the lap of her dress. The woman had not spoken a word since leaving Claudia's but Mandy knew it was just a matter of time before her mother started in again on everything she found unacceptable about her daughter's life.

Alan watched his daughter, watching her mother, and released a quiet sigh as the light turned green. "So uh... Shortcake..." Alan waited until Mandy looked up and met his gaze in the mirror. "Jake sure does seem like a nice woman. And you were right; Gellar seems absolutely crazy about her."

"She's an _amazing_ woman, Daddy. And you're right; Gellar loves her. And so do I."

Victoria shifted her position in the front seat, obviously not pleased with the topic of conversation. Mandy observed her mother for a few moments to see if she would say _anything_ but the older woman remained silent for the duration of the drive home.

* * *

Tuesday wasn't shaping up to be much better than Monday. Mandy, for the most part, had been receiving the silent treatment from her mother since the drive home the night before. Upon arriving at the school early that morning, the school principal, Harold Edwards, asked that Mandy come to his office after school day for a discussion with him. He also requested that Jake be in attendance as well.

She was told that Raven would have to be removed from her class immediately. Mandy asked if there was any other alternative besides yanking Raven out of her class less than four days before the Winter break. Her only other option was to take a personal day and allow a substitute teacher to teach her class. Mandy opted to take the personal day and walked back to her classroom, stopping just outside the door. She took a moment to compose herself and fired off a quick text to Eph to give her the abridged version of the morning's events. Eph was tutoring some students from her own class that afternoon and offered for Raven to wait there during her meeting with the principal.

Mandy inhaled a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door. The only other student in the classroom besides Raven was her friend, Amy. The teacher observed the girls comparing their homework answers. As she looked through her briefcase for the day's lesson plan, Mandy listened to the sounds of the students arriving for the day. Feet shuffled in the halls. Locker doors opened and slammed shut. She wanted the opportunity to speak with Raven privately but did not want to alarm the girl.

"Raven?"

Raven and Amy stopped their review and looked up from their homework. "Yes, Ms. Peters?"

Mandy smiled in spite of the situation. She found it endearing that Raven could go from calling her "Mimi" on the ride in that morning to calling her "Ms. Peters" when they were in public. She thought to herself how mature Raven had been about the entire relationship between herself and Jake. "Can I speak with you please?"

Raven looked over at Amy and then back to her teacher before walking up to the desk. As Raven approached, Mandy motioned for her to walk around behind the desk.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

Mandy ran a hand down both of Raven's forearms and held each hand. "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to have a substitute today. Something has come up and I need to leave so I'm going to go home."

Raven leaned in and whispered so as not to be overheard. "Is everything okay, Mimi?"

Mandy squeezed each of the child's hands, still held within her own. "Everything will be fine. We can talk about it all this evening with your mom, okay? I'll be back after school. Your mom and I have a meeting to attend when I get back. While we're doing that, is it alright with you if we asked you to wait in Ms. Carter's room?"

Raven chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before replying with a quiet, "okay."

Mandy glanced towards Amy. She noticed the girl was still preoccupied with her homework so she took the opportunity to give Raven a quick hug and a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Thank you, sweetie. I love you and I will see you this afternoon."

Raven nodded her head in understanding and again whispered a quiet, "okay" before making her way back to her seat.

Once all of her students had arrived, Mandy took attendance. There was a knock on the open door. Mandy looked up to see one of the regular substitute teachers and motioned for her to enter the room. The sub walked into the class and approached Mandy with a warm smile on her face.

After brief introductions, and a few moments to review the day's lesson plan with her expectations, Mandy introduced the substitute to her class. "Kids? Can I have your attention, please? I would like for you to all meet Ms. Solari. She's going to be your teacher today. I'm not feeling very well and will be leaving but I expect all of you to show Ms. Solari just as much respect as you would show me. I want you guys to listen to her and ask her any questions if you need help."

Raven did not miss the fact that her teacher had given the entire class, as well as the substitute teacher, a different reason for leaving then what she had been told. Mandy gathered her things, wished "good luck" to her students and the substitute and walked out of the door; but not before sending a reassuring smile in Raven's direction.

Mandy tried to call Jake several times as she drove away from the school. By the time she was able to reach her, Jake was over an hour away. She was at a site survey and pre-design conference for a new restaurant up on the Eastern Shore; across the Chesapeake Bay Bridge Tunnel. The restaurant, a very distinguished steakhouse, could mean a multi-award contract that would be extremely beneficial to PS Construction.

Jake anticipated the meeting letting out by 2:00 and assured Mandy that she should be home by 3:30 at the latest to meet her at the school for the meeting at 4:30.

Mandy disconnected the call just as she was pulling into her driveway.

* * *

Mandy walked into her home to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She placed her keys on the small table by the door and hung up her coat. Her father had apparently lit a small fire in the fireplace to fight off the early morning winter chill.

Mandy made her way into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the small kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading through the morning paper. She made her way over to the coffee pot and fixed herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Daddy. Where's Mom?"

Alan looked up from his paper and smiled at his daughter. "Good morning, Shortcake! She's taking a shower. What are you doing here? I was positive you had left for the school."

Mandy took a sip from her coffee cup, savoring the warm liquid as it slid down her throat, and sat down at the table across from her father. "I did. I took a personal day. The principal wants to meet with Jake and I this afternoon about the accusations that were made yesterday morning." Mandy looked down into her coffee cup, suddenly finding its contents very interesting.

Alan's hand reached across the table and grabbed the smaller hand of his daughter. He squeezed her hand and remained silent until her eyes looked up into his own matching green. "Amanda… everything will work out just as it is meant to. Nothing you can say or do will change that. God has a plan for all of this, Shortcake. You just have to trust in Him until you know what that plan is."

Mandy softly chuckled under her breath. If truth be known, she found it humorous, and somewhat endearing, that her father was the one making the religious references this morning. "Daddy, do you believe that Jake is part of God's plan for me?"

Alan removed his hand from his daughter's. He folded his paper in half and placed it on the table as he leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Absolutely; without a doubt. God doesn't make mistakes, Amanda. There's not a question in my mind that Jake was meant to be your… _other half_ as they say. Just as your mother was meant to be mine."

Mandy took another sip from her cup. "Why are you so okay with this, Daddy? Trust me; I'm not complaining. But… Mother won't even give Jake a chance and you haven't even so much as batted an eyelash."

Alan did just that; he batted his eyelashes at his only daughter causing her to laugh. "Does that make you feel better?" He got up from the table and grabbed the coffee pot. He refilled his cup and topped off Mandy's as well. "I don't know what you want me to say or do, Shortcake. I don't see any issues with you dating another woman. If you _really_ want to know the truth about it, and I'm warning you ahead of time that I'm going to be blunt here… if I were given the choice between knowing about some nasty, sweaty man grunting and laying on top of you naked or some nice looking woman like your Jake, no question about it, I would take Jake _any_ time!"

Mandy's eyes opened wide as her face turned a scarlet shade of red at her father's comments. "Daddy!"

Alan's eyes opened wide to match his daughter's expression. "What? It's true! I could care less if she were a purple giraffe with chartreuse polka dots. If you're happy, and Jake treats you right, that's really all _any_ father could ever ask for his daughter." Alan sat back in his chair.

"She does, Daddy. She treats me like a queen and Gellar like a princess."

"Well then why does it matter what I think? You're not living my life. You're not living your mother's life. You're living your _own_ life. You're a grown woman, Amanda. I can't tell you what is best for you. All I can do is try to guide you in the right direction. Either way, the decision is yours and yours alone. Take your brother for example; we raised him. We tried to teach him the difference between right and wrong and we tried to guide him. But he made his own choices and they weren't the right ones. Now he has to answer for his mistakes."

Mandy rolled her eyes at the mention of her older brother, Alan Jr., whom was currently incarcerated. He really was a good guy underneath all of his cockiness and false bravado. He was born three years before Mandy and had been incarcerated during her junior year of college. Alan Jr. graduated at the top of his class in high school but could never seem to grasp the concept that he couldn't just take what he wanted from another person without asking.

"The point, Amanda is that your mother wants what's best for you. She just hasn't figured out yet that what's best for her isn't necessarily what's best for you. I've known that woman a long time, Shortcake. She'll come around. You'll see. She loves you, Amanda. She's not going to just _not_ have a relationship with you because she doesn't approve of who you date."

Mandy drained the rest of her coffee from her cup and then rinsed it out in the sink before placing her cup in the dish drainer. She turned around to face her father and leaned against the counter top. "You could've fooled me. Daddy, she hasn't so much as looked at me since dinner last night."

Alan nodded his head in understanding as he finished his own cup of coffee. "I know. I think your mother got her feelings hurt when Gellar didn't want to stay on her lap and was more interested in playing with Jake."

"Well, Daddy… no offense, but Gellar has only seen you and Mom one other time her whole life. Even then, she was only a few months old and too young to remember. As far as Gellar is concerned, you and Mom are strangers. Jake is…" Mandy searched her thoughts for an accurate definition of Gellar's feelings towards Jake and vice versa. No one word seemed to describe the relationship Jake had with Gellar. There was not a doubt in Mandy's mind that Jake would do anything for Gellar; give her anything she could ever need.

Mandy stepped away from the counter and began to pace back and forth in her kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair and began to talk animatedly with her hands as she made each pass in front of the kitchen window. "She's... well, I guess... I don't know. Jake plays with her and gets up in the middle of the night with her. She bathes Gellar and dresses her. She cooks for her, for all of us actually. Well, we _both_ cook but... She feeds Gellar. Jake reads her bedtime stories and gives her medicine when she's sick. Jake just... _loves _Gellar. And Gellar loves Jake. She's... she's..."

"A third parent?" Alan asked, already knowing the answer. He looked on amused as Mandy stopped her pacing dead in her tracks. She turned around and faced her father; "deer in headlights" expression planted firmly on her face. Alan threw his head back and laughed causing Mandy's expression to shift to one of confusion.

"What's with the look of bewilderment, Shortcake? You can't _honestly_ tell me that you've never given that a thought have you? Jake is like a third parent to Gellar. At least, that's what it sounded like to me!"

Mandy had trouble coming up with a reply as she opened her mouth to speak and then promptly closed it repeatedly when no words would come out. Her father was right. She actually had _not_ really considered it before but Jake really _was_ a third parent to Gellar. "Wow, Daddy. You're right. I never _really_ considered it before but... you're right." Mandy sat back down in her chair.

Alan got up from his chair. He looked out the window and into the back yard as he rinsed out his own coffee cup. He waited to see if Mandy would say anything further. When she didn't, he turned to see her strawberry blonde head bowed towards her lap while she twisted her hands together.

Alan walked over and knelt down in front of his daughter. He sat back on his heels and reached out to take her hands in his own. "Amanda, stop that. That's _definitely_ a habit you picked up from your mother. Sweetheart, this is a _good _thing. A _real good _thing. Gellar is the luckiest little girl in the whole world to be surrounded by so much love. And Raven... well, Shortcake, that little girl probably knows for the first time in her life what it's like to have two parents." When Mandy's tear-filled eyes looked up, Alan continued. "What the four of you have, Shortcake. Well, it's like you said yesterday. The four of you are a family. It may not be what some would consider traditional, but it's a family. You are just as much a second mother to Raven as Jake is to Gellar. And no one can _ever_ take that from you unless you let `em." Alan lifted his hand gently to caress his daughter's cheek and wiped a falling tear away with his thumb. "You have found yourself a _good _woman, Amanda. She may not be what your mother and I imagined for the person you share your life with but it's _your _choice. You hang on to her and don't let anyone, including your mother, convince you of otherwise. Your mother _will_ come around. Don't give up on her yet, Shortcake."

Mandy threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tight. His hugs had always made her feel better when she was comforted as a child and even now, as an adult, they didn't let her down.

Alan squeezed his daughter and glanced up towards the kitchen door to see Victoria standing there, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Alan couldn't be sure but he suspected she had heard a good deal of the conversation. He motioned her away from the door with his eyes as he gave Mandy one final squeeze. "Okay, Shortcake. This position is killing my back so I need to stand up. I'm getting old and brittle."

Mandy laughed as she released her father. "You're not old, Daddy. You've just become more distinguished."

Alan stood up and stretched a newly formed kink out of his back. "Distinguished? Shortcake, I think you're confusing going gray with old age. And here I was under the impression you're a teacher."

Mandy groaned at the possible trouble she was in professionally. "I _am _a teacher. But for how long, is the question." Mandy placed her elbow on the kitchen table and laid her head against the palm of her hand. After a moment, she looked up at her father once again. "Do you really believe everything will work out, Daddy?"

His answer was immediate. "Of course I do."

Mandy released a breath and got up from the table. "Okay then. If it's okay with you, I think I may go lie down for a little bit. I didn't sleep too well last night. Guess I'm not used to..."

"Sleeping alone?" Alan asked playfully as he sat back down at the table and picked up his previously discarded paper to finish the article he had been reading on the area's new light rail.

Mandy shyly smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her blush. "Yes, I guess so." She started out the kitchen door and stopped. "Daddy? Are you _sure_ you're okay with Jake and I being in a relationship?"

Alan glanced up from his paper. "Like I said, Shortcake. She looks better than some sweaty man!"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Please review while I spend the next hour indulging in my _other_ obsession (Rizzoli & Isles). Then back to completing the next chapter!**

**Title lyric is "Nocturnal" by Eve 6 from their album, "Horrorscope"**


End file.
